Just This Once
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: Hace tiempo que Elsa, profesionalmente atenta a lo que pasa y a los que llegan, se siente intrigada por la bella y elegante mujer que se aloja en el hotel dos veces al mes, siempre rodeada de un aura de misterio. Una gestión de un minuto... tiempo suficiente para que las dos mujeres coqueteen peligrosamente y se alejen enardecidas. (Elsa y Anna) (Adaptación)
1. chapter 1

**Just This Once**

Klein W. Stark les presenta humildemente esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review es bien recibido.

Y como siempre antes de comenzar Frozen: una aventura congelada y algunos personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia Elsa y Anna para ustedes.

Es la primera vez que hago un Elsa y Anna así que espero que sean buenos conmigo. trato lo mejor que puedo para hacer bien los trabajos para que sean de su agrado. Espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Una vida grande nace del encuentro de un gran carácter y una gran casualidad"**

 **Barbara Probst Solomon.**

Flic. Flic.

¡Plop!

—Genial. Ahora me pasaré la noche oliendo a cebolla —rezongó Elsa mientras iba quitando el condimento no deseado de su sándwich y lo tiraba a la basura. —¿Para qué me has preguntado lo que quería si después no ibas a hacerme ni caso?

—Estaba pensando en otra cosa —se quejó su compañero de trabajo, dando un buen bocado de su sándwich de rosbif.

—Sí, apuesto a que sé en qué... o mejor dicho, en quién. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Nim —respondió él con un suspiro soñador.

—Seguro que Nim huele a cebolla.

—Cuidado —la advirtió el hombre castaño. —Estás hablando de mi futura esposa.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo se apellida tu futura esposa?

Flynn Rider desvió la vista, avergonzado.

—Aún no lo sé —admitió. —Pero no importa, porque puedes llamarla Sra. Rider.

Elsa Winter soltó una carcajada con la salida de su jefe. En los tres años que llevaban como compañeros del turno de noche, habían llegado a conocerse muy bien y Elsa sabía que Flynn se enamoraba con una facilidad pasmosa. Una pena que no se hubiera enamorado de alguien que trabajase en un tailandés. La ensalada de pollo y centeno ya le empezaba a cansar, sobre todo si llevaba cebolla.

De tres y media de la tarde a doce de la noche, Elsa y Flynn eran los supervisores de turno del Hotel Weller Regent, en Orlando, al que todos los empleados se referían como WR. Se trataba de un hotel de cuatro estrellas muy exclusivo, especializado en ejecutivos en viaje de negocios que buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde alojarse, con un toque más personal.

Elsa había entrado en el hotel de Orlando, el más antiguo de la cadena, nueve años atrás, al hacerse con una codiciada posición de empleada en prácticas, mientras cursaba Dirección Hotelera en la Universidad de Florida. Nada más graduarse había entrado en plantilla como recepcionista de noche y después de eso pasó por todos los departamentos —catering, servicios de empresa, organización de reuniones, formación, —hasta llegar al puesto que ocupaba en la actualidad: supervisora de noche adjunta. Dos peldaños más y podría trabajar en Dirección, aunque probablemente tendría que trasladarse si quería escalar más posiciones. Flynn, el supervisor de turno de más antigüedad, estaba por delante de ella para ascender en Orlando. En cualquier caso, ése era su sueño: tener un puesto en la gerencia, con horario diurno y, algún día, llevar su propio hotel.

—¡Mierda! —Flynn se incorporó y alargó la mano en busca de la servilleta.

De poco le iba a servir contra el manchurrón de mostaza que le había caído sobre la camisa azul oscuro.

—Lo has hecho a propósito —le acusó Elsa.

—¡No es verdad!

Por acuerdo mutuo, esa noche le tocaba a Flynn dar la cara si surgía alguna emergencia o queja de los clientes, mientras que Elsa se podía quedar arreglando papeles en las oficinas del segundo piso. Pero, ahora, con un manchurrón de color amarillo brillante en toda la camisa, tendría que ser ella la que saliera a dar la cara si ocurría algo.

Las noches de domingo eran bastante movidas: los que habían asistido a la convención del fin de semana se marchaban y llegaban nuevos monstruos de la carretera para asistir a las reuniones de negocios de la semana entrante. El personal de limpieza se había recorrido prácticamente todas las habitaciones en las últimas doce horas y Elsa se había pasado la tarde haciendo inspecciones y completando evaluaciones de personal. Y, gracias a la dilatada excursión de Flynn al restaurante indio Brooklyn Deli, durante la cual ella había tenido que ayudar en recepción, iba muy atrasada en sus informes semanales.

Flynn tenía su propia pila de papeleo acumulado. Su mesa la llenaban registros de mantenimiento, hojas de inventario y facturas de proveedores. Si estaban de suerte, el personal de servicio sería capaz de solucionar los problemas sin su ayuda y ambos supervisores podrían ponerse al día. Si no, tendrían que quedarse hasta tarde para terminar el trabajo.

—Eh, mira quién ha vuelto.

Elsa echó un vistazo al monitor de seguridad colocado entre sus mesas. Cada cinco segundos la imagen saltaba automáticamente a una cámara diferente: la entrada principal, la recepción, el vestíbulo de ascensores de la primera planta y la piscina. Flynn cogió el mando a distancia y congeló la cámara al reconocer a una mujer que habían visto registrarse en el WR un domingo por la noche ya en dos ocasiones.

—Qué pena que estés casi casado —le reprendió Elsa. —¿Qué pensaría Nim Sin-Apellido si te viera comiéndote a otra con los ojos?

Elsa dejó el trabajo a un lado un momento para contemplar a la hermosa mujer que salía del taxi y señalaba sus maletas al botones. Ni que decir tiene que Elsa también se había fijado en esa misma huésped la primera vez que vino al hotel, un mes atrás. Era difícil no fijarse en una mujer tan llamativa.

—Es que te estoy buscando alguien a ti, ¿sabes? —repuso él.

Elsa rió.

—Pues, aunque veo que tienes buen gusto, quedas informado oficialmente de que te libero de la misión.

—Me pregunto qué cosas tendrá para contar —reflexionaba Flynn. Siempre que tenían un momento de descanso, cosa rara, solían entretenerse inventándose las vidas y el pasado de sus clientes anónimos.

—No sé. Parece la típica ejecutiva en viaje de negocios.

—No, me refiero a la cojera.

Siguieron atentos al vídeo mientras la mujer pagaba el taxi, cogía su cartera y su maletín y cojeaba en dirección a una de las estrechas entradas de cristal que flanqueaban las enormes puertas giratorias del hotel. Elsa comprobó con silenciosa satisfacción cómo el botones se apresuraba a aguantarle la puerta abierta. A continuación la mujer desapareció del campo de visión de la cámara.

—No parece que le preocupe mucho —observó en tono informal.

No le apetecía convertir a esa mujer en parte de su juego... al menos en voz alta. Pero la verdad es que había estado pensado en la hermosa cliente, hasta el punto de que, durante su última estancia, había echado mano de los datos de su reserva.

Se llamaba Anna Summer y era de Baltimore. Tenía una cuenta estándar de empresa, facturada a nombre de Eldon-Markoff, una agencia de viajes cuya sede se hallaba a una manzana y media de su hotel.

Flynn manipuló los controles del monitor para seguir la acción en recepción. Tremaine Hardy y Hook Stivich trabajaban con diligencia para registrar a los huéspedes que hacían cola frente al mostrador.

—Tremaine está haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? —comentó Elsa de manera casual, para cambiar de tema y disimular su interés mientras trataba de localizar a la Srta. Summer en la fila.

—Sí, lo ha cogido todo muy rápido. Has hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

Elsa había tomado a la nueva empleada bajo su protección desde su primer día como becaria. En cuanto acabara su periodo de prueba, se le concedería más autoridad para tratar con los clientes. Por el momento, aún necesitaba supervisión y autorización de un superior para efectuar un cargo a un cliente o atender peticiones especiales.

—Parece que necesita una mano con ése —dijo Flynn, a sabiendas de que Elsa tendría que bajar a lidiar con un caballero obviamente enfadado que estaba ante el mostrador. El vídeo no tenía sonido, así que tenían que fiarse de las expresiones faciales y, a juzgar por su cara, el hombre estaba que trinaba. Elsa gimió.

—Supongo que tendré que ir a lavarme las manos antes, ya que tu futura esposa me ha llenado el sándwich de cebolla.

Elsa hizo una parada rápida en el lavabo de señoras para lavarse las manos y repasar su aspecto. El traje de chaqueta de ese día —lino marrón y camisa de seda azul marino— era su favorito de los cuatro uniformes del WR. En su taquilla tenía colgados los demás: un traje azul marino con blusa de seda color crema y varias camisetas de color coral que en un momento dado podían ir con cualquiera de los dos trajes. De vez en cuando el hotel renovaba el vestuario, pero por norma la ropa era bastante conservadora. Después de nueve años ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran lo que tenía que ponerse en el trabajo, y al menos agradecía que el consejo de administración de la empresa tuviera cierto sentido de estilo.

Salió del lavabo de señoras y bajó por la escalera de personal para aparecer tras Jolene en el mostrador de recepción. Con una ojeada, se aseguró de que Hook lo tenía todo bajo control en su extremo del mostrador. En cambio, el hombre al que atendía su recepcionista nueva hablaba cada vez más alto.

—¿Algún problema, Tremaine?

—Yo le diré cuál es el problema —saltó el hombre, que tenía la cara colorada. —¡El problema es que esta señorita no quiere darme una habitación con cama de matrimonio como reservé expresamente!

Elsa miró por encima del hombro de la atribulada recepcionista.

—Sr. Thomason, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. —Se lo veía infinitamente satisfecho de que, como trato especial, le atendiera alguien al mando.

—Seguramente nuestro personal de reservas no se lo explicó en su momento, pero no podemos garantizar habitaciones de todo tipo para los huéspedes que viajen solos. En todo caso, deje que vea lo que puedo hacer.

De hecho, como procedimiento estándar, el personal de reservas leía una cláusula de exención de responsabilidades al cliente, pero los clientes solían ignorarla. Además, discutir con el Sr. Thomason no iba a arreglar el problema y, aún peor, daría mala imagen a la gente que esperaba en la cola. Elsa fingió que consultaba el ordenador unos momentos, antes de introducir el código que le permitía tomar control manual del sistema.

—Puedo trasladarle a la planta Concierge, nuestra planta de lujo, sin coste adicional por esta vez. De este modo solucionaremos el problema. Pero en el futuro, si viaja solo, la única manera de que podamos garantizarle una habitación con cama de matrimonio es si realiza la reserva directamente en la planta Concierge desde el principio —recomendó con tranquila autoridad.

Se echó a un lado para que Tremaine completara la transacción. Entonces se fijó en el rostro familiar que iba siguiente en la cola e inmediatamente se posicionó ante un terminal libre.

—Deje que la atienda.

La huésped a la que había observado desde su llegada avanzó y sacó su tarjeta de crédito.

—Soy Anna Summer. Tengo una reserva.

Anna Summer era todavía más impresionante en persona y de cerca. El vídeo en blanco y negro no le hacía justicia a su espeso cabello, rubio rojizo atado con dos coletas trenzadas y con un flequillo. Pero lo más cautivador eran sus ojos, de color azul turquesa, como el mar tropical.

—Sí, señorita Summer, aquí tengo su reserva. Habitación individual, no fumadores, tres noches.

—Es correcto. —Con una sonrisa tímida, se inclinó sobre el mostrador y bajó la voz. —¿Y si me comporto como una imbécil también me trasladará a la planta Concierge?

Elsa soltó una carcajada suave y negó con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada.

—Mire, ¿sabe qué? ¿Por qué no la traslado directamente y nos ahorramos la molestia?

—Oh, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Sólo estaba de broma. Pero gracias por la consideración —repuso la mujer con total sinceridad. Se la veía avergonzada de haberle arrancado una oferta tan generosa. —Prometo portarme bien —susurró.

Elsa levantó la vista a tiempo de vislumbrar una sonrisita traviesa.

—No se preocupe, nos gustan los retos —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Pero estaría encantada de hacerlo, en serio. Veo en los archivos que es una huésped habitual y nos gustaría agradecer su confianza.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias. Supongo que debería aplicarme lo de «a caballo regalado...».

—En su lugar, yo lo haría —le recomendó Elsa, de nuevo retomando su «tono de negocios». —Es una buena oferta si tiene oportunidad de aprovechar los extras: dispondrá de dos líneas de teléfono y máquina de fax, así como acceso a Internet de alta velocidad. El desayuno se sirve en el comedor privado justo delante del ascensor, de seis a diez de la mañana. A partir de las cinco de la tarde se sirven cócteles y aperitivos. Y, si quiere pasar por allí antes de irse a dormir, tienen café y postres hasta medianoche.

—Me pasaré, se lo aseguro. —La Srta. Summer escribió su nombre en la tarjeta en donde tenía que firmar, y sus iniciales junto a la tarifa y la fecha de salida.

—¿Ha tenido un viaje agradable a Orlando?

Elsa preguntaba lo mismo a todos los clientes durante el registro, por educación, claro, o para matar el tiempo mientras el ordenador procesaba las órdenes. Sin embargo, esa noche estaba aprovechando la oportunidad de entablar conversación.

—Un vuelo maravilloso, sin contratiempos, como debe ser —contestó la Srta. Summer. —Y es fantástico venir a un lugar donde hace calor. En Baltimore nevaba cuando salí.

—Entonces me alegro de que disfrute de nuestro tiempo, al menos esta noche. —Elsa se volvió para indicar la pancarta que había a su espalda, con iconos sobre el tiempo previsto para los tres días siguientes. —Se supone que mañana y pasado mañana lloverá todo el día.

—Cómo no. No me he traído paraguas.

—Tengo uno de sobras en mi despacho. Si lo desea haré que el botones se lo suba luego. Puede dejarlo en recepción cuando se marche.

—Vaya, esta noche está muy generosa, ¿no?

—Así es el servicio del Weller Regent. El mejor de su categoría. —Por Anna Summer, Elsa se habría ofrecido hasta a darle un masaje de espalda.

—No puedo aceptar su paraguas. A lo mejor luego lo necesita. Además, mi abrigo lleva capucha.

—No lo necesitaré. Se lo dejo a la gente todo el tiempo —insistió Elsa. En realidad sólo lo había prestado una vez, a una azafata muy guapa que había coqueteado con ella al registrarse... Más o menos como la Srta. Summer.

—Bueno, en ese caso acepto.

—¿Su trabajo la obliga a viajar mucho?

—Bastante. La central está aquí y parece ser que voy a estar yendo y viniendo a menudo durante unos meses.

—Me alegro de que haya decidido quedarse con nosotros. Haremos todo lo posible para que su estancia en el Weller Regent sea de su agrado. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarnos, Srta. Summer.

Aunque sonaba artificial y de rigor, Elsa se aseguró de mirar a su interlocutora directamente a los ojos, para transmitirle la sinceridad de la oferta.

—¿Debo preguntar por usted cuando llame?

—Si lo desea... —sonrió Elsa. Se sacó una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo y, desviándose de su tono profesional acostumbrado, añadió. —Esta es mi extensión directa. Estaré aquí esta noche y también mañana por la noche.

La Srta. Summer se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy convencida de que todo estará perfecto.

El ordenador emitió la tarjeta de la habitación. Ya no había razón para retener a la mujer en el mostrador. Elsa empujó el sobre hacia ella.

—Este es su número de habitación —hizo un círculo en rojo sobre el 2308. Por motivos de seguridad, nunca decían el número en voz alta. —Necesitará su tarjeta para el ascensor. Introdúzcala y espere a que salga la luz verde para pulsar el botón de su planta. ¿Necesita ayuda con el equipaje?

—No, ya puedo yo. Muchas gracias por todo. —Anna se echó el maletín al hombro y le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias a usted.

Elsa se felicitó por su don de la oportunidad y aplaudió internamente la conjunción de fuerzas que habían hecho que el Sr. Thomason se comportara como un gilipollas y que Anna Summer apareciera justo después.

Por fin había podido conocer a la hermosa cliente y, como extra, había contado con la autoridad de ofrecerle un trato especial.

Elsa Winter, ponía en su identificación, Supervisora de turno.

Anna miró por última vez a la preciosa mujer del mostrador, antes de volver la esquina y dirigirse a los ascensores. Ya tenía una razón más para que le hicieran ilusión aquellos pequeños viajes. Subió al ascensor, observó su reflejo en el espejo de marco de latón y sonrió con recato mientras la puerta se cerraba.

«¡Por supuesto que sí, Srta. Winter! Puede flirtear conmigo todo lo que quiera.»

Momentos después, Anna salía del ascensor, justo enfrente del comedor privado de la planta Concierge. En el interior había pequeños grupos de gente o parejas que conversaban quedamente, sentados en sofás y sillones orejeros, mientras degustaban los postres. El ambiente era agradable y le habría gustado entrar y pasar un rato, siempre que nadie intentara ligar con ella. Esa era la peor parte de viajar sola y la razón principal por la que normalmente encargaba que le llevaran la comida a la habitación.

Anna examinó la llave un instante y la insertó en la ranura. La habitación no era muy diferente a las otras en las que se había alojado, salvo por el fax y la cama de matrimonio. Al comprobar las vistas tras las cortinas, se alegró de que se viera la ciudad, en lugar de otra ala del hotel.

Muy bonito.

Le gustaba el ambiente del Weller Regent. En su primer viaje a Orlando se había alojado en el Hyatt, otro hotel que recomendaban en Eldon-Markoff. Pero no le agradaba la atmósfera bulliciosa del bar de su vestíbulo y la enorme fuente en forma de torre que había al lado. El ambiente del Weller Regent era más tranquilo y distinguido, justo lo que Anna buscaba tras un viaje agotador.

La decoración era cálida y acogedora, en tonos marrones y crema, en lugar de los colores chillones que usaban en muchos hoteles para disimular las manchas en colchas y cortinas. Todo el hotel tenía un aire lujoso, casi decadente. Los edredones de plumas eran de lo mejor y las toallas y albornoces eran suaves y esponjosos.

Deshizo el equipaje metódicamente y colgó sus tres trajes almidonados en el armario. En realidad solo había llegado a ponerse uno. Como jefa de marketing de la agencia de viajes Gone Tomorrow, la nueva sucursal de Eldon-Markoff en Baltimore, Anna solía llevar faldas y suéteres en el trabajo, a veces trajes-pantalón. Sin embargo, la norma corporativa en Orlando era más formal, así que había echado mano a sus ahorros y se había comprado ocho trajes nuevos para ponerse mientras durara el proyecto de planificación estratégica en el que estaban trabajando.

Seguramente mantendría ese ritmo de viajes hasta finales de abril, que no era mala época para dejar Baltimore por la soleada Florida. Después, ¿quién sabe? Todo parecía indicar que no conservaría el empleo. Pero, si pasaba eso, al menos tendría ropa nueva que ponerse en las entrevistas de trabajo.

De eso trataba el proyecto, de optimizar las iniciativas de marketing y ventas para Eldon-Markoff. Ello comportaba diseñar un plan para unificar las agencias que la empresa tenía en todo el mundo, así como sus ofertas de viajes. Anna trabajaba en él con Shere Khan, director comercial de la agencia de Dallas. Mulán Fa, vicepresidenta del departamento de Marketing y ventas de Eldon-Markoff, estaba al frente del equipo. Mulán era una líder dinámica y competente, a la que Anna admiraba por su capacidad para conseguir que las cosas se hicieran como es debido.

No obstante, lo que había quedado claro tras sólo tres sesiones de planificación era que los departamentos de marketing y ventas funcionarían de manera más eficiente si se centralizaban. La tarea del equipo era diseñar un plan para llevarlo a la práctica. Probablemente, lo mejor que podía esperar era que las indemnizaciones por despido fueran buenas.

Un golpe seco en la puerta señaló la llegada del botones con el paraguas prestado.

—Gracias —le dijo al joven, y le dio un par de billetes.

—De nada, Srta. Summer. La Srta. Winter me pidió que le recordara lo de los postres.

—Por favor, dele las gracias de mi parte y dígale que voy a ir a probar esos postres ahora mismo.

Tras comprobar que llevaba la llave, Anna siguió al botones de vuelta al ascensor y echó un vistazo a la mesa de postres en el centro del comedor.

—¿Le traigo algo de beber? —le preguntó una mujer de esmoquin.

Anna consideró la oferta, pero la declinó, decidiendo que simplemente cogería uno de los dulces que había dispuestos sobre la mesa y volvería a su habitación. Había tantos diferentes... pero sólo cogería uno. Se inclinó por la tarta de lima con fresas por encima. Y después cogió una de trufa.

De vuelta en su habitación, se dejó caer pesadamente en la butaca. La pierna le dolía tras el agotador viaje. Sacó un frasco de ibuprofeno del bolso. Desde el accidente, dos años atrás, siempre lo llevaba encima, porque sabía que la pierna podía empezar a dolerle en cualquier momento y, cuando le dolía, le dolía a conciencia. Un baño caliente le calmaría el dolor y la ayudaría a dormir.

Al encender la luz del baño de mármol, Anna bendijo a Elsa Winter en silencio por haberla cambiado de habitación. La bañera estaba equipada con hidromasaje.

Hola bueno solo espero que les guste.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	2. chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El lunes se desarrollaba como cualquier otra noche entre semana en el Weller Regent.

Al menos una vez al día, Elsa recorría los pasillos de las veintitrés plantas de principio a fin. Sobre todo, comprobaba que las cosas estuvieran en su sitio, que no hubiera puertas entreabiertas y que el servicio de habitaciones recogiera las bandejas puntualmente. También se aseguraba de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo ordinario. De momento, había encontrado dos bombillas fundidas y otra que parpadeaba. En la planta Concierge, halló una cartera metida detrás de una planta, en el vestíbulo del ascensor. Probablemente la había escondido allí algún carterista, una vez hurtado su contenido.

—Seguridad, por favor —llamó suavemente por el walkie-talkie.

—Aquí Seguridad —respondió una voz masculina.

—Necesito un agente de seguridad en el vestíbulo del ascensor de la planta veintitrés, por favor. —Elsa quería asegurarse de que el asunto se solucionara rápido, ya que algunos huéspedes podían ponerse nerviosos si veían a un guardia de seguridad rondando por la planta Concierge.

—Ahora mismo. Corto.

Tres minutos más tarde llegó el guardia uniformado, que procedió a documentar las pruebas, por si había que hacer una denuncia. Normalmente no se llegaba a eso, pero en Dirección siempre querían que se extrajeran las huellas dactilares, para poder descartar al personal. Era poco probable que un empleado hubiera escondido la cartera a plena vista de la cámara del techo. Un pena para el bobo que no había hecho caso de los avisos que indicaban que las zonas públicas de las instalaciones estaban vigiladas con cámaras.

Elsa y el guardia abrieron la cartera con cuidado para confirmar su contenido, o mejor dicho, la falta de contenido. De todas maneras, dentro había un carné de conducir y Elsa llamó a recepción inmediatamente para obtener el número de habitación de su propietario: Scar Jeffries.

—¿Lo han grabado las cámaras? —preguntó al guardia.

—Deberían. Lo comprobaré abajo.

—Llámame en cuando encuentres algo.

Al poco, Elsa llamaba a la puerta de la habitación del cliente. Salió a recibirla un hombre de mediana edad, recién salido de la ducha, en albornoz y con el pelo mojado. Ella le explicó el motivo de su visita, después escuchó pacientemente a Scar despotricar sobre la falta de seguridad del hotel, exigir que le devolvieran el dinero y amenazar con demandarlos si el ladrón usaba sus tarjetas de crédito. Cuando Elsa le aseguró que el hotel tenía cámaras de vigilancia y que seguramente tenían al ladrón grabado en una cinta, el airado caballero se volvió dócil de repente.

—Sabe, seguramente estoy sacando las cosas de quicio. Puedo anular las tarjetas con una llamada telefónica y, como aún tengo el carné de conducir, lo único que he perdido es un poco de efectivo. Supongo que es el precio por no tener cuidado con mi cartera, ¿no?

Al salir de la habitación del cliente, Elsa se dirigió inmediatamente al teléfono interno del hotel. Había cosas que no convenía transmitir de manera abierta.

—Hola, ¿Claude? Creo que tenemos a otra prostituta trabajando en el edificio. Si encontráis a alguien en la cinta habrá que llamar a la policía, a ver si está fichada.

Anna echó una mirada al mostrador de registros de camino al ascensor, con la esperanza de ver alguna cara amiga. Había sido un día duro —la mayoría de los lunes lo eran, sobre todo porque aún estaba cansada del viaje del domingo, —y se moría de ganas de relajarse con un libro en la mano y picar algo de los aperitivos del comedor. No hubo suerte en lo de la cara amiga. Elsa Winter no estaba en ninguna parte.

La franja de happy hour en el comedor fue como un regalo del cielo. El servicio de habitaciones estaba bien, pero después la habitación le olía a comida durante toda la noche. Ir a un restaurante la llamaba menos, sobre todo sola, si bien había declinado educadamente varias invitaciones de Jafar a cenar. Su homólogo en Dallas era joven, soltero y le gustaba divertirse a costa de la cuenta de gastos de representación. Por esa razón había preferido quedarse en el Hyatt, alegando que el Weller Regent era demasiado estirado para sus gustos. Jafar estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en ventas y le gustaba conocer a gente nueva y charlar con ella.

Se acomodó en un sillón orejero en un rincón, junto a la ventana, con un plato de palitos de pescado a la plancha, con limón y alcaparras, brie, galletitas saladas y fruta. Era difícil controlar las calorías al viajar, pero si seguía con sus ejercicios en la bicicleta estática (cosa que tenía que hacer igualmente para mantener la pierna ágil) podría evitar que se acumularan kilos de más.

—Hola. Me llamo Scar Jeffries. ¿Le importa si la acompaño? —Un hombre de negocios elegantemente vestido se le acercó con un cóctel en una mano y un plato de alitas de pollo en la otra.

—En absoluto —respondió Anna con gentileza, mientras en su cerebro buscaba rápidamente una excusa para que el hombre se lo pensara mejor. —Pero he de advertirle que estoy en una parte muy interesante del libro, así que dudo que sea yo muy buena compañía.

Desalentado, el hombre se volvió para buscar otro sitio.

—Sr. Jeffries, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento, por favor?

Nada más entrar en el comedor, Elsa vio a Anna sentada en el rincón y le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Summer.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Winter.

Anna se alegraba de ver aquella cara conocida, aunque era evidente que Elsa estaba en el comedor por motivos de trabajo. Seguramente había sido cosa de su imaginación creer que la noche anterior había estado flirteando con ella, pero aún así le gustaba pensarlo. Sería fantástico tener a una amiga en el hotel, especialmente porque todo indicaba que iba a tener que regresar al menos unas seis veces o más.

Tras mantener una breve conversación en el pasillo, Elsa y Scar Jeffries regresaron al comedor. Para su deleite, Elsa se le acercó, y ella cerró el libro enseguida.

—¿Qué está leyendo?

Anna le enseñó la portada.

—Es el último de Pamela Crenshaw. Lo compré en el aeropuerto ayer por la tarde.

Crenshaw había escrito una serie de novelas de espías, protagonizadas por una heroína militar, la comandante Dana Grant. Cada nueva entrega subía a los primeros puestos de la lista de ventas, tanto en tapa dura como en edición bolsillo.

—Ah, ése no lo había visto. Pero he leído las demás. Crenshaw es una gran escritora.

—Sí, pero admito que, en mi opinión, exagera un poco con la comandante. Es difícil de creer que haya una persona tan perfecta en todo.

—No sé a qué se refiere. ¿Acaso conoce a alguien que no sea un chef de alto copete con cinturón negro en artes marciales, capaz de operar a una persona a corazón abierto en la oscuridad mientras guía el Queen Mary a puerto?

Aquello hizo que a Anna le diera un ataque de risa y Elsa esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora que lo dice, la mayoría de mis amigos son así. ¡La mediocre soy yo!

—Lo dudo —dijo Elsa. —¿Así que todo está a su gusto? Es decir, la habitación.

—Sí, es muy acogedora. Y el comedor también, duchas gracias por subirme de planta. Creo que presionaré al contable de Eldon-Markoff para que en mi próximo viaje me deje reservar directamente aquí.

—Celebro que se encuentre cómoda. Supongo que es duro estar lejos de casa y de la familia durante tanto tiempo, así que espero que podamos hacérselo un poco más fácil.

Anna no estaba segura de si Elsa estaba indagando sobre su vida o sencillamente siendo simpática.

—Sí que lo consiguen, y se lo agradezco.

—Supongo que debería volver al trabajo. Si no la veo esta noche, que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta.

—Gracias. Oh, y gracias por el paraguas. No me olvidaré de dejarlo en recepción.

—De nada.

Anna la observó marchar, después de detenerse un instante en el mostrador de atención para saludar a los empleados e interesarse por cómo iba todo. Se preguntó qué edad tendría Elsa. Parecía tener veintitantos o treinta y pocos, a juzgar sus suaves facciones, pero su largo y rubio platinado podría decir otra cosa, no sabia si era natural o no. Sin embargo, su aplomo y su aire de autoridad correspondían a alguien de más edad y experiencia en el mundo laboral. Eran precisamente las cualidades que Anna admiraba en su jefa, y ésta andaba cerca de los cincuenta. Eran rasgos que se le antojaban muy atractivos. Como atractiva le parecía Elsa Winter.

—¿Has probado con el desatascador como te enseñé? —Anna sacó la antena del móvil para tener mejor cobertura. —Entonces haz eso primero. Si no funciona, no uses más ese váter y llama a un fontanero a primera hora de la mañana.

El reloj digital marcaba las doce menos cuarto de la noche.

—Mamá, no puedo hacer nada esta noche. Estoy en Orlando —explicó. —Sí, mi móvil funciona aquí, como siempre... Ya sé que no lo sabías, pero esta semana me toca trabajar fuera. No volveré a casa hasta el miércoles por la noche.

Anna retiró el edredón y alargó la mano para coger la botella de agua de la mesita.

—No, el jueves tengo que trabajar. Puedo ir el jueves por la noche, pero deberías llamar al fontanero mañana si el desatascador no funciona.

Acercó el bolso con el pie y sacó el frasco de ibuprofeno.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor Sophie echó algo —dijo refiriéndose a su sobrina de dos años. —¿Quién sabe? Dos pastillas... mejor tres.

—Supongo que unos sesenta dólares o así. Puede que más si tienen que estar mucho rato. Pero ¿qué quieres hacerle?

Anna empezaba a perder la paciencia. Estaba cansada tras un largo día de trabajo y ahora tenía que organizare la vida a su madre a más de 1.600 km de distancia.

—No puedes ir tirando de la cadena pensando que no se va a salir. Se estropeará el suelo y también el techo del piso de abajo. Ves dándole con la fregona para que esté seco y llama a un fontanero a primera hora, ¿vale?

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y aguantó el teléfono bajo la barbilla.

—Mamá, tengo que dormir. Mañana me espera un día muy largo —suplicó. —Ya sé que era una emergencia. Simplemente haz lo que te he dicho. No pasará nada... Sí, yo también te quiero. Iré el jueves por la noche. Buenas noches, mamá.

Anna dio un profundo suspiro y volvió a colocar el teléfono en el cargador. Cualquiera pensaría que Iduna Summer era la persona más desamparada del mundo. Tras la muerte de su padre, cuatro años atrás, su madre había perdido completamente el norte. En sólo un año, la casa estaba en un estado lamentable y sus finanzas eran un desastre. La mujer a duras penas podía decidir qué ponerse cada día.

Anna se encargó de equilibrar las cuentas de la casa de su madre concienzudamente, contrató a una ama de llaves para que fuera dos veces a la semana y a un manitas para que hiciera las reparaciones necesarias. Además, tomó por costumbre llamar unas dos o tres veces al día, simplemente para que su madre se sintiera acompañada y para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Cuando eran niñas, ni Anna ni su hermana pequeña Ariel se habían dado cuenta de hasta qué punto la vida de su madre giraba en torno a la familia. Cuando sus dos hijas se fueron de casa, fue la devoción a su esposo lo que la mantuvo con los pies en el suelo. Sin él, estaba perdida.

Anna se había imaginado que las cosas le irían a ser más fáciles cuando Ariel se mudó a Baltimore, soltera y con una hija, Sophie. Pero Ariel estaba muy ocupada con su curso de enfermería, sin mencionar el trabajo que daba una niña de dos años.

Si había algo que le gustaba de los viajes a Orlando era sobre todo poder tomarse un descanso de sus obligaciones diarias con su madre. No era que Anna no quisiera ayudar a su madre en aquellos momentos difíciles, sino que, al cabo de tres años, Iduna Summer no parecía haber mejorado mucho en su nivel de independencia.

La casa estilo Tudor de noventa años en la que vivía sólo empeoraba las cosas. Quizá había llegado la hora de convencer a Iduna de vender aquella casa y mudarse a un sitio nuevo, donde hubiera alguien más aparte de Anna que pudiera sacarle las castañas del fuego.

Elsa giró la clavija de la máquina de musculación para las piernas y la reajustó en dieciséis kilos. Era una pesadilla ir siguiendo los pasos del Increíble Hulk por la sala de pesas, pero sólo pensar que él volvería a seguirla a ella cuando hiciera de nuevo la rutina y que tendría que volver a regular todos los controles le proporcionaba un poco de satisfacción.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo, Nieves?

BlancaNieves Harbison era la mejor amiga de Elsa y la encargada del Flanagan's, un bar temático deportivo en el centro de la ciudad. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien lamentarse de su falta de vida social, ya que las dos mujeres se pasaban las noches y los fines de semanas encerradas en el trabajo. Por esa razón nunca podían salir a discotecas o a fiestas y solo podían conocer gente a través del trabajo. Los días laborables quedaban para hacer fitness en las instalaciones de la urbanización de Elsa. Casi siempre tenían la sala para ellas solas, pero ese día no había sido así.

—Estas últimas semanas hemos tenido bastante lío, así que supongo que hemos entrado en temporada alta.

—Sí, nosotros también lo hemos notado. ¿Has vuelto a salir con Robin?

—No desde que fuimos al «Ratón» —contestó Nieves, invocando el sobrenombre con el que los locales se referían a Disney World. —No creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar. Sólo podemos quedar durante el día y la verdad es que mi idea de una cita no es pasarme el día en las atracciones y después llegar al trabajo con la lengua fuera.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. Saber que después tienes que trabajar le quita la gracia a lo que estés haciendo. Por lo menos yo tengo los sábados libres.

Los fines de semana, Elsa acostumbraba a visitar a su familia en Cocoa Beach y a veces se quedaba hasta el domingo, para ir a misa con sus padres.

—Mataría por tener los sábados libres. Pero los fines de semana es cuando hay más follón.

—Los sábados no van del todo mal en el hotel. La mayoría de los asistentes a las convenciones llegan el viernes. Creo que por eso Flynn libra ese día y a mí me da el sábado libre. Muchos de los que asisten a las convenciones viajan sólo una vez al año y no tienen ni idea de cómo sobrevivir fuera de casa.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—¿Qué es lo que no hacen? —gimió Elsa. —Se quejan del precio de todo y no pierden ocasión de decirte cómo se hacen las cosas en el norte. Son como críos de dieciocho años cuando van a la universidad por primera vez. Quieren pasarse la noche de fiesta por los pasillos. Fuman donde les da la gana y no vigilan sus cosas. Son incapaces de encontrar nada, ni siquiera con un plano —enumeró Elsa, mientras llevaba la cuenta de sus repeticiones en la máquina.

—A mí me daría algo. Por lo menos la gente que viene al Flanagan's sabe cómo van las cosas. Buscan una silla delante del partido que quieren ver, se beben su cerveza y le dejan su propina a la camarera. Y punto.

Elsa le contó la historia del hombre al que una prostituta le había robado la cartera la noche anterior y cómo había amenazado con demandar al hotel hasta que se enteró de que la tenían grabada en vídeo. Y que, en cuanto le dijo que el departamento de policía de Orlando podría identificar a la mujer, se echó atrás inmediatamente y se negó a presentar cargos o a exigir responsabilidades al hotel.

—¿No es gracioso lo santurrona que llega a ser la gente? —proclamó Nieves. —Imagínate lo que habría hecho si hubieras encontrado la cartera después y lo hubieras llamado a casa.

—Ya. ¡O si lo hubiera llamado a la oficina!

—Ya te digo —resopló Nieves. —En fin, ¿te has cruzado con alguna azafata guapa últimamente?

—Azafatas no, pero tenemos alojada a una mujer guapísima que trabaja en Eldon-Markoff. Llegó el domingo por la noche desde Baltimore. Es una preciosidad —explicó Elsa en tono soñador, mientras asía la barra para la última tanda de repeticiones. —Cojea un poco de una pierna. Me gustaría saber qué le pasó.

—¿Pero entonces es de las tuyas?

—No creo. Pero es... no sé, más simpática que la mayoría de gente.

—¿Con todo el mundo o sólo contigo?

—No sabría decirte. Pero te juro que la otra noche mientras la registraba parecía que estaba coqueteando. Le dije que llamara si necesitaba algo y me dijo: «¿Debo preguntar por usted?». ¿A ti no te parece coqueteo?

—Supongo que depende de cómo lo dijera. Espero que le dijeras que sí.

—Se lo dije. Y le di mi tarjeta. Y le presté mi paraguas. Y la subí de categoría, a la planta Concierge.

—¡Por amor de Dios, chica! Me sorprende que no se te tirara encima en el vestíbulo mismo. —Nieves susurró la última parte, para que Hulk no lo oyera.

—Ah, no digas esas cosas. Mi corazón no lo soporta —rió Elsa. —Hablé con ella unos minutos anoche en el comedor. Es encantadora y resulta que va a estar yendo y viniendo durante los próximos meses. Quizás lleguemos a conocernos mejor.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Tiene un nombre precioso. Es como miel en los labios: Anna Summer.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Dos semanas más tarde, la mujer del nombre precioso salía de un taxi y aspiraba con deleite el aire cálido y húmedo, feliz de haberse librado del hielo y la nieve de Baltimore. No era casualidad que, a la que pasaba un día o dos en Orlando, la pierna le doliera menos, así que estaba impaciente por regresar.

En esta ocasión, la llegada de Anna al Weller Regent pasó desapercibida a los supervisores de turno, los cuales se hallaban en el piso dieciséis interesándose por una clienta que había caído enferma tras la cena. El médico de guardia del hotel había acudido a la habitación y diagnosticado una intoxicación aguda. Como era de esperar, mientras que Elsa estaba preocupada por el estado de la mujer, Flynn estaba encantado de que no hubiera cenado en el hotel.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Sí, soy Anna Summer —respondió ella pasándole la tarjeta de crédito.

—Tengo aquí su reserva, Srta. Summer. Una habitación individual de no fumadores en nuestra planta Concierge durante tres noches. ¿Es correcto?

—Sí.

Si se descontaba el cargo por acceso a Internet de alta velocidad y las dos comidas diarias con servicio de habitaciones, la mejora de categoría salía prácticamente por nada. Además, Anna no tenía las cuentas de bar kilométricas que gastaba su homólogo de Dallas, así que no pensaba sentirse culpable por regalarse aquel pequeño lujo a costa de la empresa. La bañera con hidromasaje lo merecía, incluso si tenía que pagar la diferencia de su bolsillo.

Tremaine le entregó la llave de la puerta y procedió a explicarle cómo llegar a la planta Concierge. Anna interrumpió la explicación educadamente, asegurándole que conocía el procedimiento y el funcionamiento de la llave en el ascensor.

—¿Necesitará ayuda con su equipaje?

—No, gracias. Ya me ocupo yo.

Anna se puso el abrigo doblado sobre el brazo. Al volverse hacia el ascensor, la sorprendió ver a Elsa Winter pasar por su lado a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal, con el walkie-talkie en la mano.

—Está llegando ahora mismo —transmitió en tono enérgico.

Unas luces rojas que daban vueltas atrajeron la atención de Anna hacia la entrada, en donde justo delante de la puerta se había detenido una ambulancia. Sorprendida por la súbita conmoción, observó cómo Elsa acompañaba a los sanitarios al ascensor, con prisa pero sin perder la calma. El modo en que llevaba las riendas de la situación era impresionante. Si Anna volvía a tener alguna urgencia, quería a alguien como Elsa al cargo. Aunque, por supuesto, esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por una urgencia como la anterior.

Elsa estudió la previsión meteorológica del Orlando Sentinel sentada a la mesa de la cocina. La previsión era de cielos soleados, con temperaturas que alcanzarían los 20o o 21o C. Por la noche, cielos despejados y temperaturas algo más frescas, con mínimas de 12o C: un día perfecto de febrero.

Era un día importante para la franja central de Florida y, a decir verdad, también para el resto del país. Pero, sobre todo, era especialmente significativo para la familia de Elsa y el resto de las familias que, como la suya, vivían en la Costa Espacial de Florida. Esa noche, a las 21.06, despegaría el transbordador espacial Atlantis. Desde los desastres del Challenger y el Columbia, todos los que tenían relación con la industria espacial aguantaban juntos la respiración cada vez que una lanzadera se ponía en órbita o regresaba a la Tierra.

Un enorme gato de color naranja aterrizó en medio del periódico con un golpe sordo.

—Hola, Slayer —Elsa arrulló al niño de sus ojos. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que te hagan caso?

A modo de respuesta, el gato empezó a darle a la esquina del periódico con la patita de manera insistente. Ya iba a ser imposible seguir leyendo, así que Elsa dobló el periódico y se levantó.

—Vamos a jugar —lo animó.

El alegre felino la siguió hasta la puerta de cristal corredera y se preparó para saltar en el momento en que la abriera. No porque la libertad estuviera al otro lado, claro. La puerta daba a una galería que Elsa había cubierto el año anterior con paneles de cristal ahumado para ampliar los metros cuadrados útiles de una de las dos habitaciones de su apartamento, en un segundo piso. La galería rodeaba en toda su longitud al salón y la habitación de invitados y daba al dormitorio principal por una puerta de cristal de una sola hoja en un extremo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Slayer se abalanzó fuera y chocó con el cristal, tratando de atrapar las lagartijas que había al otro lado, una después de otra.

—Mi valiente cazador —rió Elsa.

Una de las ventajas añadidas de cambiar las rejillas por cristal es que el gato ya no podía abrirse paso en la malla para capturar a sus desprevenidas presas. Cada vez le hacía menos gracia la manía del animal por presentarle sus trofeos, sobre todo cuando se los llevaba a la cama durante la noche.

—Coge tu juguete —le ordenó.

Por supuesto, Slayer no le hizo ni caso. Pero claro, Slayer era un gato. Iría a por su juguete cuando le diera la santa gana y no antes.

El gato naranja de ojos ambarinos había decidido dos años antes que Elsa le daría casa y comida. A cambio, él le llevaría sus trofeos de caza y permitiría que le cortara las uñas de vez en cuando. En aquella época, Elsa vivía en un apartamento donde no se permitían animales de compañía. Eso también le parecía bien, porque a Slayer no le gustaban nada los animales de compañía. Así que, cuando la abuela de Elsa murió y le dejó una pequeña herencia, la usó como entrada para el apartamento que tenía ahora, con el deseo de tener un lugar que poder llamar suyo. O de Slayer, como parecía ser el caso.

Elsa interrumpió el juego para responder al teléfono en la cocina.

—¿Sí?... Hola, mamá. —Había estado esperando aquella llamada.

Había crecido a una hora de allí, en Cocoa Beach, en una pequeña urbanización exclusiva bajo la sombra de las plataformas de lanzamiento en Cabo Cañaveral. Su padre, Agnarr Winter, trabajaba como jefe de comunicación de la NASA desde 1967. Ni ella ni su hermano Jack compartían las aptitudes científicas y de ingeniería de su padre, pero siempre habían estado muy orgullosos de formar parte del programa espacial. Cuando el Challenger y el Columbia se perdieron fueron los días más difíciles de su vida.

—Sí, lo veré... seguramente desde la azotea. La vista es buena desde tan alto, porque no se ven muchas más luces... No lo sé, puede que sola, pero te prometo que lo veré.

Sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, cogió el abrigo y el bolso y acabó de prepararse para ir a trabajar. Finalmente, le puso comida a Slayer, que siguió sin hacerle el menor caso. Comería cuando le diera la santa gana. No antes.

—Te llamaré cuando falten diez minutos para la hora H a ver si sabéis algo. —Una vez comenzada la cuenta atrás, siempre podía pasar (y de hecho, era frecuente) que el personal de tierra de la NASA tuviera que hacer ciertas modificaciones en sectores específicos del transbordador, de manera que el lanzamiento no siempre se producía a la hora prevista. —Tengo prisa. Dale a papá un abrazo de mi parte, ¿vale?... Sí, hasta el sábado.

Anna abrió el informe por la primera página. Eran los resultados del estudio de mercado en donde se analizaban los efectos de unificar la agencia de viajes y la tour operadora bajo un mismo sello. Los resultados no hacían más que confirmar que a la vieja guardia de Viajes Gone Tomorrow de Baltimore más le valía ir buscándose otro trabajo. Dado el escaso reconocimiento de la marca, era poco probable que Eldon-Markoff la conservara tal cual. Más bien la asimilaría bajo su propio sello. O eso es lo que ella haría si la decisión fuera suya.

—¿Has comido bien? —Mulán Fa plantó su maletín de piel con el logotipo de la empresa sobre la mesa de juntas, lista para una tarde de trabajo. A sus cuarenta y siete años, tenía una melena negra salpicada de canas que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, y su aspecto delicado hacía que muchos infravaloraran lo dura que era.

—Bien, gracias. Me siento un poco culpable de estar disfrutando tanto con este tiempo después de oír que en Baltimore han caído casi dieciocho centímetros de nieve esta noche. —Anna se había comprado un bocadillo en la charcutería de la esquina y se había sentado a comer fuera, en un banco del jardín de Eldon-Markoff.

—No te sientas mal. Seguro que alguien en Baltimore se lo merecía —bromeó la vicepresidenta. —Te he visto afuera. Sabes que eres bienvenida en el comedor de ejecutivos del último piso siempre que quieras.

—Gracias, pero creo que lo dejaré para un día que llueva.

Mulán echó un vistazo a la puerta y acercó su silla a la de Anna.

—Mira, quiero que sepas lo mucho que valoro tu aportación a este proyecto. Es evidente que has trabajado muy duro para Gone Tomorrow y sabes de qué van las cosas.

Las dos mujeres levantaron la vista cuando entró Shere, que volvía de comer. El hombre se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Anna tuvo la sensación de que Mulán quería añadir algo, pero la llegada de Shere Khan dio al traste con cualquier intento de conversación personal.

—¿Continuamos?

En el comedor de la planta Concierge, en el piso veintitrés, Anna por fin podía tomarse un descanso, revista de actualidad en mano, tras pasarse la tarde entera batallando con las objeciones constantes de Shere, que ponía «peros» a cualquier cosa que amenazara su posición Dallas. El joven estaba menos preocupado por lo que era bueno para la empresa (por no mencionar a los accionistas) que por preservar su propio feudo, lo que dificultaba las decisiones estratégicas más de lo debido. Anna no sabía cómo iba a hacer su trabajo durante las próximas diez semanas si no hacía más que encontrar un obstáculo tras otro.

—Hola.

Anna se sobresaltó al ver a Elsa Winter en pie ante ella, con un walkie-talkie en la mano y un abrigo doblado sobre el brazo.

—Hola, Elsa... quiero decir, Srta. Winter —balbuceó. —Lo siento, no pretendía tomarme demasiadas confianzas.

Elsa rió con suavidad.

—Elsa está bien. De hecho, lo prefiero.

—Bueno, en ese caso, por favor, llámame Anna.

—No creo que deba hacer eso. No sonaría muy profesional con los demás huéspedes. Además, a mis empleados les daría un infarto —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que están acostumbrados a la formalidad.

—Eso espero. Pasaba por aquí para ver si a alguien del comedor le apetecería subir a la azotea para ver el lanzamiento del transbordador. La vista es muy buena y despegará de aquí a quince minutos.

—¿En serio? Me encantaría. Ahora mismo estaba leyendo sobre el Atlantis en esta revista.

—Genial, ve por tu abrigo y espérame aquí. Así podemos subir juntas. Voy a ver si alguien más por allá quiere venir con nosotras.

Secretamente, Anna tenía la esperanza de que todos dijeran que no, pero no iba a poder ser. Cuando volvió de su habitación con el abrigo, otros cinco huéspedes, todos hombres de negocios, esperaban con Elsa para subir las escaleras.

—Debería advertirles: nuestro seguro no cubre a nadie que se caiga de la azotea. Sus familias no verán ni un penique si se asoman demasiado.

Anna rió como los demás. Al agarrarse de la barandilla para empezar a subir, vio que Elsa miraba hacia atrás. Anna odiaba las miradas de compasión que le lanzaban los extraños cuando notaban que la pierna le daba problemas, pero la expresión de Elsa era completamente diferente. Era como si sus ojos la animaran a continuar.

Finalmente atravesaron la puerta de metal que había al final de las escaleras y llegaron a la azotea.

—¿Podemos sentarnos ahí? —preguntó uno de los ejecutivos, señalando los muretes de piedra de alrededor de un metro de alto que rodeaban los gigantescos extractores de aire acondicionado.

—Claro. —Entonces sonrió y añadió: —Pero tampoco nos responsabilizamos por las manchas en la ropa.

Anna esperó a que los otros cinco huéspedes se separaran en los mismos dos grupos del comedor y la dejaran a solas con Elsa.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos allí? —Elsa señaló un murete libre y echaron a andar. —Tengo que llamar a mi madre para ver si todavía sigue en marcha.

Anna se sentó en el murete con cautela mientras Elsa se alejaba unos pasos para hablar por teléfono. Su pierna no habría resistido mucho más sin descansar.

—Mi madre dice que ha habido un retraso de seis minutos. Despegará dentro de doce minutos.

—¿Tu madre también sigue los lanzamientos?

—Todos lo hacemos. Mi padre trabaja en la NASA. Ahora está allí, en el Cabo. Seguro que están todos aguantando la respiración.

—¿De qué trabaja?

—Prepara los dossieres de prensa e informa a los reporteros de los aspectos técnicos de la misión. Lleva allí desde que se inició el programa de los transbordadores.

—Debe de haber sido muy emocionante crecer así.

—Pues sí. Somos todos unos yonquis espaciales.

—¿Así que eres de Florida? No sabía que había gente que era de aquí de verdad.

—No somos muchos, te lo aseguro. El transbordador saldrá de allá —explicó, señalando un punto en el horizonte, al sudeste. —Yo vivía justo a la derecha de aquella plataforma, en Cocoa Beach.

—Entonces supongo que habrás visto muchos lanzamientos.

—Ochenta y ocho para ser exactos. Sólo me he perdido unos veinticinco lanzamientos de transbordadores. Pero si le sumamos los lanzamientos de cohetes, debo de haber visto unos doscientos.

—Estás de broma.

—No, es a lo que nos dedicamos los yonquis espaciales.

—¿Y has podido ver alguno de cerca?

—Sí, he estado en la zona de prensa unas cuantas veces, pero desde la playa de Cocoa se ve muy bien. Es adonde solía ir con mis amigos.

—¿Y cuántas veces has venido a verlo desde aquí?

—Lo creas o no, entre veinte y treinta. Pero los lanzamientos nocturnos no son lo más habitual.

—Entonces he tenido suerte, no sólo por estar en Orlando para ver uno, sino por tener a mi propia experta aquí, a mi lado, para mí sola. —La verdad es que le gustaba la idea de tener a Elsa para ella sola, para lo que fuera.

—No soy ninguna experta, pero me gusta seguir el tema.

—¿Nunca soñaste con convertirte en astronauta?

—La verdad es que no. Pero quería que mi hermano mayor lo fuera para que se fuera a vivir a Marte.

—Yo habría enviado a mi hermana pequeña con él.

—Podríamos haber ido a la playa a decirles adiós con la mano. Con un poco de suerte seguirían allá arriba.

Anna rió.

—Qué lástima que no pudiera ser.

—¿Has vivido siempre en Baltimore?

—Siempre —gimió Anna, sorprendida de la amargura de su propio tono.

—Suena a larga historia.

—No, no hay mucho que contar. Sólo que a veces creo que me he perdido muchas cosas por culpa de querer quedarme tan cerca de casa.

—¿Te refieres a tu carrera?

—En gran parte. —Anna no solía hablar de su vida privada con gente que apenas conocía. —Y ahora que Eldon-Markoff ha comprado nuestra empresa, no creo que vaya a ascender mucho más. De hecho, si las cosas acaban como creo que van a acabar, pronto me quedaré sin trabajo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No estoy segura —contestó Anna con sinceridad— Pero a lo mejor será la manera de que me marche de Baltimore. Podría ser el empujón que necesito para hacer algo con mi carrera, no sólo levantarme e ir a trabajar cada día.

—Por alguna razón no me pareces el tipo de persona que prefiere quedarse en casa.

—No lo soy. —A juzgar por lo que sabía de Elsa, Anna estaba bastante segura de que era algo que ambas tenían en común. —Pero me gustaría tener un trabajo con más responsabilidad. Y no creo que pueda conseguirlo si me limito a Baltimore.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. A lo largo de los años he dejado pasar varias oportunidades de ascender, porque no quería dejar Orlando. Pero, si quiero llegar a un puesto directivo con horario de día, tendré que hacerlo.

—Debe de gustarte mucho vivir aquí.

—Orlando está bien. La playa queda cerca, lo suficiente para ver a mi familia a menudo, pero al mismo tiempo lo bastante lejos como para que ellos no se presenten a verme a mí.

—Créeme, entiendo la sensación. Mi madre no viene a verme, pero desde que mi padre murió me llama por cualquier cosa y pretende que esté allí en diez minutos.

—Debió de ser duro, perder a tu padre.

—Sí que lo fue. Era un buen hombre. —Anna no daba crédito a lo mucho que estaba hablando de sí misma. Sin embargo, lo que quería de verdad era saber más de Elsa. —¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?

—Adoro este hotel. Si tuviera que imaginar un trabajo ideal, sería dirigir este lugar.

—Bueno, por lo que yo sé, eso es lo que haces —ofreció Anna. —Y lo haces de maravilla.

—Gracias, pero lo único que hago es vigilar el fuerte durante la noche. No soy yo la que toma las verdaderas decisiones sobre cómo se hacen las cosas. Pero mi meta es ésa y, como te decía, supongo que tendré que trasladarme si quiero alcanzarla.

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor las cosas te salen bien aquí.

—A lo mejor... pero yo no pondría la mano en el fuego —se lamentó Elsa, echando un vistazo al reloj. —Señores, dos minutos.

Anna se puso cómoda, expectante, para contemplar el espectáculo, mientras su mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Elsa sobre sus metas profesionales. Tenían trabajos muy diferentes, reflexionó, pero sus ambiciones eran parecidas.

Miró a su compañera de reojo, feliz de poder disfrutar de un rato con ella. Aunque admiraba la profesionalidad de Elsa, también le gustaba la naturalidad con la que se tomaba un momento de relax en compañía de los huéspedes. Anna esperaba que pudieran hacerse amigas, aunque la relación terminara cuando acabase su trabajo en Orlando.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó Elsa, señalando un resplandor naranja en el oscuro horizonte. El estallido, de color amarillo brillante, se convirtió poco a poco en un raudal que surcaba el cielo nocturno.

—Guau —fue lo único que Anna fue capaz de articular.

—Sí, es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Guau —repitió. Anna nunca había llegado a comprender el programa espacial en toda su dimensión hasta ese momento. Había seguido las noticias, sobre todo los reportajes que hablaban sobre los desastres, pero al ver aquel rastro de fuego todo había cobrado un significado personal nuevo para ella.

En menos de tres minutos había desaparecido, y lo único que quedaba del transbordador era un rastro brillante de vapor naranja.

—Ha sido una de las cosas más espectaculares que he visto nunca —Anna hablaba visiblemente emocionada. —O sea, casi parece surrealista pensar en los siete astronautas que van montados en todo ese fuego. Es sólo que... no sé, es como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en la gente que hay ahí dentro.

—Eso es lo que me pasa a mí. Lo que le pasa a la mayoría de la gente en la NASA. —Elsa parecía muy complacida de que la experiencia hubiera conmovido tanto a Anna.

Anna le puso la mano en el hombro a su nueva amiga.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí arriba esta noche. No olvidaré este momento en mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. No todo el mundo lo siente como tú, ya sabes, la mayoría no se da cuenta de que no sólo se trata de un montón de tuercas y un chorro de fuegos artificiales.

—Seguro que después del Challenger y del Columbia la gente ya no lo ve así.

—Durante un tiempo no, pero entonces empiezan a darlo todo por sentado otra vez. Créeme, en mi casa eso nunca pasa.

—Tampoco creo que vuelva a pasar en la mía —Anna dijo sinceramente. —En serio, muchas gracias.

—De nada. —Elsa se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y cogió el walkie-talkie. —En fin... eh... supongo que debería volver al trabajo.

—Qué pena. Ojalá pudiéramos ir a tomar algo. —Era una propuesta atrevida, pero Anna tenía el presentimiento de que Elsa estaría dispuesta... a charlar un rato más, vamos. Por mucho que flirteara con ella, eso era lo único a lo que aspiraba.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero no creo que a mis jefes les hiciera gracia —repuso con una amplia sonrisa. —Aunque quizá podamos tomarnos una copa en otro momento... mientras no sea aquí.

—Sería divertido.

Los hombres habían empezado a acercarse a la puerta que los devolvería a las escaleras, en espera de que su anfitriona la abriera.

—Y esta puerta, ¿por qué la tienen cerrada? —le preguntó uno de ellos, que evidentemente se creía muy listo.

—Extraterrestres —soltó Elsa inexpresiva. —Nos dan muchos problemas cuando entran por aquí. Se cuelan en el comedor de la planta Concierge y cargan las naves de aperitivos. Los he visto salir con seis platos, uno en cada mano.

—¿Qué tal ha sido?

—Espectacular.

—¿El lanzamiento?

Elsa le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Y de qué otra cosa iba a estar hablando?

Flynn se encogió de hombros, pero una sonrisa maliciosa reveló sus traviesas intenciones.

—Fui al comedor de la Concierge y Hook me dijo que te habías llevado a un grupo de gente a la azotea. Sólo me preguntaba si en ese grupo estaba Miss Baltimore.

—Se llama Anna.

—Ah, así que ya os llamáis por el nombre de pila. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

—Nada, bobo.

Aunque técnicamente era su superior, tenían tanta confianza que Elsa lo consideraba más como un hermano. Además, era la única persona del trabajo, aparte de la directora, a quien le había dicho que era lesbiana.

—Sólo hemos hablado un poco, sobre todo de trabajo. Es muy agradable.

—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no hay nada que contar.

No iba a contarle que Anna acababa de invitarla a una copa. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera haciéndose ilusiones tontas sobre lo que Anna había querido decir. Lo último que necesitaba era que Flynn le tirara de la lengua y la mareara con preguntas.

Anna salió del baño y se envolvió en una toalla grande y esponjosa. Se sentía de maravilla: la pierna y la cadera no le dolían nada y, si se iba directa a la cama, seguramente no necesitaría analgésicos esa noche.

Sería fantástico tener una bañera como ésa en casa, pensó, pero en el cuarto de baño de su pequeño adosado de dos habitaciones no iba a caber una bañera tan grande. Era una verdadera lástima. Tenía gracia que durmiera mejor en un hotel que en su propia casa. Por otro lado, no. No tenía ninguna gracia, pensó con consternación.

Anna había llamado a casa antes de meterse en la bañera, para anunciar que estaba bien y compartir con alguien su excitación por haber visto el lanzamiento. Al parecer, su madre se las estaba arreglando bien, ya que Ariel había podido pasarse por la casa y echarle un vistazo.

Mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama, sus pensamientos volvieron a la azotea. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soltarle a Elsa lo de ir a tomar algo? Elsa había aceptado... a su manera... pero seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que Anna tenía en mente. Joder, Anna misma no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía en mente.

Lo único que sabía era que se sentía atraída por Elsa Winter, de una manera que no le pasaba desde la última vez que se había enamorado de verdad, ocho años antes. Curiosamente, la otra vez también había sido por una mujer fuerte e independiente, Marlene Cox, la propietaria de Viajes Gone Tomorrow. Con el tiempo, el enamoramiento siguió su curso y acabó desvaneciéndose, gracias en gran medida a la sombra continua y amenazadora del marido de Marlene. No podía salir nada bueno de suspirar por una mujer hetero felizmente casada.

Anna había analizado concienzudamente sus sentimientos por Marlene durante un año o dos, preguntándose qué había encendido la llama y cómo hallar esa misma chispa con alguien que estuviera a su alcance. Como nueva empleada, su jefa la había tomado bajo su protección, la había hecho sentir parte importante de la compañía y le había otorgado mucha autonomía a la hora de tomar decisiones de marketing. Ella había respondido a aquella confianza con lealtad y trabajo duro.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora Elsa Winter despertaba en ella los mismos sentimientos que le había provocado Marlene hacía tantos años? Lo más probable era que fuese porque estaba concediéndole un trato especial, y eso la hacía sentir bien porque provenía de alguien cuya autoridad admiraba. Ese era el patrón: para Anna siempre había sido más difícil conectar con mujeres sin autoridad.

La parte racional de Anna le decía que Elsa sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo: procurar que los huéspedes se sintieran como en casa. Respecto a cambiarla a una habitación mejor, obviamente era una promoción para fomentar que los clientes gastaran más, y en el caso de Anna había funcionado. Muy bien, la había invitado a subir a la azotea para ver el lanzamiento, pero igual que a ella al resto de la gente que había en el comedor.

No obstante, Anna había creído ver algo más... puede que interés. Elsa no llevaba ningún anillo en el dedo que indicara que estaba casada o prometida y no se había acercado a los hombres de la azotea. Anna estaba casi segura de que a Elsa le gustaba, al margen de sus obligaciones profesionales.

Cuando salió del baño, colgó la toalla detrás de la puerta y apagó las luces. En lugar de ponerse el camisón de siempre, se deslizó desnuda entre las sábanas, para seguir pensando en Elsa Winter.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

miguel.puentedejesus: estoy muy feliz por tus comentarios y bueno pendiente de las actualizaciones.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elsa detuvo su Mazda Miata de color verde oscuro a la entrada de la casa de sus padres, satisfecha de que la minivan de su hermano le diera sombra. Lo más seguro era que estuviesen todos en la piscina de la parte de atrás, impacientes por tostarse al sol. Aunque Elsa era rubia platinada, tenía los ojos azules, Jack y ella son los que toleraban el sol mejor que el resto de la familia.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —gritó desde el recibidor.

—¿Elsa? —oyó la voz de su padre desde la cocina.

—¡Papá!

Sin perder un segundo, se fue directa a su padre y le dio el abrazo que había estado reservándole desde el lanzamiento del transbordador el lunes anterior.

— Enhorabuena.

—Gracias, cariño, pero dámela cuando vuelvan a tierra. Desde el accidente del Challenger, en la NASA estamos tan pendientes de los aterrizajes como de los despegues.

—Pues cuando aterrice te ganarás otro abrazo. Igualmente, el lanzamiento fue precioso.

—La verdad es que sí. —Agnarr se volvió para coger la bandeja de hamburguesas del mármol. A sus cincuenta y nueve años, Agnarr Winter aún lucía una espesa y ondulada cabellera un poco rojiza, si bien salpicada de canas, y era de constitución atlética, que cultivaba saliendo a correr a diario por la playa del Cabo.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No, tranquila. Ve a saludar a todo el mundo. A mí me toca la parte fácil.

—Vale, pero después hablamos. Quiero que me cuentes cómo va la misión.

Su padre tenía un don a la hora de traducir el galimatías técnico en forma de hechos y anécdotas. Cuando iba a secundaria, su hermano Jack y ella jugaban a preparar a su padre para los periodistas acribillándolo a preguntas durante la cena. La tradición había continuado hasta la actualidad.

Elsa atravesó las puertas acristaladas que daban al patio cercado con malla metálica en donde, como había previsto, Jack y su mujer Adrienne jugaban en la piscina con su hijo Josh, de cinco años, y su hija Jordán, de tres.

—¡Hola, preciosa!

—¡Mamá! —Elsa abrazó a su madre como si no la viera desde hacía siglos, aunque había estado allí hacía sólo dos semanas. La tensión por el lanzamiento del Atlantis había unido a todos los Winters de manera natural.

—Pensaba que ibas a cortarte el pelo. —Maxine Winter tiró de la coleta que sobresalía tras la gorra del USS Columbia que llevaba su hija..

—Me acobardé —admitió Elsa. —Pero he pedido hora otra vez para dentro de dos semanas.

—¡Els! —Su empapadísimo sobrino de cinco años se le agarró de las piernas para decirle hola.

—¡Hola, Josh!

Haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que su sobrino estaba chorreando, Elsa se agachó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Como no podía ser menos, su sobrina no tardó en unirse, igual de mojada.

—¡Hola, Jordan!

—Bueno, ya que estás mojada ven a meterte —le gritó su hermano desde la piscina.

Jack Winter era inspector de estructuras y edificios del condado de Brevard, un puesto de mucha responsabilidad en una comunidad costera en donde los huracanes no eran extraños.

—No, gracias. Sigue estando demasiado fría. —Era el primer día que los Winter usaban la piscina desde octubre. Aunque la temperatura apenas llegaba a los 25o C, todos estaban impacientes por ponerse en remojo. —¿Todo bien?

—Bien. ¿Viste el lanzamiento?

—Por supuesto. Hasta me llevé a unos cuantos huéspedes de la planta Concierge a la azotea para verlo conmigo. —Elsa no tenía ni idea de por qué había revelado aquel pequeño detalle... salvo quizá por el hecho de que llevaba días dándole vueltas. —¿Vosotros adonde fuisteis?

—Yo fui a la zona de prensa —contestó Jack. —Adrienne fue al puente con los niños.

—¿Fuiste a la zona de prensa?

A Elsa le dio mucha envidia. Por culpa del trabajo casi nunca podía ir, pero la zona de prensa del centro espacial Kennedy, en donde trabajaba su padre, era el mejor lugar para presenciar el despegue. Situada junto a la mastodóntica nave de ensamblaje de vehículos, la zona de prensa estaba a unos trece kilómetros de la plataforma de lanzamiento. El asta de la bandera y el reloj digital de casi dos metros de alto eran elementos básicos de las retransmisiones desde la NASA.

—El próximo lanzamiento se hará en sábado —intervino su padre. —Dime si puedes ir y te sacaré un pase.

—¡Guay!

Lo primero que se le pasó a Elsa por la cabeza fue que le gustaría muchísimo que Anna pudiera acompañarla. Conseguirle un pase de presa no sería muy difícil, pero el lanzamiento tendría que coincidir con un fin de semana en que ella viniera a la ciudad, y todo dependería de si podía venir un par de días antes.

La jornada transcurrió como el típico domingo en casa de los Winter. Elsa y su hermano bombardearon a su padre con preguntas sobre la misión, y se pasaron una hora o más en el suelo jugando con los niños hasta que los pusieron a dormir la siesta. Le gustaba la compañía de su familia, pero no tenía ni idea de que su madre estuviera tan preocupada por ella.

Durante los últimos años, Maxine Winter sufría porque al parecer su hija no tenía vida fuera del trabajo y de las visitas quincenales a Cocoa Beach. Elsa no hablaba nunca de nadie especial, pero Maxine no estaba segura de si era porque no había nadie o porque a Elsa no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada.

En una ocasión Elsa le había contado que resultaba muy difícil salir con alguien en serio con sólo dos noches libres a la semana. Pero Maxine sospechaba que había algo más que eso. Era casi como si Elsa hubiera renunciado a encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Más bien se la veía satisfecha de que el trabajo ocupara el lugar central de su existencia.

Ahora bien, Maxine conocía a su hija mejor que nadie y notaba que en las dos últimas semanas había cambiado algo. Elsa se veía relajada y feliz, y lo único que dijo del trabajo fue que había subido a la azotea para ver el lanzamiento con unos cuantos clientes del hotel. En particular, parecía muy animada al hablar de una huésped en concreto: una mujer de Baltimore.

Anna hizo una mueca de dolor mientras gateaba por el suelo de la habitación de su madre, siguiendo el cable del alargador hasta la parte posterior de la televisión. Sin duda, no era la mejor manera que se le ocurría de pasar un sábado por la tarde. Casi habría preferido haberse quedado en la oficina y adelantar trabajo.

—No me extraña que se fundieran los plomos, Iduna. Me sorprende que no hayas prendido fuego a la casa —murmuró para sí. —¡Madre!

Anna contó hasta siete aparatos eléctricos enchufados en dos adaptadores y en el alargador. Probablemente, tres o cuatro al mismo tiempo eran más de lo que el circuito podía soportar.

—¿Qué? ¿Has encontrado el problema? —Iduna Summer entró en la habitación para encontrar a su hija tirada en el suelo con la cabeza metida detrás de la televisión.

Anna salió de donde estaba y sostuvo en alto la colección de cables y adaptadores.

—Esto es demasiado para estar enchufado en la misma toma de corriente.

Uno por uno, fue identificando los cables: la televisión, el vídeo, el descodificador de la televisión por cable, el reloj, la lámpara, el humidificador y el pequeño radiador.

—Estás cargando la caja de fusibles con más de lo que puede aguantar.

—Pero todo son cosas que necesito. ¿Cómo voy a leer la programación de la tele sin luz? —preguntó muy indignada. A continuación añadió: —¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que me congele ahí sentada?

—No, pero algunas cosas tendrás que enchufarlas en otro sitio.

Uno por uno, Anna organizó los enchufes de manera que el reloj despertador y el humidificador estuvieran enchufados en la toma del rincón y el radiador y la lámpara estuvieran enchufados en el pasillo, con el alargador.

—Pero queda fatal que se vean los cables así por el suelo —lloriqueó la Sra. Summer.

—Es temporal, hasta que llames a un electricista para que te instale otro enchufe en la habitación, que vaya a un fusible diferente.

—No me hace ninguna falta. Llevo viviendo en esta casa treinta y siete años y nunca he necesitado otro enchufe.

—Pero antes no tenías todas estas cosas, mamá. —Anna gesticuló para abarcar los diversos aparatos de la habitación. Desde la muerte de su padre, su madre había usado la totalidad de la gran casa estilo Tudor cada vez menos y se había refugiado cada vez más en el amplio dormitorio, en donde había creado su espacio personal. —No hay vuelta de hoja. No puedes tener todo esto enchufado aquí. Es peligroso y además Sophie podría entrar un día, ponerse a jugar con los cables y electrocutarse.

Mencionar a su sobrina bastaría para convencerla.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Sabrás buscar a un electricista en las páginas amarillas y decirle lo que necesitas?

—No sé si me acordaré de todo.

Anna no perdía la esperanza de que algún día le diera una respuesta diferente, pero nunca había suerte. Tendría que ser ella la que se ocupara de encontrar a alguien que viniera a arreglar el desaguisado.

—No pasa nada. Llamaré yo el lunes. Pero tú tendrás que explicarle dónde van las cosas cuando venga.

Le repitió a su madre lo que debía decirle al electricista paso a paso hasta que consideró que lo había entendido. Entonces regresaron juntas a la primera planta de la vieja casa. Anna se dejó caer en el sofá, masajeándose la pierna dolorida.

—Todavía te duele mucho, ¿verdad, cielo?

Anna suspiró al ver las lágrimas que afloraban a los ojos de su madre. Intentaba disimular el dolor que la atormentaba cada día, pero a veces no era capaz de hacerlo.

—No está tan mal, mamá. Sólo se me resiente un poco.

—Tendrás que hacerte la otra operación o no mejorará nunca.

—Ya lo sé... Sólo que ahora no es un buen momento.

Anna era consciente de que la operación que debía soldarle el fémur dañado justo por encima de la rodilla era la última intervención programada para su recuperaron, pero era incapaz de volver a ponerse en manos de los médicos y después pasarse otras cuatro o seis semanas en cama. Sobre todo ahora que tenía cosas importantes que hacer en Orlando. Ya tendría tiempo cuando se quedara en paro.

—¡Tita Anna! —Una vivaracha niña de dos años se abalanzó sobre su querida tía desde la otra punta de la estancia para abrazarla y darle un beso.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo está mi niña? —Anna adoraba a la hija de su hermana. —¿Qué tal, Ariel?

La hermana pequeña de Anna le pisaba los talones a su hija, que había entrado en la casa como un vendaval en cuanto reconoció el Volvo de su tía en la entrada. Ariel se parecía mucho a Anna. Igual que Iduna, Ariel era de estatura mediana y tenía el pelo rojizo y unos expresivos ojos castaños. Su hermana había servido seis años en la marina y en la actualidad estaba sacándose el título de enfermería.

—Muy bien. Venimos del parque y alguien que yo sé ha bajado por el tobogán ella sola —alardeó Ariel .

Anna se volvió hacia su sobrina con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Tú sola?

Sophie asintió muy orgullosa.

—¡Qué niña más mayor!

—¿Tienes que volver a Orlando mañana? —preguntó Ariel.

—No, esta semana me toca quedarme en casa.

—Seguro que te has pasado el día en la oficina —resopló Ariel.

No era ningún secreto que no aprobaba la cantidad de horas que Anna dedicaba al trabajo. Anna tenía que ir a trabajar casi todos los fines de semana que estaba en la ciudad, para compensar el tiempo que pasaba fuera. Cuando regresaba de Orlando los jueves por la mañana, tenía la cuenta de correo a reventar, ya que no había nadie que pudiera ocuparse de los asuntos de marketing durante su ausencia. De hecho, tenía pensado trabajar en casa aquella noche y al día siguiente por la tarde para ponerse al día.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —preguntó Iduna, en un intento de aligerar la conversación.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer en casa, pero gracias. Llamaré al electricista el lunes, pero no enciendas todo eso al mismo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que tú digas. Ya sabes que dependo de ti para esas cosas.

«Y para todo lo demás», pensó Anna con resignación, poniéndose en pie para marcharse.

Anna trató inútilmente de no cojear mientras bajaba los escalones del porche y se dirigía al coche. El accidente había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida, pero lo peor no era el dolor constante, pensó. Era otra cosa lo que la había convertido en una persona diferente.

Tras tres horas conectada, Anna eliminó el último mensaje de su bandeja de entrada. Entre la noche anterior y aquella tarde, había logrado ponerse más o menos al día y podría empezar la semana en Gone Tomorrow sin tener el agua hasta el cuello. La esperaba otra semana frenética en el trabajo, en casa, en casa de su madre, antes de volver a meterse en un avión para Orlando el domingo siguiente.

Sin embargo, le costaba no tener ganas de regresar, por mucho trabajo extra que le supusiera el proyecto de Orlando. Aquellos viajes quincenales que al principio le daban pavor se habían convertido en una especie de vacaciones de sus responsabilidades y tenían un aire de aventura, en parte gracias a su nueva amiga del hotel.

Anna sabía que dejar que sus pensamientos volaran hacia Elsa era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo... ni quería hacerlo.

Por mucho que se repitiera que Elsa sólo hacía su trabajo, era difícil pasar por alto la sensación de que se estaba excediendo en sus obligaciones para conectar con ella. Anna sacó la cartera del maletín y sacó la tarjeta que le había dado hacía casi un mes. Elsa Winter, supervisora adjunta. Y se fijó en que llevaba una dirección de correo electrónico.

Elsa acabó de redactar el último informe para gerencia de la semana. Como era domingo por la noche, Flynn estaba en la recepción principal, echando una mano con la barahúnda de huéspedes. Elsa sabía que debería ir a relevarlo, para que también él pudiera acabar su papeleo, pero no pudo resistirse a aprovechar aquel raro momento de tiempo libre para echar un vistazo a las ofertas de trabajo de la empresa. Hacía tiempo que tenía asumido que ascender en Orlando era poco probable. Y, a eso, cabía añadirle el hecho de que su vida —no sólo en el trabajo, sino en general— estaba cada vez más estancada. Por mucho que odiara la idea de dejar aquel hotel, puede que fuera hora de plantearse un cambio. Entró en la red de hoteles Weller Regent, preguntándose si quizá habría alguna vacante en el área de Washington DC.

De repente, se enderezó en la silla y decidió que las ofertas de trabajo tendrían que esperar: había recibido un correo de ASummer.

H _ola,_

 _Elsa:_

 _Solo quería decirte que he estado siguiendo las noticias sobre la misión del transbordador con mucha atención y tengo muchas ganas de ver su regreso triunfal el viernes. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por invitarme a disfrutar de aquella vista tan espectacular desde la azotea la semana pasada. Sinceramente, no sabes lo mucho que significó para mí y la de veces que he recordado esa imagen tan magnífica desde entonces._ _Estoy impaciente por volver al Weller Regent el domingo que viene y espero que tengamos la oportunidad de saludarnos._

 _Gracias otra vez._

 _Anna_

Elsa se reenvió el mensaje al servidor que empleaba para su correo personal. Si aquella enigmática mujer y ella iban a ser amigas, quería hacerlo a salvo de las miradas curiosas de los administradores de la red.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Elsa tenía la esperanza de estar en la recepción principal cuando Anna hiciera acto de presencia en el Weller Regent el domingo por la noche, pero no pudo ser así. En lugar de eso, estaba en la planta catorce, en medio de una disputa doméstica que cada vez iba a peor.

—Señora Frandle, necesito que me diga si quiere poner una denuncia. Si decide hacerlo, llamaré al Departamento de Policía de Orlando y estarán aquí en cinco minutos. Si decide que prefiere no hacerlo, nuestro personal de seguridad acompañará a su marido fuera de las instalaciones por esta noche y con un poco de suerte Se calmará. —Elsa estaba en el baño, a puerta cerrada, Junto a una temblorosa Mirage Frandle que se aplicaba hielo en el labio partido. —La decisión es suya.

—No lo sé — suspiró la mujer, desecha en llanto— ¿Qué cree que debería hacer?

—No estoy cualificada para aconsejarla en esto. Pero haré lo que usted me diga.

Elsa lo habría mandado a la cárcel de una patada en el culo.

—Tengo miedo de que, si lo echan esta noche, pierda la cabeza y lo pague conmigo cuando vuelva —gimió lastimeramente. —¿Y si se lo llevan sólo un rato y después lo dejan volver?

—Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, Sra. Frandle. A juzgar por lo que he visto y oído esta noche, su marido está teniendo un comportamiento violento, y en estos casos nuestra política es sacar a la persona de las instalaciones y no volver a permitirle la entrada.

Tras nueve años, los incidentes de violencia doméstica ya no eran ninguna sorpresa para Elsa, incluso entre parejas con aire sofisticado.

—Entonces creo que nos iremos los dos —concluyó la mujer indignada.

Al punto, salió del baño y anunció que se marchaban.

—No pienso pagar por esta noche —ladró el señor Frandle, mientras empezaba a meter sus cosas en la maleta de cualquier manera.

Elsa tenía autoridad para anular el pago de la noche y era preferible hacer eso a que permanecieran en el hotel.

—Me encargaré de que le sea devuelto.

—Vámonos de aquí, Mirage —ordenó. —No pienso volver a pisar esta cadena de hoteles.

Elsa esperaba que fuera cierto. El Weller Regent no necesitaba huéspedes como ése. Esperó a que acabaran de recoger sus cosas y después los acompañó fuera con los dos guardias de seguridad.

—Denles un pase de parking y asegurense de verlos salir de las instalaciones —ordenó en voz baja a los guardias antes de dejarlos en el ascensor que los llevaría al garaje.

Una mirada rápida al reloj le confirmó que probablemente se había perdido la llegada de Anna Summer y, por culpa de haberse pasado la última hora y media liada con la disputa doméstica, iba a estar confinada en el despacho trabajando el resto de la noche.

Anna dormía plácidamente cuando la alarma la despertó con brusquedad a las seis y cuarto.

—Hora de ir al gimnasio —refunfuñó para sí, a sabiendas de que los treinta minutos diarios que pasaba en la bicicleta estática eran lo único que le permitía moverse.

La noche anterior se había llevado una decepción por no haber visto ni sabido nada de Elsa, sobre todo después de que hubieran estado mandándose correos electrónicos la semana anterior. No obstante, Anna tenía que recordarse que, mientras que ella estaba en el Weller Regent sin nada que hacer, Elsa no. Como supervisora, debía de tener cosas importantes que hacer, y era una tontería esperar que pudiera dedicarle mucho tiempo.

De camino al baño, vio un sobre en el suelo. Debían de habérselo dejado por debajo de la puerta después de que se fuera a dormir, sobre las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Era un sobre con membrete del hotel y con el nombre del remitente escrito nítidamente. La caligrafía era ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda. Alguien era zurdo, se dijo con una sonrisa. Le gustaba aprender Cosas sobre Elsa Winter.

Anna,

Bienvenida de nuevo a Orlando. Siento no haber podido saludarte ayer por la noche. Tuvimos un par de imprevistos y acabé encerrada en el despacho hasta las dos de la mañana solucionando papeleo.

Si no te veo esta noche en el comedor, intentaré llamarte antes de que se haga muy tarde.

Elsa.

P.D.: Vaya aterrizaje el del viernes, ¿verdad?

Anna sonrió y dobló la nota, encantada de que Elsa hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con ella. Cada vez estaba más claro que el trabajo de Elsa no les iba a dejar mucho tiempo de verse en el hotel. Iba a ser complicado llegar a conocerse, pero Anna no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla.

—Vale, estoy lista. —Elsa estrujó los brazos de la silla y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tras unos cuantos tijeretazos, ya fue demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. —¿Ya está?

—Ya está esta parte. ¿Quieres mirar? —dijo Nim mostrándole la larga coleta rubia platinada.

—¡No! Acaba. —Elsa no llevaba el pelo corto desde el verano que había pasado en Europa.

Nim le dio la vuelta para que estuviera de cara al espejo.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que quiero hacerte...

Por costumbre, Anna echó un vistazo al mostrador de recepción al pasar por el vestíbulo del hotel. La jornada había sido especialmente larga. Ya de mañana había tenido una reunión a la hora del desayuno con Shere, Mulán y Felipe Markoff, el presidente de Eldon-Markoff. Mulán mantenía a su jefe informado de los avances del equipo puntualmente, pero, hasta ese día, éste no había conocido en persona a Shere y Anna.

Estaba agotada; sólo quería subir, coger algo de comer y meterse en la bañera de hidromasaje lo antes posible. Elsa no trabajaba los martes, así que esa noche no estaría en el comedor Concierge. No había razón para quedarse allí. En cambio, la noche anterior, su espera se había visto recompensada cuando Elsa se dejó caer un momento para saludarla y disculparse por no poder dedicarle más tiempo.

Anna giró la esquina que daba a los ascensores, pero se paró en seco cuando el reflejo de un espejo que había en la pared de enfrente le llamó la atención. Se volvió hacia el salón de belleza que había en la pequeña hilera de tiendas del hotel y enarcó sus cejas en gesto de sorpresa al ver a Elsa (con el pelo corto) envuelta en una capa de plástico negro.

—Creo que necesito una manicura —dijo Anna en alto, aunque a nadie en particular.

Se había hecho una el sábado, pero por fin tenía una oportunidad de charlar con Elsa sin que ésta pudiera moverse.

—Buenas tardes, quería hacerme una manicura.

—Muy bien —contestó la estilista. —Siéntese, por favor. Iré a llamar a Bulda.

Cuando la estilista desapareció en la trastienda, Anna se plantó justo detrás de su nueva amiga, cuyos ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos.

—¿Cambiando de look? —El largo cabello de Elsa era precioso, pero el corte le estaba quedando de miedo.

—Sólo un poquito. —Elsa casi se encogió en la silla.

—Seguro que te queda genial —afirmó, en un intento de tranquilizarla. —¿Lo habías llevado corto alguna vez?

—Desde el instituto, no.

—Estarás guapísima —repitió Anna, esta vez con voz más grave. Habría jurado que Elsa se estremecía.

Tomó asiento frente a la silla de la estilista y se preparó para su manicura.

Enseguida apareció una mujer hispana muy parlanchina que repasó con presteza las uñas impecables de Anna. La estilista y ella no dejaban de bromear, sobre todo en español, al parecer sobre el nuevo estilo de peinado de Elsa. De vez en cuando, Elsa se reía. Entendía la conversación, pero no participaba en ella.

—Están hablando de mi jefe, Flynn Rider —aclaró Elsa. —Está enamorado de una chica que trabaja en el Brooklyn Deli de esta calle.

—Lo conozco. A veces como ahí.

—Flynn va cada día en su hora de comer para verla, pero siempre pasa por aquí antes para que estas dos señoritas lo aconsejen sobre qué hacer y qué decir.

—¿Y lo aconsejan bien, o quieren que se hunda con todo el equipo?

—La mayoría de veces lo aconsejan bien. Pero es un hombre muy tímido, así que se dedican a decirle que haga o diga cosas que él no sería capaz de decir o hacer ni en sueños.

Nim casi había terminado su obra de arte: el nuevo peinado de Elsa. Farfulló algo rápido en español y, esta vez, las tres mujeres rieron a la vez.

—Ahora me está aconsejando a mí sobre mi vida sentimental —tradujo Elsa.

—Esto se pone interesante.

—En inglés, Nim. Y sé amable con nuestra huésped —dijo señalando a Anna. —Que después tengo que vérmelas con ellos cada día.

—Vale, sólo decía que a los hombres les gusta creer que ellos llevan los pantalones, así que, aunque no sea verdad, hay que hacer que sigan creyéndoselo. ¿No le parece, señorita?

Sorprendida, Anna soltó una carcajada.

—No tengo la menor ida de lo que les gusta a los hombres, pero, si de verdad son así, ¿para qué queremos uno?

—¡Eso mismo pienso yo! —aplaudió Elsa.

Se volvió hacia Anna para intercambiar una reveladora mirada. En ese preciso instante, conectaron. Emocionada ante la nueva información, Anna le devolvió la sonrisa y le confirmó con los ojos el significado del mensaje en código que se habían pasado la una a la otra.

Elsa cogió el espejo de mano que le ofrecían para ver el peinado por atrás. Lo llevaba corto, justo por encima del cuello de la camisa. Nim se lo había ahuecado por arriba y lo había fijado con laca. Sin embargo, Elsa se pasó la mano rápidamente para soltarlo.

—¡Estás estropeando mi peinado! —se escandalizó Nim.

—Es mi peinado y parece que lleve un casco. Me gusta que caiga más natural.

—Vamos a preguntarle a nuestra huésped. —La estilista se volvió hacia Anna y le preguntó: —¿Cuál le gusta más, el elegante peinado que yo le he hecho o la fregona en que lo ha convertido?

Lo primero que pensó Anna es que tenía que ser muy difícil acariciarle el pelo con toda aquella laca.

—Creo que prefiero el look natural —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa radiante a Elsa. —Es más, creo que le queda fantástico.

—Muchas gracias. —Elsa se volvió para mirar a Nim y le sonrió burlona mientras se sacudía el pelo a conciencia.

—Eso me ha dolido —dijo Nim con un puchero.

—Con una propina te sentirás mejor —repuso Elsa sacando la cartera.

Anna también le dejó propina a su manicura y las dos mujeres salieron juntas del salón de belleza.

—Así que hoy no trabajas —observó Anna. Eso quería decir que las dos estaban libres en ese momento.

—No, ni los martes ni los sábados —contestó Elsa. —¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora... trabajo o... algo?

—No. ¿Sería posible convencerte de que cenáramos juntas? —Señaló el restaurante de cuatro estrellas del Weller Regent.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. Pero aquí no. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta en coche?

—Claro que sí. Estaría bien ver algo de Orlando que no sea la oficina, el hotel o el aeropuerto.

—Entonces vamos.

Anna miró los téjanos de Elsa.

—Tendría que cambiarme. ¿Me das un minuto?

—Hacemos una cosa. Quedamos en el parking, en el nivel 2. Ve por la puerta que hay al final de este pasillo —explicó señalando por encima de su hombro. —Sube un tramo de escaleras y gira a la izquierda. Te espero allí.

—Vale, en diez minutos.

—Genial.

Anna sentía los ojos de Elsa clavados en la espalda mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

«No deberías estar haciendo esto», la advirtió una pequeña voz en su interior.

Pulsó el botón de la planta veintitrés y se apoyó en el riel de latón mientras se cerraba la puerta. Si por ella fuera, la vocecita podía irse a freír espárragos. No era más que una cena e iba a ir, fuera lo correcto o no. En su vida no había muchas cosas que no fueran obligaciones o responsabilidades. Elsa Winter era un pequeño lujo.

«Así es como debería sentirme», se dijo, dejándose de remilgos. A lo largo de los años, Anna había conocido a decenas de mujeres en fiestas, discotecas, a través de amigos mutuos. Había seguido viéndose con algunas que parecían fuertes e independientes, incluso había salido con ellas unas cuantas veces a ver si surgía alguna chispa. Cuando no sucedía —y nunca había llegado a darse el caso, —dejaba que se enfriaran las cosas y volvía a su estado de hibernación. En raras ocasiones, lo que surgía era una chispa de atracción sexual, pero, en cuanto se agotaba, se daba cuenta de que aquel no era el tipo de persona que quería en su vida.

Con Elsa era distinto. Era justo el tipo de persona que Anna siempre había querido tener como pareja. Y, aunque casi no se conocían, ya había surgido la chispa. ¿De qué otro modo explicaba Anna que no dejara de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué contenía la respiración cuando recibía un correo suyo? ¿Por qué iba a salir a cenar con ella pese a que la vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera?

Anna se puso los pantalones finos color canela y el suéter rojo que había llevado en el avión el domingo anterior y cogió también una chaqueta, por si acaso refrescaba. Elsa llevaba puestos unos téjanos negros y un jersey blanco de manga larga y cuello de pico, así que ella no quería arreglarse demasiado.

Apareció por el hueco de la escalera en el segundo piso del parking justo a tiempo. El rugido de un motor le llamó la atención y se quedó mirando el deportivo descapotable que se detenía ante ella.

—¿Qué? ¿No tenían otro más pequeño?

—Venga ya, es más grande de lo que parece —replicó Elsa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Anna no se hizo de rogar y se encogió como pudo para caber en el bajísimo asiento del acompañante. Una vez dentro, fue estirando las piernas poco a poco y se sorprendió de tener tanto espacio. Se inclinó sobre el cuadro de mandos y echó un vistazo debajo del volante.

—¿Va con pedales2?

2 N. de la T.: la tónica habitual es llevar coches con cambio de marchas automático.

—Sí, así me mantengo en forma —respondió Elsa al punto.

—Nunca te hubiera imaginado llevando un coche deportivo.

—Seguramente es lo único de mi vida que no hago porque sea práctico —explicó. —Pero es que me encanta cómo se agarra a la carretera.

—Seguramente porque la tienes mucho más cerca —rió Anna. —¿Tendré que clavar los talones en el suelo para frenar?

—Sí, ya te avisaré —Elsa siguió la broma. —¿Te gustan las costillas?

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Me encantan las costillas!

—Genial. Conozco el lugar perfecto. —Elsa salió a la carretera con agilidad y se dirigió a la autopista —¿Tienes frío? Este cochecito viene con su calefaccioncita —le gritó.

—¿Conduces con la capota bajada y la calefacción puesta? —Anna se apartó inútilmente el pelo de la cara.

—A veces —se defendió Elsa. La miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que el viento le estaba ganando la partida. —Ten, ponte la gorra. Yo ya no la necesito.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras se pasaba los dedos por el recién estrenado pelo corto.

Anna la cogió muy agradecida, se fijó en la insignia del USS Columbia y después se la colocó en la cabeza. Ahora que ya no tenía el pelo volando por todas partes, ir en coche al aire libre resultaba bastante agradable. Elsa se había puesto una chaqueta, pero, en comparación con el invierno de Baltimore, Anna no lo encontraba nada frío.

Quince minutos más tarde, Elsa aparcó delante del Buck's, un restaurante familiar decorado como bar deportivo. Anna se retorció para salir del coche.

—Espera... estoy teniendo un dejà-vu. ¡Es de cuando nací!

—Muy graciosa. —Elsa soltó una risita. —Supongo que tú llevarás uno de esos mamotretos que van por las carreteras.

—Un Volvo Sedan. Aplastaría a esta cosa como si fuera una cucaracha.

—Te informo de que no soy fácil de intimidar. —Elsa levantó una ceja en su dirección.

—De eso ya me había dado cuenta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas la una enfrente de la otra en una de las mesas con bancos. El alto respaldo de los bancos de madera les otorgaba cierta intimidad en el, por otro lado, bullicioso establecimiento.

—Te recomiendo las costillas de cerdo —le dijo Elsa. —Con salsa picante si eres lo bastante hombre.

—Entonces pediré costillas de cerdo con extra de salsa picante.

—Ohhhh... Una chica dura.

—Créeme, soy una chica dura —contestó Anna. Fue su turno de levantar la ceja. —Y ya que a usted no se la intimida fácilmente, señorita Winter, espero que nunca tengamos que llegar a las manos.

Aunque «llegar a las manos» con Elsa tenía que ser muy divertido...

—Créeme, con todo lo que veo en el trabajo, lo último que quiero hacer en mi tiempo libre es llegar a las manos. —Elsa le explicó su experiencia del domingo por la noche con los Frandle y después le refirió varias anécdotas de cómo había tenido que disolver fiestas en las que todos iban borrachos y hasta una pelea o dos.

—¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de que tenías madera para eso en cuanto te vi, la primera noche que nos conocimos, cuando supiste cómo tratar a aquel hombre que iba delante de mí en la cola. Das una imagen de autoridad. Es algo que admiro mucho de una persona.

—Vaya, gracias. Tengo que ser así. Y estoy segura de que tú eres muy buena en tu trabajo.

—Soy buena en mi trabajo. Pero no creo que eso vaya a bastar para conservarlo.

Fue el turno de Anna de hablar de asuntos laborales, sobre cómo la agencia para la que trabajaba había sido adquirida por Eldon-Markoff y cómo en esos momentos ella los ayudaba a centralizar las operaciones de marketing, cosa que la dejaría sin empleo.

—Eso sí, la vicepresidenta de Ventas y Marketing es fantástica. De hecho, se parece mucho a ti en cierta manera. Es decir, es como si las dos...

—¿Fuéramos armadas y peligrosas?

—Exacto.

Llegó la cena y las dos le hincaron el diente, desafiándose mutuamente a añadir más tabasco a la ya cargadísima salsa barbacoa. Anna se percató de que la conversación fluía con facilidad, como si fueran viejas amigas. Era divertido conocer la faceta juguetona de Elsa. Ésta le volvió a hablar de su familia y de lo orgullosos que estaban todos por el éxito de la última misión del transbordador. Anna le habló de lo inepta que era su madre con todo lo de la casa.

—Tengo que felicitarte por tu respuesta a la filosofía sobre los hombres de Nim —le dijo Elsa. —¿Cómo sabías que lo pillaría?

—No estaba segura de que lo hubieras pillado, hasta que te volviste y me miraste con aquella gran sonrisa... más o menos como la que tienes ahora.

—Tenía que verte la cara para asegurarme. Tenía la impresión de que estábamos en la misma onda, pero nunca se pueden dar las cosas por sentado.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar que estábamos en la misma onda?

—Ah, no sé. La noche que nos conocimos, por un momento tuve la sensación de que mientras repasaba tus datos tú me repasabas a mí —bromeó Elsa.

—«Tuviste la sensación», claro. Eso es porque estabas flirteando conmigo.

—¡Ah, no! Tú eras la que flirteaba: «¿Tengo que preguntar por usted?»

—Sí, claro, señorita «Aquí tiene mi tarjeta con mi extensión directa. Por si necesita cualquier cosa».

Elsa se ruborizó y se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¿La que dijo «Prometo portarme bien»?

Anna frunció los labios con indignación durante un instante y finalmente agachó la cabeza fingiéndose avergonzada.

—Estaba flirteando —admitió en voz queda.

—Lo sabía.

—Pero tú también.

—Yo también —confesó Elsa al fin. Las dos rieron.

Mientras hablaban, la camarera les dejó la cuenta con discreción.

—Gracias por dejarme invitarte a cenar —dijo Anna cubriendo la cuenta con la mano rápidamente. Tras una breve discusión, Elsa consintió y le dio las gracias, prometiendo que la próxima vez pagaría ella.

Anna dejó unos cuantos billetes en el plato y se levantó con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que la pierna se me agarrota si estoy mucho rato sentada.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? Quiero decir, además de hacerte caminar hasta el coche y plegarte para meterte en ese asiento tan pequeño.

—No, creo que con eso basta —repuso Anna, tratando de disimular la rigidez de la pierna y de la cadera.

—Lo siento. Si hace tres años hubiera sabido que saldríamos a cenar, habría comprado un coche más grande.

Elsa le ofreció el brazo y las dos mujeres salieron al aparcamiento.

—Y si yo pudiera retroceder tres años, pararía en aquel cruce aunque tuviera preferencia.

—¿Así que fue un accidente de tráfico?

—Sí. Un chaval robó una camioneta y estaba huyendo de la policía. Me dio de lado.

—Qué horror. ¿Hubo algún herido más?

Anna asintió, con una oleada de tristeza, como le sucedía siempre que hablaba de aquella noche.

—El chico murió. Sólo tenía quince años. Iba solo en el coche.

—Siento oír eso. ¿Y pasó hace tres años?

—Sí. Me han hecho varias operaciones en la pierna. Me falta una, pero no me decido a programarla.

—¿Dejaría de dolerte?

—En teoría sí. Pero tendría que estar un mes de baja y después hacer rehabilitación dos veces a la semana. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para eso.

Bajó la mirada y se fijó en que seguía asida al brazo de Elsa. Le dio un apretón cariñoso con la mano y después la soltó para subir al diminuto coche.

—Bueno, definitivamente te llevas el Premio a la Chica Más Dura, amiga mía.

Como en la ida, Anna se puso la gorra del USS Columbia, remetiéndose el pelo lo justo para que no le viniera a la cara.

—Me encanta que tengas esta gorra —dijo con melancolía al recordar el funesto día en que la tripulación del transbordador murió.

—Lo que me recuerda que el próximo lanzamiento está programado en sábado. Si pudieras arreglártelo para venir el viernes, podría conseguir pases para el mirador de prensa que hay en el Cabo —propuso Elsa.

La idea de pasar el fin de semana con Elsa devolvió a Anna a la realidad de golpe. No podía permitirse que el coqueteo se le fuera de las manos.

—No estoy segura. Si me dices la fecha, lo comprobaré en mi agenda.

—De acuerdo... Ya me dirás algo.

La incomodidad de Elsa le hizo lamentar su frialdad al instante.

—Intentaré arreglarlo, sería fantástico.

Condujeron en silencio hasta el hotel. Elsa detuvo el automóvil en la rotonda ante la entrada principal. Estiró el brazo y le dio un apretón a Anna en la mano.

—Muchas gracias por esta noche. Lo he pasado muy bien.

—Yo también.

Anna abrió la cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos.

El baño de hidromasaje le había calmado el dolor punzante en la pierna, pero estaba de todo menos relajada. Lo que había empezado como una noche de aventura la había dejado hecha un manojo de nervios. No podía dejar que su amistad con Elsa fuera más lejos, pero eso no hacía que lo deseara menos. Se había pasado la noche mirándola, muriéndose de ganas de besar sus labios y estrechar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero sólo podía hacerlo en sus fantasías, como aquella de la que se disponía a gozar en ese mismo momento.

.x.

.x.

.x.

miguel.puentedejesus: tienen su propio encanto, aunque es la primera vez aue hago un Elsa/Anna. y les gusta que es lo bueno.

PenguinVuelve: eso bueno todavía no habla mucho sobre eso mas a fondo sol dice que es accidente, luego se sabrá exactamente que fue lo que paso. es bueno y mas cuando viene desapersivido.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —Flynn no podía disimular el asco.

—Se llama edamame, y la idea es que no te lo comas entero, sino que te lo pongas entre los dientes y saques las semillas de soja.

Elsa había insistido en cenar algo diferente aquella noche, pese a las súplicas de Flynn por volver al restaurante indio.

—Si hubiera querido semillas, habría pedido un bol de chile y me lo habría comido a cucharadas.

—Flynn, necesitaba comer algo diferente, para variar. Puedes ir a verla mañana por la noche. A lo mejor te habrá echado de menos.

—¿Te he contado que el viernes pasado salimos?

—Sólo unas doce veces, pero, si te hace sentir mejor, Puedes contármelo otra vez.

—¿Y si en lugar de eso me hablas de tu novia? —Señaló el monitor, en donde aparecía Anna Summer saliendo de un taxi y cogiendo sus cosas una vez más.

Elsa había estado pendiente del reloj, ya que esperaba la llegada de Anna entre las nueve y las nueve y media.

—No es mi novia.

Sin embargo, desde hacía dos semanas, Elsa estaba segura de que era la comidilla del hotel por haber salido a cenar con una huésped y después llevarla de vuelta al hotel.

—Tendrías que bajar al mostrador y registrarla —le recomendó Flynn.

—No, mejor que no. Todo el mundo sabe que la última vez que estuvo aquí salimos juntas, y no me apetece aguantar sus miraditas. Además, Tremaine y Hook lo tienen todo bajo control.

La imagen del monitor había cambiado y en ese momento mostraba la recepción principal. Elsa podía ver a Anna haciendo cola, mirando el corredor. Habían estado enviándose varios correos electrónicos durante las últimas dos semanas y habían quedado en ir al cine y a comer una pizza el martes por la noche.

—Nadie va a pensar nada —razonó Flynn. —A estas alturas, todo el mundo sabe que es una cliente habitual, así que simplemente creerán que son amigas.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que somos, Flynn. Simplemente prefiero que la gente no saque más de donde no hay.

—A nadie va a importarle que seas lesbiana, Elsa. Todo el mundo sabe que Hook es gay y nadie lo mira de manera diferente. Además, sabes que no pueden despedirte, porque el WR tiene una cláusula de no discriminación.

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿sabes la verdad? Si salgo del armario con toda esa gente, la próxima vez que tenga que echar una bronca a alguien será porque soy una tortillera de mierda. Minaría mi autoridad. Prefiero que no se enteren, no es asunto suyo. Además, tampoco es que tenga una supervida privada para mantener en secreto.

Los dos observaron a Tremaine mientras completaba el registro de Anna Summer. Esta se dirigió a los ascensores. Flynn hizo que la cámara la siguiera y Elsa y él observaron en silencio cómo dejaba pasar a los huéspedes que bajaban del ascensor y después desaparecía tras las puertas.

—Por lo menos deberías llamarla —la animó.

A Flynn no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien que tenía tanto que ofrecer como Elsa reprimiera tanto sus sentimientos. En los tres años que llevaban compartiendo el turno de noche, había llegado a conocerla muy bien. En todo aquel tiempo, sólo había mencionado una novia de pasada. Flynn sabía que parte del problema era aquel terrible horario que tenían. Por suerte para él, Nim también trabajaba de noche y sólo a media jornada.

—A lo mejor luego.

Flynn era lo suficientemente listo para saber que Elsa no la llamaría mientras él estuviera allí. Tendría que buscar una excusa para hacer mutis por el foro en una media hora más o menos.

Anna abrió el maletín y desperdigó su contenido en una esquina de la mesa de juntas. Eran las nueve menos cuarto. Normalmente, empezaban temprano, a las ocho y media, pero no había ni rastro de los demás. La invadió una oleada de pánico ante la idea de que se hubiera confundido de semana o que se hubiera cancelado su viaje y ella no se hubiera enterado.

—Buenos días. Perdón por el retraso. —Mulán apareció en la sala, tan exuberante como siempre, y Anna suspiró con alivio. —Hoy trabajaremos en mi despacho, si te parece.

Mulán ayudó a Anna a recoger sus papeles.

—¿Shere ya ha llegado? —quiso saber Anna.

—No. Felipe y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es que sigamos tú y yo solas. A lo mejor tienes que hacer un viaje más, pero seguramente podremos avanzar más deprisa con menos discusiones.

Anna sabía que lo que quería decir era que habría menos objeciones por parte de Shere.

—No me importa, lo que sea necesario para acabar el trabajo.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Y te lo agradezco, de verdad. —La guió hacia su amplio despacho, en donde había café recién hecho y bollitos para desayunar. —No me ha dado tiempo de desayunar esta mañana, así que espero que no te importe. Sírvete.

—No, gracias. He desayunado en el hotel.

—¿Estás a gusto en el Weller Regent?

—Es muy cómodo. Y tranquilo. Eso me gusta.

—A mí también. Hay uno muy agradable en Washington, pero el de Nueva Orleans es mi favorito. Acaban de abrir uno nuevo en Dallas y otro en Denver.

—Todavía no he tenido ocasión de visitarlos.

—Hablando de Dallas, seguro que te estás preguntando por qué hemos decidido apartar a Shere del proyecto de marketing. — Mulán la miró con un guiño de complicidad.

—Lo imagino, pero prefiero no hacer suposiciones.

—Eres muy diplomática, Anna. Seguramente tienes razón. Simplemente era cada vez más difícil avanzar con Shere poniéndole «peros» a cada paso del plan, sobre todo cuando se hizo patente que se oponía a todo lo que pudiera afectar a su puesto.

Anna asintió. Lo entendía: ése era Shere en dos líneas.

—Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme por qué tú no has reaccionado igual. —Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire durante un momento, pero antes de que Anna pudiera contestar, Mulán prosiguió. —Desde el principio, he tenido claro que con la reestructuración iban a caer algunos puestos, y el tuyo es de los que corre más peligro. Sé que te has dado cuenta, pero no estás tratando de impedirlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de librarte de Eldon-Markoff?

—No, en absoluto. Simplemente es que la centralización es lo mejor para la compañía y para los accionistas, y yo trabajo para ellos. Me doy cuenta de lo que se me viene encima, pero eso no cambia que, a nivel empresarial, eso sea la decisión correcta. Confío en que Eldon-Markoff serán justos conmigo si me quedo sin trabajo.

Pese a sus palabras esperanzadas, se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago al ver confirmado que su trabajo estaba en la cuerda floja.

—Lo seremos, Anna. Te aseguro que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Gracias.

Elsa detuvo el coche delante de la entrada del Weller Regent y saludó educadamente a los aparcacoches. No tenía sentido quedar con Anna en el parking y salir a escondidas, dado que todo el mundo sabía que dos semanas antes había salido a cenar con ella. Además, no era necesario torturar a Anna con el tramo de escaleras que conducía al parking de empleados teniendo la pierna como la tenía.

Sonrió al ver a su acompañante esperando fuera. Enseguida, un hombre uniformado se adelantó para abrirle la puerta a Anna.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Winter. Espero que se diviertan.

—Hola, Claude. Gracias. —Elsa puso la marcha atrás y se incorporó al tráfico lentamente. Esa noche tenía la capota echada, ya que había llovido durante el día. —Hola de nuevo, señorita Summer. ¿Está disfrutando de su estancia en el Weller Regent?

—Por supuesto, señorita Winter. Estoy especialmente satisfecha de las actividades que el personal del hotel propone para mi tiempo de ocio.

Elsa le dedicó una ancha sonrisa, tan excitada que la cabeza casi le daba vueltas. Le había parecido que la noche del martes nunca llegaría.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Elsa le habló de las diferentes opciones, y se decidieron por una película de aventuras que había tenido buenas críticas. Una vez dentro del cine, Elsa se relajó, ajena a lo nerviosa que Anna se había puesto de repente.

Anna había empezado la noche calmada y serena pero, en cuanto se sentaron, su fachada empezó a venirse abajo. A medida que sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, perdió toda capacidad de concentrarse en la película. Lo único en que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería cogerle la mano a Elsa. Desde su último viaje a Orlando, se había convencido de que sólo saldría con Elsa si era como amigas. Pero allí, en el cine a oscuras, la necesidad de tocarla, aunque sólo fuera un momento, la abrumaba. Incapaz de resistirse, cogió la bebida del posavasos que compartían y la puso al otro lado.

Entonces subió el brazo de las butacas entre ellas y con un movimiento poco sutil su mano halló la de Elsa. Enseguida se vio recompensada cuando los dedos de Elsa estrecharon los suyos. Poco a poco, el nudo que le atenazaba el estómago se aflojó y se dejó confortar por el contacto de Elsa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no dejar que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Pero, si no pasaba de ahí, no había peligro.

Cuando salieron del cine dos horas después, Anna caminó del brazo de Elsa; estar tanto rato sentada le había agarrotado la pierna. Llegaron a la pizzería en pocos minutos.

—¿Qué te va mejor para la pierna, una mesa con sillas o con bancos?

—Con bancos —respondió Anna, señalando con la cabeza una que había libre cerca de la entrada. —Llevo tiempo queriendo decirte que una de las mejores cosas de venir a Orlando es poder meterme en esa fantástica bañera con hidromasaje al final del día.

—Diría que te hace falta una en casa.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo he mirado. No tengo sitio. Vivo en un adosado muy pequeño.

—Bueno, siempre puede buscarse otra solución.

—¿Mudarme?

—De hecho, iba a sugerir que vinieras a quedarte con nosotros más a menudo. Es una opción.

—Estoy segura de que tendría a medio hotel dándole a la lengua sin parar.

Una camarera las interrumpió para tomarles nota. Poco después, les llevaba dos jarras de cerveza helada a la mesa.

—¿En tu trabajo saben que eres lesbiana? —preguntó Anna, y sorbió la espuma del borde de su jarra.

—En realidad no. Es decir, Flynn lo sabe, pero sólo se lo he dicho a él y a nuestra jefa. Claro que la mitad de los empleados deben de estar especulando sobre nosotras igualmente.

—Entonces, a lo mejor debería alquilar un coche y la próxima vez que salgamos quedamos en otro sitio —propuso Anna.

—No, yo no me perdonaría que hicieras eso. Lo que tengo que hacer es dejar de obsesionarme.

—No, de verdad. Te entiendo.

—¿Y qué, tú qué? ¿En tu trabajo lo saben?

—Mmmm, sí y no. Me da igual que la gente lo sepa, por lo menos en Baltimore. No quiero tener que estar andándome con secretos todo el tiempo. Pero en Eldon-Markoff es otra historia.

—¿No tienen un programa de prestaciones para parejas de hecho? Eso podría darte una idea de si son tolerantes o no.

—Ya, pero creo que las empresas en general sólo lo ofrecen para poder ser competitivas. Lo único que hace falta para hundir tu carrera es que alguien escriba lo que no debe en tu carta de referencia. Y ya que se ve que no estaré en la empresa mucho tiempo, cuanto menos sepan de mi vida privada mejor.

—¿Tienes antecedentes penales que deba conocer?

Anna rió.

—Nada grave. Mi padre me pilló fumando una vez. La bronca me quitó diez años de vida.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Estaba haciendo novillos en el instituto con mi novia cuando mis padres me llamaron para darme «la gran charla» —Elsa hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos. — Estaban preocupados porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Shauna y, como había dejado de salir con mis otros amigos, creían que nos habíamos metido en cosas de drogas. Ojalá tuviera una fotografía de la cara de mi padre cuando le conté lo que hacíamos en realidad.

—¿Crees que habría preferido que fueran drogas?

Elsa soltó una carcajada.

—A veces me lo he preguntado. Gracias a Dios se hicieron a la idea. Ellos tenían la esperanza de que fuera una fase, pero como no «se me pasó» tuvieron que acostumbrarse.

—¿Y son amables con tus novias?

—La verdad es que nunca he llevado a nadie a casa, salvo a Susan. Estuvimos saliendo unos meses hace dos años, pero no fue nada serio.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres cuando te vieron con alguien?

—Fueron amables con ella, pero se les veía incómodos. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí. Aunque la verdad es que no sé si reaccionaban así por Susan o por la idea de vernos juntas.

—¿Habéis hablado de ello alguna vez?

—Sí, con mi madre, un poco. Dice que quiere que sea feliz. Quiere que encuentre a una persona con quien compartir mi vida, en lugar de pasármela entera en el Weller Regent.

—Sí, supongo que todos los padres son iguales. Quieren que seamos felices, pero les cuesta entender que no son ellos quienes deciden lo que nos hace felices o no.

Elsa chocó su jarra de cerveza con la de Anna.

—Brindo por eso. ¿Cómo fue con tu familia?

Anna soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, ahora lo pienso y me parece divertido, pero te aseguro que en su momento no lo fue.

Les trajeron la pizza y las dos mujeres se abalanzaron sobre ella hambrientas.

—Algo me dice que tu historia de cómo saliste del armario es más interesante que la mía.

—Salir del armario me quitó otros veinte años de vida. Fue cuando iba a la universidad, en Maryland. Yo vivía en casa, pero conocí a una mujer que vivía cerca del campus y empecé a pasar varias noches en su casa. Mi madre no paraba de hablar de lo simpática que era Judith.

Anna interrumpió su historia para dar un trago.

—¿Entonces empezaron a sospechar?

Anna cabeceó:

—Ah, no, fue mucho más melodramático que eso. Verás, en la universidad, a los profesores les trae sin cuidado que tu segundo nombre sea el que tú utilices: te llaman siempre por el primero y el mío es Iduna, como mi madre. Judith no lo sabía y un verano, cuando ella estaba en casa, en Connecticut, me envió una tarjeta con una fotografía de dos mujeres desnudas, y para hacer la gracia, la dirigió a « Iduna A. Summer». Mi madre la abrió por error y casi le da un infarto. Por supuesto, se la enseñó a mi padre. Ese día durante la cena me la tiró a los morros, Ariel la cogió y le dio un ataque de risa. Mi madre estaba con los brazos cruzados, echándome unas miradas que mataban, y mi padre estaba en plan «¿me pasas las patatas?».

—Ah, eso es la monda. Sin duda, tu historia gana.

—Como decía, ahora es más divertido de lo que lo fue entonces. Tuve a mi madre encima durante los tres años siguientes. A poco que mencionaba a alguna mujer, me preguntaba si era mi novia. Al final le dije que sí, y ella dejó el tema. Pero tengo que reconocerle el mérito: al final se ha hecho a la idea, igual que tus padres.

La camarera les trajo la cuenta y, esta vez, Elsa insistió en pagar ella.

—Debería volver al hotel —dijo Anna. —Son casi las doce y tengo un desayuno de trabajo a las siete y media.

Elsa le ofreció el brazo y, lentamente, volvieron juntas al aparcamiento. Al llegar junto al coche se detuvieron y Elsa guió a Anna hacia la parte trasera del coche y la hizo sentarse sobre el maletero.

—¿Sabes? Tener que dejarte delante de un hotel abarrotado tiene un inconveniente.

Anna empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de que Elsa iba a besarla. Elsa dio un paso hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro con suavidad.

—¿Te parece bien? —le susurró bajando la cabeza poco a poco.

Anna alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Elsa, guiando sus labios a los suyos. Había decidido hacer oídos sordos a la vocecita que le negaba aquel placer. Al principio el beso fue tímido, pero al poco las dos mujeres jadeaban al entrelazar sus lenguas titubeantes con pasión. Justo cuando la mano de Anna empezaba a bajar por la cadera de Elsa, los faros de un coche que pasaba las interrumpieron.

—Eso ha estado bien —murmuró Elsa.

Anna no pudo más que asentir. Miró a Elsa a los ojos durante unos instantes más, profundamente satisfecha del momento que acababan de compartir.

—Supongo que debería llevarte a casa.

—Entonces, supongo que una de las dos debería moverse.

—Oh, supongo que debería ser yo —repuso Elsa. Dio un paso atrás para que Anna pudiera incorporarse. Después abrió la puerta del coche y se la aguantó abierta mientras subía.

Si no hubiera sido por el cambio de marchas manual Anna le habría vuelto a coger la mano a Elsa. Ansiaba mantener el contacto durante todo el tiempo que permanecieran juntas.

—¿Entonces volverás dentro de dos semanas? —preguntó Elsa.

—Ese es el plan.

—El próximo lanzamiento será el último fin de semana de abril. Si puedes comprobar tu agenda, ya me dirás si te va bien venir y sacaré otro pase para la zona de prensa.

—Me había olvidado de mirarlo, pero lo haré —prometió Anna. Faltaban casi seis semanas, pero dudaba que pudiera combinárselo.

Elsa maniobró el Mazda con fluidez y lo detuvo ante la rotonda de entrada.

—Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo mañana y un buen viaje de vuelta. Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

El aparcacoches abrió la puerta del acompañante y Anna salió del coche, tratando de disimular la rigidez de la pierna.

—Yo también. Gracias.

—¿Dos semanas?

—Dos semanas.

Anna se preparó para meterse en la cama. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas al pensar en la boca de Elsa contra la suya. Si ese beso había sido indicativo de lo que podían darse la una a la otra, no iba a ser tarea fácil mantener el control.

Por primera vez en su vida, había hallado a alguien que lo tenía todo: era inteligente, tenía sentido del humor, era independiente, ambiciosa... por no mencionar lo guapa que era. Elsa era el tipo de persona que quería como compañera.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar por aquellos deseos egoístas. Tenía que echar el freno antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola.!! antes de tiempo eh!? nos veremos el viernes.

PenguinVuelve: jajajajaja bueno te llevarás una gran sorpresa. Solo esperalo pronto todo se desembolvera.

miguel.puentedejesus: gracias por tus comentarios.!!!

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Guau, ¿de dónde sacas toda esa energía?

Nieves llevaba media hora observando a Elsa mientras ésta realizaba su rutina de ejercicios como una posesa. Elsa se esforzaba al límite en cada máquina y, en cuanto acababa con una, se abalanzaba a la siguiente sin pararse a descansar.

—No lo sé. Es que me siento con mucha fuerza.

En realidad, Elsa seguía saboreando su cita de la semana anterior con Anna y, sólo de saber que pronto volvería a verla, no podía parar quieta.

—Estás enamorada.

—No lo estoy. Casi no nos conocemos.

—Puede que sea verdad, pero llevas toda la semana de buen humor y no has dejado de hablar de ella.

—Eso no quiere decir que esté enamorada. Pero me gusta mucho. —Elsa se colocó en el banco de abdominales y empezó con sus flexiones. —Y creo... que a ella... también le gusto —resopló.

—Claro, ¿cómo no ibas a gustarle? Te acuerdas de Robbie, ¿el tipo con el que estuve un tiempo saliendo?

—Aja.

—Quería emparejarte con uno de sus amigos y le dije que no creía que fueras a estar interesada. Y me dijo: «¡Qué lástima! ¡Está muy buena!».

—Justo... lo que no... necesitaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasará con ustedes? Es decir, ella vive en Baltimore, ¿no?

—Sí... pero todavía... tiene que... hacer como cuatro viajes más...

Era difícil hacer flexiones y hablar al mismo tiempo, pero Elsa no podía estarse quieta. Además, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Anna acabara su trabajo en Orlando.

—¿Y después?

—No lo sé... ya pensaremos en... eso cuando... cuando llegue el momento.

—Frena, que me está doliendo hasta a mí —ordenó Nieves. —¿Vamos a correr hoy?

—En cuanto estés lista. —Elsa bajó del banco y cogió la botella de agua.

—Tal y como estás hoy, seguramente echarías a correr y me dejarías atrás mordiendo el polvo.

—Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo —gritó Elsa por encima del hombro, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia la pista de footing que discurría entre la urbanización y el campo de golf vecino. Si acortaban por la carretera principal y seguían la acera, podrían rodear el campo hasta llegar al otro lado. Era un recorrido de algo más de tres kilómetros, que harían dos veces

—Por cierto, me gusta mucho cómo te queda el pelo —jadeó Nieves, poniéndose a su altura.

—Gracias. —Y, dado que toda conversación acababa inexorablemente volviendo a la mujer de Baltimore, Elsa añadió: —A Anna también.

—Entonces, apuntas los recibos pendientes aquí y los sumas —explicó Anna. —Después lo restas de lo que sale en el extracto de cuenta, junto con las comisiones, y le sumas los ingresos que hayas hecho y no aparezcan aquí... la cantidad tendría que coincidir con la del talonario.

Anna y su madre compararon las cantidades.

—Genial. ¿Y si no coinciden, qué hacemos? —preguntó Iduna.

Anna suspiró con exasperación.

—Bueno, significa que te has olvidado de apuntar un recibo o que has hecho las cuentas mal.

Repasaron la cuenta juntas hasta hallar el error, y finalmente lograron equilibrar el saldo. A pesar de su frustración, Anna estaba satisfecha de ver que su madre se estaba esforzando de veras para aprender a hacerlo.

—Mamá, tienes que hacer esto en cuando te llegue el extracto. Si no, perderás la cuenta de lo que gastas, y antes de darte cuenta estarás en números rojos —reprimió el impulso de añadir «otra vez».

—Muy bien, lo intentaré.

Anna sabía que a su madre no le gustaba ser tan dependiente. Sencillamente, no sabía hacer ese tipo de cosas, porque su padre siempre se había encargado de ellas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el coche? Anna suspiró. Su madre era reacia a deshacerse del Park Avenue, ya que era el último coche que había comprado su marido. Pero nunca se había preocupado de cambiarle el aceite, y al final el motor había dicho basta. La había llamado llorando desde una cabina, y Anna tuvo que ir a recogerla y llamar a la grúa para que remolcara el coche.

—No tiene arreglo. Necesitarás otro coche.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer? No entiendo ni papa de coches.

—El sábado te acompañaré a mirar uno. Encontraremos uno bonito, que le hubiera gustado a papá. —Anna trató de que se animara con la última parte.

—Gracias, cariño. Sinceramente, no sé si podría arreglármelas sin ti.

—Seguro que le cogerás el truco, mamá.

Aunque su tono sugería que las dos sabían que no era cierto.

—¿Has visto la carta esta de Starquest? —Flynn tiró el papel a la mesa de Elsa. —Nos dan las gracias por organizar su reunión y mencionan tu nombre específicamente.

Elsa rió entre dientes.

—Eso es porque dio la casualidad que pasaba por el corredor cuando su presidente se quedó encerrado fuera de la habitación en ropa interior.

—¿Boxers o slips?

—Boxers, y en un lado ponía «Miércoles». Sólo que era viernes.

—La gente no se creería la de cosas se llegan a ver en los hoteles. —Flynn cabeceó con asombro. —¿Te acuerdas de aquel otro tipo que se quedó encerrado fuera en ropa interior?

—Querrás decir en ropa interior de mujer —rió Elsa. —O aquella mujer que...

El teléfono de su mesa interrumpió las batallitas. La pantalla indicaba que llamaban desde la recepción principal.

—Sí, habla Elsa... aja... —Se volvió en su asiento y agarró el mando a distancia del monitor. —Sí, los veo. Ahora bajamos.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia su jefe.

—Acaban de llegar los dos autobuses del grupo de música country. ¿Quieres hacer de recepcionista o de botones?

Flynn gruñó.

—De botones.

Una vez más, les iba a tocar pasarse media noche acabando papeleo.

Anna se acomodó con un suspiro en el asiento trasero del taxi. Ya estaba acostumbrada al trayecto desde el aeropuerto y, por tanto, no se dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje por la ventanilla.

«Tendría que haber reservado habitación en el Hyatt», se dijo. No, el problema no era el hotel. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Elsa Winter la hubiera besado, sino que ella le había devuelto el beso.

Anna se había pasado las dos últimas semanas recriminándose el haber consentido que sucediera, a sabiendas de que ella había tenido parte de culpa. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a Elsa, y estaba mal dejar que se hiciera ilusiones. Incluso aunque fuera capaz de no involucrase emocionalmente (lo que, para empezar, ya era mucho suponer), era un error dejarse llevar por un beso, porque Elsa merecía mucho más que un simple escarbo sexual.

—Fantástico —rezongó, al ver los autobuses que había ante la entrada del hotel. Iba a pasarse una hora haciendo cola ante el mostrador.

Anna pagó el taxi y bajó del vehículo cuando el aparcacoches le abrió la puerta.

—¿Quiere que le entre la maleta? —le preguntó.

—No, ya la llevo yo. Gracias.

Como era de esperar, había más de treinta huéspedes haciendo cola para registrarse, y al parecer todos se conocían. De inmediato, a Anna se le fueron los ojos hacia el rostro familiar tras el mostrador y aguantó la respiración: era maravilloso volver a verla. Mantener su deseo arrollador iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído.

—Disculpe, ¿Srta. Summer?

—¿Sí? —Anna se volvió para encontrar a un caballero alto y castaño, vestido con más sobriedad que el resto del personal, aunque se tratara también de un empleado.

—¿Puedo pedirle que me acompañe, por favor? —Alargó la mano y cogió su maleta, mientras desenganchaba la cuerda trenzada que cerraba la fila. A continuación sacó una pequeña carpeta del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. —Soy Flynn Rider, supervisor de turno. La señorita Winter se ha tomado la libertad de registrarla en la planta Concierge. Aquí tiene su llave. Si puede pasarse un momento por la mañana para que podamos pasar su tarjeta de crédito, podemos ahorrarle el lío de esta noche.

—Es usted mi héroe, Sr. Rider —afirmó Anna con efusividad, reconociendo el nombre del jefe de Elsa, del que tanto le había hablado. —Muchísimas gracias.

—No me las dé a mí, sólo soy el mensajero. Elsa le da la bienvenida.

Anna se volvió y alcanzó a ver a Elsa, que seguía ocupada tras el mostrador.

—Por favor, dígale lo mucho que se lo agradezco.

—Vaya, vaya. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Anna.

Mulán estaba sentada en el suelo de su despacho, rodeada de tarjetitas indexadas para pautar el proceso de su propuesta de plan de marketing.

—Me gustaría preparar una presentación de diapositivas con todo esto. ¿Se te da bien? Nunca he tenido la paciencia de aprender a usar el programa.

—Puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que saque el portátil y me ponga con ello?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Cuando se lo enseñemos a Felipe y a Florian, será más fácil explicarlo con una presentación.

Felipe Markoff, Florian Martin y Mulán Fa eran la cúpula de la empresa. Sin duda, era gente a la que Anna quería impresionar. Hacia finales de abril, presentarían el nuevo plan de marketing a los analistas de Nueva York, con la esperanza de que la estrategia de reducción de costes y previsión de futuro aumentara el valor de sus acciones.

—Ah, y la próxima vez que vengas, me gustaría experimentar con unos cuantos escenarios. ¿Sería muy difícil de hacer? Ya sabes, diseñar diapositivas diferentes para cada resultado posible.

—No habrá ningún problema, pero me llevará un par de horas —dijo Anna.

—¿Un par de horas? ¿Estás de broma? A Denise le llevaría un par de días —exclamó Mulán, en referencia a su asistente. Enseguida, se llevó la mano a la boca al recordar lo cerca de la puerta que estaba la mesa de Denise.

Anna soltó una risilla disimulada ante el patinazo de Mulán, y también por ver a una ejecutiva como ella, vestida de manera impecable, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con la falda del traje subida por encima de las rodillas. Desde que Shere había sido apartado del equipo, su relación había mejorado mucho. Charlaban mucho más mientras trabajaban y hasta habían comido juntas un par de veces.

—¿Has podido visitar la ciudad desde que empezaste a venir a Orlando?

—No mucho. Fui a cenar a un local donde hacían una carne a la brasa fantástica: Buck's. Y la semana pasada fui a ver una película en el centro.

—A eso no se le puede llamar salir. ¿Sabes qué? —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con agilidad y atravesaba el despacho descalza, sólo con las inedias—¡Tengo un vale regalo para el RodElam's. ¿Lo conoces?

Anna negó con la cabeza.

—Es el mejor restaurante de marisco de Orlando. Gané el vale en una rifa de la Cámara de Comercio, pero mi marido es alérgico al marisco. ¿Por qué no te lo quedas y vas con alguien?

Anna pensó en Elsa de inmediato. Aunque Elsa le había echado un cable con el registro la noche anterior, aún no habían tenido ocasión de verse.

—Gracias, Mulán.

—¿Tienes a alguien con quien ir? ¿Quieres que te presente a alguien?

—No, está bien. Tengo una amiga en la ciudad. Le preguntaré. Pero gracias igualmente, es muy amable por tu parte.

—No es para tanto. Como te he dicho, Shang no puede comer allí, y sería una pena desaprovecharlo. — Mulán comprobó su reloj y se puso los zapatos. —Tengo una reunión con Felipe en cinco minutos. ¿Qué tal si te dejo empezar con la presentación? Puedes utilizar mi mesa, ponte cómoda.

Anna se instaló cuando Mulán se fue y enseguida se sintió muy a gusto en el luminoso despacho. Era difícil no soñar con tener un trabajo como el de Mulán algún día.

Elsa leía con irritación el informe de los turnos anteriores respecto al comportamiento de los huéspedes del grupo country desde su llegada. Al parecer, la mayoría se habían quedado despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada y habían llegado muchas quejas sobre gritos por los pasillos y música demasiado alta. Esa mañana, las encargadas de la limpieza del primer turno no habían podido despertarlos para limpiar las habitaciones y al personal del turno de Elsa se le había acumulado el triple de trabajo.

Eran casi las diez cuando por fin pudo escaparse un momento al comedor Concierge, pero, como temía, Anna ya se había ido hacía rato. Tenía la esperanza de poder salir con ella al día siguiente, en su día libre, pero, como aún no habían podido quedar, temía haber perdido la oportunidad. Lo último que quería es que Anna creyera que la estaba evitando.

Al ver que aún había luz en la habitación 2314, Elsa consideró sus opciones. Podía llamar a la puerta, pero quizá a Anna le molestaría que invadiera su intimidad a esas horas. Y tampoco era una buena idea que los empleados la vieran llamando a la puerta de una huésped, sobre todo si la invitaba a pasar. La mejor opción era llamar por teléfono.

Acarició la posibilidad de usar el teléfono del hotel, pero decidió volver a su despacho para tener más intimidad. Le hizo muchísima ilusión descubrir que Anna Se le había adelantado y le había dejado un mensaje en su línea directa.

—Hola, Elsa, Soy Anna. Son cerca de las nueve y cuarto y te llamaba para ver si estás libre para cenar mañana. Mi jefa me ha dado un vale de regalo para un restaurante que se llama RodElam's y me encantaría invitarte... Tú pones el coche, por supuesto. En fin, por favor llámame a la 23:14. Seguramente estaré levantada un par de horas más. Ah, y siento avisarte con tan poco tiempo, pero es que me lo ha dado hoy. Espero que hablemos pronto. Adiós.

Elsa marcó el número rápidamente, con la esperanza de poder hablar antes de que Flynn volviera al despacho.

—¿Anna? Soy Elsa... Ahora mismo venía al de pacho pensando en llamarte... Me encantaría ir. ¿Te recojo en la puerta a las siete? —Hojeó la guía en busca del número del restaurante. —Si quieres puedo llamar hacer la reserva... Bueno, es un poco elegante, pero no muy formal. Una falda o un traje pantalón normal ya va bien... Tengo muchas ganas. Hasta mañana a las siete.

Elsa sonrió y suspiró dejándose caer sobre la silla. Tenía otra cita con Anna Summer.

A las siete clavadas, Elsa detuvo el coche ante la entrada y el corazón se le aceleró al ver a Anna vestida con un elegante traje negro de aspecto sobrio y profesional, aunque con la falda por encima de las rodillas. Era una mujer preciosa.

Elsa había elegido un traje pantalón de seda de col verde oliva, con un top de color amarillo pálido, la mayoría de los vestidos que tenía los había compra para bodas o fiestas y eran demasiado elegantes para una simple cita, sobre todo porque imaginaba que Anna no había traído nada parecido en la maleta. Aquel traje pantalón era uno de sus favoritos, y agradecía el cambio después de tener que ir con traje y chaqueta cinco días a la semana.

Las dos mujeres charlaron livianamente durante el corto trayecto hasta el restaurante. Elsa enumeró la lista de problemas que le estaban dando los del grupo country, y Anna le explicó lo impresionados que habían quedado sus jefes con el primer borrador de su presentación.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que Anna mantenía las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo, como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Seguramente no quería decir nada. Lo único que necesitaban era pasar un rato juntas para recuperar la complicidad de dos semanas antes, en que la velada de conversación y coqueteo habían tenido un beso como broche final.

Al llegar al restaurante, Elsa dejó el coche al cuidado de un aparcacoches y cogió a Anna del brazo con naturalidad para entrar.

—Este restaurante es muy bueno. Una vez vine con Pocahontas.

—¿Quién es Pocahontas?

—Es la directora del hotel, el gran jefazo. No podría haber pedido una jefa mejor. Probablemente me ha influido más de lo que se imagina.

—Creo que no es habitual tener buenos jefes. Si no, la gente no se quejaría tanto de los suyos. A mí también me gusta mucho la mía.

—¿Te refieres a la de Baltimore?

—A las dos, a decir verdad. La mujer con la que trabajo aquí es muy inteligente. Es una pena que ya no vaya a trabajar con ella mucho más tiempo.

La camarera las condujo a una mesa para dos, junto al pasillo principal que llevaba a la puerta.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando dos mujeres van a un restaurante suelen darles las peores mesas? —preguntó Elsa. —Mira a tu alrededor. Hay mesas con dos hombres, con hombres y mujeres... y todas en el centro de la sala. Pero en las tres mesas que hay pegadas a la pared hay dos mujeres.

—No me sorprende. Me he fijado en que, cuando los aviones van llenos, las mujeres acaban en el asiento del medio. Y te aseguro que no me gusta el asiento del medio —bufó Anna.

—Bien, tú eres la experta en marketing. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿De verdad no valoran a las mujeres como clientes?

—En determinados negocios, sí. Grandes almacenes, tiendas de comestibles, incluso en el sector del automóvil están empezando a hacerlo. Pero con los servicios es diferente, como en los viajes o en la restauración, porque los empleados suelen ser más jóvenes, y normalmente los hombres infunden más respeto que las mujeres. —Señaló con la cabeza a una mesa libre que había en el centro y a la que estaban sentándose dos hombres —Si nos hubieran sentado ahí a nosotras, ellos se habrían tenido que sentar aquí y seguramente se habrían quejado. Creo que es lo que trataba de evitar la camarera. Puede que haya sido inconsciente, o puede que sea la política de la casa, pero el caso es que nosotras no nos hemos quejado y le hemos dado la razón.

—Tendré que empezar a fijarme en cómo lo hacemos en el hotel. Si hacemos algo parecido, no es intencionado. Pero sí que es verdad que a veces nos saltamos el protocolo para solucionar problemas y normalmente acabamos premiando al que se queja, como con aquel hombre en el mostrador la noche que te hice el registro. De ahora en adelante voy a fijarme más en estas cosas.

—Puede que sea simplemente que en el hotel las mujeres no se quejan tanto. Saben lo que cuesta limpiar una habitación y estar pendiente de todos los detalles, así que tienden a pasar los pequeños errores por alto, porque entienden que puede pasarle a cualquiera.

—Pues voy a empezar a quejarme más —anunció Elsa con seriedad, dando un golpe suave sobre la mesa. —Pero esta noche no. Esta noche voy a disfrutar de la compañía de mi encantadora acompañante. —Le gustó ver que su piropo arrancaba a Anna una sonrisa.

—Yo también disfruto con tu compañía. —Anna se resignó y habló con sinceridad. Por el momento había renunciado a resistirse a la atracción. Unas horas antes había decidido abrirse un poco y hablarle a Elsa de Baltimore. Así sería más sencillo que ambas tuvieran las cosas claras sobre dónde se estaban metiendo y lo que podían o no podían esperar de ello.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el Miata se hubo detenido en la rotonda de entrada, su determinación flaqueó. El tiempo que pasaba en Orlando era su único momento de descanso de sus responsabilidades, y no quería renunciar a eso. Además, dentro de poco su trabajo allá habría terminado, y ya no importaría.

Durante la cena, Elsa le estuvo contando anécdotas que habían sucedido en el Weller Regent durante los últimos años, y más de una vez a Anna se le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa. Había tantas cosas que le gustaban de Elsa..., pensaba Anna, observando a su acompañante. Era ingeniosa, madura, ambiciosa: todas las cualidades que a Anna le parecían atractivas y que había tratado de encontrar durante toda su vida sin éxito. Además, Elsa era extraordinariamente sexy...

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

—Decía que conozco un sitio cerca de Disney World desde donde se ven muy bien los fuegos artificiales, si te apetece ir.

—Puede ser divertido —accedió Anna sin dudar un segundo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Anna notó que se ruborizaba, y buscó torpemente algo que responder.

—Sólo pensaba en... lo contenta que estoy de haberte conocido. La verdad, estos viajes me daban pavor, pero eso ya ha cambiado desde que puedo pasar tiempo contigo.

Anna dejó de resistirse y alargó la mano para tomar la de Elsa.

Elsa se la cogió y sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que espero tus visitas. A veces me vuelvo loca pensando que estás ahí mismo, en mi hotel, y yo no puedo...

—Buenas noches, señoritas. —Un caballero de aspecto distinguido y una mujer muy elegante aparecieron de repente junto a su mesa, y Anna retiró la mano de inmediato.

—Sr. Markoff, hola —balbuceó.

—Por favor, llámame Felipe. Esta es mi esposa, Aurora.

—Encantada de conocerla. Esta es mi amiga, Elsa Winter.

Elsa se inclinó para estrechar la mano a la pareja. Reconocía al director general de la compañía de Anna de la época en que se había encargado de organizar las reuniones de negocios en el hotel.

—Me resulta familiar, señorita Winter —de repente la reconoció. —Ya recuerdo, dirige el Weller Regent.

—Bueno, no lo dirijo exactamente, aunque a veces me siento como si lo hiciera.

—Siempre hemos estado muy satisfechos con el servicio de su hotel. Ah, Anna, Mulán pasó hoy para enseñarme algunas de las diapositivas que has preparado. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias.

—Ken, deberíamos dejarlas cenar tranquilas y salir del medio del pasillo. Ha sido un placer conocerlas —dijo Aurora con sinceridad.

—El placer ha sido nuestro —repuso Anna, aún aturdida tras haber tropezado con su jefe justo en el momento en que Elsa y ella se estaban cogiendo de la mano. Cuando se alejaron, miró a Elsa y bajó la voz, que le temblaba incontrolablemente. —A lo mejor deberíamos pedir la cuenta y marcharnos.

—¿Estás bien?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no es para tanto. Total, no es que vaya a estar trabajando para ellos mucho tiempo. Sólo espero que no afecte a mis referencias.

—La verdad, no parecían sorprendidos o incomodados ni nada. De hecho, creo que tu jefe se lo ha tomado con total naturalidad.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y nosotras también. Si hubiera sido el director general del Weller Regent, ahora tendrías que estar dándome masaje cardíaco.

Anna suspiró.

—Nos montamos toda la película nosotras, ¿no?

—¿Te refieres a creer que estamos haciendo algo malo?

—Exacto.

Sacó el vale de regalo del bolso y dejó unos billetes de propina.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver los fuegos?

—No creo que ahora mismo sea una buena compañía. Quizá lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí esta noche.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deartod: me alegro que te emocione tanto como a mi. La continuare eso es seguro. Bueno falta mucho todavía hay cosas que no se entienden y prontamente se arreglaran.

miguel.puentedejesus: gracias como siempre por tus palabras.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El reloj de pared de la pequeña oficina de Anna en Gone Tomorrow marcaba las seis y veinte y, a juzgar por lo silenciosos que estaban los cubículos al otro lado de su puerta, debía de ser la única que quedaba allí. Una jornada de trabajo típica. Los días eran cada vez más largos, pero se había acostumbrado a trabajar hasta después de ponerse el sol, sin fijarse en la hora.

Anna recogió los papeles que tenía extendidos por la mesa y los guardó en sus respectivos archivadores. Esa podía ser la última vez que organizara una campaña publicitaria para Viajes Gone Tomorrow. Según el plan de marketing en el que había trabajado con Mulán, en adelante la publicidad de todas las filiales de Eldon-Markoff estaría en manos del personal de la sede central.

A juzgar por cómo pintaban las cosas, los directores de marketing que se quedaran sin empleo recibirían una indemnización por valor de seis meses de salario.

El lado bueno de todo aquello, además de la indemnización, es que en Gone Tomorrow había llegado tan alto como podía llegar antes de que la pequeña compañía fuera adquirida por Eldon-Markoff. Por lo menos, ahora tendría que volver a buscarse la vida, y con un poco de suerte hallaría un empleo donde pudiera progresar en su carrera. Lo ideal sería trabajar para una gran empresa y ganarse la oportunidad de ocupar un puesto de relevancia como el de Mulán. Anna confiaba en su capacidad para ascender. Lo único que necesitaba era el lugar adecuado.

Su estómago rugió hambriento mientras comprobaba su correo. Era como si la pila de archivos y cartas acumuladas no bajara nunca. Recordó las cajas de comida congelada que tenía siempre en la nevera. Con una de ésas aún podría seguir trabajando unas dos o tres horas más.

Otra cosa que Anna deseaba tanto como un buen trabajo era una razón para salir de la oficina y volver a: casa al final de la jornada. Una mujer como Elsa Winter podría hacer que dejara de pensar en el trabajo. Pero, tras el incidente del restaurante, no habían hecho planes para quedar cuando volviera a ir a Orlando.

Sólo por esta vez, Anna quería olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y divertirse. Sólo le quedaban dos viajes a Orlando... sólo tendría otras dos oportunidades de disfrutar de la compañía de Elsa.

.x.x.x.x.

Slayer calculó la distancia entre la mesa y el mármol de la cocina con todo cuidado. La mujer que vivía en casa estaba mirando una pantalla mientras tecleaba en su base. Si pudiera acercarse, a lo mejor la convencía de parar un momento y rascarle la cabeza.

Plof.

—Hola, chiquitín. —Elsa levantó la mano derecha automáticamente y cumplió sus deseos, mientras con la izquierda manipulaba el ratón para conectarse a Internet. El jueves anterior le había enviado un alegre correo electrónico a Anna, con la esperanza de que no se angustiara por lo que había pasado en la cena de la otra noche. Por el momento no había recibido respuesta.

Hasta ese día. Entre sus once mensajes nuevos, incluyendo tres que prometían agrandarle y alargarle el pene, había un mensaje de Anna.

 _Hola, Elsa:_

 _Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar. Como siempre, hay un montón de cosas por hacer cuando vuelvo a Baltimore, y otro tanto cuando me voy. Ahora estoy en los días de tregua que hay en medio, ya sabes, cuando con diez horas de trabajo al día bastan._

 _En EM me han confirmado que sólo tendré que hacer dos viajes más a Orlando: este fin de semana y otro dentro de dos semanas. Si me invitan a participar en la presentación de nuestro proyecto iré a Nueva York, pero no me hago muchas ilusiones._

 _Así que, si puedes pasar por alto el desastre que fui la última vez que salimos, me encantaría salir contigo el martes que viene. Como mencionaste los fuegos artificiales en Disney World, me preguntaba si te apetecería pasar una tarde allí. Espero que sí._

 _Anna._

Elsa releyó el mensaje varias veces, no sólo para entender lo que ponía, sino para hacerse a la idea de lo que no ponía. Dos viajes más y se acabó. Estaba claro que Anna no tenía en mente continuar con su relación una vez acabara su trabajo en Orlando. De hecho, era como si hiciera siglos del beso, y Anna no había dado muestras de querer repetirlo.

Desilusionada, Elsa apagó el ordenador. Había estado casi segura de que Anna sentía lo mismo que ella, sobre todo después del beso. Su lado práctico consideró que seguramente era mejor así: no había mucho que hacer con una novia en Baltimore si vivías a más de mil kilómetros de distancia y sólo tenías libres los martes y los sábados. Sin embargo, su lado impulsivo se retorcía con frustración. No había perdido la esperanza de hallar una solución.

La buena noticia es que había hecho una amiga; puede que incluso volviera a verla si al final Anna conservaba el trabajo y tenía que viajar a las oficinas centrales de la compañía de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, la idea de tener a Anna Summer como amiga no era tan reconfortante como debería haberlo sido.

.x.x.x.

Anna se puso cómoda en su butaca favorita del rincón del comedor Concierge, con un platito de gambas peladas y ensalada. El «Estado del Sol» no estaba comportándose a la altura de su sobrenombre y en la predicción del tiempo se anunciaban más lluvias para el día siguiente, así que probablemente sus planes de pasar la tarde en Disney World con Elsa se irían al garete.

Las cosas le habían ido muy bien en el trabajo ese día. Mulán y ella habían acabado los pronósticos de costes y beneficios para los seis posibles escenarios de su plan de marketing. Sólo les faltaba poner en orden de importancia sus recomendaciones y acabar la presentación de diapositivas. El miércoles por la tarde, Mulán y ella se las presentarían a Felipe y a Florian y durante su último viaje, en dos semanas, Anna prepararía la presentación para los analistas de mercado de la empresa.

—Un buen día si eres una rana, ¿eh?

A Anna se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la cara de Elsa. Había estado ensimismada en sus pensamientos y no la había visto entrar.

—Hola, forastera. Me preguntaba si te vería hoy.

—Sí, hoy está bastante calmado, para variar. Esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

—Gracias otra vez por enviarme el paraguas. —De repente, Anna se había puesto nerviosa en presencia de Elsa.

—De nada. De hecho, por eso quería verte. No por el paraguas, sino por el tiempo en general. Dicen que mañana seguirá lloviendo, así que no creo que podamos ir a Disney World.

—¿Tienes un plan B?

Elsa titubeó cuando uno de los camareros se acercó a retirar el plato de Anna.

—Pues, la verdad, me gusta cocinar —dijo en voz baja, tratando de parecer indiferente. —¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar?

Anna había querido quedar con ella, pero ir a su casa sería una tentación demasiado grande. Su cerebro dijo no, pero sus labios cobraron voluntad propia.

—Me encantaría. Suena genial.

—Genial. —Elsa sonrió. De repente, el aire entre ellas comenzó a crepitar como cargado de electricidad —¿Paso a recogerte a las siete?

—¿No sería más fácil si cogiera un taxi?

—Supongo que me iría mejor para preparar la cena ¿Estás segura?

Elsa se sacó una pluma y una tarjeta del bolsillo y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver si sus empleados la estaban mirando. Era obvio que estar tanto rato con Anna la ponía nerviosa, así que garabateó su dirección a toda prisa y le tendió la tarjeta.

—Aquí tienes. Ven cuando quieras.

—Estoy impaciente.

«No deberías hacer esto.»

—Ah, y espero que no te importe que tenga un gato... aunque Slayer no sabe que es un gato. —

—Para nada. Prometo no decírselo.

«¿Te has vuelto loca?»

—Fantástico. Nos vemos mañana, pues.

Elsa observó a Anna por la ventana mientras pagaba el taxi y avanzaba penosamente bajo la lluvia hacia el porche cubierto. De inmediato corrió a echarle una mano.

—Yo lo cojo —insistió, cogiendo el paraguas y aguantándolo para las dos mientras Anna se las veía con la barandilla. —Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido.

—Yo también. Llevo todo el día esperándolo.

—Y yo. Espero que te guste el pollo al Marsala.

—Suena bien.

Los escalones le estaban dando trabajo a Anna, y Elsa se mantuvo junto a ella y anduvo poco a poco.

—Supongo que los escalones son lo peor, ¿no?

—Sólo es que estoy cansada. Ha sido un día duro.

Llegaron al rellano del segundo piso. La marquesina las protegía de la lluvia.

—Elsa, es una urbanización preciosa —se admiró Anna, volviéndose para ver el pequeño lago, los jardines tropicales y los ordenados edificios de la propiedad.

—Gracias. Hay urbanizaciones como ésta por todo Orlando. No hay ninguna completamente igual, aunque la idea sí es la misma para todas. Me gusta ésta porque en la zona comunitaria hay una sala de fitness y una piscina muy buenas. También hay una pista para hacer footing alrededor del campo de golf de allá —señaló el sendero que desaparecía tras la casa de al lado más allá del aparcamiento.

—Está muy bien diseñado. En Baltimore, los sitios como éste no tienen los jardines tan arreglados, y las casas se apiñan prácticamente las unas encima de las otras. Yo vivo en una casita adosada y casi no tenemos zona comunitaria, y mucho menos algo tan hermoso como un lago.

—Bueno, pasa. A ver si también te gusta por dentro.

Elsa le enseñó la cocina y la sala de estar, que estaban nada más pasar el recibidor. Como estaban en una segunda planta, los techos eran abovedados y había claraboyas en la salita y en el comedor. Recorrieron el pasillo, dejando atrás la puerta que bajaba al parking y le mostró el baño y la habitación de invitados. Finalmente, entraron en el dormitorio principal, que tenía un baño más grande en suite y un enorme armario ropero en donde se podía estar de pie.

—Y aquí está mi habitación favorita.

Elsa abrió la puerta del dormitorio que daba a la galería. Allí estaba Slayer, hecho un ovillo sobre los cojines de la tumbona.

—Hola, guapo —lo arrulló Anna, alargando la mano para acariciar el pelaje naranja del felino, que permanecía completamente indiferente a ella.

No obstante, unas cuantas caricias después ya se había puesto panza arriba, muy interesado en aquellas manos nuevas tan suaves que tantas caricias prodigaban. Muy bien, le daría el visto bueno a aquella desconocida.

—Parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo.

—Es una monada —elogió Anna, sin dejar de acariciarle la blanca barriguita a Slayer, que estaba despanzarrado como en trance.

—A ver si dices lo mismo cuando intente comer de tu plato. Y no me hagas hablar del resto de monerías que hace.

Sin embargo, como Anna insistía, Elsa le explicó algunas de las hazañas del gato, incluida su afición a coleccionar lagartijas.

—Yo diría que está haciendo su trabajo, ni más ni menos —lo defendió Anna, a quién el gato había seguido de vuelta a la sala de estar.

—Sabía que te pondrías de su lado. Si te hubiera dejado una lagartija retorciéndose encima de la cama, otro gallo cantaría.

Anna soltó una suave carcajada, sin dejar de acariciar a su nuevo amigo peludo.

—Me encanta tu casa, Elsa, de verdad. Todo. Seguro que te gusta mucho vivir aquí.

—Pues sí. Me gustaría haber comprado una de tres habitaciones para tener un poco más de espacio, pero tampoco recibo tantas visitas. Mi madre viene de Cocoa de vez en cuando, y mi mejor amiga se quedó conmigo unos días cuando tuvieron que fumigar su casa.

Mientras hablaba, Elsa sirvió unas copas de cabernet-sauvignon para tomar con las galletitas y el queso hasta que la cena estuviera lista. Cabeceó con resignación cuando Anna le dio un trocito de su queso a Slayer. El gato estaba actuando como un verdadero golfo.

El amigable gato le sirvió de distracción a Anna, ya que sin su ayuda habría estado rompiéndose la cabeza, muerta de nervios, en busca de algún tema de conversación. Estar en casa de Elsa, conocerla en un ambiente tan relajado y familiar, era casi una tortura. Iba descalza, vestida con unos téjanos descoloridos y una camiseta de manga larga muy ajustada que dejaba al descubierto su firme estómago cada vez que se movía. Anna nunca había sido tan consciente de la sensualidad de otra mujer. Se daba cuenta de que ir allí no había sido buena idea. Pero no querría estar en otro lugar por nada en el mundo.

—La cena ya debe de estar lista —anunció Elsa. —Adelante, siéntate en...

—Deja que te eche una mano —Anna la interrumpió y la siguió a la cocina.

—¿Por qué no sirves más vino? Hay vino blanco en el estante de arriba, encima de la nevera, si quieres.

—El tinto ya me va bien. ¿Tú quieres del blanco?

—No, también me va bien éste.

Juntas, pusieron la cena en la mesa. A medida que comían, Elsa notó que Anna se relajaba. Al llegar parecía nerviosa, casi distante. Quizá aún no se le había pasado del todo lo de encontrarse con su director general.

—Así que... ¿qué tal todo en el trabajo?

Anna le contó cómo había avanzado en su presentación.

—Mulán ha estado repasándola hoy en su despacho, con Jafar y conmigo. Jafar es el vicepresidente adjunto de Operaciones. Mañana volverá a pasársela a Felipe y al coordinador de los analistas.

— ¿Y qué te quedará por hacer la próxima vez que vengas?

—Darle los últimos retoques, supongo. Trabajaré un par de días con el departamento de Recursos Humanos para ver cómo recolocar parte del personal en la empresa. Sería una pena que gente competente perdiera su empleo porque su puesto desaparece, cuando hay muchos otros que no dan la talla. Eso sí, me alegro de que la decisión final no sea mía.

—¿Y al final seguro que tu puesto desaparecerá?

—Tiene toda la pinta —reconoció Anna.

—¿Y crees que te ofrecerán algún otro? O sea, estoy convencida de que eres una de esas personas que detestarían perder.

—No lo sé, Elsa —repuso Anna con melancolía. —No estoy segura de querer que me metan en la primera vacante que encuentren. Eldon-Markoff es una gran empresa, pero algún día quiero sentarme en uno de los puestos de arriba, como Mulán. El problema es que ella sólo tiene cuarenta y siete años y probablemente seguirá trabajando como mínimo quince años más. Yo querría ascender antes, así que no veo que vaya a tener muchas posibilidades si me quedo allí.

—A lo mejor deberías considerar entrar en la hostelería —sugirió Elsa.

—Sí, o en cruceros. Quizá en otra agencia de viajes. No estoy limitada sólo al turismo, pero es un mercado que conozco muy bien.

—Creo que la empresa que te contrate, sea cual sea, será muy afortunada de tenerte.

—Gracias. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿podemos hablar de algo un poquito menos deprimente? Sería una pena que de repente me entraran ganas de cortarme las venas con tu cubertería.

Elsa soltó una risita. Esperaba que Anna estuviera bromeando.

—Oh, no. No te dejaría —y añadió, algo más seria: —Espero que algún día encuentres el trabajo de tus sueños, Anna. Sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para ti. Y creo que eres una persona muy especial y te lo mereces.

Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio y, lentamente, sus manos se acercaron como en el restaurante.

—Gracias. Resulta que yo también creo que eres una persona muy especial.

Los serenos ojos azules de Elsa eran hipnóticos, pensó Anna, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban. Esa noche no las interrumpiría nadie. Con un leve tirón, instó a Elsa a acercarse y ella misma se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

—Muy especial —susurró.

Cubrió la distancia que las separaba y rozó aquellos apetitosos labios con los suyos.

Volvieron a mirarse. Los ojos les bailaban. Aquel beso era la confirmación de que eran más que amigas. Para Elsa era un signo que llevaba tiempo esperando, que necesitaba. Pero para Anna hizo sonar todas las alarmas. Tras un dilatado momento, dio un apretón a la mano de Elsa y la soltó para romper el hechizo.

—¿Quieres algo más?

—No, estoy llena. Estaba delicioso.

—¿Un café? ¿Algo de postre? Tengo sorbete de limón con salsa de frambuesa.

—A lo mejor luego. —Anna aún se sentía abrumada por las sensaciones que aquel tímido beso había despertado. Lo que en ese momento le apetecía de verdad no estaba en el menú.

Elsa se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos. ¿Qué tal si llevas el vino al porche y te sientas? Yo salgo en un minuto.

Elsa sabía que a Anna la esperaba un largo día por la mañana, pero temía el momento en que se produjera la señal de que era la hora de marcharse. Por fin habían dado un paso más en la dirección que quería seguir, y quería sacar el tema de cómo arreglárselas para mantener viva su relación cuando Anna dejara de viajar a Orlando.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, sólo los voy a aclarar y a dejarlos en el fregadero.

Anna iba a hacer lo que Elsa había sugerido, pero la atracción era demasiado fuerte. La siguió a la cocina y se quedó en el arco de la entrada, mirándola por detrás. Las sensaciones de antes aún persistían y, antes de darse cuenta, había atravesado el suelo enlosado para colocarse justo detrás de Elsa, que estaba frente al fregadero. Automáticamente, sus manos le rodearon la cintura y agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello desnudo.

—Eres tan adorable...

Elsa se estremeció al notar el aliento cálido de Anna haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Luego empezó a masajearle los músculos firmes del cuello y Elsa dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Anna. Esta le introdujo sus largos dedos bajo la camiseta para acariciarle el estómago y Elsa jadeó de placer.

Anna estaba perdida. Sabía que había cruzado la raya, pero ya no podía parar. Su mano derecha abandonó los confines de la camiseta para deslizarse sobre el pecho de Elsa, que apretó con suavidad, pero a la vez con firmeza.

Elsa se volvió y deslizó las manos bajo la blusa de seda de Anna para acariciarle la piel caliente. Sus labios se unieron con ferocidad, con un ardor casi animal con la espalda apoyada en el mármol, Elsa atrajo a Anna por las caderas. Pronto, las dos mujeres se apretaban la una contra la otra, ansiosas por fundirse en una sola.

—No deberíamos hacer esto —murmuró Anna mientras le hundía los labios en la carne tierna detrás de la oreja.

—Ya somos mayorcitas, Anna. No tenemos por qué parar —le susurró Elsa, audaz.

Elsa agarró la mano que le rodaba la cintura y condujo a Anna a la puerta. Apagó las luces al pasar por el comedor. Momentos después, se hallaban juntas en el dormitorio principal. La cama de matrimonio estaba bañada del suave resplandor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

La vocecita que había perseguido a Anna desde el primer momento en que vio a Elsa por fin guardaba silencio. Estaba sola. Hambrienta por conocer los tesoros que ocultaba la mujer que había ante ella, le metió las manos bajo la camiseta y se la quitó suavemente por la cabeza.

—Échate conmigo —la urgió Elsa. Le tiró de la mano hasta llevarla junto a la cama. Allí, abrió la colcha y las sábanas de golpe. Antes de sentarse, le desabrochó los botones de la blusa de seda a Anna a toda prisa y se la retiró de los hombros al tiempo que caían enredadas sobre la cama.

Las dos mujeres exploraron mutuamente sus pieles desnudas y se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Anna deslizó una mano por la espalda de Elsa y la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza.

Elsa la rodeó con sus brazos, le desabrochó el sujetador y le sacó los tirantes por los hombros. Por fin sin obstáculos, sus manos recorrieron con avidez la espalda ancha, firme y sedosa de Anna.

—Quiero sentirte cerca de mí —susurró Anna, desabrochándole el sujetador a Elsa con un simple gesto de la mano.

Se echó hacia atrás, arrastrando a Elsa con ella, y las dos se reclinaron para quitarse los sujetadores. Anna se puso en pie y se desabrochó los pantalones, se los quitó y los tiró encima de una silla.

Elsa contempló a la hermosa mujer que tenía ante sí, completamente desnuda salvo por un tanga de color borgoña. No había estado tan excitada en la vida. Imitó a Anna y, quitándose los téjanos, los dejó caer arrugados en el suelo. A continuación se quitó las medias, sin apartar los ojos de la mirada ardiente que seguía cada uno de sus gestos. Le atrapó el tanga a Anna con el dedo índice y se lo bajó hasta revelar un sedoso triángulo de vello rojizo.

Anna acabó de quitarse el tanga, temblando de deseo. Elsa se volvió a tender en la cama e invitó a Anna a unírsele con una mirada tentadora. El aroma de su pasión flotaba en el aire, y Anna se inclinó hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron de cintura para abajo. Sus caderas se encajaron sobre los firmes muslos de Elsa de manera instintiva y sus manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros para dar comienzo a una rítmica danza.

Elsa levantó la rodilla, al sentir el sexo húmedo de Anna contra su piel.

Anna respondió al movimiento retirándose un poco y desplazándose a un lado, sin que sus cuerpos se separasen. Hundió el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Elsa y alzó una mano para acariciarle un pecho, frotándole el pezón con delicadeza entre el pulgar y el índice.

Elsa gimió de placer por el hormigueo y retorció las caderas, tratando de sentir la intimidad del cuerpo de Anna por entero.

—Por favor...

Anna luchó contra el impulso de apresurar el encuentro. Aquello merecía más, Elsa merecía más. Se llevó un pecho a la boca mientras jugueteaba con el otro con los dedos. Elsa tenía los dos pezones duros como piedras y tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no morderlos.

Elsa le pasó a Anna los dedos por el pelo y le aguantó la cabeza contra su pecho mientras se lo devoraba. La imagen de aquella boca describiendo círculos alrededor de su pezón hacía que ansiara la sensación por todo su cuerpo.

—Preciosa —murmuró Anna, cuyos dedos trazaban en ese momento la curva de los muslos de Elsa. Cuando sus yemas rozaron el montículo de rizos entre sus piernas, la sorprendió que fueran tan finos y suaves, y no pudo resistirse a acariciarlos por más tiempo del que Elsa pudo aguantar.

—Por favor, tócame —suplicó con desesperación.

La determinación de Anna por hacer las cosas despacio se vino abajo en cuanto introdujo los dedos en la cálida humedad que Elsa tenía entre las piernas. Elsa gimió mientras Anna le metía los dedos, dentro fuera, dentro fuera, implacable mientras sus caderas se balanceaban siguiendo el ritmo. Anna apenas se había dado cuenta de que Elsa le estaba acariciando un pecho, pero ahora le pellizcaba el pezón y se lo estiraba a la par con sus movimientos. No iba a poder aguantarlo mucho más. Le frotó el clítoris endurecido con el pulgar hasta que sintió que el cuerpo que tenía bajo ella se quedaba quieto y rígido.

—Eso es. Quiero sentir cómo te corres.

Elsa explotó como si sus deseos fueran órdenes. Notó que se tensaba y palpitaba en torno a la mano que la estaba colmando. Anna le clavaba los ojos en el fondo del alma mientras llegaba al clímax y, antes de tener oportunidad de bajar de la nube, ya estaba subiendo otra vez. Aferrada de los hombros de Anna, le metió el muslo entre las piernas una vez más, asombrada de lo húmeda y caliente que estaba. La sensación bastó para que se corriera de nuevo, y no fue ninguna sorpresa que Anna lo hiciera a continuación.

Recuperaron el aliento, mientras sus cuerpos seguían estremeciéndose por el alivio. De pronto, Anna se dio cuenta de que todo su peso estaba encima de Elsa y fue a apartarse.

—No, quédate un momento más —suplicó Elsa en un susurro.

El cuerpo que la cubría le proporcionaba más que una simple sensación física. Nunca se había sentido tan unida con ninguna de sus amantes, ni las dos mujeres que había amado antes. Con Anna había una conexión diferente, como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre.

—Me gusta tenerte dentro.

Anna respondió a su petición con un profundo beso. Aún podía notar cómo el sexo de Elsa se estremecía de vez en cuando y asía sus dedos. Recorrió el cuello y el hombro de Elsa con los labios.

—Podría comerte entera.

—Oh, no... no lo hagas. Ahora me toca a mí.

Con un movimiento fluido, Elsa invirtió sus posiciones, liberándose de los dedos de Anna a regañadientes. Enseguida, se metió el pezón que había estado torturando en la boca y lo lamió y lo succionó. Los jadeos y quejidos que despertó la incitaron a cubrir de besos cada centímetro de aquel espléndido cuerpo. Dejó el pecho y bajó, deteniéndose al hallar una clara cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de Anna.

—¿De qué es esto?

—Me tuvieron que extirpar el bazo —explicó Anna aprensiva. De repente, se sintió acomplejada. —Tengo... muchas cicatrices.

—Son preciosas.

Elsa recorrió la línea rojiza con la lengua, hasta llegar al ombligo de Anna. A medida que sus labios descendían, le llegó el delicioso aroma del deseo. Al llegar al oscuro montículo, Anna se abrió de piernas y reveló su sexo brillante y mojado. Elsa se estremeció y le metió la lengua entre los húmedos pliegues.

Anna pocas veces se abría de esa manera con nadie, pero esa vez no se sentía vulnerable. Confiaba en Elsa lo bastante para entregarle aquel pedazo de intimidad. Alargó la mano para asir la de Elsa y se la apretó con fuerza mientras las sensaciones empezaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Elsa reconoció la respuesta de las caderas de Anna y se concentró en succionar suave y rítmicamente el clítoris hinchado entre los labios.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Con cada aleteo de la firme lengua de Elsa, el sexo de Anna se estremecía, hasta que las sensaciones se concentraron y se desbordaron en un éxtasis poderoso. Cuando las oleadas disminuyeron, le puso la mano a Elsa en la mejilla.

—Ven aquí y échate conmigo.

De mala gana, Elsa dejó su tesoro y escaló sobre el cuerpo de Anna para compartir un profundo y apasionado beso.

—Eres increíble... y tan hermosa...

—Eres tú quien me hace sentir así. —Anna tiró de Elsa, hasta que estuvo completamente encima de ella. —¿Me dejarás saborearte así?

—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Se nos adelantaron las chicas aquí, eso no se los esperaban verdad!? no después del despliegue de la otra. No hay nada que envidiar jajajaja.

PenguinVuelve: jajajaja bueno es peor que eso ewe pero todavía no voy a revwlar nada hasta el siguiente. ya presiente que van a matarme.

Deartod: Si tiene miedo mas de lo que podría decirlo y cuando cruce la linea su vida personal se irá en picada. jajajaja pues no era tan tarde cuando lo publique tal vez es por el horario y eso que me sentí apurada habían pasado cosas en la mañana y me sentí apresumbrada si al fin al cabo no podia hacer nada. uhh me gustaría poder decir que yo los hago y todo eso, pero la cuestión es que es una adaptación creo que me estoy y les estoy dando tiempo en lo que concierne a las historias.

miguel.puentedejesus: si verdad!? te da una sensación diferente.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	9. chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Anna resistió la tentación de rozar con la lengua la oreja de la mujer que dormía a su lado, a sabiendas de que sería el detonante de una nueva ronda de prácticas amorosas agotadoras que la dejarían rota ya de buena mañana, antes incluso de ir a trabajar. La noche anterior habían explorado sus cuerpos en silencio durante más de tres horas. Elsa había encontrado y besado todas las cicatrices visibles del accidente de hacía tres años. Lo que Elsa no sabía es que, al tocarla, había empezado a curar también algunas de las cicatrices invisibles.

Slayer se había acomodado sobre la cadera de Anna y dormitaba con las patas sobre el brazo con que le rodeaba la cintura a Elsa. El gato les había concedido tácitamente varias horas de intimidad durante la noche, pero con la mañana había llegado la hora de reafirmar su dominio.

La luz del día se filtraba a través de las persianas, Anna se vio impulsada a buscar un reloj. Junto a cabeza de Elsa, la pantallita digital marcaba las 5.36 en números verdes. Había convencido a Elsa de poner la alarma a las seis, pero al final no sería necesario. Con cuidado, recolocó al enorme gato naranja al lado de su ama y salió de entre las sábanas. Echó un vistazo en derredor, recogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño de invitados al final del pasillo.

El rostro que la saludó en el reflejo del espejo estaba extrañamente en paz, considerando que acababa de romper una de sus grandes reglas. Como bien había dicho Elsa, las dos eran mayorcitas, así que tendría que asumirlo. Sencillamente, no acababa de encontrar razones para sentirse culpable, y mucho menos para arrepentirse de lo que había pasado.

Se lavó y se visitó con rapidez, y a continuación fue a la cocina para llamar por teléfono. Al final, meditó, iba a resultar que la tarjeta que le había dado el taxista le iba a ser de utilidad.

—¿Elsa? Cariño, despierta. —Anna se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacudió con delicadeza los hombros de la mujer dormida. Sabía que Elsa podía oírla, porque una pequeña sonrisa había aflorado a sus labios. —Elsa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que irme. He llamado a un taxi.

Elsa se volvió en la cama para rodear la cintura de Anna con los brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

—No te vayas. Lo de anoche fue increíble —murmuró, y volvió a adormilarse.

—Fue glorioso. —Anna estuvo de acuerdo. Y sentía de verdad cada palabra. —¿Elsa? ¿Has vuelto a dormirte?

—No —protestó la despeinada mujer, aunque sin abrir los ojos.

—Escúchame. —Anna le habló en voz baja. —Hay algo que tengo que decirte: tú sí que sabes cómo hacer una cena.

Elsa rió y al fin se sentó en la cama.

—Tengo que irme. Elsa, esta noche ha sido... sencillamente asombrosa. Eres una mujer extraordinaria. —De hecho, para Anna aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Atrajo el rostro soñoliento de Elsa hacia sí y le dio el beso que por fin despertó a la bella durmiente.

—¿Volverás dentro de dos semanas?

—Sí.

Anna ya se moría de ganas por repetirlo.

Anna tuvo que echar mano de todo su poder de concentración para centrarse mientras Mulán presentaba sus sugerencias a Felipe y a Florian, que quedaron muy impresionados con la lógica y los beneficios que reportaría a la empresa. Los accionistas estarían encantados con la nueva estrategia de marketing.

Anna no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a la noche anterior durante todo el día: al rostro de Elsa cuando llegaba al éxtasis, a aquellos ojos azules que la seguían mientras con la boca recorría la intimidad de Elsa, a verla durmiendo entre sus brazos con total inocencia. Y al recuerdo de su sabor, tan vivido e intenso...

—Muy bien, pues esto es todo, caballeros. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Haremos esos dos pequeños ajustes y lo dejaremos listo para los analistas —concluyó Mulán.

— Mulán, si te va bien, ahora me gustaría hablar contigo unos minutos —dijo Felipe al salir de la sala de juntas, de vuelta a su despacho.

—Estoy contigo en un segundo —respondió. —Anna, ¿a qué hora sale tu avión?

—A las seis. Supongo que debería ir a hacer el equipaje e ir yendo ya para el aeropuerto.

—¿Podrías mirar si puedes coger otro un poco más tarde? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, pero antes tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Felipe.

Anna notó un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago.

—Creo que hay otro sobre las ocho y media.

—Pídele a Denise que te ayude a cambiarlo. Si se nos hace tarde, yo misma te llevaré al aeropuerto.

—Claro.

Anna consiguió reservar un billete para el vuelo de las ocho y media. Después, estuvo haciendo los arreglos que habían discutido en la presentación de diapositivas y empezó a darle los últimos retoques a la presentación para los accionistas. Eran casi las seis cuando Mulán volvió a su despacho.

—Anna, ¿podrías acompañarnos un momento? Después te prometo que te dejaré libre.

Siguió a su jefa hasta el despacho de Felipe Markoff, con el corazón desbocado al darse cuenta de que la reunión había sido para hablar de ella. No habían perdido el tiempo, gruñó para sí. Iban a darle la patada nada más acabar el proyecto.

Cuando Mulán se lo pidió, tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa de reuniones redonda, justo enfrente del director general. Mulán se sentó entre los dos.

—Anna, muchas gracias por quedarte esta tarde —empezó Markoff en tono formal. —De hecho, muchas gracias por todo. Quería decirte en persona lo mucho que aprecio tu colaboración en este proyecto. Cheryl me ha tenido al tanto a lo largo del proceso y siempre me ha hablado maravillas de tu trabajo. Me contó lo que dijiste de hacer lo mejor para la compañía y para los accionistas y he de decir que estoy muy impresionado por tu actitud.

Anna empezó a soltar el aire que había retenido, con alivio. Sonaba a que iba a recibir unas referencias excelentes tanto de Mulán como de Markoff.

— Mulán me ha estado dando la lata todo el año para que le dejara contratar a un vicepresidente adjunto que lleve los temas de marketing y le permita concentrarse más en la parte de ventas, y a los dos nos encantaría que aceptaras ese trabajo. Significaría que tendrías que mudarte aquí, a Orlando, por supuesto, pero te pagaremos por ello. Además, creo que los vicepresidentes adjuntos cobran un poco más que los jefes de departamento, ¿no es así, Mulán?

—El doble, a lo mejor un poco más.

Vicepresidenta adjunta. Mudarse a Orlando. El doble de sueldo. Era la oportunidad con la que Anna había soñado.

—¿Entonces, aceptas? —la instó Mulán.

—¡Claro que acepto! —Anna se puso en pie y extendió la mano para estrechársela a su director general. —Gracias, Sr. Markoff.

—Llámame Felipe. Bienvenida a la casa.

— Mulán, no sé qué decir.

La vicepresidenta dejó de lado toda formalidad y se acercó para darle un cariñoso abrazo.

—Estoy muy contenta de tenerte con nosotros, Anna. Será fantástico trabajar contigo todos los días.

.x.x.x.x

Elsa finalizó la inspección con un repaso al comedor Concierge. Automáticamente, los ojos se le fueron a la butaca del rincón. Pasaban de las seis, así que Anna estaría ya en el avión.

Había estado todo el día pensando en la noche que habían pasado juntas, y la duda la reconcomía por dentro. Con una simple llamada telefónica de Anna se le habrían pasado todos los males, ya que eso querría decir que había significado lo mismo para las dos. Tendría que haberse acordado de darle el teléfono de casa; seguramente Anna no la llamaría al trabajo nunca, y mucho menos para algo tan personal.

Parte de ella estaba dando saltos de alegría, convencida de que Anna había sentido la misma conexión emocional que ella cuando hacían el amor. Pero la otra parte era un manojo de nervios, y necesitaba desesperadamente saber que no había sido sólo un revolcón.

Elsa sabía que Anna tenía un día muy ocupado, por el trabajo y después por el viaje de regreso a Baltimore, así que no era probable que supiera nada de ella hasta la mañana siguiente, como muy pronto, cuando Anna encontrara tiempo de enviarle un correo electrónico desde su oficina.

Fuera como fuese, Elsa tendría que aguantar hasta entonces.

.x.x.x.x.

El taxi se detuvo ante el adosado de Anna cerca de la medianoche. Estaba completamente agotada. En las últimas veinticuatro horas se le había juntado todo, y su mundo se había vuelto del revés.

En Eldon-Markoff le ofrecían empezar de nuevo, la posibilidad de progresar en su carrera en una de las empresas líderes del sector. Era su oportunidad soñada, y Mulán Fa se la había puesto en bandeja.

Había llegado el momento de librarse del peso del deber y las obligaciones que la habían aplastado durante tanto tiempo. Mudarse a Orlando sería un descanso. Vendería el adosado y se compraría una casa que le gustara.

Eso obligaría a su madre a tomar las riendas de su propia vida. Anna la animaría y la aconsejaría, pero, en última instancia, Iduna tendría que espabilarse por ella misma.

Y luego estaba Elsa.

Cuanto más pensaba en las ramificaciones que tendría mudarse a Orlando, peor se sentía por lo que había pasado la otra noche, hasta el punto de sentir verdadero dolor físico. Eran «mayorcitas», fue lo que Elsa había dicho. ¿Significaba eso que eran libres de disfrutar del sexo sin obligaciones? ¿O que tendrían que asumir las consecuencias? Significara lo que significara, Anna sabía que al acostarse con Elsa había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de tener un futuro con ella.

Una cosa era tener una aventura en otra ciudad y otra muy diferente era buscar algo serio. Ese tipo de relaciones se basaban en la confianza, y ella había violado esa confianza con su silencio incluso antes de empezar. Ahora se arrepentía. Se arrepentía profundamente. Sin embargo, tenía que mirar hacia delante. Hurgó con la llave hasta que logró abrir la puerta. Pensó que era demasiado tarde para ponerse a deshacer el equipaje, así que dejó las maletas en el recibidor y emprendió la ardua subida de las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, guiándose por la luz de los pilotos que se encendían de noche.

Sacó un camisón del cajón superior de la cómoda y se metió en el lavabo para prepararse para ir a dormir. Un baño caliente le sentaría de maravilla, pero estaba demasiado cansada. En lugar de eso, se tomó tres ibuprofenos, se lavó los dientes y apagó la luz.

Finalmente se metió en la cama, acurrucándose cómodamente bajo la colcha. Un brazo cálido la rodeó y la atrajo hacia sí, al tiempo que un muslo sedoso descansaba entre los suyos.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, cielo?

—Como siempre.

Y se prometió que ésa sería la última mentira.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Ahí tienen pues, los que se preguntaban porque Anna no queria tener algo con Elsa. Se viene lo feo y bueno espero que dejen aun lado los tridentes y las antorchas, se que soy una cuiatura singular pero si me matan no sabrán lo que pasa.

PenguinVuelve: jo jo jo vas a desear no haber dicho eso y lo digo muy enserio. ahí te dejo con la incógnita.

miguel.puentedejesus: ayy bueno a contentarnos con eso para mientras se viene el verdadero drama.

Loreley: gracias por tus buenos sentimientos. nos veremos.

Deartod: lo que hace la curiosidad verdad!? Ay!! A prepararse.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	10. chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Aviso importante leer hasta el final.**

 _Tres años antes…_

Anna suspiró profundamente mientras salía del parking de East Oaks, una urbanización barata en Owings Mills. Su segunda cita con Sarafina había sido tan aburrida como la primera, y esta vez, hiciera lo que hiciera Sarafina —tras su primera cita, le había enviado a Anna una docena de rosas a la oficina, —Anna no aceptaría otra cita con ella.

Había conocido a la joven de veinticuatro años dos semanas antes, en la fiesta de unos amigos comunes. Sarafina era muy bonita, de eso no había duda: de estatura mediana, con cabello negro largo y rizado y unos enormes color avellana. Su esbelta figura evidenciaba las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio. Era dependiente en la sección de ropa de mujer y complementos en los grandes almacenes de Owings Mills. Sarafina quería hacer carrera en la venta al por menor y esperaba llegar algún día a ser jefa de sección o a comprar el local. Pero no quería los dolores de cabeza que comportaba un puesto en la dirección.

Anna odiaba admitir que la única razón por la que había quedado con Sarafina después de la fiesta era que llevaba alrededor de dos años sin acostarse con nadie. Sin embargo, saber que la joven no tenía ambición alguna había sido como una ducha de agua fría. Esa noche habían ido al cine, y después se dieron un corto beso, que para Anna no tuvo chispa alguna. Estaba claro que no tenían futuro y que ésa habría sido su última cita.

Puso el intermitente y aminoró, colocando su Volvo Sedan en el carril de entrada de la I-795. Para ser domingo por la noche no había mucho tráfico, pensó. Seguramente, con el partido de los Ravens en la costa oeste estaba todo el mundo pegado a la...

Los momentos siguientes no fueron más que una sucesión de imágenes borrosas y terroríficas. Una fuerza oculta inesperada salió de la nada, embistió el costado izquierdo de Anna y la lanzó hacia el asiento del acompañante como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. El crujido súbito de cristales y el chirrido del metal la ensordecieron y los airbags se inflaron con un chasquido, para protegerla del impacto con la puerta y con el volante. Antes de ser del todo consciente de que habían chocado contra ella, su coche se estampó contra el paso elevado de cemento, y los dos airbags del asiento del acompañante saltaron también. Fue lo único que la salvó morir aplastada.

Todo acabó en menos de un segundo.

Los primeros intentos de moverse le causaron un dolor abrasador, como si tuviera una lanza ardiendo clavada desde el hombro derecho hasta la rodilla. Era el costado que tenía atrapado contra el cuadro de mandos. Desde debajo de los airbags, ya desinflados, podía distinguir destellos de luz azul que hendían la noche. Empezó a distinguir voces y a discernir palabras. Un hombre y una mujer se habían acercado.

—Le veo. Está muerto —dijo el hombre.

—¿Ves algo dentro del coche? —preguntó la mujer.

Anna fue vagamente consciente de que alguien sacudía el coche y cerró los ojos, cegada por la luz de una linterna.

—Parece una mujer. Creo que aún está viva. Llama a una ambulancia.

Cuando las voces se alejaron, aprovechó la tranquilidad para descansar. Si pudiera dormir sólo un poco, se encontraría mejor.

—¡Aguante! —gritó el hombre. —La sacaremos de ahí.

Que se fuera, pensó. Tenía tanto sueño...

Anna recordaba el momento exacto en que supo que estaba consciente. Estaba pensando en que una campaña de publicidad exterior, con carteleras en las autopistas que llevaban a los aeropuertos principales, sería perfecta para promocionar el tour a Yucatán. El invierno había llegado a la costa este, y una brillante fotografía de las aguas cristalinas de Tulum tendría a todo conductor que viera haciendo cola para hacer la reserva.

Entonces se acordó de que había contratado aquellos anuncios hacia meses. Las carteleras ya estaban colocadas y las reservas subían como la espuma.

Oyó un pitido regular, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era el latido de su corazón, porque sonaba al tiempo que el pulso le latía en las sienes. Con un esfuerzo colosal, parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra. Había una mujer sentada en el rincón, leyendo bajo la luz de una lamparita. Le sonaba, pero no acababa de localizarla.

Tenía la boca muy seca, como si estuviera llena de arena.

—Agua —musitó, en voz apenas audible.

—¡Anna! —La mujer se levantó de la silla y corrió junto a la cama. —Dios mío, me alegro tanto de verte... Intenta aguantar despierta, mi vida, voy a llamar a la enfermera.

La mujer era Sarafina Bennett.

—¡No... puedo! —gruñó Anna.

La pierna le dolía horrores, y se negaba a moverla.

—Sí que puedes. Tienes que hacerlo. —Obstinada, Sarafina le clavó los dedos en la parte de atrás de la pantorrilla hasta que se forzó a levantarla otra vez. —¿Ves? Sabía que podías.

Anna dejó caer la pierna y jadeó, muerta de cansancio. Estaba empapada en sudor y la pierna le dolía tanto que rompió a llorar.

—Lo siento, cariño —la consoló Sarafina, rodándole la cabeza con las manos. —Ya sé que te duele. Pero eres muy valiente por seguir esforzándote.

Anna intentó recuperar la compostura. Echarse a llorar en rehabilitación se había convertido en una costumbre, pero Sarafina tenía razón. Tenía que hacerlo si quería volver a usar la pierna. Y probablemente no habría podido si Sarafina no hubiera estado a su lado para obligarla.

—Lo único que pasa es que no entiendo por qué no quieres venirte a casa conmigo —dijo Iduna.

—Quiero estar en mi propia casa, mamá. Me da la impresión de que hace como diez años que no he vuelto.

En realidad, sólo habían pasado diez semanas desde el accidente, y durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido en el Centro Médico Universitario de Maryland. Había pasado por dos operaciones para reconstruirle el fémur y la pelvis, hechos añicos, y otra abdominal para reparar los daños internos, así como por una rehabilitación interminable.

Anna sabía que pedirle a su madre que la cuidara cuando le dieron el alta era demasiado. Estaba claro que para Iduna había sido muy duro verla al borde de la muerte, sobre todo porque la muerte de su marido aún era muy reciente (había tenido lugar de manera inesperada solo un año atrás) y aún no la había superado del todo.

—Pero tendrás que subir todas esas escaleras.

— Sarafina ha conseguido una cama de hospital para ponerla en la sala de estar. De momento me quedaré ahí, y dentro de una semana o dos ya podré subir las escaleras.

Anna se había vestido y esperaba a que le trajeran la silla de ruedas en la que iría hasta la entrada principal. Su madre se acercó y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes del accidente que había alguien especial en tu vida?

La verdad, no tenía ni idea de por qué Sarafina Bennett había acudido a su lado. Pero decir eso le parecía injusto, considerando todo lo que Sarafina había por ella. Durante las dos primeras semanas de su operación, Sarafina había pedido una excedencia del trabajo para quedarse con ella en cuidados intensivos. Cuando Anna tuvo que vérselas con los penosos ejercicios de rehabilitación, Sarafina arregló su horario de trabajo para participar en las sesiones y animar a Anna a seguir el ambicioso programa. Iba a verla dos veces al día y pasaba varias horas ayudándola con su higiene personal, confortándola y haciéndole compañía.

—No nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho.

Tras semanas de haber disfrutado de su dedicación y devoción (porque Anna no tenía otras palabras para describirlo) tuvo que admitir que quizá se había equivocado con Sarafina. Al principio le había parecido inmadura, incluso un poco gandula. Pero Sarafina no era ni una cosa ni otra y, aunque no era lo que podía llamarse amor a segunda vista, Anna había llegado a apreciarla por su amabilidad y generosidad.

—Parece que cree que no necesitas a tu familia para nada. —Su madre no disimuló el rencor en su voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Iduna agitó la barbilla y desvió la mirada, con un puchero que Anna le había visto muy a menudo en los últimos tiempos.

—Cuando tu hermana vino a verte la otra noche, Sarafina tuvo la santa cara de decirle que no se quedara mucho rato.

—Seguro que lo dijo porque yo estaba cansada. —Ariel ya se habría dado cuenta sola. Y lo de conseguirte una cama para la salita... ¿Es que va a mudarse contigo y empezar a mangonearlo todo?

—Sólo será durante un tiempo, mamá. Hasta que pueda arreglármelas sola. Le conté que papá murió el año pasado y lo mal que lo habíamos pasado todos. Lo único que quiere es ayudar.

—Pero yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ti. Puedo asegurarme de que comas bien y te puedo llevar a las visitas del médico.

—Lo sé.

En realidad, Anna no creía que su madre estuviera preparada para hacerlo. Era obvio que quería ayudar, pero sólo le duraría unos días, y después empezaría a poner sus propias necesidades por encima de las de Anna, y sería ésta la que acabara ayudando a su madre. Lo que ahora necesitaba era concentrarse en ponerse bien y Sarafina se lo estaba poniendo más fácil.

—Sólo quiero estar en mi casa.

Iduna suspiró.

—Al menos prométeme que me dejarás venir a visitarte.

—Claro que puedes venir a visitarme. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa.

Desde el sofá de la salita, Anna oía hablar a Sarafina por el teléfono de la cocina.

—No es un buen momento, Iduna. Acabamos de hacer dos horas de ejercicios de rehabilitación y casi no puede ni sentarse.

Era cierto, pero Anna llevaba días sin hablar con su madre.

—Déjame hablar con ella —la llamó. Sarafina volvió a la sala de estar sin el teléfono y se sentó al lado de Anna.

—Le he explicado que estabas cansada y que aún te quedaban unos cuantos ejercicios.

—Al menos podría haberle dicho hola.

—Anna, Iduna nunca se conforma con un «hola». Antes de que te dieras cuenta se estaría quejando de que se le ha fundido una bombilla o de que no le cuadran los números. Cada vez que cuelgas después de hablar con ella te sientes culpable por no poder ayudarla.

—A veces lo único que necesita es a alguien que la escuche.

—Pero no es lo que necesitas tú. Tú necesitas concentrarte en ti misma. Sé que no te gusta oír esto, Anna pero tu familia no tiene en cuenta lo que es mejor para ti. Es lo que le pasa a la gente como nosotras, a nuestras familias les importa una mierda lo que nos pasa mientras no...

—Mi madre no es así —protestó Anna. —Admito que no está dando saltos de alegría porque sea lesbiana, pero todavía se preocupa por mí. Sobre todo ahora —Anna sabía perfectamente de dónde le salía a Sarafina toda aquella rabia. —Ha debido de ser muy duro para ti que tus padres te dieran la espalda.

—Eso ya es agua pasada —replicó Sarafina con acritud. —Pero he aprendido que tenemos que cuidar una de la otra, porque nadie más va a hacerlo.

—Al menos debería decirle que estoy bien.

—Ya se lo he dicho. Pero si todavía quieres hablar con ella, adelante, llámala. Estaré arriba, llámame cuando quieras subir.

Anna exhaló un suspiro de resignación al ver a Sarafina desaparecer escaleras arriba. No la culpaba por no confiar en la familia, y era verdad que Iduna solía arreglárselas para que las conversaciones acabaran girando sobre todo lo malo que le pasaba a la casa, al coche o a sus finanzas. Últimamente el tema estrella para quejarse era que Ariel estuviera embarazada de ocho meses y soltera. Era normal que Sarafina se mostrara tan protectora.

Sarafina había sido un regalo del cielo durante los últimos meses. Se había instalado en el dormitorio libre al otro lado del pasillo, enfrente del de Anna, y se ocupaba de todo en la casa. Ni siquiera las pataletas y larga depresión que había sufrido Anna la habían ahuyentado. No era fácil encontrar amigas tan leales. Porque, en lo que respectaba a Anna, era amigas y nada más. Tenía la certeza de que a Sarafina le gustaría tener algo más romántico, más íntimo. Pero Anna nunca había sentido aquel tipo de química entre las dos.

—¡A la mierda! No pienso volver a pasar por eso.

Anna notaba cómo la frustración se apoderaba de ella y sabía que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro. Acababa de verla su médico, quien le había recomendado una tercera operación para fijarle los huesos de la cadera.

Sarafina la ayudó a subir los escalones de la entrada y abrió la puerta con su llave.

—Sé que es duro, pero tienes que pensar en ello a largo plazo, Anna. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás volver a hacer una vida normal.

—Acabo de empezar a trabajar otra vez. Perdería dos semanas, eso ya de buenas a primeras, y después a saber cuantas más con la rehabilitación.

—Pero después podrías andar sin que la cadera te diera esas punzadas. ¿No vale la pena, Anna?

—¿Y si la pierna no se me cura, qué? Tendré que volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo.

—¿Y qué? Lo superaremos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. No es a ti a quien le van a rajar la pierna.

—¿Crees que todo esto ha sido fácil para mí, Anna? —La voz de Sarafina sonó afilada.

Anna nunca la había oído hablar en ese tono.

—Claro que no.

Agotada, se dejó caer en el sofá, avergonzada de haber estado gimoteando. Hizo un gesto para que Sarafina se sentara a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Perdóname. Tú lo has hecho todo por mí. No habría llegado tan lejos si no fuera por ti.

Sarafina se acurrucó en el hueco del hombro de Anna y le pasó el brazo por el regazo.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Anna se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara a Sarafina.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mi contrato de alquiler acaba a final de mes. Tengo que decirles si voy a dejar el piso o si quiero renovarlo… y el alquiler subirá cien dólares. No creo que pueda permitírmelo, especialmente haciendo tan pocas horas en mi el trabajo.

—Puedo ayudarte a pagar el alquiler, Sarafina. Por Dios, con todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, no pensarás que no iba a ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites.

Al parecer no había dicho las palabras adecuadas, porque Sarafina se puso a llorar de golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Aurora se tapó la cara con las manos y cabeceó. En ese momento, Anna se dio cuenta de lo que Sarafina quería. —Si... si quieres instalarte aquí...

—¿En serio?

—Claro. —Anna tragó saliva al entender a lo que estaba accediendo. —Sólo pensé que estarías harta de mí a estas alturas y querrías recuperar tu vida.

Sarafina se volvió y le acarició a Anna la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? Mi vida eres tú.

x.x.x.x.x

Anna introdujo su esbelto cuerpo en el agua caliente. Un baño relajante de una hora era el mejor alivio para los dolores de la pierna, y la única garantía de que podría conciliar el sueño. Se había hecho la operación en la cadera, pero ahora su médico quería que se sometiera a una última operación para soldar los huesos astillados del fémur, casi a la altura de la rodilla. Prefería el dolor constante a volver a estar confinada en casa y depender de las atenciones de Sarafina para recuperarse.

El baño que se daba cada noche también servía para otra cosa, algo que sólo sabía ella. Era su estrategia para evitar la intimidad con Sarafina, igual que las horas extras en la oficina y las largas visitas a su madre los fines de semana.

Anna no podía culpar a nadie por haberse metido en aquel lío. Cierto, estaba en deuda con Sarafina por lo mucho que la había cuidado durante su recuperación, pero Anna podría haber saldado esa deuda con amistad y ayudándola económicamente para compensar todos los sacrificios que Sarafina había hecho por ella. En lugar de eso, había accedido a los deseos de Sarafina de tener una relación romántica e íntima a cambio.

Casi desde el principio, Anna supo que era un error. Quería a Sarafina, de verdad, pero no del modo en que quería amar a la persona con la que compartiera su vida. Tenía la esperanza de que, una vez hechas amantes, acabaría sintiendo algo por ella, pero había pasado más de un año y seguía sin despertarle la pasión y el deseo que quería sentir, el que al parecer Sarafina sí sentía por ella.

Incluso con la puerta del baño cerrada, Anna oía la televisión en el dormitorio. Odiaba toda la basura absurda que Sarafina se tragaba durante horas: comedias y reality shows espantosos. Nunca hablaban de nada con fundamento. Sarafina no veía las noticias casi nunca, ya que no le interesaban la política, los deportes o la economía. Le gustaba salir a fiestas o discotecas, cosa que Anna sólo hacía de uvas a peras.

Anna se daba cuenta de que fijarse sólo en los aspectos negativos de su relación no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Pero no tenía el coraje de sentarse con Sarafina y decirle que lo suyo no funcionaba. Le parecía tan frío y egoísta después de todo por lo que habían pasado... Así pues, tendría que esforzarse más por cogerle el gusto a los pasatiempos favoritos de Sarafina y conectar con ella emocionalmente. Y también tendría que encontrar una manera de despertar su interés sexual por ella.

Se hundió un poco más en la bañera, deseando que fuera posible quitar el tapón e irse con el agua por el desagüe.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola he vuelto después de no sé cuanto, he estado ocupada y hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de continuar y espero seguir así hasta que termine mis proyectos, por lo menos estos.

 **Me he acordado de que tengo otras dos HISTORIAS ADAPTADAS, me preguntaba si les gustaría que las publicara.**

 **son: Elsa y Anna y la otra es Korra y Asami con Elsa y Anna.**

 _si ustedes quieren que las publique, hagánmelo saber, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir si quieren o no quieren._

Review time:

PenguinVuelve: vamo a calmarnos aquí esta la explicación.

Guest: creelo, explicación para que todo quede claro.

Deilys len: jajjajaja no he parado de reir con lo que dijiste, pero en fin un poco de drama no viene mal. ay que tranquilizarnos, por eso aquí una explicación de esa vaina.

miguel.puentedejesus: ohh si.!! se puso difícil la cosa, jajaja no fui yo, fue Anna, lo digo enserio. Siempre hay una explicación para todo. jajaja ntp por nada acepto cualquier comentario

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	11. chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

En la actualidad.

—Ya creía que no tenías intención de volver a casa esta noche. —Sarafina la recibió en la puerta y le cogió el maletín negro de piel y la gabardina con forro de franela.

—Lo siento, tenía el correo lleno. La cena huele bien.

—Cuando estaba caliente olía mejor —la regañó Sarafina. —Pero te he guardado un poco.

—Gracias.

Anna detectó el tono de reproche. Normalmente, no llegaba a casa a tiempo de cenar con Sarafina, ya que en lugar de eso buscaba el solaz de su despacho o de casa de su madre. El zumbido monótono de la televisión de fondo le resultaba casi insoportable, pero sus intentos de entablar conversaciones con un mínimo de contenido fallaban siempre estrepitosamente.

La servicial Sarafina siguió a Anna hasta la pequeña cocina y se puso a calentarle la cena en el microondas.

—Lo puedo hacer yo, Sarafina. No hace falta que esperes.

—No me importa. Anda, ve sentándote.

Anna obedeció y se sentó en uno de los dos taburetes de la barra mientras le preparaban la comida.

—¿Te han dado alguna idea de lo que va a pasar con tu empleo?

—Sí, he hablado con Mulán y con Felipe. No creo que vayan a despedirme. —Anna no se sentía preparada para compartir las novedades, sobre todo ahora que estaba a punto de hacer grandes cambios en su vida y Sarafina Bennett iba a ser uno de ellos.

—Eso es genial, cariño. —El teléfono interrumpió su charla. —Ah, tu madre ha llamado unas tres veces. Dice que no contestabas al móvil.

Anna estuvo a punto de increparla por no haberle sugerido a su madre que probara en el número de la oficina. No era ningún secreto que Sarafina tenía celos del tiempo que dedicaba a su familia. Iduna Summer y ella apenas se hablaban. Para Sarafina, los esfuerzos constantes de Anna por atender a su madre no hacían más que desviar su atención de lo que debería ser su relación principal.

—Hola... Sí, acabo de llegar. Sarafina dice que has llamado —dijo Anna, encubriendo la indiferencia de Sarafina. —Es una buena idea, mamá, pero creo que tendrías que pedir más de un presupuesto. Parece mucho dinero. —Le había recomendado a su madre que pintara la fachada de su casa estilo Tudor. —Claro, iré el sábado y hablaré con ellos.

Sarafina dejó el vaso en el mármol con fuerza, como muestra de su enfado por lo fácilmente que Anna había cedido. A continuación, salió de la cocina muy indignada.

—Muy bien. Estaré allí sobre las diez y media. Adiós.

Anna sabía que Sarafina estaba que echaba humo, pero no tenía el ánimo de hacer algo al respecto. Además, la situación nunca estaría al gusto de Sarafina hasta que rompiera todo contacto con su madre y con su hermana, como había hecho Sarafina con su propia familia. Anna ya había renunciado a intentar que se lo tomara de otra manera, incapaz de hacerle entender que ella quería estar con su familia.

El microondas pitó y Anna sacó su cena, consistente en un bol de estofado de pollo. Por un instante, se planteó llevárselo en una bandeja a la sala de estar, donde sin duda Sarafina estaría embobada delante de la televisión, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar ni el ruido ni el mal humor de Sarafina. Esa noche no... otra vez no.

Las cosas entre ellas habían ido de mal en peor, si es que eso era posible. O al menos habían sido así para Anna. Cuanto más la llamaba su madre, más se ofendía Sarafina, hasta el punto de que ahora ya protestaba cada vez que Iduna le pedía ayuda o incluso cuando quería pasarse por casa a verla. Anna se las arreglaba para que no llegara la sangre al río manteniéndolas alejadas la una de la otra, pero el estrés de tener que aguantar la desaprobación continua de Sarafina le estaba afectando a los nervios.

—¿Por qué no vienes a ver este programa conmigo? —la llamó Sarafina desde la sala de estar.

Anna aclaró el bol y lo metió en el lavavajillas.

—Me voy a acostar. Estoy muy cansada.

—Ya, ¿cómo es que volviste tan tarde anoche?

—Tuve una reunión a última hora y perdí el vuelo anterior.

—¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo? Te daré un masaje en el cuello.

—Gracias, pero creo que me meteré en la bañera rato y después me iré a la cama.

Sin esperar respuesta, Anna remontó las escaleras con esfuerzo hasta el segundo piso. Diez minutos más tarde, se sumergía en un baño caliente y burbujeante y Sarafina aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Hay sitio para mí ahí dentro?

Anna no pudo reprimir una mueca ante la intimidad de la proposición.

— Sarafina, estoy cansada. Sólo quiero darme un baño hasta que la pierna me duela menos y entonces dormir un poco.

Sarafina encajó el rechazo con los hombros hundidos.

—Sólo intento saber lo que quieres, Anna. Sé que detestas la televisión, así que la he apagado. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

Anna no quería entrar en ese juego.

—Sólo quiero descansar. Me da igual que veas la televisión.

—Actúas como si te diera igual todo lo que hago. Casi no me has dicho ni hola desde que volviste anoche. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender que a lo mejor me apetece estar un poco contigo esta noche? Llevamos cuatro días sin vernos. No me dirás que te falta tiempo para estar sola.

Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, pensó Anna.

— Sarafina, mira... Lo siento, pero la pierna me duele y estoy cansada. Mañana me espera otro día duro y tengo que estar descansada.

—Sí, y ya he oído que el sábado también te irás.

Enfadada, Sarafina salió del baño dando un portazo.

Anna suspiró profundamente y se hundió un poco más en la masa de burbujas.

x.x.x.x

—... Cuarenta y nueve... ¡y cincuenta! —Elsa se dejó caer en la colchoneta, agotada tras los abdominales.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto al bellezón de Baltimore últimamente? —Era el nombre que Nieves le había asignado al nuevo interés amoroso de Elsa.

—Sí, vino a casa a cenar el martes por la noche. —Elsa aún no estaba preparada para compartir los detalles de la noche que había pasado con Anna Summer. Ella misma todavía no podía ni creérselo. Juntas habían pasado una noche maravillosa... erótica... desbordante de pasión. Había sido como si toda ella conectara con Anna. Pero de eso hacía ya cuatro noches, y seguía sin noticias de Anna.

—¿Cuántos viajes le quedan por hacer?

Las dos mujeres empezaron a hacer estiramientos delante del espejo.

—Que sea seguro, uno más. Si sigue trabajando para ellos, supongo que tendrá ocasión de bajar de vez en cuando.

—Entiendo que no vais a intentar nada serio, entonces.

La pregunta despertó en Elsa una oleada de sentimientos inesperados, y ninguno de ellos era especialmente tranquilizador.

—No lo sé. Supongo que, siendo realista, la respuesta es no. Pero si hubiera una manera de hacer que funcionara, estaría dispuesta a intentarlo.

—¿Y cuáles crees que son sus sentimientos?

—No estoy segura. —Elsa estaba más o menos convencida de que Anna sentía algo por ella, pero no tenía claro cuan profundos eran esos sentimientos. Sin duda había algo entre ellas pero, aparte de las palabras que se habían dicho fruto de la pasión, ninguna de las dos había dicho mucho más al margen de informar a la otra de que era especial.

—Entonces, a lo mejor la semana que viene tendrías que subir las apuestas un poco —sugirió Nieves en tono travieso. —Ya sabes, música suave, velas... un masajito con aceites...

Elsa se ruborizó. De repente se sintió culpable por no haber sido del todo sincera con su amiga. Se moría de ganas de hablar con alguien y, a decir verdad, Nieves era la única persona a quien podía contárselo.

—Eh, en realidad eso ya lo hicimos...

—¿Cómo? — Nieves la miró con una mezcla de asombro y entusiasmo. —¿Quieres decir que ustedes dos ya...? —Hizo el gesto de meter un dedo por un círculo con las manos.

—Qué vulgar eres —dijo Elsa fingiendo disgusto. —Pero sí, ya... —Elsa imitó el gesto y añadió: —Entre otras cosas.

La última parte hizo que Nieves se sonrojara un poco.

—Muy bien, hay cosas que no necesito saber.

—Has sido tú la que ha preguntado.

—¿Así que se han acostado, pero sigues sin saber cuáles son sus sentimientos?

A Elsa le dio un poco de vergüenza la sinceridad de su amiga, pero no tenía manera de esquivar la pregunta.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. Parece que hay algo entre nosotras, pero las dos sabemos que una relación de verdad sería poco factible, así que fuimos por la vía rápida. Sé que le gusto. Pero lo del sexo, sencillamente pasó. No tuvo nada que ver con los sentimientos. —Al menos era muy posible que para Anna no hubiera sido así. Elsa notó que su amiga ponía cara de duda. —¿Nunca te has dejado llevar con alguien que estuviera cañón?

—A lo mejor una o dos veces — Nieves admitió. —Bueno, y ¿cómo fue?

Elsa puso las pesas en su estante mientras rumiaba la respuesta.

—Creo que ya no voy a poder estar con nadie más.

—Oh, oh.

—Exacto: oh, oh.

x.x.x.x

—¿Qué significa que te mudas? —Ariel la miraba aterrorizada, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Shhhh! Aún no le he dicho nada a mamá. —Anna llevó a su hermana pequeña al antiguo estudio de su padre y cerró la puerta. — Ariel, es una oportunidad que he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Siempre he soñado con lograr algo parecido en mi trabajo, ya lo sabes. Tengo que aceptarlo.

—¿Y quién va a hacerse cargo de mamá? Yo no puedo, la escuela y Sophie ya me dan bastante trabajo.

—No es responsabilidad nuestra hacernos cargo de ella. Es una mujer adulta, tiene que empezar a cuidar de sí misma. A lo mejor lo hace si no estoy aquí para solucionarle cada mínimo problema.

—Eso suena a algo que diría Sarafina. Eso era una verdad innegable. Ariel continuó. —Seguro que está encantada. Ahora te tendrá para ella sola.

—Aún no le he dicho nada del trabajo. No... no le Voy a pedir que venga conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que es un buen momento para terminar con ella. No nos va demasiado bien juntas.

—No me imagino a Miss Simpatía llevándose bien con nadie.

—Eso no es justo, Ariel. Sarafina fue muy buena conmigo cuando más la necesitaba. No sé cómo habría podido pasar por todo aquello sin su ayuda.

—Yo te diré cómo, Anna. Mamá habría estado a lado y lo sabes. A lo mejor, si le hubieras dado una oportunidad, se habría dado cuenta de que no es una inútil después de todo.

—No creí que pudiera soportarlo. No podía permitirme depender de ella y que se derrumbara.

—Quizá no, pero cuando mejoraste dejaste que esa mujer te controlara la vida —se quejó Ariel. —¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces Sarafina nos prohibió ir porque estabas descansando, o porque tenías que concentrarte en la terapia o porque las dos estaban... ocupadas, signifique lo que signifique eso?

Anna se sonrojó ante tan evidente insinuación sexual. Le disgustaba pensar que Sarafina había ido aireando sus intimidades. A su madre ya le costaba bastan aceptar su modo de vida sin que se lo restregaran la cara.

—¿Mami? —llamó una vocecita desde el otro lado la puerta. Al parecer, Sophie correteaba de habitación en habitación en busca de su madre.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. — Ariel abrió la puerta del estudio para recibir a su hija.

Anna agradeció la distracción. La reacción de hermana había hecho que la cabeza le diera vuelta. Si Ariel se había tomado tan mal lo de su traslado Orlando, ¿cómo se lo iba a tomar su madre?

Eso sí, los verdaderos fuegos artificiales vendrían cuando se lo contara a Sarafina.

Anna se alegró de volver a la oficina el lunes por la mañana. Había planeado hablar con su madre el sábado por la tarde y después con Sarafina el domingo, pero, después de la reacción de Ariel, se acobardó. Las cosas en casa habían estado tan tensas el día anterior que Sarafina y ella apenas habían hablado.

Al parecer, Mulán Fa había estado trabajando el fin de semana, ya que tenía en el correo una serie de mensajes sobre el nuevo trabajo y la presentación de la semana próxima.

MFa Presentación versión final.

Anna se la bajó para estudiarla luego.

MFa Nueva York.

Ése no se lo esperaba, pero le hacía mucha ilusión que la hubieran invitado a asistir a la presentación, que tendría lugar dentro de tres semanas, para los analistas de bolsa junto con el resto de los representantes de Eldon-Markoff.

MFa Contrato.

Con este, Anna fue directamente a descargar el documento. Era una descripción detallada del puesto y de las tareas, que leyó con atención y mucha ilusión. El nuevo puesto requería disponibilidad para viajar, una o dos veces al mes para empezar, pero seguramente más a menudo a medida que Eldon-Markoff se expandiera o adquiriera empresas nuevas.

Junto con el contrato, había un esbozo de la cantidad que le ofrecían, y casi la dejó sin respiración. Su nuevo salario base sería... ¡joder! Y además podía recibir una prima anual de hasta la mitad del salario si los objetivos del departamento y de la compañía se cumplían. También recibiría opciones de compra de acciones cada año.

Eldon-Markoff se haría cargo de todos sus gastos de la mudanza, incluidas las comisiones y los costes de cierre inmobiliarios. Se esperaba que empezara a trabajar jornada completa en Orlando en seis semanas.

Esa última parte le metió la prisa en el cuerpo. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con un agente inmobiliario para poner en venta su adosado, así que no podía aplazar más su conversación con Sarafina. Esa noche... hablaría con Sarafina esa noche.

EWinter. Tú próxima visita.

A Anna se le puso un nudo en el estómago y titubeó con el ratón sobre la línea de «Asunto». Desde que había vuelto a casa, no pasó una hora de vigilia sin que pensara en Elsa, al menos una vez, y en todas las cosas excitantes que habían hecho, o en lo increíble que la había hecho sentir. Y, cada vez que lo recordaba, el peso de la culpabilidad la atenazaba.

Hola, Anna:

Bueno, éste es mi correo habitual entre visitas: ya sabes, donde te digo que lo pasé muy bien contigo en tu último viaje y que espero que podamos quedar la próxima vez y hacer algo divertido. Todo eso vuelve a ser cierto, por supuesto, pero es como si en esta ocasión las palabras se quedaran cortas.

No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto, así que simplemente lo diré tal cual. Tengo muchísimas ganas de volver a verte, pero no quiero parecer atrevida. Estoy abierta a cualquier cosa que quieras hacer.

Elsa

Anna notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Lo había hecho todo fatal. Dentro de seis semanas se mudaría a Orlando. Y estaría libre. Si no hubiera perdido el control la semana anterior, su relación con Elsa quizá habría tenido futuro. Si hubiera mantenido la distancia y le hubiera contado la verdad, puede que las cosas hubieran funcionado entre ellas. Pero ocultar su relación con Sarafina había estado mal.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle toda la verdad e intentar salvar al menos una amistad. A lo mejor con el tiempo podían volver a empezar. Sin embargo, no podía arreglar las cosas con Elsa antes de hablar con Sarafina. Lo primero era poner su vida en orden.

.x.x.x.x

Elsa se prendió la etiqueta con el nombre sobre el bolsillo del traje azul marino y se calzó los zapatos. Con cuidado de no acabar llena de los omnipresentes pelos de gato naranjas, estiró los dedos para rascarle detrás de las orejas.

—Pórtate bien y no abras la puerta ni contestes al teléfono.

Como si la hubiera oído, el teléfono sonó justo en ese momento.

—Yo lo cojo.

Slayer giró en círculos unas cuantas veces hasta acomodarse en su silla favorita, que casualmente también era la silla favorita de Elsa.

—¿Sí?... Ah, hola, papá. —Su padre no la llamaba por teléfono a menudo, porque cuando ella estaba en casa él estaba en el trabajo y viceversa. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien? —Elsa se pasó un cepillo por la falda mientras hablaba. —Ah, es verdad. ¿Puedo llevar a una amiga? Ya, necesito su nombre completo y su número de la seguridad social. —El lanzamiento del transbordador Discovery tendría lugar el sábado por la mañana y su padre llamaba para ofrecerle una acreditación de prensa. — ¿Te lo puedo decir mañana? Te llamaré... Gracias, Papá. Adiós.

Eran buenas noticias. Ya no tendría que esperar a que Anna encontrara el momento de contestar su correo electrónico, porque tenía la excusa perfecta para llamarla. Además, con una excusa para hablar no se sentirían tan incómodas tras su escarceo.

No obstante, la tarjeta de visita que le había dado Anna estaba en el cajón de su mesa en el WR, así que tendría que llamarla desde allá.

—Tienes muy mala cara, Tremaine —observó Elsa, fijándose en los ojos enrojecidos de su recepcionista. La mujer estaba sudando y era obvio que tenía fiebre. —Deberías irte a casa.

—Pero no quiero dejarte sola con todo esto.

Hook había llamado para decir que también estaba enfermo y esa noche no iría, así que entre Elsa y Flynn tendrían que encargarse de la recepción. No sería tan terrible si se turnaban, ya que esa noche no había previstas demasiadas llegadas.

—Me las arreglaré, será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando era joven y no tenía preocupaciones —dijo Elsa con una risita. —Venga, vete a casa, tómate algo y métete en la cama. Si por la mañana sigues con fiebre, llama y pide que alguien te sustituya.

—Gracias, Elsa.

—Cuídate.

Enseguida se puso al cargo de recepción, cuyas obligaciones consistían básicamente en contestar al teléfono y registrar a los huéspedes ocasionales.

Cuando se acordó de la invitación de su padre, ya eran las siete y media. Abrió la base de datos y pronto encontró el registro de Anna, en donde aparecía un número de teléfono de las oficinas de Orlando y otro de Baltimore, pero era el de su casa. Podía hacer que Flynn bajara y ella subir a su mesa para buscar el teléfono del trabajo de Anna en Baltimore, pero a esas horas era poco probable que Anna siguiera en la oficina.

Elsa titubeó. Por un lado, técnicamente buscar un teléfono privado por motivos personales no era demasiado ético. Por otro, Anna y ella habían dormido juntas, y había pocas cosas más personales que eso. Además, si había alguna posibilidad de que Anna pudiera arreglárselo para ver el lanzamiento desde la zona de prensa, seguro que sentiría mucho perdérselo sólo porque Elsa hubiera considerado que llamarla a casa era inapropiado.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número. Sonó cuatro veces, y ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para dejar un mensaje en el contestador cuando una voz de mujer desconocida habló al otro lado. Por un momento, Elsa se quedó desconcertada y estuvo a punto de colgar.

—Eh... hola. ¿Podría hablar con Anna Summer, por favor?

La mujer le dijo que no estaba en casa, pero que cogería el recado.

—Ah, claro... ¿Puede decirle que la ha llamado Elsa?

Esperó a que la mujer le leyera el número que aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Sí, ése es... Gracias.

Elsa se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Quién era la mujer que había descolgado el teléfono? Anna había mencionado a una hermana, pero no había dicho que vivieran juntas. Tampoco había hablado nunca de una compañera de piso. El estómago se le encogió y sintió nauseas.

.x.x.x.x

Anna hurgó en el bolso en busca de la llave, temerosa de la noche que la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Se había entretenido en el trabajo tanto como había podido, incluso había comprado un paquete de galletitas saladas y un refresco de la máquina para cenar en la oficina, con intención de posponer su inminente conversación con Sarafina. Llegó a casa cerca de las nueve.

—Vaya, debes de tener un montón de trabajo si tienes que quedarte hasta tan tarde —la saludó Sarafina.

—Sí, pero estoy progresando. —Anna forzó una sonrisa. Iba a ser una noche dura y no quería que acabara en pelea. Si mantenía la calma, podría hacerle ver que dejarlo era lo mejor. Sin embargo, sabía que, por mucho que lo deseara, no podría evitar la reacción emocional de Sarafina por mucha voluntad que le pusiera.

—Te han llamado de Orlando hace una media hora. Supongo que allá también trabajan hasta tarde.

—¿Era Mulán? —Anna había llamado a su jefa a casa hacía una hora para sugerir un cambio final en la presentación.

—No, ha dicho que se llamaba Elsa. Ha dejado su número.

Anna sintió que el corazón se le encogía de angustia. Elsa la había llamado a casa y ahora sabía lo de Sarafina.

—Ya la... la llamaré mañana. Es tarde.

—Sólo hace media hora. Iba a decirle que te llamara al trabajo. ¿En qué estas trabajando?

No era propio de Sarafina interesarse por su trabajo. De alguna manera, fue el empujón que le hacía falta.

—Es una especie de reestructuración. ¿Qué tal si dejo esto y lo hablamos?

—Podemos hablar de otra cosa si no quieres pensar más en el trabajo. Tienes que estar harta del trabajo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, he comido algo en la oficina, no tengo hambre. Y de verdad tenemos que hablar del trabajo. Es importante.

Notó que la voz le temblaba, pero sólo un poco, y deseó que no fuera a peor. La parte más difícil de la conversación sería mantenerse firme ante la presión, y no podía permitirse mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

Anna colgó el abrigo en el armario y guardó el maletín. Sarafina se había sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar y le había quitado la voz a la televisión. Anna se acercó al aparato y lo apagó. Después se sentó en una silla, al otro lado de la pequeña estancia.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Anna se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó las manos, obligándose a mirar a Sarafina a los ojos. Poco a poco, empezó a hablar.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Incómoda, la mujer más joven se removió en el sofá. Obviamente estaba inquieta por saber qué tenía que ver con ella la reestructuración de Eldon-Markoff.

— Sarafina, no creo que sea un secreto que últimamente tú y yo no conectamos muy bien. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que la cosa no marcha bien, al menos para mí.

—Bueno, has estado trabajando muchas horas y has tenido que viajar mucho. Seguro que, en cuanto todo se normalice en el trabajo, nos irá mejor —interpuso nerviosa.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. He estado pensando, desde hace tiempo a decir verdad, que quizá tú y yo... las dos deberíamos... seguir caminos diferentes. Sinceramente, nunca me he sentido más querida por nadie como por ti durante estos últimos dos años y te debo más de lo que podré pagarte nunca por todo lo que hiciste por mí tras el accidente. —Anna tuvo que echar mano de toda su fortaleza para mantener la voz y la mirada firmes mientras hablaba.

Sarafina estaba atónita.

—No me hagas esto, Anna.

Anna cabeceó con resignación.

—Pero yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas... lo que te mereces. Lo he intentado, Sarafina, durante mucho tiempo y sencillamente no puedo.

—En otras palabras, no me quieres como yo te quiero —dijo Sarafina en tono mordaz.

Anna suspiró pesadamente y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Era una manera fría de resumirlo, pero también precisa.

—Lo siento.

Los ojos de Sarafina se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se tornó quebradiza.

—¿Sabes, Anna? A lo mejor deberíamos irnos fuera y pasar unos días las dos juntas. No quiero tirar a la basura los últimos dos años sin tener la certeza de que al menos hemos intentado arreglarlo.

— Sarafina, no... ¿Cómo te lo explico? No hay nada que arreglar. Lo nuestro no ha funcionado nunca. Teníamos una amistad maravillosa, pero cometí un error al intentar que fuera más que eso, porque el amor que sentía por ti no fue nunca el tipo de amor profundo y apasionado que las dos merecemos encontrar. He intentado quererte de esa manera, de verdad. Pero no puedo.

—Así que para ti estos dos años han sido una mentira. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? —El tono de Sarafina se había vuelto áspero.

—No ha sido mi intención engañarte. Pero no puedo fabricar sin más la clase de sentimientos que necesitas.

—¿Por qué sigues hablando de lo que yo necesito y lo que yo me merezco? —lloró. —Tengo lo que necesito. Soy feliz contigo.

—Pero yo no.

—¿Así que ahora que ya estás bien vas a tirarme a la basura como un pañuelo usado? Renuncié a mi casa, Anna. Me deshice de todas mis cosas porque aquí no había sitio para ellas. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

—Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Puedes llevarte cosas de aquí... muebles, sábanas, manteles, platos, lo que necesites. —Recordó que la mayoría de los muebles de Sarafina eran de segunda mano y sus manteles y servilletas eran de juegos sueltos que había encontrado en los rastros. Anna no tenía intención de llevarse casi nada de la casa (la porcelana de su abuela y la cama de hierro antigua sí, por supuesto), así que, si por ella fuera, Sarafina podía quedarse con el resto si le apetecía.

—¿No podemos esperar un tiempo? Anna, por favor...

—He aceptado un empleo nuevo en Orlando. Empiezo de aquí a seis semanas, así que esta semana tengo que poner la casa a la venta.

—Así que te mudas a Orlando. De eso va todo esto.

—No, va de nosotras dos y del hecho de que para mí no va bien. No era cuestión de obligarte a dejar tu trabajo y a tus amigos sabiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron sentadas en silencio durante dilatados minutos. Finalmente, Sarafina se puso en pie.

—No quiero hablar más de esto esta noche. Me voy a dar una vuelta con el coche.

— Sarafina, por favor. No deberías conducir así de alterada —suplicó Anna. —Me... me iré a casa de mi madre si lo que quieres es estar sola.

—En otras palabras, que tú no estás demasiado alterada como para conducir, ¿no? —El dique que había mantenido sus emociones bajo control se desmoronó en ese mismo instante. —¿Y sabes por qué no estás alterada, Anna? Porque tú ya has conseguido todo lo que necesitabas de mí. Y ahora que ya no necesitas nada más, pretendes seguir por tu lado. Te da igual que yo aún te necesite.

—Me parte el corazón saber que estoy haciéndote daño y lo siento muchísimo. Pero estaría muy mal por mi parte obligarte a renunciar a más cosas por mí, cuando siento lo que siento por nuestro futuro.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que te han ascendido?

—Sí —respondió Anna sin más.

—Y claro, ahora que tienes un trabajo distinguido en una gran empresa, yo no pego bien con él, ¿es eso? No me lo digas, déjame adivinar: ni siquiera saben que eres lesbiana.

En realidad, Felipe Markoff seguramente sí, pensó Anna. Pero no era en absoluto el momento de explicar cómo se había enterado.

—No se trata de eso. No sé lo que saben, pero no pretendo pasarme la vida en el armario. Y nunca pensaría en mi pareja como algo que tuviera que «pegar» con mi trabajo. Las dos merecemos algo mejor que eso.

—¡Deja de tratarme con condescendencia! ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que merezco? —gritó Sarafina. Con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas de rabia, agarró su bolso se dirigió a la puerta como un vendaval. —Me iré de aquí tan pronto como pueda. Créeme, ahora que sé lo que de verdad sientes por mí, no quiero quedarme más tiempo del que tú quieres que me quede.

Anna hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Sarafina cerró la puerta de tal portazo que los cuadros de las paredes vibraron. Había sido tan horrible como se había imaginado, pero lo único que sentía era un enorme alivio ahora que por fin se había acabado. Sabía que aquello no había sido más que el primer asalto; probablemente Sarafina volvería y, más calmada, trataría de convencerla de que reconsiderara su decisión. Anna no había cedido terreno hasta ese momento, pero Sarafina la presionaría todavía más para que transigiera.

Le entristecía mucho que las cosas fueran a acabar tan mal entre ellas, así que Anna tomó la decisión de esforzarse para que la transición fuera tan amistosa y pacífica como fuera posible. Tenía una cuenta de ahorros sustanciosa y estaría encantada de ayudar a Sarafina a establecerse en otro lugar. Seguramente sería difícil para las dos al principio, pero su amistad era lo bastante sólida como para capear el temporal. Mientras le quedara familia en Baltimore, Anna volvería de vez en cuando a visitarlas. Quería pensar que Sarafina y ella podían salvar algo del tiempo que habían pasado juntas.

Anna fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y vio la nota en el mármol con el número de Elsa. Le entraron ganas de vomitar otra vez, mientras arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba a la basura. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ahora Elsa sabía la verdad.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Bueno la verdad no se si alegrarme o llorar. en Fin se puso bueno esta vaina.

Como les prometí:

https/m./s/

12863523/1/Las-Estrategias-Del-Amor

https/m./s/

12863528/1/Café-Sonata

Deilys len: jajaja despeja dudas, gracias a dios ya estaban pensando lo peor, se va eso tenlo por seguro, jajaja muy buena pero noo, va a ser peor (?)

Fist37: ya volví no hay porque preocuparse. Pendiente.

PenguinVuelve: ya viene, para que todos estemos tranquilos, que triste verdad?

miguel.puentedejesus: seee, pronto todo se revolverá más, lo es, uno a veces no sabe como enfrentarse por ambos lados, tal vez las corcunstancias. por cierto conteste tus mensajes pero por alguna razón ff me sensuro tu nombre no se que paso ahí y pido unas disculpas.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	12. chapter

**Capítulo 12**

—Voy a inspeccionar los pasillos —informó Elsa a Flynn.

Flynn se había instalado en su silla para empezar con la rutina de informes y papeleo del domingo por la noche. Pero, esa semana, Elsa no quería mirar el vídeo, porque seguramente Flynn comentaría el hecho de que la mujer de Baltimore no se había registrado. Elsa había repasado las reservas de la semana y ya se había fijado en que Anna Summer no estaba en la lista de huéspedes.

Anna no le había contestado el correo ni le había devuelto la llamada. De hecho, Elsa no sabía nada de ella desde la mañana en que se habían despedido en la cama con un beso. Aunque se resistía a reconocerlo, sabía que había descubierto el pequeño secreto de Anna si querer: Anna no estaba disponible.

Elsa no podía menos que reírse de sí misma por el tiempo que había malgastado preocupada por lo difícil que sería sobrellevar la distancia. Y pensar que hasta había estudiado concienzudamente las ofertas de trabajo en el área de Washington DC, a pocos kilómetros de Baltimore.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero había sido engañada como una tonta. Quería sentir rabia, pero en esos momentos lo único que sentía era pena, dolor y vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido confundir de esa manera su conexión con Anna, con lo fuerte que la había sentido?

Al llegar a la planta Concierge, inspeccionó el surtido de postres y continuó hacia el pequeño despacho que comunicaba el comedor con el ascensor de personal, la camarera estaba fuera, sirviendo bebidas, así que aprovechó los breves momentos de intimidad y revolvio el último cajón del escritorio en busca de una guía de teléfonos.

x.x.x.x.x

Anna se estiró en la cama y se puso un almohadón bajo la rodilla dolorida. Había vuelto al Hyatt, porque le daba demasiada vergüenza volver al Weller Regent y enfrentarse a Elsa. Se puso cómoda y se dispuso a revisar las notas para la reunión de la mañana siguiente, pero el timbre del teléfono la sobresaltó.

—¿Sí?

—Así que... ¿en el Hyatt encontraste una oferta mejor?

Solo tardó un segundo en reconocer la voz del teléfono.

—Elsa... quería llamarte, pero es que no sabía qué decir.

—Bueno, para empezar, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo es posible que en sólo doce días nos hayamos distanciado tanto?

—No... no he sido del todo sincera contigo. Yo...

—Sí, hasta ahí ya llegué cuando aquella mujer me cogió el teléfono.

—Elsa, yo no quería que te enterases de esa manera.

—Más bien me parece que no querías que me enterase de ninguna manera. Pero no importa, Anna. Sólo llamaba para decirte que lo siento si te empujé a algo que no querías que pasara.

Acto seguido, Elsa le colgó y lo único que Anna pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando el teléfono.

x.x.x.x

La agente inmobiliaria condujo por una calle arbolada que no tenía salida y detuvo el vehículo frente a la primera casa. Mulán le había cancelado todas las reuniones de la tarde y le había arreglado una cita con aquélla para que le enseñara varias propiedades en algunos de los mejores barrios de Orlando.

—De las que veremos hoy, ésta es mi casa favorita —comentó la agente. —Tiene cuatro habitaciones, tres baños y un aseo, una sala de estar y comedor muy elegantes, una cocina amplia donde se puede comer y un jardín cubierto.

La casa, un antiguo bungalow de estilo mediterráneo, era amarilla con tejas blancas y sin duda tenía encanto a primera vista. A Anna le agradaba sobre todo que fuera de una sola planta.

—Es muy bonita, pero es más de lo que necesito —dijo al acabar la visita.

Amueblar un lugar tan grande a su gusto le costaría treinta o cuarenta mil dólares. Sarafina le había tomado la palabra y se había apropiado de los muebles de la sala de estar, la televisión y el juego de dormitorio de la habitación de invitados, donde había estado durmiendo la última semana.

—Eso se lo parece ahora, pero las cosas pueden cambiar. Es una casa fantástica para los niños, y en este distrito hay muy buenas escuelas.

Anna sonrió con ironía, recordando cómo la agente inmobiliaria que había vendido su adosado de Baltimore había usado prácticamente las mismas palabras. Imaginó que debía de ser una frase estándar que aprendían en la academia. Para ella, el argumento de los niños no significaba nada, pero una de las habitaciones podía servirle de despacho y sería práctico tener otras dos libres por si su madre y su hermana venían a visitarla.

Habían arreglado el papeleo antes de salir de la agencia, así que las dos sabían que Anna podía permitirse aquella casa si la quería. Contaba con un aval de Eldon-Markoff que garantizaba la compra de su casa de Baltimore, así que por esa parte no habría problema.

Esa casa era la más cara que había visto, pero estaba muy por encima del resto. Además, estaba lista para entrar a vivir y se encontraba en un barrio bien establecido. Eso y que, según se fijó, no quedaba lejos de la agradable urbanización donde vivía Elsa.

—Muy bien. Me la quedo.

x.x.x.x

—Has llegado pronto —observó Pocahontas.

Pocahontas era la directora del Weller Regent, el pez gordo del hotel del Orlando. Era una mujer vibrante de cincuenta y siete años y una gran administradora. En los más de treinta años que llevaba en el Weller Regent, Pocahontas había formado a montones de empleados, y muchos de ellos habían llegado a "dirigir" sus propios hoteles o trabajaban en la sede central de la empresa en Nueva York. Elsa siempre había sido una de sus favoritas.

—Sí, bueno...

—¿Mirando las ofertas?

Elsa se quedó de piedra ante la perspicacia de su jefa.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—En realidad sólo era una suposición, pero gracias por confirmarla. —Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y tomó asiento frente al ordenador junto a Elsa.

—¿Has visto el trabajo de Denver?

Elsa asintió. Era el hotel más nuevo de la cadena y estaban buscando a un supervisor en jefe, el equivalente al puesto de Flynn. Era un verdadero chollo en la cadena y probablemente se lo darían a alguien con más experiencia que ella.

—A mí me parece que sería perfecto para ti. Piensa que no me haría ninguna gracia perder a una de las mejores encargadas que ha trabajado conmigo, pero me gustaría verte volar del nido. De momento, yo seguiré en mi puesto unos años más, pero cuando lo deje, estaría bien que hubieras ganado experiencia en un puesto de mayor responsabilidad.

La alabanza dejó a Elsa difusa. Básicamente, Pocahontas había venido a decirle que dentro de unos años tenía posibilidades de sucedería al frente de ese hotel, pero sólo si aprovechaba la oportunidad de acumular experiencia en un cargo elevado.

—¿De verdad te parece que tengo posibilidades de conseguir el puesto de Denver?

—No me cabe la menor duda.

x.x.x.x

—Creo que quiere ponerlo ahí —dijo Anna señalando el espacio vacío que había debajo de la ventana.

Era el día en que Sarafina se mudaba y, aunque Anna había regresado de Nueva York la noche anterior pasadas las doce, había dedicado el día a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

El traslado a Orlando estaba yendo muy deprisa. Anna ya había vendido el adosado y, dado que Sarafina se mudaría al fin a su nuevo apartamento, ella podría enviar el resto de sus cosas a Florida a continuación.

El paso más importante que iba a dar hacia su nueva vida estaba programado para el jueves: una última operación para reparar la lesión de la pierna. Había planeado recuperarse en casa de su madre durante tres semanas antes de volar a Orlando y empezar a trabajar en Eldon-Markoff.

Sarafina atravesó la puerta principal cargada de ropa.

—¿Te ayudo con algo?

—No, esto es lo último.

Desapareció en el dormitorio para dejar su carga. Los últimos días habían sido tranquilos, a medida que Sarafina empezó a aceptar que la decisión de Anna era irrevocable. Anna se sentía culpable de saber que, para ella, todo el asunto quedaría cerrado en cuando saliera del apartamento ese día. Sarafina tardaría años en dejar de sentirse dolida y furiosa. Anna sabía que se habría sentido menos culpable si al menos hubieran seguido siendo amigas, pero Sarafina le había dicho que no necesitaba amigas como Anna y que no tenía el menor interés en seguir en contacto.

Anna se tragó la amargura. Todo aquello también la estaba afectando a ella, pero lo veía como parte de su penitencia por haberle causado tanto dolor a Sarafina con sus estúpidas decisiones egoístas.

—¿Quién me firma esto? —preguntó el encargado de la mudanza, agitando el sujetapapeles.

—Ella —soltó Sarafina en tono monocorde, de regreso a la sala de estar.

Anna cogió el sujetapapeles y firmó al final del documento.

—Tienen mi número de tarjeta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora —respondió el hombre, que recogió el resto de las mantas protectoras antes de salir.

Sarafina se limpió el polvo de las manos con la mirada puesta en el personal de mudanzas, que cargaba el camión para irse.

—Ya está, Anna. Lo único que necesito es el cheque.

Anna sacó del bolsillo un talón nominal por valor de varios miles de dólares. Era el dinero que le había ofrecido a Sarafina para que pudiera comprar cosas nuevas para la cocina y el baño y pagara la fianza de la luz, el gas y el agua. Anna ya le había pagado los seis primeros meses de alquiler. Era dinero manchado de culpa, pero le daba igual. Quería que esa parte de su vida quedara bien cerrada.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio, de pie entre las cajas que llenaban la estancia, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—Cuídate mucho, Sarafina. —Anna extendió los brazos indecisa, con la esperanza de que pudieran abrazarse por última vez.

—Tú también.

Sarafina estaba intentando dominar sus emociones, pero al final cedió y las dos se abrazaron, con fuerza, durante más de un minuto, llorando a lágrima viva.

—Escríbeme cuando te hayas instalado en Florida. No te prometo que conteste, pero querré saber que estás bien.

Anna asintió, reacia a prometer más. Había llegado el momento de mirar hacia delante.

x.x.x.x

—¿Sería muy mala amiga si te deseo mala suerte? —preguntó Blanca, que llevaba a Elsa al aeropuerto para que tomara un avión a Denver.

—Será lo que tenga que ser. Pocahontas cree que tengo muchas posibilidades, pero todo depende de cómo sean los demás candidatos.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco. Hace mucho de la última vez que fui una entrevista de trabajo, pero Pocahontas me estuvo preparando ayer durante dos horas. No voy a estar más preparada de lo que estoy ahora.

Nieves señaló la salida de la autopista Beeline.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de dar un giro a mi vida.

Mientras siguiera rascándose el ombligo en Orlando los ascensos no le iban a caer del cielo. El trabajo de Denver sería bueno para su carrera, y en ese momento necesitaba centrarse en eso.

—¿Y todo esto tiene algo que ver con la mujer de Baltimore?

Elsa exhaló pesadamente.

—Supongo que en parte sí. Ya que al parecer nunca voy a tener vida fuera del trabajo, a ver si al menos consigo el mejor trabajo posible.

—No puedes dejar que una mala experiencia con una bruja mentirosa te convierta en una cínica, Elsa.

—No, pero cuando te llevas un chasco así lo mejor es tomarte un tiempo para cicatrizar. Creo que es un buen momento para concentrarme en mi carrera.

Nieves siguió las indicaciones hasta la Terminal de salidas y Elsa se agachó para coger su bolsa de viaje.

—Mucha mierda, ¿vale?

Frenaron en la curva. Elsa le dio a su amiga un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias. Si me dan el trabajo, ¿querrás venir a llevar mi restaurante?

—No creo. El frío no es lo mío.

—Ah, pero ¿hace frío? —preguntó Elsa con un guiño.

—Seguro que sólo son habladurías.

x.x.x.x

El dolor había disminuido desde la operación, pero Anna aún se cansaba con facilidad. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Orlando y pasar la primera noche en su nueva casa.

—No sé cómo vamos a llevar todas estas maletas —dijo Iduna, sentada junto a Anna en la sección de primera clase del avión.

—Eldon-Markoff enviará un coche, mamá. Encontraremos a un mozo que nos ayude con las maletas en el aeropuerto, y el conductor nos las puede entrar cuando lleguemos a la casa.

—Tendré que ir a comprar en cuanto lleguemos.

—No es necesario, mamá. Estarás cansada, podemos pedir algo.

—¿Y para desayunar qué? No tendremos nada, y así no se puede empezar el día.

Anna miró por la ventana, sonriendo para sí. El cambio que había dado su madre parecía un milagro. Justo como había predicho Ariel, la matriarca Summer había estado a la altura de las circunstancias cuando había necesitado su ayuda.

La semana anterior, Iduna había dejado a Anna al cuidado de su hermana y había volado a Orlando sola. Se reunió con los de la compañía de mudanzas y desempaquetó las cajas de la cocina y los baños. Después compró un juego de dormitorio para la habitación de invitados que sustituyera al que se había llevado Sarafina. Anna y ella irían a comprar los muebles de la sala de estar y el comedor juntas, pero para eso tendrían que esperar a que Anna pudiera moverse.

—Agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo, mamá.

Iduna le dio un apretón en el brazo.

—Ya era hora de que te pagara por todo lo que tú has hecho por mí. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Anna. Ojalá tu padre estuviera aquí para ver la mujer en que te has convertido. Siempre decía que llegarías muy lejos.

—A mí también me gustaría que estuviera aquí. Pero me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.

x.x.x.

Luigi Tolliver no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Tenía sentada enfrente a la cuarta candidata para el puesto de supervisor en jefe, una protegida de Pocahontas que, entre otras habilidades, hablaba español como él.

—¿Hay alguna parte de su trabajo actual que no le guste, señorita Winter? Por ejemplo, el papeleo, el trabajo de supervisión, el trato con el público...

Elsa reflexionó sobre la mejor manera de responder la pregunta del director del hotel.

—Supongo que, como a todo el mundo, no me gusta tener que disciplinar a un empleado, pero los aspectos positivos de relacionarme con el personal superan a los negativos con creces. Lo mismo que sucede con los clientes problemáticos.

Había sido una buena respuesta, consideró Elsa. Pero al parecer Tolliver esperaba más.

—De acuerdo, el papeleo es un coñazo —admitió con una carcajada.

Tolliver rió. Le gustaba la idea de contar con una supervisora con sentido del humor, considerando que era un puesto de mucho estrés. Le constaba que, si había trabajado con Pocahontas, es porque era competente a la hora de solucionar problemas sin dejar que las cosas se salieran de madre. También sabía que Pocahontas no habría tenido a nadie trabajando para ella durante nueve años si no fuera capaz de arreglárselas con el papeleo.

—Ya sabe que aquí el clima es un poco diferente —la advirtió.

—Lo que busco es un cambio —contestó ella con sencillez.

x.x.x.x

—Gracias, mamá. En serio, te lo agradezco mucho. —Anna sacó las muletas del asiento trasero y las apoyó contra la puerta del coche.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que suba contigo?

—No, ya me apaño yo. Puedo colgarme el asa del hombro...

—¡Anna!

Una entusiasta Mulán Fa salió a recibirla.

—Me alegro mucho de verte por fin aquí.

—Hola, Mulán. Te presento a mi madre, Iduna Summer.

Iduna le dijo hola desde el asiento del Volvo de Anna, y Mulán extendió la mano para saludarla.

—Encantada de conocerla. Tiene una hija que es un tesoro.

Anna se ruborizó como una colegiala en su primera cita. Con cuidado, se irguió y se colocó las muletas bajo los brazos.

—Yo te lo llevo —dijo Mulán cogiéndole el pesado maletín. —Muchas gracias por traerla, yo me ocupo desde aquí. —Se despidió de Iduna con la mano y guió a Anna hasta la entrada.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

—De nada. ¿Seguro que te encuentras con fuerza para empezar?

—De lo que estoy segura es de que, si no empiezo me voy a volver loca. Por favor, déjame quedarme hoy, aunque después cambies de opinión y me despidas —bromeó.

Anna adoraba a su madre, pero habían pasado la una pegada a la otra prácticamente cada hora de las últimas tres semanas.

—Muy bien, pero hemos decidido no pagarte.

—Me parece bien.

—... Y que tu nuevo despacho estará al lado de la fotocopiadora.

—Perfecto.

—... Y que tu secretaria será Bulda.

—Eres cruel, Mulán Fa.

—Ya lo sé, pero dos de esas cosas son mentira.

—Bulda —suspiró Anna.

—De momento te bastará con ella. Más adelante puedes escogerle un par de seminarios para que haga en horas de trabajo si te parece. Si la cosa no marcha, ven a verme.

Anna sabía que lograría que funcionara. Bulda tenía muchas carencias, pero le ponía mucha dedicación y siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender.

El ascensor las dejó en el último piso, y Anna siguió a su jefa al ala oeste del edificio. El tercer despacho desde el fondo del pasillo era una pequeña oficina, cuya pared exterior era acristalada. Había una mesa de despacho con sitio para el ordenador enfrente de la puerta. Una estantería, una mesa de trabajo y tres sillas completaban el mobiliario de la habitación.

—Ya sé que no es el Taj Mahal, pero es tuyo. Si quieres cambiar algo de sitio, dale un toque a Bulda y ella se encargará de encontrar unos cuantos brazos fuertes.

—Es fantástico, me va a encantar.

—Cuando lleves un tiempo aquí iras subiendo en la jerarquía. Dentro de un año o dos podrás trasladarte a un lado donde no pegue el sol de la tarde. Entonces sabrás que has llegado a lo más alto.

—Olvidas que soy de Baltimore. Tardaré en ponerle pegas al sol.

—Eso ya me lo dirás.

Dicho eso, Mulán volvió a su despacho y Anna se las arregló para llegar a su silla. Ya tenía una pila de carpetas acumuladas en su bandeja. Se instaló y cogió la primera. Estaba emocionadísima de estar allí.

x.x.x.x

—¡Guau, Elsa! Estás loca si crees que voy a decir no a eso.

Robin Ross estaba entusiasmado con la oferta de su nueva jefa. Ella se tomaría los martes y los miércoles libres, y él podría cogerse los viernes y los sábados. El fin de semana libre era casi media vida.

—Ten en cuenta que no es permanente. Pero me gustaría estar aquí en los días de más lío hasta que me haga con el hotel y con el personal.

—Yo no te lo voy a discutir —afirmó el joven alegremente. —Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

A Elsa le caía muy bien su nuevo adjunto. Había pasado los últimos dos años en el centro de servicios para la empresa y también había trabajado en catering. Sólo llevaba en el puesto de supervisor adjunto dos meses, desde que su predecesor aceptó un trabajo para Ritz-Carlton, así que no estaba preparado para ascender.

Por eso Luigi Tolliver había buscado a un nuevo supervisor en jefe procedente de otros hoteles de la cadena Weller Regent.

—Bueno, ¿y por dónde sale uno en Denver para divertirse? —preguntó Elsa.

—No lo sé. Estoy casado, ya no me divierto nunca.

Los dos rieron al unísono.

—¿Así que te doy los fines de semana libres y los vas a desaprovechar?

—¡No! ¿Estás de broma? Significa que por fin Pam y yo podremos salir de la ciudad de vez en cuando, ir a esquiar, de acampada, o de escalada al parque Estes. Claro que también quiere decir que no podré librarme de ir a ver a mi suegra a Pueblo.

—Siempre puedes decirle que tienes guardia.

—Me gusta cómo piensas, Elsa.

—Hoy me encargaré yo de la inspección de las habitaciones. Quiero hacerme una idea de cómo trabajan todos.

—Todo para ti. ¿Quieres que empiece con el inventario? —Robin estaba ansioso por asumir más obligaciones en la gerencia.

—No, ya lo haré yo cuando acabe. ¿Qué tal si vigilas la recepción y te pasas a echarle un vistazo a los aparcacoches de aquí a un rato?

—Lo que tú digas.

Elsa comenzó la inspección en la tercera planta, un piso por encima de las salas de reuniones. Para cuando llegó a la planta Concierge, estaba muy satisfecha con el trabajo de mantenimiento, y la alegraba saber que su homóloga del primer turno gobernaba el barco con mano firme. Eso siempre hacía que el turno de noche fuera más fácil.

Los camareros del comedor Concierge estaban preparándolo todo para la happy hour, más o menos igual que en Orlando y que en el resto de hoteles de la cadena Weller Regent. Cada hotel tenía una decoración única, pero los servicios principales estaban diseñados para ser una constante de hotel en hotel. En el WR de Denver, la decoración tenía un toque del suroeste y los muebles eran rústicos, pero cómodos. Las ventanas del comedor ofrecían una vista espectacular de las Rocosas nevadas. Era todo un cambio respecto a la planicie de cipreses de Orlando.

La acogedora disposición de las sillas en el rincón le recordó amargamente a Anna Summer. A decir verdad, últimamente Anna Summer se había convertido en una presencia constante en su pensamiento, cosa que resultaba de lo más irritante, sobre todo durante el largo viaje en coche con Slayer de camino a su nuevo hogar, a más de tres mil kilómetros de distancia.

No tenía sentido negar lo mucho que le había dolido descubrir que para Anna no había sido más que una cana al aire.

«No sabía qué decirte.» Las palabras de Anna le volvieron amargamente a la cabeza. No había nada que decir, a no ser que fuera para ofrecer una explicación que no fuera la obvia. Y estaba claro que no era el caso, o Anna se lo habría contado. En cambio, Anna había jugado sus cartas tan bien que Elsa se había quedado helada al oír la voz de la mujer que descolgó el teléfono. Lo peor era que Elsa había estado segura de que Anna sentía lo mismo que ella. Ahora tenía la desagradable sensación de que, en el futuro, no sería capaz de verlas venir cuando alguien intentara aprovecharse de ella.

A no ser que no dejara que nadie se le acercara.

Eso era lo que pretendía al mudarse a Denver. No se trataba de empezar de cero. Ni siquiera era por el trabajo, aunque eso le sirviera de excusa. Para Elsa, trasladarse a Denver significaba mudarse a un lugar en donde no conocía a nadie, en donde no quería conocer a nadie. Si se concentraba en hacer bien su trabajo, pronto podría ascender a un puesto en Dirección; si no allí, en algún otro lugar.

x.x.x.x

—Si quieres, te puedo dejar dormir en el sofá de mi despacho. Puedes dejar el pijama en el último cajón del escritorio.

Anna levantó la vista. Era un martes por la noche y Mulán estaba en el umbral de su despacho, con su maletín en la mano.

—En serio, Anna, a esta hora nos vamos todos a casa, a veces incluso un poco antes. ¿Te hemos dado demasiado trabajo o es que eres lenta? —La última parte era en broma, pero la ejecutiva se dio cuenta enseguida de que Anna no se lo había tomado a chiste.

—No, yo... ¿estás de broma, no?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Mulán. Dejó el maletín y se sentó frente a su vicepresidenta adjunta. —Voy a tener que hablarle de ti a mi marido. No se creerá que haya alguien que llega a la oficina antes y se va después que yo.

—Me he liado preparando esta campaña de refuerzo de marca. ¿Crees que podemos contar con unos cuantos miles de dólares de presupuesto para crear un par de grupos de enfoque?

—Claro, podemos sacarlo de la partida de publicidad si crees que lo necesitamos.

—Sí. Me sentiría mejor si tuviéramos algún modo de evaluar el impacto antes de lanzarla.

—Buena idea. Y ahora vete a casa.

—Sólo quiero terminar esto...

—Te espero. Vamos a salir de aquí juntas, y así me aseguraré de que te vas. —Su jefa hablaba en serio.

—Muy bien —suspiró Anna cerrando su carpeta.

—Y no te vas a llevar trabajo a casa —la regañó la ejecutiva, al ver que su protegida iba a meter la carpeta en su maletín. —Si no, no serviría de nada que te echara de aquí.

—Sí, señora.

Siguió a Mulán hasta el vestíbulo y esperaron al ascensor.

—¿Qué tal la pierna?

Ya no cojeaba tanto como antes de la operación, pero aún lo hacía un poco.

—Mucho mejor. Aún sigo con la rehabilitación, pero ya empiezan a pensar que esto es todo lo que voy a mejorar.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—No tanto como antes, pero creo que nunca dejará de dolerme del todo.

—Siento oír eso.

Anna le había hablado a Mulán de su terrible accidente.

—Ya me he acostumbrado. —Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al aparcamiento como dos amigas. —Oye, ya he dicho que me iba a casa, no tienes por qué escoltarme, ¿sabes?

Mulán soltó una risita.

—Anna, en serio, no quiero que te quemes. Sé que hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero nadie espera que lo hagas todo el primer año que estás a bordo. Si tienes intención de seguir aquí a largo plazo, necesitas salir y tener una vida plena en Orlando, no sólo una vida de trabajo.

—Ya lo sé, Mulán. Lo haré.

La verdad es que la idea de aventurarse en el ambiente de Orlando siempre le recordaba a Elsa Winter, y eso le despertaba sentimientos de tristeza y culpabilidad. Últimamente había pensado mucho en lo mal que se había portado, y no le atraía especialmente la idea de conocer a alguien nuevo.

—Lo creas o no, ahora mismo disfruto mucho con trabajo.

—Ya lo veo, y te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo. Pero acepta un consejo de una vieja profesional. Reserva lo mejor de ti misma para tu vida personal, no para el trabajo.

Anna asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras.

—Sabes, Anna, en Eldon-Markoff somos como una gran familia. No quiero parecer entrometida pero, si no estás saliendo con nadie en especial en este momento, estaríamos encantados de organizar un par de cenas informales para que tuvieras la oportunidad de conocer hombres solteros, ya sabes, ejecutivos.

Anna forzó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada. Se había estado preguntando si Felipe Markoff habría contado que la había visto con Elsa, cogidas de la mano en un restaurante. Al parecer no lo había hecho, o ella no estaría ahora en una situación tan comprometida.

— Mulán, gracias, pero... la verdad es que no estoy muy interesada en conocer... hombres.

—Pero tú... oh. ¿Mujeres?

Anna asintió con nerviosismo.

—Pero, si quieres que te diga la verdad, ahora mismo no estoy interesada en conocer a nadie. Acabo de salir de una relación que, digamos, no ha acabado demasiado bien. Necesito un poco de tiempo.

—Lo entiendo. Pero, si tropiezo con alguna mujer interesante, no sé muy bien dónde, pero nunca se sabe, seguramente lo mencionaré, estés preparada o no.

—Me parece bien. —Anna se mostró de acuerdo y abrió la puerta de su coche.

—Bueno, te dejo aquí. Espero que te marches a casa, no que des una vuelta al edificio hasta perderme de vista y entonces te cueles dentro otra vez.

—Palabra de honor. Hasta mañana. —Anna puso en marcha el Volvo y colocó la marcha atrás para salir de su aparcamiento.

En lugar de girar hacia su casa, siguió adelante unos cuatrocientos metros hasta la urbanización de Elsa. Desde que estaba en Orlando, había cedido a la tentación de conducir por el vecindario tres veces. Era martes, el día libre de Elsa, y la idea de tratar de verla desde lejos era muy tentadora. No es que la estuviera acosando exactamente, era más bien como si... la observara de una manera no agresiva, para ver cómo le iba.

Rodeó el pequeño lago con el Volvo poco a poco y giró a la derecha hacia los edificios que daban al campo de golf. Contuvo la respiración cuando vio que la puerta del garaje del edificio de Elsa estaba abierta. Sin embargo, el coche que había dentro no era el Miata verde oscuro, sino un sedán de color rojo. Siguió hasta el final de la carretera, examinando el aparcamiento con vistazos rápidos en busca del deportivo que tan bien conocía.

Anna giró y recorrió el mismo camino en sentido contrario, aminorando la marcha de manera drástica frente a la casa de Elsa. Confusa, vio salir el coche, cuyos pasajeros eran una pareja joven con una sillita infantil en el asiento de atrás.

Frenó para orientarse, repasando mentalmente todos los detalles de su visita a la casa de Elsa. Ése era el lugar que recordaba y sabía que era el número que le había dicho al taxista.

Anna regresó a la urbanización al día siguiente, y al otro también, tanto de camino al trabajo como a la vuelta. Volvió por última vez el fin de semana y la familia del sedán seguía ahí.

Al parecer, Elsa ya no vivía allí.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Guest: es buena cuido a anna, aunque ella tuvo sus errores. Anna ya se siente responsable si no, no le hubiera dado ese pequeño cheque.

Miguel: no siempre se puede cantar victoria.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	13. chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Anda que el primer invierno que paso aquí tenga que ser el más frío de la historia... —refunfuñó Elsa mientras se cambiaba las botas de caña hasta la rodilla por los zapatos de tacón negros del uniforme.

Las ocho manzanas que separaban su apartamento del centro del hotel eran una tortura con el frío que hacía, soportables sólo si no azotaba el viento.

—Te lo dedicamos especialmente a ti. —Robin soltó una carcajada, pero a Elsa no le hacía nada de gracia.

—Vale, Robin. Enero y febrero lo entiendo, pero estamos en abril. Que se acabe ya, por Dios.

—Y lo mejor es que puede que dure todavía más.

—Ah, claro. Eso es lo mejor, muy bien.

El teléfono de Elsa sonó sobre su escritorio. Era la línea directa de seguridad.

—Elsa Winter —respondió con sequedad. —Genial... planta doce... Muy bien, uno de nosotros subirá ahora mismo.

—¿Qué Pasa?

—Un tipo está fumándose un puro al lado del ascensor en la planta doce. Dice que su mujer no le deja fumar en la habitación.

Robin se levantó y sacó un cuarto de dólar del bolsillo.

—¿El que gane elige? —preguntó esperanzado, a sabiendas de que su jefa podía ordenarle que se ocupara sin más.

—Cara.

Lanzó la moneda al aire y la dejó girar antes de atraparla contra el dorso de la mano.

—Cara.

—Yo me ocuparé del puro. Ocúpate tú de la recepción. Están a punto de verse desbordados. —Elsa señaló con la cabeza la pantalla en donde se veía un nutrido grupo de huéspedes haciendo cola para registrarse.

—Eso ha sido juego sucio.

—No, es que soy clarividente.

x.x.x.x

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas ido a una convención de turismo. Tienes que salir y conocer gente, pero no hables mucho con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo miedo de que te contraten y entonces tendría que matar alguien —dijo Mulán, medio en broma medio en serio.

—No te preocupes, no creo que pudiera ser más feliz de lo que soy trabajando aquí. Pero está bien saber q me valoras.

Anna llevaba casi un año trabajando en Orlando no había dejado de impresionar a su jefa y a su directiva en general. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto en la empresa y, a medida que demostraba su valía, le habían ido dando más responsabilidades. En esos momentos ocupaba ya un despacho en el ala sur del edificio.

—Créeme, te valoro mucho más de lo que piensas. — Mulán se inclinó para preguntarle al taxista. —¿Siempre nieva así en abril?

—Me parece que este invierno no acabará nunca. Ha habido una tormenta después de otra desde la primera semana de octubre... Nunca habíamos tenido tanta nieve. Por lo menos hoy no estamos bajo cero.

—Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores —se quejó. —Mírate tú, Anna. Toda abrigadita. Supongo que en Baltimore estabas acostumbrada a este tiempo.

—Sí; como te dije, no es tan terrible cuando la temperatura está por encima de cero. A menos que haga viento.

—¿Echas de menos Baltimore?

—¿Baltimore? No. Al principio me daba un poco de morriña, pero se me pasó cuando mi madre se mudó a la ciudad. Ya no volví a pensar en ello.

Anna había ido a pasar unos días a Maryland por Navidad. Mientras estaba en casa de su madre, se reventó una tubería y la caldera murió. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Iduna, que decidió vender la casa y trasladarse al sur. La agente inmobiliaria de Anna le encontró una primera planta de dos habitaciones con garaje en la urbanización donde vivía Elsa. Anna estaba muy contenta de volver a tener a su madre cerca, lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa para ella. Ariel y ella tendrían que haber convencido a su madre de que se mudara a un apartamento hacía años.

El taxi voló por el laberinto de calles de un solo sentido del centro de Denver, y finalmente se detuvo frente al Weller Regent. Enseguida salió un portero con una chaqueta de plumón, guantes y un gorro de lana calado hasta las orejas.

—Bienvenidas al Weller Regent, señoras. Me disculpo por el tiempo, aunque haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que su estancia resulte placentera. —El joven sonrió con sinceridad y sacó sus equipajes del maletero del taxi para cargarlos en un carro. Después lo empujó al interior, seguido de las dos abrigadas mujeres.

—¡Oh... calor! —exclamó Mulán. —¿Cómo puede vivir la gente en este clima?

—Dicen lo mismo de nosotros en agosto, ¿no? —apuntó Anna, siguiendo a su jefa al mostrador de recepción.

En sus frecuentes viajes solía alojarse en el Weller Regent, y cada vez que entraba en el vestíbulo pensaba en Elsa Winter. Finalmente había reunido el valor de llamar al hotel de Orlando el otoño anterior y se había enterado de que Elsa ya no trabajaba en el WR, aunque el empleado con el que habló no podía darle más información.

—En teoría voy a cenar con un par de viejos amigos. Si quieres cenar con nosotros, eres más que bienvenida.

Anna conocía a Mulán y sabía que su invitación era sincera, pero si iba estaría de más.

—No, me parece que cenaré algo en el comedor dentro de un rato y me acostaré temprano. Pero gracias por la invitación.

—Sí, tú sí que sabes. Con la diferencia de dos horas, mañana estarás bien descansada y yo deambularé por el mundo como un zombi. No dejes que se me escapen nuestros secretos comerciales, ¿vale?

Mulán avanzó hacia el mostrador y echó un vistazo a su vicepresidenta adjunta, que aguardaba pacientemente a que algún recepcionista quedara libre. Eldon-Markoff había estado de suerte el día que enroló a Anna Summer en las oficinas centrales. Era una máquina de trabajar, además de inteligente e innovadora. Y lo mejor de todo era su seguridad en sí misma. Tenía un aplomo que llamaba la atención. En sólo un año, Anna había desempeñado su cargo a un nivel mucho más alto del que Felipe Markoff y ella habían imaginado, y sus ideas e iniciativas ya estaban reportando beneficios en las ventas. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que se la quedara la competencia.

Cuando Anna llegó al ajetreado mostrador para hacer el registro, no pudo evitar fijarse en que el recepcionista llevaba una etiqueta que lo identificaba como supervisor adjunto. Un vistazo al reloj le confirmó que estaban en el segundo turno... el turno de Elsa. Así pues, aquel hombre tenía el mismo cargo en Denver que Elsa había tenido en Orlando.

—Anna Summer —anunció entregándole su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, Srta. Summer. Su reserva era de dos noches en nuestra planta Concierge, cama de matrimonio, no fumadores.

—Correcto.

Robin completó el registro con eficiencia. No le gustaba nada tener que cubrir la recepción, pero durante el último año su jefa le había enseñado a apreciar la oportunidad de relacionarse con los empleados y los clientes. La mayoría de los problemas y las quejas iban a parar a la recepción principal, y había aprendido a ocuparse de ellos y a ejercer su nueva autoridad. Lo mejor de todo, según Elsa, era que así daría ejemplo a los recepcionistas más jóvenes, y éstos también aprenderían a solucionar los temas peliagudos por sí mismos.

—Aquí tiene, Srta. Summer. — Robin le pasó la llave y la dirigió a los ascensores, informándola de las ventajas de su habitación. —Le deseo una feliz estancia y, en algún momento tuviera cualquier problema, por favor no dude en comunicárnoslo y haremos todo lo posible para solucionarlo.

Anna sonrió y asintió, recordando la noche que Elsa le había dado su tarjeta de visita, señalando su extensión directa. Coqueteando.

x.x.x.x

Elsa odiaba aquel tipo de situaciones. El hecho de que seguridad la hubiera llamado quería decir que su mera presencia no había bastado para solucionar el problema.

Salió del ascensor y la recibió uno de los guardias.

—¿El caballero ya les ha dicho cómo se llama?

—No, y ese tipo no es exactamente un caballero, si sabes a qué me refiero. Diría que le da demasiado a la botella.

—Por Dios santo, ¡si son las cuatro de la tarde!

Elsa se volvió para cogerle la medida al huésped poco colaborador, que estaba sentado en un sillón junto a una planta y usaba la maceta como cenicero, según observó. Tenía una bebida en una mano y un puro en la otra. Era un hombre corpulento, de pecho ancho y redondo, y llevaba la corbata floja alrededor del cuello. Tenía la bulbosa cara enrojecida, y los ojos vidriosos, con una mirada que decía claramente: «He cogido una buena mierda».

—Hola, soy Elsa Winter, la encargada. Me informan de que su esposa no le deja fumar ese puro en su habitación, ¿es correcto?

—¡Correctísimo! —ladró.

—Es una pena, señor... —esperó un momento, pero el hombre no mordió el anzuelo, —pero me temo que las ordenanzas de la ciudad de Denver prohíben fumar en las zonas comunes de los edificios públicos, así que sólo le dejan dos opciones: o se queda en su habitación o baja a la zona de fumadores de la segunda planta. Aunque por desgracia se trata de una galería descubierta.

—O puedo quedarme aquí sentado —replicó beligerante.

—No, eso no es una opción, a no ser que apague el puro. Creo que lo mejor sería que volviera a su habitación. Estaré encantada de explicarle las normas a su esposa, y quizá ella cambie de opinión —dijo Elsa con voz calma y firme, insinuando una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—¿Puedo fumar en el bar?

—Me temo que no.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que termine.

Sacó su mechero y volvió a encender el apestoso puro. Elsa suspiró.

—Mire, como encargada tengo la obligación de hacer respetar las reglas sobre el tabaco o tendré problemas con el director del hotel. Si eso sucede, podría perder mi empleo. Y si pierdo el empleo, me quitarán a mis hijos. Trabajo muy duro para mantener a mi familia unida, por favor ayúdeme. Lo único que tiene que hacer es apagar el puro y volver a su habitación.

El hombre miró la bebida y después el puro.

—¿Quiere decir que la despedirán si no lo apago?

Elsa asintió con expresión de súplica.

—¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

—Dos —mintió, pensando de inmediato en sus sobrinos. —Josh y Jordán.

—Bueno, no me gustaría que le quitaran a sus hijos por mi culpa —cedió al fin.

Fue a apagar el puro en la maceta, pero Elsa se le adelantó y le cogió el humeante objeto de las manos.

—¿Qué tal si ya me ocupo yo? —dijo apagándolo en el vaso medio vacío. —Le agradezco mucho que me haya echado un cable. Pásese por el mostrador mañana cuando esté trabajando y veré si puedo conseguirle un vale por una consumición en el bar.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Elsa se volvió hacia los dos guardias de seguridad que aguardaban a su espalda, listos para intervenir si la situación lo hubiera requerido.

—Acompañen a este caballero a su habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señora.

Elsa vio por el rabillo del ojo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y salía un ejecutivo. La flecha iluminada indicaba que el ascensor iba hacia arriba y vislumbró a dos mujeres dentro. Justo cuando las puertas se cerraban, su mirada se encontró con la de Anna Summer. Y el mundo se detuvo.

En cuanto reconoció a Elsa Winter, el corazón le dio un vuelco a Anna. Una oleada de sensaciones la abrumó: el estómago se le encogió, las manos empezaron a temblarle y se le aceleró la respiración.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Mulán se percató de que su compañera se había apoyado contra la pared del ascensor y estaba aferrada al riel como si no se tuviera en pie.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me he... mareado un momento.

—Espero que no te estés poniendo enferma. Estar enferma en un hotel es una de las peores experiencias del mundo.

—No, de verdad, estoy bien —aseguró, aunque la voz aún le temblaba por los efectos del subidón de adrenalina. Elsa se había mudado a Denver.

El ascensor se detuvo en la última planta y ambas mujeres salieron y siguieron los letreros en busca de sus habitaciones.

—Estoy en la 2116. Llámame si ves que no te encuentras bien. Si no estoy, llámame al móvil. —Mulán era consciente de que estaba demasiado encima de su protegida, pero había criado a tres hijos y preocuparse por los demás formaba parte de su naturaleza.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. No ha sido nada.

—Muy bien, pero llama si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré. Sal y pásatelo bien con tus amigos. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

—Si tú lo dices...

—Lo digo. Nos vemos por la mañana. Ojo con los margaritas.

—Aguafiestas.

Anna introdujo la llave magnética en la ranura de la habitación de enfrente de la de su jefa y se metió dentro. Enseguida, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta mientras se cerraba. Encontrarse cara a cara con Elsa la había trastornado por completo, y un cúmulo de emociones la invadían a la vez: sorpresa, culpabilidad, aprensión. Y deseo.

Elsa volvió a su mesa a toda prisa y se retorció los dedos con nerviosismo mientras consultaba el registro de la recepción desde su terminal. Los detalles confirmaron que no había sido cosa de su imaginación.

Anna Summer, dos noches, habitación 2117, facturado a nombre de Eldon-Markoff.

Así que al final no la habían despedido, se dijo.

—Y de entre todos los hoteles de Denver, tenía que venir al mío —murmuró.

De repente comprendió lo que Rick Blaine había sentido al ver a Lisa entrar en su club de Casablanca.

En los últimos tiempos, Elsa había logrado apartar a Anna de su mente durante días enteros, pero en cuanto bajaba la guardia volvía a pensar en ella. Bastaba con ver a una mujer elegante viajando sola para que se acordara de ella. Y, si alguna de esas mujeres era amistosa con ella, Elsa le aplicaba automáticamente su trato más profesional, como si levantara una muralla. Había pasado un año, pero seguía sin confiar en nadie, y eso la hacía sentirse más sola que nunca. Había esperado poder empezar de cero en Denver, pero no le había salido como había planeado. Por suerte, le encantaba su trabajo.

Y esa noche, Anna Summer se alojaba en su hotel. Sintió la necesidad de verla, como la polilla a la que atrae el fuego. Necesitaba hablar con ella una vez más, aunque sólo fuera para demostrarle que era mejor persona que ella: la gente no debería tratar a los demás de esa manera e irse de rositas. Quería que Anna supiera que lo había superado, aunque, a juzgar por cómo le temblaban las manos, cualquiera diría lo contrario.

Anna volvió a concentrarse en las notas para la sesión del día siguiente sobre sinergias profesionales y, aunque leyó el mismo párrafo por cuarta o quinta vez, seguía sin entender lo que ponía. Se había sentado en un rincón del comedor Concierge y levantaba la vista de tanto en tanto para admirar la puesta de sol sobre las Rocosas. Llevaba dos horas allí, con la esperanza, y también la duda, de que Elsa pasara a saludarla.

Cuando acabó la segunda copa de vino, eran casi las nueve. Elsa sabía dónde encontrarla. Eso si quería hablar con ella. La última vez que hubieron hablado, por teléfono, en el Hyatt, Elsa no había sonado enfadada, pero sí tajante.

Había tanto que Anna quería decirle sobre lo ocurrido... Quería disculparse, no sólo por lo que había hecho, sino también por cómo había huido después. Y, sobre todo, quería decirle a Elsa que sus sentimientos por ella habían sido sinceros.

De repente, percibió la cercanía de Elsa, incluso antes de verla. Su expresión era impenetrable y no dejaba al descubierto emoción alguna. Igual que le había pasado en el ascensor, el corazón se le disparó y se le revolvió el estómago, sólo por la expectación.

—Hola, Anna —la saludó Elsa con frialdad.

—Elsa... me alegro de verte.

Estaba fabulosa.

—Me alegra ver que las cosas salieron bien con Eldon-Markoff. —Eran palabras amables, pero el tono no era precisamente amistoso.

—Gracias —respondió Anna sumisa.

Era difícil no sentirse como si la estuvieran juzgando. Se fijó en la etiqueta que Elsa llevaba la americana negra y le devolvió la felicitación.

—Veo que ahora eres supervisora en jefe del primer turno. Felicidades.

—Sí, me pareció que era el momento de cambiar de ciudad.

—Debió de ser una decisión difícil de tomar: dejar a tu familia y un hotel que te gustaba tanto.

—Este hotel me gusta, y mi nuevo trabajo también. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Las cosas van bien. Yo... —En el último momento decidió no contarle a Elsa que ella también había cambiado de ciudad. Ahora que Elsa ya no vivía en Orlando carecía de importancia, y Anna no quería subrayar aún más la ironía. —Me gusta mucho lo que hago ahora. Me tienen muy ocupada.

—Bueno, espero que todo te siga yendo igual de bien.

—Cena conmigo —soltó Anna de repente.

—Tienes que estar de broma. —Elsa echó un vistazo incómodo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando.

—No, va en serio. Por favor, tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

—No —se negó Elsa con vehemencia. —No es necesario, Anna. No fue para tanto. Nos dejamos llevar e hicimos algo que no deberíamos haber hecho. Fin de la historia.

Por mucho que tratara de negarlo, Anna notaba que Elsa aún estaba enfadada y muy dolida. Apartó la mirada y cabeceó con tristeza. Después volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Serviría de algo decirte que lo siento?

—No hay nada que sentir. No esperaba otra cosa. Cuando la gente deja que las cosas vayan demasiado deprisa es fácil cometer errores.

A Anna esas palabras le sonaron frías y calculadas, pero ¿quién era ella para discutirle que había sido algo más que eso? La vocecita de su cabeza le había advertido sobre ello desde el instante en que conoció a Elsa, pero ella había decidido no prestarle atención y, como Elsa acababa de decir, había cometido un error. Puede que la mujer que tenía delante hubiera sido el precio por su error, y Anna necesitaba que Elsa lo supiera.

—Elsa, el error fue mío, no tuyo —le hizo saber, —y lo que más lamento es haberla jodido contigo.

—Exacto. —El tono de Elsa era frívolo, pero Anna creyó ver una sombra de tristeza y pesar abatirse sobre el rostro de Elsa. —Oye, tengo que irme. Me alegro de haberte visto.

—Gracias por pasar a saludar.

Cuando Elsa se marchó, Anna se refugió en su habitación. Seguía alterada y le entristecía sobremanera que las cosas fueran a acabar así. Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, Anna tenía la certeza de que, si Elsa siguiera en Orlando, habría intentado volver con ella. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie.

En su despacho de la segunda planta, Elsa se pasó las manos por el pelo. El encuentro la había dejado extenuada. Aún sentía algo por Anna, y después de todo aquel tiempo la herida seguía abierta. Había visto la tristeza de Anna reflejada en sus brillantes ojos turquesa, pero no iba a dejar que la afectara. La cosa ya no tenía remedio y no tenía la menor intención de demostrar lo ingenua que había sido.

.x.

.x.

.x.

PenguinVuelve: ya veremos, bueno lee hoy publique para que todos estemos emtretenidos un rato y suerte en tus examenes se lo pesado que es.

Shtorm Volkov: Hola! jajaja eres un guerrer@ me alegro que te gustará porque cuento con ello ;w; jajajaja no, no, mi señ@r le aseguro que no voy a decepcionarle y que esto no se resuelve solo porque sí. Todavía hay drama. Nos leeremos.

miguel: Lo sé, ya quiero que se arregle todo.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	14. chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

—¡Elsa, aquí! —gritó Maxine Winter al localizar a su hija entre los pasajeros que salían de la Terminal.

—¡Mamá!

Elsa recorrió los últimos metros a la carrera, se quitó la bolsa del hombro y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

—Te he echado tanto de menos...

—Nosotros también a ti. Josh y Jordán han estado preguntando por ti durante todo el desayuno.

—¿Están aquí?

—No, los he hecho esperar a todos en casa. He sido un poco egoísta, pero quería tenerte un rato para mí sola.

—Me parece bien.

Las dos mujeres se entretuvieron en la recogida de equipajes, a la espera de que la cinta sacara sus maletas.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien en Denver, cariño?

—No creo haber dicho que «me lo pase bien» en Denver, pero la verdad es que me encanta mi hotel.

—¿No te gusta vivir allí?

—No está mal, supongo. En invierno hizo un frío horroroso. Y encima tuvimos dos ventiscas en abril. Pero ahora se está bastante bien.

—¿Tienes tiempo de salir por ahí?

Maxine estaba preocupada por su hija otra vez, porque sabía que ésta le dedicaba demasiado tiempo al Weller Regent, a expensas de su felicidad.

—Un poco. Las Rocosas son preciosas y a veces cojo el coche y me doy una vuelta.

—Tú sola, supongo.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, no es fácil encontrar a gente que tenga libre un martes o un miércoles. —Su maleta azul con ruedas emergió sobre la cinta transportadora. —Ahí está mi maleta.

Momentos después, madre e hija entraban en el Accord blanco de Maxine y ponían rumbo a Cocoa Beach. Elsa aspiró con fruición la cálida humedad del mes de junio en Orlando.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, cariño?

—Claro —respondió Elsa, tras un segundo de vacilación.

Su madre y ella no solían hablar de temas personales, pero su tono indicaba que la pregunta iba a ir en esa dirección.

—Esto... ¿sales con alguien? No quiero ser cotilla y si quieres te dejo que me digas que no es asunto mío, pero cielo, a veces no soporto pensar que te pasas todo el tiempo sola.

—La verdad es que hubo alguien, no hace mucho, pero las cosas no funcionaron.

—¿Ah? ¿Alguien de Denver?

—No, fue aquí, en Orlando, justo antes de marcharme. La conocí en el hotel, era una cliente.

La revelación sorprendió a Maxine, no sólo porque Elsa nunca lo había mencionado, sino porque al parecer había sido lo bastante importante para ella como para sacarlo a colación en ese momento, cuando había pasado más de un año.

—¿Fue serio?

—Podría haberlo sido, al menos por mi parte —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Resultó que no estaba libre. Tenía novia en casa, en Baltimore... y se olvidó de mencionarlo. —Elsa se sorprendió de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al recordarlo.

—Oh, Elsa, lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

Maxine ya sabía la respuesta. Desde que Elsa se marchó a Europa, su vida amorosa era un tema del que en casa no se hablaba. Cuando llevó a casa a aquella novia suya —Susan algo, —Elsa estuvo muy callada todo el rato y Maxine y Agnarr llegaron a la conclusión de que su hija no se sentía cómoda hablando de su vida privada.

—Supongo que tenía que hacerme a la idea yo sola.

—¿Por eso aceptaste el trabajo de Denver?

—En parte, quizá. Me pareció un buen momento para poner un poco de distancia. Pero la razón principal fue el empleo. Claro que, si hubiera sabido que quedándome aquí habría podido optar a la plaza de...

Maxine cambió de tema al incorporarse a la autopista Beeline.

—¿Quieres pasar a echarle un vistazo a tu casa?

Elsa había puesto su apartamento en manos de un administrador para que lo alquilara, con la esperanza de regresar a Orlando algún día. El contrato de alquiler con sus inquilinos había expirado en mayo, y en la agencia dudaban que pudiera volver a alquilarlo antes del otoño.

—Claro, vamos. Ahora no vive nadie, así que siquiera creo que tenga la luz dada. —Elsa sacó bolso y empezó a buscar la llave.

Maxine tomó rumbo noroeste, hacia la urbanizado de su hija.

—¿Quieres que hablemos sobre esa mujer?

Fuera quien fuese esa mujer de Baltimore, todavía significaba mucho para su hija, o de lo contrario su recuerdo no bastaría para que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

—No, la verdad.

Lo último que Elsa quería era amargarse el fin d semana en Florida con pensamientos tristes.

—Cuéntame cosas de Josh y de Jordán. ¿Y qué hay de papá?

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? ¿La gente se tapará los ojos cuando lo vea?

x.x.x.x

Iduna Summer se dio una vuelta para mirarse en espejo con su bañador azul marino. A los sesenta dos años, tenía el cuerpo regordete de quien ha teñido dos hijas y vivido de manera sedentaria toda la vida.

—Seguro que nadie sale huyendo despavorido, pero lo mejor sí que tienen que ponerse las gafas de sol.

Las piernas de alabastro de Iduna llevaban treinta años sin ver el sol.

—Muy graciosa —bufó la mujer. —Estaré al sol media hora. Después pienso quedarme debajo de sombrilla.

—Buena idea.

Por su parte, Anna estaba impaciente por ponerse bronceada, ya que así se disimulaban mejor las cicatrices que tenía en las piernas y en el abdomen. Había tomado el sol unas cuantas veces en su jardín trasero, y lucía ya un bronceado dorado. Sus ojos parecían más luminosos en contraste con la piel pálida, y su pelo adquiría una brillante tonalidad caoba. Además, adoraba la sensación del sol sobre la piel.

Las dos mujeres Summer se dirigieron a la piscina privada de la urbanización, que ya estaba abarrotada de gente que había tenido la misma idea que ellas para escapar del calor veraniego. Anna encontró dos tumbonas en una esquina, junto a una sombrilla, extendió las toallas y su madre y ella se instalaron allí. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su madre: era agradable poder divertirse y relajarse juntas. Al final, resulta que trasladarse a Orlando había sido bueno para las dos, y Ariel ya hablaba de venirse a Florida el día menos pensado.

—¿Te dije que esta noche voy a cenar con los Shumachers y un amigo suyo de Nueva York? Son una gente muy agradable. Ella trabajaba de...

Anna estaba tendida boca abajo, con la parte de arriba del biquini desabrochada, y totalmente concentrada en su libro, pero levantó la cabeza para escuchar a su madre cuando se dio cuenta de que le hablaba. Entonces, a lo lejos, vio un sedán blanco que se detenía delante del apartamento que había pertenecido a Elsa Winter. Estupefacta, vio salir del coche a dos mujeres, que seguidamente entraron en el apartamento de la planta superior. Aunque estaban a casi cincuenta metros, estaba casi segura de que una de las mujeres era Elsa.

—Eo, cariño... ¿hola? —Anna la llamó con nerviosismo. Anna no se había dado ni cuenta de que se había incorporado con los pechos al aire.

—¡Ay! —Anna volvió a tumbarse y se abrochó e biquini.

A continuación se sentó y se quedó mirando el apartamento, para confirmar lo que acababa de ver. Pocos minutos después, las dos mujeres salieron y volvieron coche. La del cabello blanco era Elsa, sin duda, pero a esa distancia Anna no distinguía el rostro de la otra mujer. Fuera quien fuera, Elsa y ella parecían muy unidas, juzgar por cómo se cogían del brazo.

La incomodidad de ver a Elsa Winter del brazo de otra mujer dio paso a la curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía Elsa en Orlando? ¿Y por qué estaba allí, en su antigua casa? ¿Aún era suya? Y lo más importante: ¿iba a regresar Florida?

—... y eso, después de cenar jugaremos unas partid de bridge, a ver si lo pasamos bien. Podríamos repetir de vez en cuando.

—Suena bien, mamá.

x.x.x.x

—Elsa, estás fantástica —saludó Tremaine efusivamente en cuanto vio aparecer a su antigua jefa, vestida con un vestido de cóctel sin mangas azul celeste y zapatos color marfil.

—Guau, tú también. —Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante su protegida, encantada de encontrar a un rostro familiar.

—Te echamos mucho de menos. Quiero decir. Belinda está bien, pero es un poco... no sé... estirada, y sabes. Pocahontas tuvo que ponerse dura para que nos diera el día libre a todos.

—Es un trabajo duro, Tremaine. Seguro que sólo intenta hacer lo mejor para el hotel —la aplacó Elsa Hablando de Pocahontas, ¿está aquí?

—No la he visto, pero seguro que vendrá.

Nadie que conociera a Flynn Rider se perdería ese día: el día en que Rapunzel iba a convertirse en su esposa. Tras la luna de miel, la pareja haría las maletas para mudarse a Filadelfia, en donde Flynn ocuparía un puesto de dirección en turno de día, lo cual era un cargo excelente dentro de la cadena del Weller Regent. En opinión de Elsa, Flynn se lo merecía.

Se había enterado del ascenso de su amigo en el boletín electrónico del WR, y no pudo evitar lamentarse por haberse mudado a Denver, especialmente porque el puesto de Flynn de supervisor en jefe del turno de noche, que era el mismo que ella ocupaba en Denver, había quedado vacante temporalmente. Aunque se sintió tentada de preguntarle a Pocahontas acerca del puesto, un movimiento paralelo dentro de la compañía en tan poco tiempo afectaría negativamente a sus expectativas de futuro. Se alegraba por Flynn, pero envidiaba al que ocupara su puesto.

—Vaya vaya, pero si es la hija pródiga.

Elsa se volvió del inmediato al reconocer la voz de Pocahontas y le dio un abrazo a su mentora.

—¡Pocahontas!

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? He oído maravillas de ti en Denver. ¿Te he contado que Luigi Tolliver me envió flores un mes después de que empezaras a trabajar allí?

—¡Te estás quedando conmigo! —rió Elsa. Aunque tenía la impresión de que Luigi estaba contento con su trabajo, saberlo seguro le daría ventaja la próxima vez que necesitara algo de su director.

—No, está loco por ti.

—Bueno, estoy muy contenta con mi trabajo. El hotel es genial y la gente es maravillosa.

—¿Más contenta que aquí?

«Ni de lejos», pensó Elsa, pero eso no era lo que Pocahontas quería oír.

—Es diferente. Ya sabes cuánto quiero al WR de aquí y a su gente... y lo mucho que respetaba a mi jefa —añadió con una risita.

—Me lo imagino. Cuando Flynn me dijo que le habían dado el trabajo de Filadelfia, casi cojo el teléfono para pedirte que volvieras, pero sacarte de Denver tan pronto no habría sido bueno para tu carrera.

Elsa asintió. Era exactamente lo que había pensado ella.

—Pero, si el cambio fuera por un puesto diferente, un ascenso a dirección, entonces puede que...

Elsa se quedó helada cuando las palabras de Pocahontas se abrieron paso en su cerebro. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros asientos. ¿Por qué no nos vemos luego en el banquete y seguimos hablando? —sugirió Pocahontas con un guiño de complicidad.

Elsa se pasó la hora siguiente tratando de concentrase con todas sus fuerzas en su amigo, cuya boda tenía lugar frente al altar de la pequeña iglesia. Sin embargo, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había insinuado Pocahontas. Si había alguna posibilidad de regresar a Orlando sin poner en peligro su futuro en Weller Regent, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

x.x.x.x

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la misteriosa aparición de Elsa en su urbanización y Anna seguía sin poder quitársela de la cabeza. Siguiendo una corazonada, telefoneó al Weller Regent de Denver, pero allí la informaron de que Elsa tenía libres los miércoles, pero que estaría de vuelta la tarde siguiente. Así pues, no es que fuera a regresar a Orlando, sino que había ido sólo de visita. Seguramente para ver a su familia y echarle un vistazo a su propiedad, ya que al parecer aún le pertenecía.

Cada vez que Anna iba a ver a su madre, sentía el impulso de vigilar el apartamento de Elsa. El sedán rojo ya no estaba, y no parecía que viviera nadie allí. Eso le hizo pensar que a lo mejor Elsa sí que volvería a Orlando, y que lo de Denver habría sido sólo temporal.

La respuesta le llegó a finales de agosto, cuando leyó por casualidad la columna de «Traslados» de la revista de actualidad económica Orlando Business Review. No era más que una pequeña reseña, y se le habría pasado por alto si los ojos no se le hubieran ido al nombre destacado en negrita.

 _El Weller Regent de Orlando se complace en anunciar que **Elsa Winter** ha sido ascendida al puesto de Gerente de Operaciones del Hotel. Toda una veterana, con once años de experiencia en la corporación Weller Regent, la Srta. Winter regresa a su Florida natal desde Denver, en donde ejercía de supervisora en jefe en el hotel más nuevo de la cadena Weller Regent. _

—Muy bien, me ha llevado un tiempo, pero al fin he encontrado a una persona encantadora que sería perfecta para ti. ¿Te interesa? —le preguntó Mulán desde la puerta, con una mirada de expectación.

—¿Eh...? —se sobresaltó Anna, que tenía la mente en otra parte. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—Había pensado en montar una cenita el sábado que viene. Así las dos podrían conocerse y charlar en un ambiente informal. Si se llevan bien, genial. Si no... oye, no habrás perdido nada.

—Ah... ¿te refieres a una mujer?

—Mmm, sí. ¿No era lo que querías?

Anna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse a su jefa buscándole pareja. No obstante, la idea de pasar una velada charlando de tonterías con una desconocida bajo la atenta mirada de Mulán no la atraía en absoluto.

—La verdad es que... eh... estoy saliendo con alguien —mintió, con los ojos puestos en el Business Review.

—¿Ah, sí? —La revelación intrigó a Mulán sobremanera. —¿Alguien que conozca?

—No creo. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho, Anna. Mantenme informada, ¿vale?

—Claro.

Esperaba salir con alguien muy pronto... ahora que Elsa estaba de vuelta en la ciudad.

Durante su primer año en Orlando, Anna se había matado trabajando y había obtenido los mejores resultados de toda su carrera. No había sido un gran sacrifico, puesto que le encantaba su trabajo. En el terreno social, lo máximo que había hecho había sido enviarle a Sarafina un mensaje después de instalarse y luego una postal de Navidad. No obtuvo respuesta en ninguno de los dos casos. Una amiga de Baltimore le había contado que Sarafina estaba saliendo con alguien y que se la veía feliz. Si alguien merecía ser feliz, ésa era Sarafina.

Y entonces, hubo algo que se desató en su interior al ver a Elsa en Denver cinco meses atrás, y desde entonces no pudo dejar de pensar en la corta historia que habían tenido el año anterior. Nunca había anhelado tanto no sólo que Elsa la quisiera, sino también que la perdonara, aunque sabía que no se lo merecía.

x.x.x.x

—No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas vuelto. Así que, ¿cuando me pasas al turno de día? —preguntó Tremaine a su mentora.

—Eso es fácil... De tres a cinco años como recepcionista de noche, después a catering o al centro de servicios a la empresa. Luego, dos años más, y ya eres recepcionista de día.

Tremaine gimió.

—No creo que pueda aguantar a Belinda de tres a cinco años más.

Elsa rió con suavidad y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la mujer que había asumido su puesto el año anterior no andaba cerca.

—Lo que pasa es que estabas muy mal acostumbrada, porque yo era muy blanda. Ya sabes que cuesta mucho entenderse con la gente nueva. A lo mejor ella lo está pasando igual de mal que tú.

—No lo creo, Elsa. No parece que ponga mucho interés en llevarse bien con la gente.

—Voy a darte un consejo, ¿vale? Las cosas en el WR funcionan así: si tu superior rompe las reglas, puedes presentar una queja. En el manual está todo muy claro. Pero, si se trata simplemente de un conflicto de personalidades, tú eres quien tiene las de perder. Ya sé que suena injusto, Tremaine, pero así son las cosas. En el Weller Regent se intenta que todo el mundo se lleve bien, pero también son realistas y saben que eso no siempre es posible. Si Belinda hace su trabajo, el WR la apoyará en todo lo que necesite.

—Sé que tienes razón. Y sé que siempre puedo contar con que me dirás las cosas tal y como son.

Elsa sonrió y le dio un pellizco cariñoso en el brazo.

—Ya te he dicho que estabas mal acostumbrada. Y ya, Se que probablemente te haga sentir mejor hablar de ello, pero te recomendaría que intentaras no hacerlo en el trabajo ni el bar del final de la calle con el resto de los empleados. Al final todo se sabe y no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

Tremaine asintió, claramente avergonzada.

—Pero no significa que no debas decirlo si te parece que el trato que recibes va en contra de tus derechos como trabajadora. Y, si no estás segura, siempre puedes venir a verme. Simplemente, trata de ser discreta, ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa estaba a punto de acabar su primer día de vuelta al trabajo en Orlando. Lo que Tremaine no sabía es que Pocahontas ya le había hablado de lo que en su opinión era un número alarmante de quejas informales con respecto a la supervisora adjunta del turno de noche, y ahora que el puesto de Flynn estaba vacante, iban a tener que hacer un seguimiento del caso, ya que la persona que contrataran sería la jefa directa de Belinda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Elsa se ofreció para cubrir el puesto unas cuantas noches para facilitar la transición, y Pocahontas le tomó la palabra de inmediato.

Sin embargo, a las cuatro y media de la mañana (media hora más tarde de que acabara su turno), Elsa se moría de ganas por marcharse a casa. Durante los días siguientes, «casa» sería la casa de sus padres en Cocoa Beach. Sus muebles estaban de camino y, aunque el WR se ofrecía a darle una habitación gratis, tenía que pensar en Slayer. El viaje en coche de treinta y cuatro horas en el pequeño descapotable lo había traumatizado, y no le parecía bien dejarlo solo en casa de sus padres.

Elsa tenía que admitir que era fantástico llegar a casa al final del día, que la cena estuviera hecha y tener a alguien con quien hablar. Durante el año anterior en Denver, se había sentido muy sola y aislada, y al fin había tenido que admitir que su reacción tras el fracaso de su corta relación con Anna había sido exagerada, tenía que prestarle más atención a su vida social y ahora que trabajaba en el turno de día, quizá podría salir un poco y conocer a gente.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deilys leon: jajajajjaa ya lo creo. gracias por transmitir y que el llamado llegue lejos. Eso es ta algo difícil cpnociendo a Elsa pero ella lo puede todo.

PenguinVuelve: jajajaja lo siento, lo reviso lo mejor que puedo y a veces se me pasan algunas cosas, lo bueno es que tew hizp reír. jajaja oye defiendo a Elsa esta en todo su derecho además no sabe la verdad y ay ves que uno se las imagina.

Shtorm Volkok: jajajaja te entiendo completamente. hasta el sueño se va cuando esta interesante. jajajaja oye eres malvad@ que barbáro y pensando que solo yo tenía esos sentimientos. jajajaja me encantan tus pensamientos y eso que todavía no he hecho uno donde haya guerra. nos veremos.

miguel: tranquilo, yo hago finales felices. (por ahora)

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	15. chapter15

**Capítulo 15**

—Pasas más tiempo aquí que los muebles, Anna. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvidó pagar el recibo de la luz? —preguntó Iduna en tono burlón.

—Muy graciosa —replicó Anna. —¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor disfruto de tu compañía?

—Si no me quejo. Me gusta verte tan a menudo.

Desde que Iduna se encargó de cuidar de Anna tras su última operación, había logrado ser cada vez más independiente, sobre todo desde su mudanza a Orlando. No era sólo que la asociación de vecinos de la urbanización se ocupara de muchas de las cosas que tantos dolores de cabeza le daban en Baltimore. También era que había dejado atrás los recuerdos del dolor y la tristeza de perder a su amado esposo. En Orlando había hecho nuevos amigos, gente que no sólo la había conocido como la mujer del doctor Summer.

Las preguntas de su madre la hacían sentir un poco culpable, y se prometió que algún día le hablaría de su interés por Elsa. No obstante, de momento guardaba para sí el propósito de sus frecuentes visitas. Al ver un camión de mudanzas aparcado delante al llegar, se había hecho ilusiones, pero en el garaje volvía a estar el sedán blanco en lugar del Miata verde, y eso la tenía preocupada. Era de la mujer con la que había venido Elsa el día que Anna y su madre estaban en la piscina. Anna no le había visto bien la cara, pero era evidente que Elsa y ella estaban muy unidas. ¿Acaso iban a vivir juntas? Era de lo más desconcertante.

—¡Pero mira todo lo que has hecho!

Elsa se puso loca de contenta al llegar a la casa y encontrarse los muebles colocados, la cocina y los baños listos y las dos camas hechas con sábanas limpias y almidonadas. En el armario de la entrada había una pila de cajas de cartón desmontadas para meterlas en el contenedor de papel.

—No sabía qué es lo que querías hacer con los libros y las fotografías, así que los he dejado en las cajas ahí en la galería. Ah, y siento decirte esto, pero vas a tener que plancharte toda la ropa. —Maxine estaba tumbada en el sofá con un plato de papel manchado de tomate como única evidencia de la pizza que acababa de comerse.

—Mamá, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto tú sola. Tienes que haberte pasado todo el día trabajando.

—No todo el día. El camión no ha llegado hasta las dos.

—¿Y qué has hecho toda la mañana?

—He fregado los baños y la cocina... he barrido el garaje. Ah, y he limpiado los cristales de las ventanas.

—¿En serio? Y yo que creía que había tenido un día duro. —Elsa había hecho doble turno para cubrir la vacante de supervisora tal como había prometido, hasta que encontraran a alguien.

—Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo que sea. ¿Quieres un masaje profesional? ¿Una manicura y una pedicura? Pide por esa boquita.

—Muy bien, lo que quiero es que empieces a pasar más tiempo fuera de ese hotel.

Elsa miró a su madre con perplejidad.

—¿Quieres decir que trabaje menos?

—Sí, pero no sólo eso. Ahora que trabajas en el turno de día, o al menos lo harás cuando termines la sustitución que estás haciendo, me gustaría verte divertirte más, salir con amigos, puede que incluso conocer a alguien.

—Que Dios te oiga, mamá —dijo Elsa con total sinceridad.

Maxine se sentó, sorprendida de lo fácil que había cedido su hija.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a lo mismo, desde Denver.

Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en su butaca favorita, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella. Era casi medianoche y las dos estaban hechas polvo, pero desde que estuvieron hablando el día de la boda de Flynn, Elsa se había dado cuenta de que quería hablar más de su vida privada con su familia. Le gustaba conectar con su madre de esa manera y, sobre todo, saber que cuando conociera a alguien especial se alegrarían por ella.

—Pienso hacer un esfuerzo para salir y conocer a gente.

—¿Tienes muchas... amigas?

—¿Te refieres a amigas lesbianas?

Maxine asintió.

—Algunas, pero no muchas que conozca bien. Creo que lo más importante es hacer amigos, todo tipo de amigos. Al final acabas por conocer a gente con la que tienes cosas en común, y entonces te presentan a amigos y a amigos de sus amigos y tal. Pero hablo en serio, mamá. Ahora que tengo las noches y los fines de semana libres, no voy a vivir cada minuto de mi vida por y para el Weller Regent. En este último año he aprendido lo que pasa por no tener vida fuera del trabajo.

Su madre sonrió.

—No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace oír eso, cielo. Supongo que todos los padres quieren que sus hijos sean felices, pero yo he sido un poco más ambiciosa en eso: quería que fueras feliz con alguien, no sólo en el trabajo. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que has conseguido en el Weller Regent, pero verte enamorada de alguien lo superaría con creces.

Por alguna razón, la idea de enamorarse de alguien la hizo sonrojarse. Era obvio que aún no se sentía del todo cómoda hablando de esas cosas con su madre, pero en cierta manera era liberador. Dicho lo cual, esperaba que su madre nunca le preguntara sobre su vida sexual.

—Deberíamos irnos a la cama. ¿No entras a trabajar pronto?

—Mi turno empieza a las siete —respondió Elsa, que se levantó con un gesto de cansancio. —Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho hoy, de verdad. Mañana quédate durmiendo, ¿vale? Pasaré a recoger a Slayer después del trabajo.

—A lo mejor te tomo la palabra en lo de dormir, por Slayer no te preocupes, se puede quedar con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Pero lo hecho de menos. Y además, le gustará volver a sus cacerías. Seguro que las lagartijas hacen cola para verlo. Estarán todas gordas, después de un año entero sin hacer nada de ejercicio.

x.x.x

El coche blanco había desaparecido el día anterior. Ese día era el Miata verde, con pegatinas de Colorado, el que ocupaba el garaje abierto. Anna vislumbró a Elsa desde lejos, llevando cartones al contenedor de papel. Hizo dos viajes y después salió del garaje y desapareció.

—¿Qué miras tanto ahí? —quiso saber Iduna, mirando por encima del hombro de Anna.

—Nada... alguien que se está mudando.

—¿Alguien en particular?

Anna sabía que era una tontería fingir que sus frecuentes visitas se debían sólo a querer pasar tiempo con su madre. Mentirle a Elsa, al igual que mentir sobre ella, ya le había causado bastantes problemas. Si quería lograr que Elsa volviera a formar parte de su vida, tendría que dejarse de mentiras.

—Sí, es alguien que conozco —confesó. —¿Te acuerdas de que, cuando vinimos a ver esto por primera vez, te dije que conocía a alguien que antes vivía aquí?

Iduna asintió.

—Ésa es. Se mudó a Denver justo después de que me dieran el trabajo aquí, pero supongo que no vendió la casa. Hace poco leí que la habían ascendido y que iba a volver.

—¿Es amiga tuya? —le preguntó su madre.

Anna suspiró.

—Lo era. Pero lo estropeé.

Iduna no dio muestras de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Iduna acercó una silla a la ventana y se sentó a la espera de los detalles.

Anna y su madre estaban mucho más unidas que hacía un año y medio, sobre todo desde que Iduna se había mudado a Orlando. Durante el tiempo que pasó recuperándose de la operación, hablaron mucho de temas personales, algo que nunca habían hecho. Hablaron incluso de cómo Anna había acabado viviendo dos años con Sarafina Bennett. A Anna no sólo le gustaba tener a su familia cerca. Le gustaba la propia Iduna, que era una mujer muy interesante y cariñosa cuando no se desesperaba por no saber cómo manejarse en la vida.

—Muy bien. Se llama Elsa Winter y trabaja en un hotel del centro, el Weller Regent. Es donde me alojaba cuando iba y venía desde Baltimore. Nos hicimos amigas y... salimos un par de veces. —Tenía la esperanza de que su madre no quisiera saber más.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues... lo que pasó es que no me esperaba sentir por ella lo que sentí, ni que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Empezó como algo fortuito y después se volvió más serio.

—¿Y no es eso lo que querías que pasara? —preguntó Iduna, que aún no estaba segura de entender el problema.

—Bueno, estaba Sarafina —añadió Anna en voz baja, a modo de explicación.

—Oh —dijo Iduna, entendiendo por fin. —Así que todo eso pasó mientras Sarafina y tú aún estabais... juntas —añadió en tono comprensivo, sin juzgarla.

—Sí —confesó Anna. —Pero luego, cuando me hablaron del puesto de vicepresidenta, me di cuenta de que la había cagado por no ser sincera desde el principio. Si hubiéramos sido sólo amigas, no habría importado, pero no lo éramos.

—¿Y qué problema había? Rompiste con Sarafina antes de mudarte aquí.

Anna se agitó en su asiento, incómoda.

—Eso es verdad, pero la cosa con Elsa empezó cuando aún vivía con Sarafina. Ninguna de las dos sabía de la existencia de la otra. Antes de que me hicieran la oferta en Eldon-Markoff, no creía que hubiera posibilidades de que lo mío con Elsa funcionara, así que no valía la pena. Pero una noche me llamó a casa y contestó Sarafina...

—Y entonces todo se fastidió —concluyó Iduna.

—Bueno, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yo ya había decidido contárselo todo, con la esperanza de que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo. Pero, cuando lo averiguó ella por su cuenta, todo se echó a perder. Antes de darme cuenta ya se había mudado a Denver.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas en la salita, cada una disfrutando a su manera de la agradable e inesperada sensación de complicidad madre-hija. La última vez que habían tenido una conversación sincera como aquella había sido cuando Iduna le preguntó si había hecho algo para caerle tan mal a Sarafina. Anna trató de explicarle que la grosería de su amante se debía a cómo la habían tratado sus padres, aunque al final tuvo que admitir que Sarafina no tenía excusa alguna para tratar así a su familia. De todas maneras, le aseguró a su madre que Sarafina nunca se interpondría entre ellas.

—Entonces, ¿que te pases el día mirándola quiere decir que aún te interesa?

Anna asintió con solemnidad.

—Ha pasado un año y no he sido capaz de quitármela de la cabeza... ni de dejar de darme cabezazos contra la Pared por haberla perdido.

x.x.x.x

—No puedo creer lo poco en forma que estoy —jadeó Nieve al tomar la última curva hacia el apartamento de Elsa.

—Tú y yo, las dos. El aire aquí es muy pesado —se quejó Elsa, desacostumbrada a correr con calor y humedad. Se había habituado al clima de Denver, aunque eso comportara tener que correr en una cinta a cubierto durante gran parte del invierno.

—¿Seguro que no quieres volver al turno de noche? Sería mucho mejor para mi salud y mi figura.

—Ni de coña. Esto es por lo que he estado trabajando los últimos once años.

—Sí, te envidio. Pero supongo que, mientras esté en el negocio de los bares de ambiente deportivo, nunca tendré una vida normal.

—Pues cambia de trabajo —le recomendó Elsa, resoplando por el esfuerzo de seguir corriendo.

—Eso es fácil de decir, pero ¿qué iba a hacer entonces?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? Podrías llevar un restaurante en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Puede que al principio no ganaras tanto como en el Flanagan's, pero podrías tener amigos, salir por la noche. ¿De qué sirve ganar tanto dinero si nunca puedes hacer las cosas que te gustan?

—El Flanagan's me gusta mucho.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Y a mí me gusta el Weller Regent. Pero no pienso dejar que siga siendo el centro de mi existencia. En la vida hay más cosas aparte de tener un buen trabajo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Cumplir los treinta me ha hecho pensar en ello más que antes.

—Siempre puedes esperar a los treinta y cinco, como hice yo, pero lo único que habrías hecho sería desperdiciar otros cinco años de tu vida.

Las mujeres llegaron al final de la pista y por fin se detuvieron, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

—¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?

—No, tengo que irme. Algunas de nosotras aún trabajamos los sábados —refunfuñó Nieves.

—En serio, deberías pensar en buscarte otra cosa. ¿Te había dicho que me he apuntado a la liga femenina de voleibol? —De hecho, había sido el primer paso de Elsa para construirse una vida social.

—Sí, suena genial. —Nieves dejó la puerta del coche abierta un rato para que entrara el aire fresco del exterior. —¿Cuándo lo repetimos?

—Tengo libres todos los fines de semana. Va a ser complicado hacer coincidir nuestros horarios para hacer ejercicio juntas, a no ser que puedas venir las noches que libras.

—Ya veremos. He echado de menos verte esa cara colorada casi cada día.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Nieves. Te daría un abrazo melodramático, pero estás toda sudada —dijo con una mueca.

—Llámame.

—Lo haré. A lo mejor me paso por el Flanagan's una noche de éstas.

—Hazlo, invita la casa.

Elsa subió las escaleras con cansancio y entró en su apartamento. Una ducha le sentaría de maravilla, pero antes quería beber algo frío. Si no se hubiera entretenido en la cocina, no habría oído que llamaban débilmente a la puerta.

—¿Te has dejado algo? —preguntó, de vuelta en el recibidor.

Casi se quedó sin respiración al encontrarse a Anna Summer en el rellano.

—Hola.

—Anna —fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir, todavía conmocionada. Estaba segura de que no volvería a ver el rostro sereno y pálido de Anna Summer.

—Yo... eh, me mudé a Orlando mientras estabas en Denver —aclaró Anna tímidamente. —Y la semana pasada leí en el periódico que habías vuelto al Weller Regent.

—¿Te has mudado aquí?

No daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Sí, más o menos cuando tú te marchaste. En Eldon-Markoff me hicieron vicepresidenta adjunta.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, Elsa la habría invitado a entrar. Pero a Anna Summer no.

—Esto es... no sé lo que es esto.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Elsa. Te lo digo de verdad.

—Anna, no puedo creer que seas tú.

—En carne y hueso —repuso Anna con una sonrisa cauta. —De todos modos, he venido para asegurarme de que estabas al corriente de esto.

Se sacó un folleto azul doblado del bolsillo de los pantalones cortos. Era de un picnic que se organizaba para los vecinos de la urbanización, con motivo del Día del Trabajo, el fin de semana siguiente.

—¿Vives aquí?

Aquella conversación se volvía más surrealista cada segundo que pasaba. Elsa empezaba a pensar que se había echado a dormir la siesta y lo estaba soñando todo

—No, vivo al otro lado de la autopista, en una casa después de atravesar Terrell Drive. Pero mi madre vive aquí... justo allí, en el edificio número cuatro —explicó Anna señalando el bloque más cercano a la piscina comunitaria.

Elsa recordó que estaba empapada de sudor y que seguramente tenía la cara toda colorada. No era precisamente su mejor imagen. Pero no tenía por qué dar una buena imagen a Anna Summer.

—Se instaló aquí en marzo. Imaginé que esto le gustaría —prosiguió Anna. —Y le gusta. Le gusta mucho. Así que esperaba que tuvieras pensado venir al picnic y así podría presentártela, ya que ahora son vecinas.

Elsa cogió el folleto y lo estudió. Le habían dejado uno en el buzón y había tomado nota mental de hacer acto de presencia, aunque fuera sólo unos minutos. Solía pasar el Día del Trabajo con su familia en Cocoa Beach.

—Yo... creo que tengo otros planes.

—Bueno, lo entiendo. Quizá en otra ocasión. Me gustaría mucho que mi madre pudiera conocerte.

Dicho eso, Anna sonrió y se volvió hacia las escaleras. Mientras descendía lentamente, añadió:

—De nuevo, me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

Al fin convencida de que no estaba alucinando, Elsa observó a Anna mientras regresaba al bloque donde vivía su madre. Estaba mucho mejor de la cojera.

Y estaba preciosa.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Si no pongo ahora los capítulos como tengo previsto no voy a hacerlo otro día y no quiero alargarles la espera. La verdad es muy importante para mi que ustedes tengas las actualizaciones como habíamos previsto.

No voy a poder contestar review hasta la siguiente entrega, por favor tengan un buen fin de semana.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	16. chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Anna paseó la mirada por la urbanización con nerviosismo, con la esperanza de que Elsa se dejara caer en la fiesta. Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de su madre y había visto a Elsa de lejos dos veces. En ambas ocasiones salía del gimnasio de la urbanización y se dirigía a la pista de footing que rodeaba el campo de gol.

El picnic del Día del Trabajo había empezado y habían asistido más de cien personas, entre residentes e invitados, que pululaban entre la piscina y el club. Los encargados del catering habían dispuesto un bufet de guarniciones, y otros dos hombres se ocupaban de la barbacoa.

—Vuelve a decirme cómo es —pidió Iduna.

Anna sospechaba que la curiosidad de su madre iba más allá de querer ver a la persona por la que estaba hecha un flan. También quería asegurarse de que la tal Elsa Winter no tenía nada que ver con Sarafina Bennett.

—Está... allí. —A Anna se le iluminó la cara de emoción al ver a Elsa bajar las escaleras y unirse a la fiesta.

Al parecer, Elsa conocía a varios de los asistentes y fue parándose a saludar a bastantes grupos. Finalmente, se dirigió a la mesa en donde la esperaban Iduna y Anna.

—¡Hola! Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. —Anna se puso en pie enseguida y acercó otra silla a su mesa.

—Intento no perderme estas cosas. Es una buena ocasión de ver a mis vecinos.

A Anna le daban completamente igual sus razones. Lo importante es que estaba allí.

Elsa se volvió hacia Iduna y se presentó.

—Hola, soy Elsa Winter. He oído que somos vecinas.

—Así es. Y yo he oído que mi hija y usted son amigas.

Anna completó las presentaciones apresuradamente, y las dos mujeres se estrecharon la mano. Elsa permaneció en pie, hasta que Iduna la invitó a sentarse con ellas.

—Bueno, ¿le gusta Orlando, Sra. Summer?

—Por favor, llámame Iduna. Al fin y al cabo, ahora somos vecinas. Nos gusta mucho Orlando, ¿verdad, Anna?

—Mucho.

—A mí también me gusta. Estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto. —Elsa se dirigía exclusivamente a Iduna con toda la intención. —Y también me gusta esta urbanización. Las instalaciones son muy agradables, y la gente es encantadora. ¿No le parece?

—Ah, sí. Es una urbanización muy bonita.

Anna no sabía dónde meterse, consciente de que Elsa la ignoraba por completo.

—Anna me ha dicho que se conociero en el hotel.

—Correcto. Antes éramos buenas amigas.

«¿Éramos?» Anna no había esperado que fuera fácil, pero tampoco que Elsa hurgara aún más en la herida.

—Bueno, sé que le ha hecho mucha ilusión que volvieras a la ciudad. No ha hecho muchos amigos aquí y no me gusta pensar que pasa tanto tiempo sola en casa. Estaría bien que empezara a salir más, ahora que estás tú aquí.

Anna se puso como un tomate ante las insinuaciones descaradas de su madre.

Elsa se puso en pie de golpe y se alejó un paso de la mesa.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo planes con mi familia, pero quería pasarme a saludar. Ha sido un placer conocerla, Sra. Summer.

—Ya te he dicho que me llamaras Iduna. Encantada de conocerte yo también. Anna, si quieres acompañar a tu amiga a casa, yo estoy bien aquí.

Anna se levantó, con las mejillas arreboladas, y fue con Elsa.

—Tu madre es de lo más sutil.

—Sí, sutil como un elefante en una cacharrería —asintió Anna avergonzada.

—Me sé el camino a casa, no es necesario que me acompañes.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un poco.

Anna se metió las manos en los bolsillos y aminoró el paso para obligar a Elsa a hacer lo mismo. La actitud e Elsa no había sido precisamente cercana y amistosa ese día, pero al menos había ido a la fiesta, y eso ten que contar para algo.

—Muy bien —contestó Elsa, evasiva. —Tu madre ha dicho que pasabas mucho tiempo sola en casa. ¿Qué ha sido de tu chica?

Otra puñalada.

—Rompí con Sarafina en cuanto regresé a Baltimore.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad.

—Sí, ya lo sé. A buenas horas.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Estaba claro que incluso ser amigas iba a ser desafío.

—Mira, ya sé que en Denver me dijiste que daba igual, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que siento haberlo liado todo de esa manera.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —respondió Elsa mirando al frente al andar.

—Pues no te lo tomes como una disculpa. Tómatelo como una afirmación de lo mucho que lamento lo que hice, porque por culpa de eso perdí tu amistad y también la oportunidad de haber podido llegar a tener más que eso. Ya sé que debería haber sido sincera, pero la verdad es que nunca imaginé que las cosas entre nosotras llegarían tan lejos.

—Eso no es excusa, Anna. Da igual lo que creyeras que pasaría entre nosotras; tú y yo empezamos como amigas, y lo normal es que a las amigas se les ocurra comentar: «Oh, por cierto, en Baltimore vivo con alguien». Pero tú me lo ocultaste deliberadamente. Me hablaste de tu madre, de tu hermana y de tu sobrina. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de tu novia?

No tenía excusa. ¿Cómo podía admitir eso y aún así pedir su perdón?

—Elsa, tú y yo empezamos a coquetear desde la primera noche que nos conocimos. Nos lo estábamos pasando bien. No parecía que fuera a llegar a ninguna parte, pero era la primera vez en cinco años que lo pasaba bien con alguien. —Dio un profundo suspiro, preocupada de estar cavándose su propia tumba. —Mira, lo diré otra vez. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Tendría que haberte hablado de Sarafina. Pero en ese momento no creía que hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que tú y yo llegáramos a ser algo más que amigas.

—Nos acostamos juntas, Anna. Fue contigo, ¿no? —bufó Elsa sarcásticamente, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso no lo tenía planeado. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, lo juro por Dios.

—Nunca debería haber llegado tan lejos, y si me hubieras contado lo de la tal Sarafina no habría pasado. No tengo por costumbre robarle la novia a nadie para echar un polvo. Y, para tu información, da la casualidad de que compartirla tampoco me gusta.

Anna caminó unos cuantos metros en silencio, agudamente consciente del dolor que le atenazaba el pecho tras las airadas palabras de Elsa. Sin embargo, las dos necesitaban desahogarse, así que se jugó el todo por el todo.

—Elsa, todo lo que hice estuvo mal y lo sabía. Me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez que tenía que dejar de verte, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que cada vez que venía a Orlando lo que sentía por ti crecía y crecía.

Elsa la miró, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—No me mires así. ¿Acaso tú no lo sentiste?

—Yo era libre para sentir lo que quisiera. Tú no.

Anna suspiró.

—Sabía que estaba mal, pero no quería parar. Supuse que mi trabajo acabaría pronto y que las dos sabíamos que al final todo se habría terminado. Nunca pensé que lo nuestro iría tan lejos. Perdí el control.

—Yo también —confesó Elsa.

—Cuando salí de tu casa aquella mañana, me ofrecieron el puesto de vicepresidenta adjunta. No dejaba de pensar en que la había cagado contigo. Y entonces averiguaste lo de Sarafina antes de que tuviera ocasión de contártelo. Y te lo habría contado, Elsa. Te lo juro. Me doy cuenta de lo oportuno que suena eso, pero es la verdad.

—¿Se lo contaste a Sarafina?

—No, ya le hice bastante daño al romper con ella. No había ningún motivo para hacerle aún más daño.

—¿Habrías roto con ella si no hubiera sido por mí?

—Lo que está claro es que no le habría pedido que viniera a Orlando conmigo. Habría sido como comprometerme con ella, y nunca creí que lo nuestro fuera lo bastante serio como para hacer eso.

—Si te sentías así, ¿por qué estabas con ella?

Anna levantó las palmas de las manos, derrotada.

—Por las razones equivocadas. Algún día te lo contaré si de verdad quieres oírlo. Sarafina es una buena persona. Simplemente no estábamos hechas la una para la otra. Me dolió mucho hacerle daño, igual que me dolió hacerte daño a ti.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada mientras subían las escaleras. Por la costumbre, Anna se agarró de la barandilla para subir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Elsa la estaba mirando y se soltó de la barandilla para demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado.

—¿Al final te operaste?

—Sí, hace alrededor de un año. Creo que esto es lo máximo que puedo llegar.

—Parece que estás mucho mejor. ¿Te duele?

—No tanto como antes.

Llegaron al rellano y se detuvieron. Finalmente, Anna reunió el coraje de preguntarle lo que deseaba.

—Elsa, sé que no merezco tu amistad pero, si pudiéramos volver a empezar, te prometo que no volveré a mentirte nunca más.

Elsa le dio la espalda a Anna y metió la llave en la cerradura. Sin mirarla, contestó con sequedad:

—Anna, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que nunca podremos volver a empezar. Quizá algún día podamos volver a ser amigas —dijo, enfatizando la palabra «quizá» casi con crueldad— si me convences de que puedo volver a confiar en ti. Pero esa otra puerta está cerrada para nosotras. Así que, si eso es lo que tienes en mente, haznos un favor a las dos y olvídalo.

Pese a todas las reservas, la respuesta de Elsa fue suficiente para que Anna mantuviera vivas sus esperanzas. Si existía la posibilidad de que volvieran a ser amigas, a ella le bastaba.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	17. chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Anna sonrió para sí al girar hacia la urbanización de su madre y de Elsa Winter. Mulán tenía razón en que tener vida privada era muy importante para la salud. Por supuesto, Anna adoraba su trabajo y no le importaba dedicarle tantas horas como fuera preciso, pero era agradable tener un largo fin de semana por delante sin tener que estar pendiente de su bandeja de correo. En lugar de eso, podía pensar en Elsa, que al fin y al había ocupado cada uno de sus pensamientos de las últimas semanas, desde que hablaron en el picnic del día del trabajo. Había estado buscando una excusa para volver a verla y al final la había encontrado: Elsa estaba lavando su pequeño deportivo en la entrada de su casa, Anna paró en la curva y bajó del coche.

—Siempre había creído que lavabas el coche en la bañera. Puede que en una bañerita para coches o algo así.

—Muy graciosa. —Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa irónica mientras cogía la manguera para aclarar el parabrisas y rociaba el suelo con toda la intención muy cerca de donde estaba Anna.

—¡Eh! Eres un peligro con eso en la mano.

—No lo dudes ni un segundo.

—No me das miedo —contestó Anna con otra sonrisa traviesa, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Elsa pudiera aceptar su desafío.

—¿No has oído lo que dicen? Muerdo más de lo que ladro.

Dicho lo cual, agitó la manguera de nuevo y le empapó las bambas a Anna a propósito. Impertérrita, Anna se acercó más, ignorando el chapoteo de sus zapatillas.

—Qué valiente —dijo Elsa. —¿Qué te trae por aquí en este bonito día?

—Venía a ver a mi madre, pero de repente he pensado que sería un buen momento para lavar mi coche.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que en tu casa no tienes agua?

—Sí, pero no se me da tan bien como a ti. Yo el agua se la echo al coche, no a la otra gente.

Elsa sacó un trapo jabonoso de un cubo y se lo tiró a Anna, que lo cogió, pero no sin que antes le empapara la camiseta. Anna negó con la cabeza y empezó a frotar el parachoques del Miata.

—¿Esto significa que después podemos hacer el mío?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Elsa siguió dándole con la manguera mientras Anna frotaba. —Te has dejado un trozo.

Anna suspiró y la miró de reojo.

—A lo mejor deberíamos cambiar de sitio. Tú limpias y yo me hago la graciosa con la manguera.

—Eso sería muy estúpido por mi parte, ¿no?

Anna se daba cuenta de que Elsa estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír. Dejó el trapo en el cubo y se incorporó.

—Creo que sería una oportunidad excelente para demostrar que se puede confiar en mí.

La expresión de Elsa se volvió seria de repente.

—Te queda mucho para eso.

Desafiante, Anna dio un paso al frente y le cogió la manguera a Elsa.

—Por algo tendré que empezar.

x.x.x.x.

Anna golpeó la puerta de su madre con los nudillos al entrar en la casa, para anunciar su llegada.

—¿Mamá? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

El apartamento estaba en silencio, cosa rara ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y Anna había llamado hacía un rato para decirle que venía.

—¿Dónde estás?

De repente, una niña de tres años salió corriendo de la habitación de invitados con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Tita Anna!

—¡Sophie! —Anna la cogió en brazos y le dio una vuelta— ¿De dónde has salido?

—De allí. —Señaló el dormitorio. Su madre y su abuela estaban apoyadas en el marco de la puerta.

—Puaj, yo no te abrazo, estás toda mojada —dijo Ariel con una mueca.

Anna no le hizo ni caso y abrazó a su hermana pequeña igualmente.

—No sabía que ibais a venir. Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?

Ariel se encogió de hombros.

—Depende. Me han despedido.

—¿Que te han qué...? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Han vendido la consulta, y los nuevos propietarios creen que pueden tirar con menos gente trabajando en Rayos X. Y mira, me tocó a mí.

—Pero encontrarás otro trabajo, ¿no? —Anna se sentó en el sofá, y Sophie en su regazo húmedo.

—Sí, pero estaba pensando en buscar algo por aquí, ya que las dos nos han dejado abandonadas en la nieve y el frío de Baltimore.

Iduna estaba loca de contenta.

—¿No sería maravilloso? —Anna abrazó a Sophie con fuerza. —¿Quieres decir que podría ver a esta cosita siempre que quisiera?

—Sí, sería maravilloso.

—Estás toda mojada, tita Anna.

—Sí, ¿cómo es eso? —preguntó Ariel.

—Vengo de lavar el coche.

—¿Desde cuándo tú lavas el coche? Siempre había creído que te daba miedo romperte una uña.

Anna le dio un codazo a su hermana.

—Desde que esa rubia tan mona se mudó a la casa de al lado —apuntó Iduna.

A Anna se le encendieron las mejillas de vergüenza.

—¿Tienes una novia nueva?

—Ojalá —dijo Anna.

—¿Vienes a la piscina con nosotras? —Sophie le tiro de la camisa empapada.

—No tengo bañador, pero bajaré a ver cómo nadas. ¿Qué te parece?

Sophie asintió y su madre la cogió de la mano.

—Vamos a cambiarnos.

Iduna se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

—Te he visto con Elsa ahí fuera. ¿La cosa va bien?

—No ha estado mal, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Casi no me habla.

Notó que su madre le ponía la mano en el hombro y, cuando levantó la vista, Iduna le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Eso cambiará. Parece una joven muy dulce, Anna.

—Lo es. Ahora lo único que necesito es una oportunidad para compensarla por lo que hice.

—Ten paciencia. Las personas como ella... tienen buen corazón.

—No lo sé, mamá. Dos días seguidos sería como tentar a la suerte.

—Pues tiéntala. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no.

Anna miró por la ventana. La puerta del garaje de Elsa estaba abierta y dentro estaba el Miata.

—Ni siquiera tengo su número.

—Yo sí. —Iduna abrió un cajón de la mesa del teléfono, sacó un librito y se lo pasó a su hija. —Es la guía de propietarios.

Anna exhaló con inquietud.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿Por qué no hacemos la comida abajo, junto a la piscina? A los Shumachers les gustará. Pongamos a las cinco y media.

Iduna la dejó sola para que hiciera la llamada. Anna se armó de valor y finalmente marcó el número.

—¿Sí?

—¿Elsa? Soy Anna.

Silencio.

—Emm, mi hermana y mi sobrina llegaron de Maryland anoche. Mi madre quiere hacer una barbacoa mañana e invitar a algunos amigos del vecindario. Nos gustaría que vinieras.

—No recuerdo haberte dado este número.

—Mi madre lo ha mirado en la guía.

¡Por amor de Dios! Elsa tenía un don para apretarle las tuercas.

—¿Una barbacoa?

—Sí, sobre las cinco y media, al lado de la piscina. A mi sobrina le encanta la piscina, lleva todo el día ahí.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu sobrina?

—Tres y medio.

—Mañana tengo planes —dijo Elsa sin más.

—Entonces... supongo que...

—Pero seguramente para las cinco y media ya habremos vuelto. ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

Anna tragó saliva. Que Elsa se presentara con una cita no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

—Claro.

—Muy bien. Seremos cuatro. ¿Tenemos que llevar algo?

—No... no. Sólo ganas de pasarlo bien. Hasta mañana.

x.x.x.x

—No puedo creer que aún les queden energías después de pasarse el día entero en el Sea World —dijo Elsa. —¿Qué les das de comer?

Su cuñada soltó una carcajada.

—Has estado todo el día con ellos. Ya ves lo que comen: helado, algodón de azúcar, lacitos de galleta y más helado.

—Pues, de ahora en adelante, voy a comer sólo eso.

Josh y Jordán bajaron las escaleras a todo correr, con los bracitos para la piscina ya puestos.

—Cuidado con los coches —les gritó Adrienne. —Dale la mano, Josh.

Obediente, Josh cogió a su hermana de la mano y se paró en la curva, miró a derecha e izquierda y después atravesó la calle hacia la zona vallada de la piscina. Iduna los recibió y les abrió la puerta.

Elsa trató de localizar a Anna en el grupo. Había una mujer sentada, con el pelo mojado, pero les daba la espalda y Elsa no distinguía quién era. Cuando se acercaron, la mujer misteriosa se levantó y bajó los escalones de la parte poco profunda de la piscina. Ya no había duda respecto a su identidad. Elsa se recolocó las gafas de sol que llevaba encima de la cabeza para disimular su atención. Anna era una mujer muy hermosa. Pero Anna en traje de bajo era una mujer indescriptible.

—Elsa, me alegro mucho de que hayan podido venir. ¿Y quiénes son estos niños tan adorables? —Iduna les ofreció algo frío de beber a Elsa y a Adrienne y señaló a Josh y a Jordán, que estaban en la parte de la piscina que no cubría, junto con Anna y Sophie.

Elsa saludó a los Shumachers, que agitaban la mano en su dirección, y le presentó su familia a Iduna. Después, Adrienne y ella conocieron a Ariel. Era fácil ver que Anna y Ariel tenían rasgos comunes, pero Iduna no se parecía demasiado a ninguna de las dos.

Elsa se volvió para echarle otro vistazo a Anna, que en ese momento estaba de pie en la piscina, con el agua a la altura de los muslos, junto a los niños. El bañador negro le resaltaba la figura. Y, según recordaba Elsa, lo que había debajo era igual de hermoso.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir —la saludó Anna, aunque no se la veía demasiado entusiasmada.

—Será mejor que vaya a ayudarla con los niños —dijo Adrienne.

Elsa se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía Ariel, una posición perfecta para contemplar la actividad de la piscina. Le sorprendía un poco que Anna no hubiera salido a saludarla en cuanto habían llegado.

—Me han dicho que blandes una manguera muy peligrosa —dijo Ariel.

Elsa sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, mejor no tenerme de enemiga.

—Eso parece —Ariel echó un vistazo a la piscina por encima del hombro. —Ojalá yo tuviera tanta energía.

—Eso mismo le decía antes a Adrienne. Hemos estado todo el día en el Sea World y esos dos siguen frescos como una rosa.

—Me encantaría llevar a Sophie al Sea World. Estamos pensando en mudarnos aquí. A Anna y a mi madre les encanta...

Pese a sus esfuerzos por prestar atención a la conversación, Elsa no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Anna. Adrienne y ella se reían de algo, seguramente algo sobre los niños. Anna tenía una sonrisa cautivadora.

—¿... algo de eso?

Ariel la miraba interrogadora.

—Perdona. Estaba... estaba mirando a Jordán y a Sophie. Parece que se han caído bien.

Ariel se volvió otra vez.

—Pues sí. Te preguntaba si sabías algo de los colegios de la ciudad. A Sophie aún le faltan un par de años para empezar el parvulario, pero si compro una casa aquí quiero que sea en un barrio con buenas escuelas.

—Creo que las escuelas de por aquí son muy buenas, por si quieres mirarte algo en esta zona.

Siguieron conversando relajadamente otra media hora, hasta que Saúl Shumacher anunció que los perritos calientes y las hamburguesas estaban listos. Anna y Adrienne se las arreglaron para sacar a los niños de la piscina y los ayudaron a secarse.

—Josh, Jordán, vayan a decirme lo que quieren comer —les dijo Adrienne.

—Tú también, Sophie —añadió Ariel.

Anna se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, de una de las mesas puestas, y empezó a masajearse la rodilla.

—Ojalá mi madre también me pusiera la comida...

—Oh, mi pobre hijita desvalida. ¿Qué quieres que te ponga?

—Lo que sea. Tengo tanta hambre que no tengo fuerzas para decidir —respondió melodramáticamente Anna.

—Ya se lo pongo yo, Iduna —se ofreció Elsa. —Tú sírvete.

Anna gimió.

—Algo me dice me he metido en un lío.

Elsa preparó dos platos idénticos y se detuvo al final de la mesa.

—¿El té helado lo quieres por encima del perrito caliente o en vaso?

—En vaso, por favor.

—Muy bien.

Volvió con Anna llevando los dos platos y se sentó en la silla libre que había junto a ella, sin poder evitar la decepción al ver que se había puesto una camiseta ancha por encima del bañador.

—Así que lo pasaron bien en el Sea World.

—Sí. Ahora que han vuelto a empezar los colegios, no hay tanta gente.

—No he ido nunca. No salgo mucho, la verdad.

—Llevas un año aquí. ¿Qué te retiene?

Anna la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No es igual de divertido sin compañía.

Elsa sabía que quería provocarla. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y repuso:

—Ahora que Sophie está aquí, se acabó el problema, ¿no?

—Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien de aquí para que me hiciera de guía turística.

—No debería serte muy difícil. Tú eres la agente de viajes.

—Entonces, si se me ocurre el sitio adecuado, ¿puedo contar con tus servicios?

—Tendrá que ser un sitio muy especial. He estado en todas y cada una de las atracciones de Orlando más veces de las que puedo contar.

Anna inclinó la cabeza y bajó la voz:

—Supongo que las excursiones nocturnas quedan descartadas.

Elsa estuvo a punto de derramar su bebida.

—Nunca se sabe, habría que preguntar —comentó Anna. Al parecer ella también disfrutaba tomándole el pelo. —¿Otro perrito?

Elsa contempló a Anna mientras se acercaba a la barbacoa sin dar crédito a sus oídos. O Anna no había oído ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho en el picnic del Día del Trabajo o se estaba quedando con ella. Como juego, era interesante, pero tenía intención de ganarlo. Pinchar un poco a Anna con un comentario aquí, una sonrisita allá, sólo para que se diera cuenta de lo que había perdido, sería una venganza dulce.

Una hora después, los tres niños estaban tan cansados que empezaban a estar de mal humor. Elsa y Adrienne dieron las gracias a sus anfitrionas y se fueron a casa con Josh y Jordán.

—Tienes suerte de tener unos vecinos tan amables —comentó Adrienne. —Lo he pasado muy bien hablando con Anna.

—Sí, sabe cómo dar una buena impresión —contestó Elsa, con algo de sarcasmo, pero sin malicia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te cae bien?

—Sí, me cae bien —admitió con un encogimiento de hombros. —Tuvimos algo antes de que me fuera a Denver, pero no funcionó. Desde entonces la situación es un poco incómoda, pero ya lo superaremos.

—Es muy guapa.

—Eso sin duda.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelvan a salir juntas?

Unos días antes, Elsa habría contestado que no sin dudar un segundo. Pero eso habría sido antes de aceptar la invitación a la barbacoa de Anna y, para su sorpresa, descubrirse impaciente por que llegara la hora.

—Me parece que ninguna de las dos quiere volver a pasar por eso, Adrienne.

—Qué curioso... Cualquiera diría todo lo contrario.

x.x.x.x

Anna detuvo el coche a la entrada de su casa y pulsó el botón para abrir el parking que había en el visor del coche.

—¿Ves? Está cerca de casa de mamá. Puedo estar allí en cinco minutos si necesita algo.

—El vecindario es bonito —apreció Ariel.

—Supongo que sí. No he salido mucho por el barrio. Conozco a más gente de la urbanización de mamá que de aquí.

—Así que ésa es la mujer que hace que se te caiga la baba —comentó Ariel.

Anna le dio un golpe al volante al tiempo que apagaba el motor del coche.

—Caramba, ya se ve que con ustedes no se pueden tener secretos, ¿no?

—Eh... tú ahora no vayas de santa. Eres igual que nosotras. Las tres pasamos tanto tiempo metidas en la vida de las otras dos, que ya no sabemos qué es asunto nuestro y qué no.

Anna arrugó la nariz y le hizo saber a su hermana que había dado en el clavo.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, hemos llegado al garaje.

Ariel salió del coche y cerró su puerta.

—Así que no me vas a contar nada sobre Elsa, ¿no?

—Seguro que mamá ya te ha dado los detalles más importantes.

—Ni siquiera te comportaste como si te alegrases de verla. Pensé que no ibas a salir de la piscina nunca.

—Porque creía que Adrienne era su pareja. —Anna abrió la puerta de la cocina y encendió las luces. —Mi cocina de lujo.

—Aquí es donde metes la comida precocinada en el microondas, ¿verdad?

—Qué bien me conoces.

—Yo tuve que aprender a cocinar cuando Sophie se hizo demasiado mayor para comer potitos cada día.

Pasaron al comedor y Anna encendió la araña de luces.

—Mmm, perdona pero... ¿no tienes muebles?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

—Hay un sofá en la salita.

Continuó con la visita guiada, le dio a un interruptor y se encendió una lamparita que había en el suelo.

—¿Sólo un sofá?

—Es culpa de mamá. Cuando bajó conmigo el año pasado, me dijo que esperara a sentirme en casa para comprar cosas.

—¿Y aún no sientes este lugar como tu casa?

—No es más que una casa.

—Al menos tendrás una cama.

—Tengo dos.

Anna la guió por el pasillo y fue encendiendo luces a medida que pasaba por cada habitación. La primera estaba amueblada con el juego de dormitorio que había escogido su madre cuando vino a Orlando para ayudarla tras la operación.

—Esta es la habitación de invitados y tiene su propio baño. Y éste es mi despacho.

En el centro de la sala había un escritorio en forma de L con una silla de oficina de piel.

—Conociéndote, seguro que es tu habitación favorita.

—Ahora aprecio más que antes el dormitorio —dijo Anna.

—¿Quieres decir ahora que Sarafina ya no está en él?

—Quiero decir porque viajo mucho, pero ahora que lo mencionas...

—¿Sabes algo de ella?

—No mucho.

Nada en absoluto. Otro interruptor reveló una bicicleta estática, un banco de ejercicios y una pequeña televisión.

—Mi gimnasio.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal la pierna?

—Bastante bien. Siempre se me resiente un poco si estoy mucho rato de pie.

Anna encendió las luces del enorme dormitorio principal. Su cama de matrimonio de hierro estaba colocada en diagonal en el rincón opuesto. El conjunto lo completaban mesitas y cómodas antiguas.

—Guau. Mi antiguo apartamento habría cabido entero aquí.

Anna le enseñó el baño, que también era enorme, tenía una ducha con paredes de mármol y una bañera de hidromasaje bajo una claraboya.

—Esa bañera es la razón por la que compré la casa, y también por la que me da igual que haya muebles o no.

—Hablando de mi antiguo apartamento, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

Se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mamá se ha ofrecido a vender algunos paquetes de acciones para que pueda buscarme un sitio para vivir.

—Lo que quiere es que vengas a Orlando.

—Creo que Sophie y yo necesitamos estar con vosotras. Pero mamá quería asegurarse de que te parecía bien.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a parecerme bien?

—Por el dinero.

—¿Qué pasa con el dinero?

—Ya sabes cómo es: siempre intenta tratarnos con igualdad. Tendrías que quedarte la mitad.

—No lo necesito, Ariel. Tengo un buen trabajo y nada de tiempo para gastarme el sueldo.

—Entonces tampoco debería aceptarlo yo.

—Claro que deberías aceptarlo. —Anna se volvió en el sofá y cogió a su hermana de los hombros. —Mira, ya sé que Sarafina se interpuso entre nosotras y yo no hice lo bastante para impedírselo. No tenía ni idea de que nos hubiéramos distanciado tanto hasta que ella desapareció de la ecuación y me di cuenta de cómo deberían haber sido las cosas. Si no quieres que mamá te dé mi mitad, te la daré yo. Quiero tener cerca a ti y a Sophie y no volver a perderlos nunca.

—Ahhh, qué cursi.

—Ya lo sé, me he vuelto una cursi rematada.

—Tienes que usar esa estrategia con Elsa.

—Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Gracias a todos los que me han enviado review, todavía no puedo contestarlo, por ando (al parecer) rápido por aquí, así que espero que me acepten mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	18. chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

—No puedo creer que hayas encontrado entradas —exclamó Elsa. —¡Estaban agotadas para toda la temporada!

—Dijiste que tendría que ofrecerte algo especial —alardeó Anna.

Tener contactos y dinero había sido de ayuda, por supuesto. Desde que los Buccaneers ganaron la Super Bowl, era casi imposible encontrar entradas para sus encuentros en Florida. Sin embargo, algunas agencias de Eldon-Markoff reservaban entradas como parte de sus paquetes de viaje, y a menudo desbloqueaban esos asientos a última hora. Anna lo sabía porque el año anterior Mulán y su marido la habían llevado a un partido.

—Bueno, sin duda te llevas el premio gordo. No se me ocurre nada más especial.

Anna no necesitaba oír nada más. De ahora en adelante se haría con entradas para todos los partidos si eso significaba ir con Elsa.

Subieron los escalones hacia sus asientos en la grada superior del Raymond James Stadium y se dejaron contagiar por la excitación del ambiente del día de partido. Elsa llamó a un vendedor ambulante y compró un perrito caliente para cada una y una cerveza de barril en una jarra de souvenir.

Anna estaba muy contenta por lo bien que estaba yendo el día. Le había costado un poco reunir el valor de llamar a Elsa, temerosa de que ésta diría que no o consideraría que una entrada para ver fútbol americano no era lo bastante «especial». Era la primera vez que estaban juntas las dos solas desde que habían vuelto a conectar. Al principio, en el coche, la situación había sido un poco rara, casi incómoda, ya que ninguna de las dos sabía de qué hablar. Pero luego se relajaron y el viaje a Tampa discurrió entre charlas sobre el sector hotelero, las agencias de viajes y las posibilidades que tenían los Buccaneers de volverse a meter en la Super Bowl.

—¿No se te hacer raro ir en contra de los Ravens?

—Un poco —admitió Anna, aunque se había hecho de los Buccaneers en cuanto dejó Baltimore. —Cuando juegan contra otro equipo los animo a ellos, pero ahora soy de los Bucs.

—Yo no fui capaz de sentirme de los Broncos en Denver. Creo que sabía que no estaría allí mucho tiempo, así que no me puse demasiado cómoda. Parece una tontería, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si no hubiera estado segura de que iba a quedarme. Pero, cuando cogí el trabajo en Orlando, sabía que me quedaría aquí a largo plazo y quería integrarme.

—¿De verdad has convertido Orlando en tu hogar?

—Sí. No creo que «el hogar» sea un sitio concreto. Más bien es una manera de sentirse. Toda la gente que me importa está aquí. Y me gusta mi trabajo. Eso lo convierte en mi hogar.

Con el partido asegurado al inicio del último cuarto, decidieron salir pronto del estadio para evitar el tráfico. Elsa le propuso cenar en el Flanagan's, el bar en el centro de la ciudad en donde trabajaba su amiga Blanca. Una vez allí, se abrieron paso por el abarrotado local y se hicieron con una mesa alta y redonda, con dos taburetes.

—Voy a coger un par de cartas —se ofreció Elsa. Cuando regresó, Anna estaba hablando con un hombre atractivo de unos cuarenta años, que había colocado su cerveza sobre la mesa. —Aquí tienes. —Los interrumpió sin miramientos pasándole la carta por encima de la mesa.

—Gracias. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Elsa iba a contestar cuando el hombre se metió en la conversación.

—A mí me gustan los burritos. ¿Qué me decís si traemos un par de taburetes más? Al parecer hay taburetes de sobra, pero no demasiadas mesas.

—En realidad, si quieres la mesa nosotras podemos ir a la barra —interpuso Elsa con sequedad.

Anna giró la cara para disimular la sonrisa. Normalmente ella era más sutil a la hora de pararles los pies a los hombres, pero el método de Elsa era mucho más rápido y mucho más divertido de observar.

—Bueno... no —balbuceó incómodo. —No hace falta que se cambien. Aquí hay sitio de sobra para todos.

—Seguro que sí, pero mi amiga y yo no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y la verdad es que nos gustaría hablar... a solas —dijo Elsa fulminándolo con la mirada.

El hombre miró a Anna, como si esperara que le echara un cable y lo invitara a sentarse. En lugar de eso, le sonrió a Elsa y cogió su bolso.

—Mira, acaban de quedarse dos asientos libres. Si nos damos prisa podemos cogerlos.

x.x.x.x

—Así que ésa era la mujer de Baltimore que te rompió el corazón... en mil pedazos... que te pisoteó y te dejó tirada como un pañuelo usado... —jadeó Nieves mientras hacía máquinas con las piernas.

—Esa era, la única e inigualable —contestó Elsa desde el espejo, frente al que trabajaba los tríceps con las pesas de mano.

—Se veía muy simpática.

—Es muy simpática.

—No habías mencionado que pareciera una modelo.

—Te dije que era muy guapa.

—Ya, pero pensé que era una de esas cosas que se dicen cuando «estás enamorada». Todo el mundo dice lo mismo cuando se enamora de alguien. Pero ella es guapa de verdad.

—Pues sí. Sí que lo es.

—¿Por qué discutíais?

Elsa soltó una carcajada.

—Por la cuenta.

—Venga ya, seguro que por algo más. Casi te salía humo por las orejas.

Elsa suspiró y dejó las pesas en su estante.

—Yo iba a pagar la cuenta, porque ella había comprado las entradas del partido. Pero se empeñó en pagarla ella. Decía que, como me había invitado a salir a mí, le tocaba pagar a ella.

—Suena razonable. ¿No puedes pagar tú la próxima vez y ya está?

—Esa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era que ella y yo somos sólo amigas. Se suponía que no era una cita y ella lo sabía, así que yo no quería que pagara la cuenta con la excusa de que me había invitado a salir. Contigo no habría habido ningún problema: lo habríamos pagado a medias, como hacen los amigos.

—A mí me parece que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. ¿Y qué si quería pagar ella? ¿Y qué si era una cita? Pasaron el día juntas y se sentian atraídas la una por la otra.

—No nos sentimos atraídas la una por la otra. Antes sí, pero ya es agua pasada. —Sinceramente, Elsa no podía negar la atracción mutua que sentían, pero pensar en ella como cosa del pasado la ayudaba a mantenerse firme en su decisión. —Tú y yo hacemos cosas juntas y no lo llamamos cita. No quiero volver a jugar con ese fuego, gracias.

—Cualquiera diría lo contrario —murmuró Nieves.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Si no te interesa nada, por qué sales con ella?

—Porque es agradable. Porque me cae bien. Porque es divertida.

—¿Y entonces, qué problema hay con llamarlo cita? Está claro que hay química entre vosotras.

—Nieves, no puedo volver a pasar por eso. Después de lo que hizo no confío en ella.

—¿Y seguro que lo que buscas al salir con ella no es castigarla?

—¿Qué diferencia habría? Sea como sea, no le voy a dar ocasión de volver a hacerme daño.

—Creo que hay una diferencia muy grande. Si ella fuera del tipo de persona que trata mal a los demás, sería una cosa. Pero si es alguien que te gusta de verdad y lo único que pasa es que cometió un error, a lo mejor deberías pensártelo mejor antes de echarlo todo por la borda.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo se distingue a una persona de otra? Un error así solo lo comete cierto tipo de personas y, si lo hizo una vez, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no volverá a hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si salimos juntas, ella se va de viaje de negocios y conoce a otra?

—La gente no es perfecta, Elsa. Quizá deberías darle otra oportunidad. Por lo que me has contado, parece buena persona.

Elsa volvió a coger las pesas para hacer una última serie.

—Es que... sé que Anna puede hacerme mucho daño si dejo que se acerque demasiado.

—Mira, no te culpo por tener dudas después de lo que pasó. Pero siempre que alguien te importa, le das poder para hacerte año. Es un riesgo que se corre y que tienes que valorar. Y, en este caso, lo que tienes que preguntarte es si esa mujer merece otra oportunidad.

Elsa colocó las pesas en su sitio y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Lista para correr?

Por lo que a ella respectaba, aquella conversación había finalizado.

x.x.x.x

Anna encendió las luces de la cocina con el codo al franquear la puerta del garaje y entrar trabajosamente en la casa a oscuras. Tiró de la maleta para hacerla pasar por el umbral y las ruedas repiquetearon contra el suelo de baldosas. Dentro de dos días tenía que volver a subirse a un avión, esta vez para ir a San Francisco, el domingo por la tarde. Pero de todas maneras, como ese fin de semana Elsa trabajaba, podía aprovechar e ir a la oficina a trabajar unas cuantas horas.

Los últimos dos días en Miami habían sido frenéticos, pero provechosos. Estaba trabajando con un asociado de Eldon-Markoff en el sector de los cruceros para delinear la campaña de invierno. Últimamente tenía mucha autonomía para gestionar proyectos por su cuenta, aunque en la operación de San Francisco trabajaba conjuntamente con tres de los altos cargos de la empresa y con el director de recursos humanos.

Pese a lo cansada que llegaba a casa todos los días, a Anna le gustaba su trabajo cada vez más. Era exactamente como había soñado: estimulante, divertido e interesante. También tenía la suerte de encontrarse muy a gusto en el equipo. De hecho, no le resultaba difícil imaginarse trabajando en Eldon-Markoff durante muchos años.

Aunque agradecía el consejo de Mulán de no dejar que el trabajo ocupara toda su vida, lo que la frustraba era no poder llenar su tiempo libre como le gustaría. Lo que quería era pasar más tiempo con Elsa. Ésta le había dado esperanzas de que algún día podría recuperar su amistad y su confianza. Pero, si lo que quería era ir más allá, había topado con un muro de piedra. Es como se sentía, sobre todo después de la tonta discusión sobre la cuenta que habían tenido en el Flanagan's.

Se quitó los zapatos, cogió el teléfono y recogió el correo acumulado del suelo. Había tres mensajes en el contestador: los dos primeros habían colgado, pero el tercero hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón.

—Hola, Anna. Lo pasé muy bien en el partido y ahora me toca a mí proponerte algo especial. Había pensado que a lo mejor te haría gracia ir a ver un lanzamiento desde la zona de prensa la semana que viene. Ya sé que seguramente tendrás trabajo, pero está programado para el viernes a las doce y media. Si quieres venir, necesito que me des tu nombre completo, tu número de la seguridad social y tu fecha de nacimiento para que pueda pedirte un pase con tiempo. Claro que todo esto podría ser una tapadera mía para vaciarte las cuentas. Así que supongo que la pregunta es: ¿confías en mí?

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo —dijo Anna en voz alta.

Quiso llamarla en ese mismo instante, pero el sentido común se impuso. Aún no eran las once, pero Elsa empezaba su turno a las siete, así que ya se habría ido a la cama.

Pero, eso sí, aquello había que celebrarlo. Cogió una copa y descorchó una botella de cabernet-sauvignon. Era la primera vez que Elsa la invitaba a hacer algo. Habría sido especial hasta ir a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida, pero sabía lo importantes que eran los lanzamientos para Elsa, lo que hacía que su invitación fuera excepcional.

x.x.x.x

Elsa condujo hasta la reja y le enseñó al guardia de acreditaciones de prensa. El militar reconoció a la hija Agnarr Winter y, aunque sabía que no trabajaba par ningún medio, el jefe de comunicación la había autorizado tanto a ella como a su acompañante, y no tenía intención de cuestionar su autoridad.

Avanzaron por la larga carretera, completamente plana, y, al pasar una hilera de árboles, una estructura enorme apareció a lo lejos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es la Nave de Ensamblaje de Vehículos.

—¿Donde se ensamblan los vehículos?

Elsa rió.

—Muy aguda. Es donde acoplan los cohetes y preparan el transbordador para subirlo a la plataforma de lanzamiento. Es un edificio tan grande que tiene su propio clima.

Anna la miró escéptica.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Pero la humedad se acumula arriba y, cuando se condensa lo suficiente, se precipita como si fuera lluvia.

Anna no acababa de creérselo, no tanto porque la historia sonara poco verosímil como porque sabía que a Elsa le encantaba tomarle el pelo.

—¿Cómo llevan el transbordador desde ahí hasta la plataforma de lanzamiento?

—Lo llevan en un camión gigantesco, con tracción de orugas, como los tanques. El recorrido hasta la plataforma no está pavimentado, porque se hundiría con el peso. Está hecho de conchas marinas machacadas, que ceden un poco. Igualmente, cada vez que sacan un transbordador hay que reconstruir la carretera para la próxima vez. Lo peor es si al final se cancela el lanzamiento y tienen que volver a entrarlo para desensamblarlo.

—Tiene pinta de costar mucho trabajo.

—Créeme, lo odian.

Elsa entró con el coche en la zona de hierba que servía de aparcamiento y recorrió las hileras de vehículos hasta dar con un sitio libre donde aparcar su pequeño descapotable. Entre los cerca de doscientos coches había un par de docenas de camiones de prensa, fáciles de identificar por las antenas parabólicas que llevaban en el techo.

Llegaron a una tribuna que daba a la zona descubierta que los separaba de la plataforma de lanzamiento. Anna enseguida localizó el familiar reloj digital enorme de las retransmisiones y el mástil de la bandera de fondo.

Más allá de esos puntos de referencia, se extendía una zona pantanosa en donde vivían miles de aves, peces y reptiles. A unos once kilómetros estaba el transbordador Endeavor.

—Aquí es donde trabaja mi padre.

Elsa la guió al interior de un edificio de dimensiones más modestas, en donde se sucedían filas de terminales de prensa, paredes repletas de gráficos, mapas y avisos, estantes llenos de folletos y altavoces que transmitían todos los boletines oficiales del proceso de lanzamiento. Agnarr Winter estaba sentado a un escritorio, en el interior de un pequeño despacho con paredes de cristal, y levantó un dedo para indicarle a Elsa que la entrevista acabaría en un momento.

—Será mejor que le esperemos aquí.

El parecido entre Elsa y su padre era asombroso, a excepción del cabello. La misma tonalidad de piel, y el rostro de ella era nada más y nada menos que una versión femenina más suave del atractivo rostro de él. Anna se fijó en que incluso había heredado su sonrisa: dientes perfectos y un pequeño hoyuelo en un lado.

—Me alegro de que hayan podido venir. ¿Algún problema en el trabajo?

—Yo no —respondió Elsa. —Lo he cambiado por mañana y ya está.

—Yo tampoco. No me he tomado un día libre en meses, así que pobre del que tratara de impedírmelo —explicó Anna. —Muchas gracias por sacarme un acreditación, Sr. Winter. Esto es algo que no olvidaré.

—Por favor, llámame Agnarr. Elsa me dijo que entendías lo que en verdad hacemos en la NASA, así que ha sido un placer.

—¿Qué estatus hay, papá?

—A falta de una hora, parece que todos los sistemas funcionan. Hace un día fantástico. Diría que habrá lanzamiento.

Elsa se dirigió a Anna.

—Siempre es una lata que, después de venir hasta aquí y hacerse ilusiones, al final se cancele.

—Y pasa más a menudo de lo que nos gustaría —añadió Agnarr.

—Deber de ser muy duro para la tripulación.

—Sí, pero son profesionales. En el programa espacial todo el mundo sabe adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Elsa cogió a Anna del codo y la acompañó a la salida.

—Vamos a la tribuna, papá. Volveremos cuando haya despegado, ¿vale?

—Muy bien, diviertánse

A la excitación de Anna por ver el lanzamiento se sumaba su excitación por estar con Elsa. Para alguien como ella, que no pertenecía al programa espacial, aquello era algo que sólo se veía una vez en la vida, y por esa razón le hacía muchísima ilusión que la hubiera invitado. Pero, aún más que eso, se sentía honrada de que Elsa la dejara formar parte de algo que significaba tanto para ella a nivel personal. Le daba esperanzas de que algún día pudieran dejar atrás el pasado y ser más que amigas.

En la tribuna, Elsa sacó una pila de comunicados de prensa y leyó en voz alta algunos detalles interesantes sobre la misión y la tripulación. Anna la escuchó mientras observaba cómo la tribuna se iba animando al llenarse de periodistas e invitados. El altavoz anunció que faltaban cinco minutos para el lanzamiento.

—Vamos al borde del agua para ver cómo se levanta. —Elsa señaló al frente. Varios espectadores de pago habían empezado a colocarse en el margen del pantano.

Los altavoces cantaron la cuenta atrás de los últimos treinta segundos. Anna miró fijamente el cohete a lo lejos, a la espera de que se moviera. El primer signo del lanzamiento fue una nube de humo blanco que se arremolinó en la base de la plataforma de lanzamiento. La nube pronto se ensanchó, pero apenas ganó altura. La elevación inicial del transbordador fue casi imperceptible.

Su puesto de observación retumbó. Cientos de pájaros levantaron el vuelo desde la planicie que se extendía ante sus ojos. El agua se agitó con violencia y el suelo tembló.

—¡Ha salido de la plataforma de lanzamiento! —le gritó Elsa por encima del estruendo. —Ahora está en manos de Houston.

—¡Es impresionante!

Durante un momento, fue como si el transbordador estuviera suspendido en el aire antes de iniciar su rápido ascenso. Anna temblaba de emoción. El transbordador se dio la vuelta y describió un arco justo encima de sus cabezas. En menos de tres minutos ya no se lo veía a simple vista.

—¡Es lo más alucinante que he visto en toda mi vida!

—Lo sé, pienso lo mismo cada vez.

—¿Qué has dicho de Houston?

—Kennedy sólo dirige el lanzamiento. En cuanto despega de la plataforma, está en mano del Control de Misiones.

—¿Y el personal de aquí qué hace?

—Volver a respirar.

Anna miró hacia la tribuna. Los periodistas y los fotógrafos estaban recogiendo sus equipos, listos ya para enviar sus reportajes sobre el lanzamiento.

—Se acaba en un momento, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero enseguida empiezan a prepararse para el siguiente.

Volvieron al edificio abovedado y Elsa abrazó a su padre.

—Buen trabajo, Agnarr —lo felicitó Anna, con la mano extendida. Para su sorpresa, él la tomó entre las suyas y le dio un apretón cariñoso, casi paternal.

—Gracias Anna, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

Se despidieron y Elsa y ella se dirigieron de vuelta al coche.

—Elsa, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Creo que es lo más emocionante que he visto nunca. Significa mucho para mí que tu padre y tú me hayan invitado.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Por eso te llamé aquella noche.

—¿Qué noche?

—Cuando te llamé a Baltimore y contestó Sarafina. Te llamaba para saber si te iba bien venir a un lanzamiento el fin de semana. Tenía que saberlo al día siguiente para poder sacarte la acreditación.

A Anna le dio un vuelco el estómago al pensar en aquella noche. Por un segundo, su alegría se desvaneció con el recuerdo de una de las peores noches de su vida. Sin saber qué decir, se caló la gorra y se concentró en el paisaje que discurría por su lado, para evitar la mirada de Elsa.

—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso —se avergonzó Elsa.

—Supongo que me lo merecía.

—No, no te lo merecías. Nos lo estábamos pasando bien. Tendría que haberme callado la boca.

—No es culpa tuya. Como amigas, deberíamos ser capaces de hablar de cualquier cosa. Creo... —Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. —Es igual.

—¿Crees qué?

—Creo que podríamos ser grandes amigas, pero antes vas a tener que perdonarme por lo que pasó.

La verja de seguridad apareció ante ellas y Elsa esperó a haberla cruzado para responder.

—Quiero perdonarte, porque no quiero que ninguna de las dos sigamos ancladas en el pasado —confesó. —Pero no he sido completamente sincera sobre mis sentimientos.

Anna se levantó la visera de los ojos y se volvió en el asiento para mirar a Elsa a la cara.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotras no fue sólo porque yo perdiera el control. Creía que lo nuestro era especial. Después me sentí fácil y usada, y estuve enfadada mucho tiempo, pero no sólo contigo. Para empezar, estaba enfadada conmigo misma por haber sido tan tonta y estuve un año enfadada con cada mujer que conocía en el hotel.

Anna se mordió el interior del labio. Era duro oír aquello. Ya sabía que Elsa estaba furiosa y no la culpaba por ello, pero no sabía que Elsa había sentido algo de verdad por ella. Nunca había creído merecerse que nadie la quisiera de aquella manera. Y lo peor era saber que lo había perdido por culpa de su hipocresía.

—Elsa, lo siento mucho. Daría lo que fuera por poder volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer las cosas como es debido.

—Ya lo sé. Te creo cuando me lo dices. Pero hace demasiado tiempo que llevo todo eso dentro y me va a costar un poco olvidarlo.

—Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites si eso significa que podremos volver a ser amigas de verdad.

Elsa le dedicó una media sonrisa y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Voy a esforzarme más, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Hasta lo pasé bien lavando coches hace dos semanas, pero no quería darte la satisfacción de decírtelo.

Anna exhaló con alivio y negó con la cabeza.

—No me sorprende que lo pasaras bien, porque fui yo la que llegó a casa empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

—Bueno, digamos que a veces me gusta hacerte sufrir un poco.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—No hace falta. Te lo recordaré.

—Seguro que sí.

A esas alturas, Anna ya se había relajado. Deseaba cogerle la mano a Elsa sobre la palanca del cambio de marchas, pero había demasiadas posibilidades de que la rechazara, y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	19. chapter 19

**Capítuló 19**

Anna detuvo el coche en la entrada del Weller Regent y bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Viene a registrarse en el hotel, señora? —le preguntó el aparcacoches.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, llegó su acompañante.

—No te preocupes, Joey. Viene a recogerme —dijo Elsa mientras subía. —Gracias, Anna.

—Descuida. ¿Adónde vamos?

Elsa la había llamado hacía un rato para pedirle que la acercara al taller a recoger su coche. A Anna ni se le pasó por la imaginación rechazarla, e hizo que Denise le aplazara dos reuniones para poder salir antes.

—Al concesionario Mazda de Semoran. Me han llamado hace cerca de una hora para decirme que ya estaba listo. —Se puso el cinturón de seguridad. —¿Cómo te las has arreglado para salir tan pronto?

—He trabajado todo el fin de semana, así que me he tomado la tarde libre.

—Bien hecho. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que hacer tantas horas extras no compensa, al menos en dinero o en tiempo libre.

—Nadie puede trabajar de esa manera durante mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Te quemas. Mi jefa me echa de la oficina si me quedo hasta muy tarde.

—Creo que voy a empezar a hacer como la mía y salir a las cinco en punto. ¿Qué tal te va todo en Eldon-Markoff?

—Me encanta. Cada día es un nuevo desafío, pero nunca nada que me supere. Está bien equilibrado. Y la gente con la que trabajo es genial.

—Diría lo mismo sobre mi trabajo, excepto lo de que no me supere. —Indicó el siguiente cruce con la cabeza. —Gira a la izquierda por ahí, conozco un atajo.

Anna puso el intermitente y se colocó en el carril de la izquierda.

—No acabo de imaginarte perdiendo los papeles en el Weller Regent. Siempre parece que lo tienes todo bajo control.

—Sí, pero la gerencia es diferente. No es como solucionar emergencias o aglomeraciones. Trabajando en las oficinas es donde se aprende de verdad a dirigir un hotel.

—¿Sigue siendo lo que quieres? ¿Llevar tu propio hotel?

—Algún día, puede.

—¿Ya no estás segura?

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Es un trabajo muy exigente. Y cuando eres la jefa nadie te puede echar de la oficina cuando te quedas hasta tarde.

—¿Y quién dice que se necesite a alguien del trabajo para que te eche?

Esa vez, Elsa tardó un poco en responder. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sonaba un poco frustrada, como si le hubiera dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no hubiera encontrado todavía la solución.

—¿Cómo se puede tener un trabajo que valga la pena y a alguien esperándote en casa? No puedes partirte por la mitad, es imposible tener las dos cosas.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser así. Lo que hay que hacer es encontrar un equilibrio.

Elsa señaló el concesionario a pocos metros.

—Ahí está mi coche. Gracias por traerme.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a cenar? —Anna soltó la proposición de golpe, intentando que sonara casual. Pese a que como amigas cada vez se llevaban mejor, todavía se ponía nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que la rechazara.

—Bueno, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—¿Qué tal Buck's? —El restaurante de carne a la brasa se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos.

—Vale, pero así no. —Elsa se señaló el uniforme. —Antes quiero cambiarme. ¿Me recoges en casa dentro de una hora?

Anna sonrió para sí mientras maniobraba el coche para salir del aparcamiento. Poco a poco estaba volviendo a formar parte de la vida de Elsa. En el camino a casa desde Cabo Kennedy había quedado claro que el límite estaba en lo que parecía una sólida amistad, pero Anna sabía que no tendría suficiente con tener a Elsa sólo como amiga. Con cada minuto que pasaba, su corazón de adentraba más y más en terreno prohibido.

Era irónico que Anna hubiera sugerido el Buck's pensó Elsa. Para ella, aquel lugar era como la escena del primer crimen de Anna, ya que fue allí donde salieron a cenar la primera vez y cuando Anna deber haberle hablado de Sarafina.

—Me ha sorprendido que te acordaras de cómo llegar aquí.

—Vengo de vez en cuando a por comida para llevar. Es difícil encontrar costillas tan buenas.

—Lo sé. Creía que en Denver serían mejores, pero Buck's es insuperable. —A Elsa no sólo le gustaba comida, sino también el ambiente informal.

—Por aquí, señoritas.

Siguieron a la camarera a través del ruidoso comedor hasta una mesa del rincón. Elsa pensó en Anna viniendo al restaurante sola a por comida para llevar.

—Tú madre dijo que no tenías muchos amigos aquí. ¿Cómo es eso?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

—Al principio todo era trabajo, trabajo y trabajo. Después, cuando vino mi madre empecé a pasar todo tiempo libre con ella. Y tengo que viajar al menos una vez a la semana, así que cuando estoy en la ciudad no siempre me apetece salir.

—¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Tienes amigos?

—La verdad es que no. He ido a unas cuantas fiestas con los compañeros del trabajo. Pero la mayoría van en parejas. Las únicas mujeres solteras del trabajo son oficinistas.

Elsa asintió, comprensiva, pero a Anna le pareció que había dicho algo inapropiado.

—A lo mejor ha sonado un poco esnob. No era mi intención.

—Ya sé a qué te refieres. Tienes que mantener una distancia si quieres que te respeten como su superior. Me pasa lo mismo en el hotel.

—Exacto. Así que en el trabajo no hay nadie con quien salir a divertirse. Fui a una fiesta del barrio en primavera y conocí a algunos de mis vecinos. La mayoría matrimonios con hijos.

Elsa sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era conocer gente, sobre todo a otras lesbianas. Su vida transcurría en el Weller Regent, igual que la de Anna giraba en torno a la empresa de viajes.

—Yo me he apuntado a una liga de voleibol femenina en el polideportivo para salir y conocer gente.

—Parece divertido.

—Lo sería, seguramente, si no me perdiera tantos partidos por el trabajo.

—¿Pero no es precisamente eso lo que tratabas de evitar?

—Sí, supongo que tendría que haber esperado a la liga de primavera. Cuando volví, tuve que trabajar por las noches porque la nueva encargada daba problemas.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal con el equipo? ¿Has hecho amigas?

—Más o menos. Son majas, pero la mayoría son mucho más jóvenes que yo. Normalmente salen de discotecas después de los partidos, y yo me tengo que ir a la camita.

—Nos hemos convertido en nuestros padres.

—Creo que mis padres lo pasaban mejor.

—Probablemente.

La camarera pasó a tomarles nota y a llevarles las bebidas. Cuando estuvieron solas otra vez, Elsa decidió que había llegado el momento de sacar el tema que las dos habían estado evitando. Si iban a volver a forjar su amistad, tendrían que dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas.

—Dijiste que un día de éstos me hablarías de Sarafina.

Anna la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dije eso? No suena a algo que habría dicho yo.

—Sí, me dijiste que me contarías toda la sórdida historia si llegábamos a ser amigas, y creo que se puede decir que ahora lo somos. —Elsa se alegró al ver sonreír a Anna. La cara se le había iluminado.

—Me alegro de que sientas eso. Yo también.

—Así que, cuéntame lo de Sarafina.

Anna suspiró y se cogió las manos sobre la mesa.

—Es una historia muy complicada.

—Te prometo que no te juzgaré, Anna. Sólo quiero que me lo cuentes.

—Muy bien. —Anna juntó las palmas y se apoyó en el respaldo. —La conocí en una fiesta y salimos un par de veces. No me parecía que aquello tuviera futuro, así que...

—¿Por qué no?

—Es que no teníamos mucho en común. Sarafina era bonita... y muy simpática, pero era difícil tener algo de qué hablar con ella. Era ocho años más joven que yo y no tenía las cosas claras, salvo qué zapatos iban bien con qué chaqueta y ese tipo de cosas.

A Elsa, la moda la traía sin cuidado. No habría podido aguantar ni diez minutos con Sarafina.

—Tengo que admitir que no te imagino con alguien así.

—Ni yo. Pero entonces fue cuando tuve el accidente y, cuando desperté en el hospital, ella estaba allí. Durante las diez semanas siguientes vino a verme cada día, para hacerme compañía y ayudarme con la rehabilitación. Una vez me dijo que se sentía culpable porque, cuando el otro coche me embistió, yo venía de llevarla a casa, en lo que yo había creído que sería nuestra última cita.

La camarera las interrumpió al llevarles la cena.

—¿No prefieres comer costillas a oírme hablar de Sarafina?

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez —respondió Elsa, cogiendo una costilla del montón de su plato. —Además, aún no me has dicho cómo acabaron juntas.

Anna exhaló pesadamente.

—Acabamos juntas porque me sentía culpable. Se ofreció a instalarse en mi casa cuando me dieron el alta. Debería haberle dicho que no, pero yo no podía valerme por mí misma, así que la dejé. Era cariñosa y generosa, y yo no podía creer lo mucho que me estaba dando. Entonces me dijo que yo era toda su vida y que lo único que quería era que yo la quisiera como ella me quería.

—¿Y no quisiste herir sus sentimientos?

—Sentía que le debía mucho. Pensé que lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar ser la persona que ella necesitaba. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras contaba la historia.

—No puedes forzarte a querer a alguien.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie. Yo la quería, pero no como se debe querer a la persona más especial de tu vida. Desde el principio supe que era un error. Yo no era feliz, pero no me atrevía a decirle cómo me sentía. Así que me dejé llevar por la rutina, el día a día, esperando que surgiera algo. Empecé a pasar más y más tiempo en el trabajo. Y, en cuanto llegaba a casa, me iba derecha a la cama... lo que fuera para evitar estar con Sarafina.

Elsa notaba que la conversación estaba afectando a Anna, pero necesitaba entender por qué Anna había mantenido lo de Sarafina en secreto. Saber los detalles no justificaba que la hubiera engañado, pero sí hacía que comprendiera mejor por qué lo había hecho. Aunque equivocada, su intención había sido buena al intentar no herir a Sarafina.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella?

—Yo sólo... —Anna apartó el plato y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría bajo tanta presión. —No lo hice, Elsa. Punto. No tengo ninguna excusa. Le fui infiel a Sarafina y a ti no te dije la verdad. Fui egoísta y me equivoqué en todo.

—¡Eh, eh! —Elsa se inclinó por encima de la mesa para cogerle la mano a Anna. —Tranquila, te he dicho que no iba a juzgarte. Es sólo que...

—¿Qué?

Elsa suspiró.

—Cuanto más te conozco, más difícil me resulta creer que hicieras algo así.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca había hecho nada parecido. Era como si al venir aquí me convirtiera en otra persona. Pero, después de lo que pasó, lo que aprendí fue que no quería ser esa persona.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora... —Elsa se sorprendió de oír a Anna soltar una carcajada en medio de la difícil conversación —He aprendido tantas cosas que deberían darme un doctorado.

—En otras palabras, doctora Summer, ¿se acabó lo de hacer tonterías?

—Más o menos.

Obviamente, Anna había recuperado el apetito y le hincó el diente a las costillas de cerdo que tenía en el plato. En cuestión de segundos tenía salsa barbacoa por toda la cara y las manos.

—Ya no pienso tener más secretos, pero me reservo el derecho de cometer equivocaciones.

Elsa cogió su servilleta y le limpió a Anna una mancha de salsa de la barbilla.

—Puedo vivir con eso. No espero que mis amigas sean perfectas, aunque mira que yo intento darles ejemplo.

—Ah... eres tan modesta...

—Shhh... No quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo.

Elsa se apoyó en el respaldo y sonrió satisfecha. Era agradable haber hablado las cosas con Anna al fin. Ahora que entendía lo que había pasado en Baltimore, la situación parecía mucho menos desagradable de lo que lo había sido el año anterior.

x.x.x.x

Elsa distinguió caras familiares en la pista tres y se apresuró a ir con ellas, esquivando varias pelotas de voleibol que surcaban el aire mientras los equipos calentaban. Su capitana, Isabel Hobart, las había reunido a todas para darles algunas instrucciones de última hora.

—Hola, chicas. Siento no haber venido las últimas dos semanas.

—Te hemos echado de menos —dijo Isabel, mientras seis de las chicas se lanzaban a la pista. —Al menos, yo.

Elsa sabía cuándo alguien coqueteaba con ella y respondió al flirteo con una cálida sonrisa. Isabel era una mujer agradable, atractiva... no exactamente guapa, pero sí llamativa. Era alta y esbelta, de facciones firmes, igual que su carácter. Elsa no dudaba que, fuera cual fuese el terreno de juego, Isabel era de las que llevaba la voz cantante.

—He tenido que doblar unos cuantos turnos estos días —le explicó. Isabel y ella estaban solas en la banda. —Pero creo que podré venir a los últimos tres partidos.

—¿Te dan mucho trabajo en el Weller Regent?

—He tenido que formar a alguien del segundo turno. Pero la semana pasada voló del nido y ahora le va bien.

—No me sorprende. Si te tuviera de profesora, también haría lo que fuera para impresionarte.

Elsa se lo vio venir. Era inevitable.

—¿Sería inapropiado que te invitara a cenar el viernes por la noche?

Elsa no tenía la menor intención de tener una cita con Isabel Hobart. No es que la idea la echara para atrás. Simplemente es que no la atraía en absoluto. Ahora bien, la gracia de haberse apuntado a la liga era la de conocer gente y hacer amigas. Y no era cuestión de rechazar la vez que la invitaban a cenar.

—Claro que no, me encantaría.

Isabel le regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Fantástico. ¿Qué tal a las ocho?

—Perfecto.

De repente, Elsa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se concentró en el partido. Su equipo acababa de recuperar el servicio.

—¿Entro?

—A por ellas.

Elsa chocó la mano de la jugadora que abandonaba la pista al entrar en el partido. Miró de reojo a la sonriente Isabel y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Por qué diablos le había dicho que sí?

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola, bueno les vengo a decir que, no se olviden que son adaptaciones. Ustedes lo saben, ya les había dicho mucho antes quisiera llevarme el crédito pero no. Espero que lo entiendan ahí me dijeron un par de cosas y si algo siempre me ha molestado es que no me gusta que me acusen sin bases concretas. Pero ese es otro rollo, espero que les este gustando las adaptaciones y se emocionen tanto como yo.

miguel: gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste y estes pendiente.

Guest: a mi también me gusta actualizar rápido. jajajaja espéralo de seguro ya sabes que día es que ando por estos rumbos.

PenguinVuelve: yo digo que es una mujer desconocida :v jajajajaja. por cierto ya sé que es un poco tarde pero, ojalá ya estes mucho mejor.

Deilys leon: gracias, este es más "maravilloso"

Joke: hola.! de antemano te digo que, no se como tomar tu mensaje es la verdad. Puse dos opciones: 1. Critica constructiva. 2. Críticas destructiva.

Tal vez no hemos tenido el placer en coincidir en otra historia, es lo que vi, ya que yo puse en mis historias: El supremo alfa y Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, antes de dejar ambos proyectos. ( por cierto lo quite después de publicar el primero) Que me tomaba un momento para hacer unas adaptaciones y pedí opiniones y dieron el visto bueno. En la historia: Ajuste de cuentas, decía en el inició que iba a hacer solo adaptación así que no se me dio la necesidad de señalarlo "otra vez" a la mitad de las 3 historias. Mencione que iba a hacer otras dos, tampoco me vi en la necesidad de volver a "señalarlo"

No eres la primera persona que me dijo que ya lo había leído y también le explique que era una adaptación. Otra persona me dijo que le diera los libros y le dije que sí, en cuanto lo terminará, porque no veo la razón para que yo les de el nombre antes y después todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano.

Algo más, si claramente es una adaptación. ¿que nombre se supone que debo ponerle? Eh leído trabajos en donde hay una "adaptacíón" y ni siquieran se toman la libertad de decirlo, otros los han hecho pasar por suyos y otros más han hecho plagios descarados que los han dejado sin terminar porque fueron descubiertos.

Bueno si no me crees estas en todo tu derecho, pero tengo pruebas que refutan mi palabra y nunca me he tomado el crédito diciendo que son mías, soy sincera con los lectores. También Soy olvidadiza pero ya corregí mi error, al final de las historias voy a poner el nombre del autor y donde puedan pedir el libro para que puedan leerlo con libertad.

Si existe otro inconveniente, dímelo con libertad y te responderé de la misma manera. Lo tomes a mal o no, esa es mi opinión y así como yo observe tu opinión. Respeto ante todo, ambos lo merecemos.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	20. chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

—Disculpa, Anna.

Claudia Sánchez, la secretaria de dirección de Markoff, estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta.

—¿Sí?

—El señor Markoff ha convocado una reunión ahora con todos los jefes de departamento y los vicepresidentes adjuntos. Tenemos a Mulán y a Florian al teléfono.

—Ahora voy.

Anna echó un vistazo a su reloj. No era habitual tener reuniones los viernes por la tarde, pero seguramente habría que discutir el proyecto de San Francisco. Se unió a la procesión de ocupados ejecutivos que se dirigían a la sala de juntas. Todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para responder a la llamada urgente de su director general.

Felipe Markoff abrió la reunión con dos anuncios. Eldon-Markoff iba a comprar Western Travel, una compañía más pequeña de Nueva York, con una sólida red de contactos en Asia. Mulán y Anna saldrían hacia la costa oeste el martes siguiente a primera hora para reunirse con los jefes de departamento en la sede central de Western.

El segundo anuncio de Markoff fue más sorprendente: Mulán dejaba su puesto de vicepresidenta de ventas con efecto inmediato, para asumir el cargo de presidenta de Eldon-Markoff. Se convertía así en número dos de la empresa.

Uno por uno, el resto de los de ejecutivos la felicitaron por el manos libres del teléfono.

—Muchas gracias a todos por la confianza. Pasaré por sus despachos para agradecérselos en persona cuando vuelva el lunes. Pero ahora tengo que ser breve o perderé el vuelo a casa.

Markoff pospuso la reunión, pero detuvo a Anna justo cuando iba a salir.

—¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un momento?

—Claro.

Anna ya estaba pensando en cómo afectaría a su trabajo aquel cambio. Hasta que nombraran a otro vicepresidente, tendría que asumir tareas de administración de ventas. En esos momentos ya llevaba prácticamente todo el marketing.

Una vez en el interior del lujoso y amplio despacho, Markoff cerró la puerta y le ofreció una silla. Llamó a Claudia por el intercomunicador y le pidió que pasara la llamada que tenían en espera.

—Anna, vuelvo a ser Mulán. Sólo tengo un momento.

Anna se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su jefa de nuevo.

Evidentemente, habían pactado el aplazamiento de la reunión y aquella llamada adicional por adelantado.

—Sí, Mulán, soy yo. Enhorabuena de nuevo.

—Gracias. Y enhorabuena a ti también. Si aceptas, serás la nueva vicepresidenta de ventas y marketing.

Decir que aquello la sorprendió era decir poco. Se quedó atónita. Nunca había creído que pudieran ascenderla tan pronto. Pero no tenía ninguna duda de estar capacitada para hacerlo.

—¡Sí!

—Fantástico. —Markoff se puso en pie para abrazarla. Mulán tenía razón cuando le dijo que la empresa era como una gran familia.

—Gracias. Gracias a los dos. Prometo que no los defraudaré.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. Por eso te lo hemos pedido. Ahora sí que tengo que irme. Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana.

—Buen viaje, Mulán.

Anna volvió a darle las gracias al director general.

—Será difícil estar a la altura, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Tienes razón, Anna, pero todos pensamos que eres la persona adecuada para el puesto.

Volvió a su despacho como en una nube. Lo primero que quería hacer era llamar a Elsa para compartir la gran noticia. Elsa más que nadie sabría apreciar lo importante que era aquel ascenso. Balanceándose en su silla giratoria, Anna marcó el número de casa de Elsa de memoria.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, soy Anna. Sé que te lo digo con poco tiempo, pero tengo buenas noticias. ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo para que pueda contárselas a alguien antes de explotar?

—Eh... esta noche no puedo. ¿El fin de semana?

—Ah, venga. Iremos adonde quieras y te llevaré pronto a casa.

—No puedo, Anna —repitió. —He quedado para cenar con una amiga del equipo de voleibol. ¿Hacemos algo mañana?

Anna trató de ocultar la desilusión.

—Claro. Te llamo por la mañana.

El día siguiente ya iría bien. Valía la pena esperar, porque a Elsa iba a hacerle tanta ilusión como a ella.

Anna condujo hasta la urbanización. Se moría de ganas de contarles las noticias a su madre y a su hermana. El puesto de vicepresidenta iba acompañado de un salario casi obsceno, lo que quería decir que podría pagarle a Sophie la universidad más prestigiosa del país, si lo deseaba.

Al pasar por delante del apartamento de Elsa, se fijó en un Jaguar negro que había aparcado en la entrada. Vaya, la amiga de voleibol sí que conducía un buen...

En ese momento las vio juntas: Elsa con una... bollera de pintalabios. Se habían puesto de punta en blanco y la desconocida le aguantaba la puerta a Elsa para que entrara. Aquello no era una simple cena con una compañera de voleibol, como había dicho Elsa. Aquello era una cita.

Siguió conduciendo y pasó de largo el bloque de su madre. La situación ya era lo bastante humillante sin que Elsa la viera. Aparcó lo más lejos que pudo para darles tiempo de irse. Entonces volvió a poner el coche en marcha y salió de la urbanización. Regresó a la oficina, que era el único lugar donde sentía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Esa noche no estaba para celebraciones.

El edificio estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Usó su tarjeta para entrar. Los encargados de la limpieza aún estarían en el piso de arriba un rato más, como una hora más o menos, pero no interferirían en su trabajo.

Al llegar a su escritorio, sacó sus notas sobre la fusión de Western Travel y empezó a esbozar un plan para incorporar sus valores de marketing a los de Eldon-Markoff. La marca Western tenía suficiente renombre para garantizar una campaña conjunta gradual.

Decidida a no pensar en Elsa, Anna perdió la noción del tiempo. El resto de las oficinas llevaban horas vacías y a oscuras, y la única luz provenía de su lamparilla de escritorio, así que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta.

—¡Esto es ridículo, Anna! —Mulán sonaba claramente irritada.

Anna se sobresaltó y tiró sin querer una pila de papeles al suelo.

—¡Dios, qué susto me has dado!

—Son más de las diez. Hasta los de limpieza se han ido hace rato. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí que no pueda esperar hasta el lunes?

—Yo... he empezado a trabajar en el plan de marca conjunta con Western.

—¿Y por qué tienes que hacerlo esta noche?

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en Eldon-Markoff, Anna nunca había visto a Mulán tan enfadada, al menos con ella.

—Es que me he puesto a hacerlo y una cosa ha llevado a la otra... no me había dado cuenta de la hora. —De repente, se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que estaba en la oficina pasadas las diez. —¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Mulán frunció los labios y suspiró.

—Esto... confieso que he venido para coger unas cosas que quiero llevarme para leer durante el fin de semana. Siempre que estoy fuera de la oficina una semana tengo que llevarme trabajo a casa para ponerme al día.

Anna asintió en muestra de comprensión. Ella se llevaba trabajo a casa casi a diario.

—Pero pretendo leerlas en una hamaca de mi casa en la playa, no confinada en este despacho.

Anna escrutó la mueca de enfado de Mulán, mientras ésta acercaba una silla a la mesa y se sentaba, sin darle opción a moverse de su asiento.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces. Creo que tu trabajo es magnífico. También creo que eres capaz de acabarlo en el horario normal. Quiero que seas vicepresidenta, pero también tienes que vivir tu vida. Quiero poder contar contigo muchos años, veinte, treinta... no que te me rompas en cinco por forzarte demasiado.

Anna se puso a recoger sus cosas para demostrar a su jefa que captaba el mensaje.

—Mira a tu alrededor. No verás a nadie después de las seis y media o las siete. Todos se van a casa, de vuelta a sus vidas, las que importan de verdad. ¿No me habías dicho que salías con alguien?

—Aquello no... no funcionó. —A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar sus emociones, sabía que Mulán notaba lo desilusionada que estaba.

—¿Y por eso estás aquí? ¿Intentas matarte a trabajar para no sentirte sola?

La verdad dolía. Anna apartó la mirada.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Esta noche vas a irte a tu casa y vas a hacer la maleta. Ropa informal. A las nueve de la mañana, Shan y yo pasaremos a recogerte. Te vienes a la casa de la playa con nosotros.

—No puedo hacer eso. Shan y tú van a querer estar los dos juntos.

Mulán agitó la mano con despreocupación.

—El se irá a pescar con sus amigos. No nos hará ni caso. Y tú y yo podremos hablar de lo que pasa en esa cabecita tuya o, si lo prefieres, puedes desconectar un par de días y punto. Tú decides.

Alejarse de todo un par de días no sonaba mal.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima. Además, creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo nos conozcamos mejor fuera de Eldon-Markoff. Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigas, Anna.

—A mí también.

—Muy bien. Salgamos de aquí. Tenemos maletas por hacer.

Anna dejó la carpeta en su bandeja de cosas pendientes y sacó el bolso del cajón de abajo.

—Te sigo, Mulán, te sigo.

x.x.x.x

Elsa fingió interés en la conversación, mientras Isabel Hobart le hablaba de cómo había abierto su propio bufete de abogados tras dejar su estresante trabajo en una de las firmas más prestigiosas de Orlando. Al parecer era importante para ella que Elsa entendiera lo valiente que había sido la decisión de dejar un trabajo seguro y bien pagado para establecerse por su cuenta.

Isabel se había vestido con gusto. Llevaba pantalones anchos de color negro y una blusa estilo túnica. Llevaba su corto cabello negro peinado a la perfección y no había escatimado en laca. Elsa tenía pensado ponerse una falda tejana y un suéter, pero, cuando Isabel llamó y dijo que había reservado en Norman's, para muchos el mejor restaurante de Orlando, echó mano del vestido de cóctel que había llevado para la boda de Flynn.

—Me harté de dejarme la piel trabajando setenta horas a la semana para que los socios se hicieran de oro. Ahora trabajo unas cincuenta horas y gano el triple que antes. Vendí mi apartamento y compré una casa de principios de siglo en Winter Park. Me encanta hacer reformas. Importé azulejos españoles para la piscina...

A medida que le hablaba de sus planes para remodelar la casa, Elsa se percató de lo mucho que le costaba concentrarse para prestar atención. Le interesaban más sus propios pensamientos que la terriblemente larga y detallada descripción de Isabel de las molduras pintadas a mano y los suelos de parqué con placas de caoba irregulares.

Elsa dejó la copa de vino en la mesa. Le preocupaba beber demasiado y que entonces soltara lo que estaba pensando... que ojalá hubiera cancelado la cita con Isabel para salir con Anna y enterarse de su gran noticia. Incluso si la gran noticia era que se habían descubierto unos folletos de viajes lituanos antiguos, eso habría sido mejor que la letanía de Isabel Hobart sobre todo lo que era importante en su vida.

—Bueno, háblame de por qué te gusta el sector hotelero.

Elsa agradeció el respiro y empezó a hablar de su trabajo: cómo había entrado en el Weller Regent justo al acabar la universidad y había ido escalando poco a poco hasta su puesto actual. Isabel la escuchaba con atención, interrumpiéndola de vez en cuando con preguntas o comentarios.

—... y volver a Orlando significa retrasar un poco mis planes a largo plazo. Seguramente no podré plantearme lo de montar mi propio hotel hasta de aquí a siete u ocho años, pero al menos sé que para entonces estaré preparada.

—No creo que yo aguantara trabajar para otra persona tanto tiempo, sobre todo si fuera yo la que hiciera casi todo el trabajo.

—Créeme, en el hotel todo el mundo trabaja muy duro.

—Aun así, cuando de verdad se gana dinero es trabajando para uno mismo, no para los demás.

—Está bien ganar mucho dinero, pero no es lo más importante en un trabajo.

Isabel sonrió burlona.

—Sí, eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero nadie se lo cree.

A Elsa le sentó mal el comentario, pero se mordió la lengua. Nada como que tu acompañante te llame mentirosa a la cara. Miró disimuladamente el reloj y se preguntó por qué tardaban tanto con la cena.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha.

—Te dije que tendríamos que haber pedido algo de aperitivo. —Isabel le hizo un gesto al camarero.

—No, no quiero que se me quite el hambre para la cena.

—No te preocupes, sólo picaremos algo. Así el chef podrá tomarse su tiempo. Con estos precios, lo mínimo es que todo quede perfecto.

—En serio, no quiero picar nada, pero gracias.

Elsa esperaba de veras que su sonrisa no pareciera tan falsa como en realidad era. La verdad es que estaba impaciente por abalanzarse sobre la cena para poder irse a casa cuanto antes. Ya antes de darse cuenta de la aparente obsesión de Isabel por el dinero, había notado que tenían poco en común. No había nada de química. Elsa era de las que confiaban en la primera impresión a la hora de medir su atracción por alguien, y Isabel apenas se había registrado en la escala de excitación.

Así era como Anna debía de haberse sentido las primeras veces que salió con Sarafina, pensó Elsa. Casi se estremeció sólo de imaginarse acabando con alguien como Isabel por accidente. Aquellas situaciones, cuanto antes acabaran, mejor para todos.

Cuando estaba con Anna era algo especial porque había una química innegable entre las dos. Ya estuvieran riendo, bromeando, teniendo una conversación seria sobre el estado del mundo o, sencillamente, pasando el rato delante de una pizza, la intensidad de la presencia de Anna era abrumadora, incluso sólo como amigas. Elsa negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada amarga cuando por fin lo comprendió: daba igual lo mucho que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, Anna Summer y ella nunca podrían ser sólo amigas. ¿Por qué había sido tan cabezota? Anna había cometido un error y había pedido perdón. Aquello debería haber sido suficiente. Ya basta de noches como aquélla, siempre en busca de alguien que nunca estaría a la altura.

—... ¿no estás de acuerdo?

La pregunta cogió a Elsa por sorpresa, ya que su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—No, no es eso. —No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Isabel. —Es que estaba mirando una cosa detrás de ti. Al camarero casi se le cae una bandeja.

Dee miró a su espalda.

—Ah, bien. Por fin llega nuestra cena.

Elsa suspiró aliviada. Ya quedaba menos para que acabara la velada. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Por primera vez desde que regresó a Orlando, admitía que Anna se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

x.x.x.x

Satellite Beach era una tranquila urbanización de casas y apartamentos en primera línea de mar. La playa era preciosa y estaba casi desierta, aunque era un soleado día de diciembre.

—Todo esto es muy bonito —dijo Anna. —¿Venís todos los fines de semana?

—Siempre que podemos. Nos encanta. Felipe Markoff también tiene una casa aquí, a poco más de un kilómetro. Comparada con la suya, la nuestra parece una barraca.

—Se está muy tranquilo. —Anna se quitó las sandalias para caminar por la orilla del mar. —Entiendo que les guste tanto.

Mulán se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha.

—¿Sabes? No te conceden la tarjeta de residencia permanente en Florida hasta que no empiezas a tiritar como los demás en cuanto bajamos de 15 grados.

—La gente no deja de decir eso, pero yo aún me acuerdo de lo que es un invierno en Baltimore —repuso, tonificada por las frías olas que le lamían los pies.

—He pensado que a lo mejor querías hablar de lo que te tenía tan disgustada anoche.

Anna se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que contar. Es un caso clásico de amor no correspondido.

—Así que amor, ¿eh?

El descubrimiento la sorprendió, pero la certeza de Anna era absoluta.

—Sí, la quiero. Estoy enamorada de ella.

—¿Y ella sabe lo que sientes?

—Ella... —agitó la mano en el aire. —Es complicado.

Mulán paseó a su lado, como muestra de que estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

—La conocí el año pasado cuando venía a trabajar en la estrategia de marketing. Nos caímos bien, pero... —Anna se pasó las manos por el pelo. —Dios, me da vergüenza.

—No tienes por qué contarme nada más si no quieres Pero, si quieres, no me importa escucharte.

Aminoraron el paso. Anna tenía los ojos pegados suelo y observaba cómo la arena se secaba alrededor d sus pies a cada paso.

—Me resulta duro hablar de mis equivocaciones.

—Eso a todos. ¿Es una equivocación que tiene solución?

—Lo dudo. Está saliendo con otra persona y yo no sé si debería aceptarlo deportivamente o luchar por ella.

Mulán la cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta par que mirara hacia el norte.

—Si sigues en esa dirección, puedes caminar durante más de tres kilómetros. ¿Por qué no das un buen paseo y te aclaras las ideas? A ver qué te dice el corazón.

La empujó con suavidad y Anna empezó a andar, cabo de unos veinte metros, se volvió y vio que Mulán caminaba en la dirección contraria. A lo mejor sí que sería una buena idea enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, para variar, en lugar de tratar de escapar de ellos mediante trabajo. No es que las cosas fueran a empeorar mucho más.

Había sido una tonta por pensar que Elsa volvía sentirse interesada sentimentalmente por ella. Sólo era lo que ella había querido creer. Elsa había sido sincera desde el principio al asegurarle que eso no volvería suceder, pero ella había hecho oídos sordos porque no había querido aceptarlo.

Estaban destinadas a ser sólo amigas. Elsa encontraría a otra amante. Sólo de pensarlo se ponía enferma.

Ahora bien, Elsa no tenía la culpa. La culpa era suya porque casi dos años atrás había cometido la imprudencia de ignorar la vocecita en su interior que le decía que no se dejara llevar. No se merecía a una mujer como Elsa, ni entonces ni ahora.

Elsa merecía a alguien mejor, porque había demostrado su generosidad al perdonarle su traición. ¿Cómo iba a plantearse siquiera rechazar su oferta de amistad?

Anna siguió el consejo de Mulán y escuchó a su corazón. Sería una buena amiga para Elsa, la mejor, incluso si para eso tenía que apoyarla en sus nuevas relaciones amorosas. Lo más importante para ella era que Elsa fuese feliz.

La decisión estaba tomada. Pero ella estaba echa una mierda.

No le iba a ser fácil. Gracias a Dios, el martes saldría de la ciudad y tendría una semana para hacerse a la idea. Quizá para entonces, su corazón estuviera preparado.

x.x.x.x

Elsa esperó a la señal y dejó el segundo mensaje del día.

—Hola, soy yo otra vez. Supongo que no te entendí bien por teléfono: me pareció que dijiste que este fin de semana estarías por aquí.

Slayer se subió al mármol de un salto e insistió en que Elsa abriera el grifo, para poder beber del fregadero.

—En cualquier caso, si oyes esto antes de cenar, llámame. Han abierto un restaurante japonés nuevo en el centro comercial al lado de Publix. Podríamos ir a comer sushi. Hasta luego.

Elsa miró por la ventana por enésima vez para ver si el coche de Anna estaba en el apartamento de su madre. No estaba. Pero Iduna estaba con su nieta junto a la piscina, así que Elsa bajó a toda prisa a ver si ella sabía dónde se había metido Anna.

—No sé nada de ella. Pero es un día precioso, estará tomado el sol en su jardín trasero.

—Creía que a tomar el sol venía aquí.

—Bueno... en su casa hay una valla muy alta. Y creo que le gusta el moreno integral, ya sabes.

Elsa sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y, sólo de imaginarse a Anna tendida desnuda bajo el sol, un cosquilleo cálido y placentero despertó en su bajo vientre.

—¿Crees que le importará que vaya a verla?

—Claro que no.

—Es que... no sé donde vive exactamente.

Iduna le dio la dirección y Elsa la memorizó con facilidad. Sin embargo, de camino a su apartamento, decidió que esperaría a que Anna la llamara. Por muy tentador que fuera aparecer, no necesitaban que pasara lo de la última vez, cuando las dos habían perdido el control y se acostaron sin siquiera discutir lo que eso significaba. Si iban a volver a empezar, su relación no podía basarse sólo en el sexo.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, una furgoneta de reparto se detuvo delante de su casa.

—¿Elsa Winter?

—Sí.

—Son para usted. —El conductor le entregó un precioso ramo de rosas naranjas.

En quien primero pensó Elsa fue en Anna, pero la tarjeta la devolvió a la realidad.

xxxxLo pasé muy bien anoche. A ver si lo repetimos pronto. Isabel.xxxx

Era exactamente lo que Anna había dicho que había hecho Sarafina tras su primera cita. Tenía que parar aquello, pero ya.

Elsa no perdió el tiempo. Localizó el teléfono de Isabel en el horario de voleibol. Marcó el número y enseguida respondió una alegre voz al otro lado.

—Hola, ¿Isabel? Soy Elsa... Sí, acaban de llegar y son preciosas. —Esperó impaciente a que Isabel acabara de justificar su elección de color, una mezcla de amarillo, por amistad, y rojo, por amor.

—Son muy bonitas, de verdad. Pero creo que tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche...

.x.

.x.

.x.

Guest: Bueno no te hago esperar más, amigas aunque no se sienta bien. Bueno, lo digo para que no salgan mas comentarios diciéndome "cosas" y aunque lo supiera o no, nunca dije que fueran mías. Son geniales y yo quería compartirlo con todos.

Deilys leon: jajajjaja me encantan los celos guaajajajjaja le dan un sazón delicioso a las tramas.

PenguinVuelve: cual excusas si la vio??? jajajjaja. las personas somos así cuando queremos "expandir" los horizontes que no nos detenemos un momento a reflexionar.

miguel.puentedejesus: sigále, sigále!!!

elsa-ookami: por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, ya estamos en la recta final. y ojalá no te metas en problemas jajajajá.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	21. chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Denise se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la sala de descanso, en donde Anna revolvía la nevera en busca de algo para comer en el despacho.

—Tengo a Elsa Winter por la línea uno. Le he dicho que podía coger el recado, pero me ha dicho que ya se esperaba.

Anna se puso rígida. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar con ella. En cuanto abriera la boca, Elsa sabría que estaba reconcomiéndose por dentro porque salía con otra.

—¿Quieres que le diga que estás reunida?

—No, hablaré con ella. —Volvió a su despacho, cerró la puerta y miró el indicador parpadeante del teléfono con desconfianza. —Hola, Anna Summer al habla —dijo con formalidad.

—Hola. Te he echado de menos este fin de semana.

—Me fui fuera de la ciudad un par de días... con Mulán. Teníamos trabajo que hacer.

Aunque no era del todo mentira, Anna sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por insinuar que el fin de semana había ido de trabajo.

—Estaba pensando que a lo mejor podía tentarte para dejar el trabajo esta noche. En el hotel he conseguido dos entradas para el partido de los Magic contra los Lakers. ¿Te interesa?

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a San Francisco.

—¿Te vas esta noche?

—A primera hora de la mañana. Pero aún no he hecho el equipaje y me quedan un montón de cosas pendientes.

—Vale, pero te debo una invitación. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—El viernes por la noche... tarde.

—Me parece que la semana que viene juegan fuera. ¿Te apetece hacer otra cosa?

—Ahora mismo no sabría decirte. Las cosas están un poco liadas con lo de la nueva adquisición.

—¿Qué nueva adquisición?

—Hemos comprado aquella agencia de viajes de Nueva York que llevábamos tiempo mirando. Hoy ha salido en el periódico... junto con el comunicado de prensa sobre el nombramiento de la nueva vicepresidenta de ventas y marketing.

—Bueno, supongo que tengo que felicitarte, pues. ¿Me llamarás cuando vuelvas?

—Claro.

x.x.x.x

Elsa bajó del ascensor y fue directa al mostrador de la planta Concierge.

—Hola, Hook. Gracias por conseguirme las entradas para el baloncesto, pero al final no creo que pueda ir.

—Qué pena. Los Magic están en racha.

—Sí, quizá más adelante pueda.

—Sólo tienes que decírmelo. Te conseguiré los mejores asientos del pabellón.

—Gracias, sé que lo harás.

Más que perderse el partido, lo que le daba rabia era perder la oportunidad de hacer algo con Anna. No era normal que estuvieran tanto tiempo sin quedar, sobre todo con un fin de semana de por medio. Elsa esperaba que a Anna le fuera bien en San Francisco. Por teléfono le había parecido un poco tensa, como si estuviera preocupada por algo. Seguramente, tener que trabajar el fin de semana la tenía muy estresada.

Elsa empezó a planear el fin de semana siguiente. A lo mejor podían hacer algo para que Anna se relajara y desconectara del trabajo. Elsa rió para sí. Se le ocurrían un par de cosas. Ahora que por fin tenía las ideas claras, estaba impaciente por...

—Oye, jefa, ¿hoy también doblas turno?

Elsa le sonrió a Tremaine, que estaba tras el mostrador de la recepción principal. Un día de ésos tendría que encontrar la manera de pasar a su recepcionista favorita al turno de día.

—No, pero le prometí a Belinda que la cubriría hasta las seis. Esta tarde tenía una reunión de padres en el colegio. Hablando de Belinda, ¿va mejor la cosa?

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. Después de tomarse aquella semana libre, volvió completamente cambiada.

—A veces lo único que uno necesita es tomarse unos días libres —dijo Elsa.

Tremaine no lo sabía, pero aquel tiempo libre que se había tomado Belinda había sido en forma de seminario de gestión de personal en Nueva York. Elsa y Pocahontas habían decidido que un curso de reciclaje era la última esperanza de Belinda. Si no funcionaba, tendría que ser degradada y transferida.

—Pues le fue muy bien. A lo mejor yo también debería tomarme una semana libre para mejorar mi actitud.

Elsa enarcó una ceja y estalló en carcajadas.

—Ah, no, no funciona así. ¿Cómo dice el refrán? «La letra con sangre entra.» Así es como hacemos las cosas por aquí.

—¿A ti te fue bien el año que pasaste en Denver?

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Soy mejor jefa? —le sonrió a Tremaine, retándola a decir que no.

—No lo sé, Elsa. Es muy difícil mejorar la perfección.

—Oh, eres tan intuitiva... Es lo que me gusta de ti.

—Es sólo que cuando te marchaste no parecías muy feliz, y ahora sí.

—Eso es porque... —Nunca le había desagradado su trabajo. Si se había marchado de Orlando, había sido sólo porque el desenlace de su relación con Anna la había afectado. —Pasé un buen año en el WR de allí. Pero echaba de menos todo esto y tuve mucha suerte de poder volver. Por eso soy feliz.

Había otra razón, pero no iba a contársela a Tremaine.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Pero llevo tiempo haciéndote la pelota y aún no me has pasado al primer turno.

Elsa rió y abrió la puerta corredera del armarito que había bajo el mostrador. —Jesús, ¡qué desastre!

—Sea lo que sea, no he sido yo —se apresuró a aclarar Tremaine.

—Voy a aprovechar para ordenar un poco todo esto ahora que no tenemos mucho trabajo. Vigila el mostrador.

Elsa acercó una papelera y empezó a sacar todo tipo de cosas de los estantes. El alijo incluía varios cargadores de móviles y cables de alimentación de portátiles, baterías sueltas, una mochila vacía, media docena de formularios de inscripción para conferencias celebradas hacía meses y una pila de periódicos viejos.

—¿Cómo ha acabado todo esto aquí metido?

—Objetos perdidos, seguramente. La gente lo trae al mostrador cuando estamos ocupados y después nos olvidamos —explicó Tremaine.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¿quién se dedica a leer el periódico en la recepción? —preguntó con irritación.

—No sé. A lo mejor la gente los lee en su hora de descanso. Oye, ¿esa mujer no se ha alojado aquí varias veces? —Tremaine cogió uno de los periódicos que estaba sacando Elsa.

—Ahora no empieces tú también. Te entrené para que no cogieras malas costumbres.

—Bueno, pero ¿es o no? —Tremaine le dio la vuelta al periódico para enseñarle a Elsa la foto de Anna Summer.

—Será posible... Así que era eso. —Se quedó mirando la primera página de la sección de economía y empresa con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa era la gran noticia que Anna había querido contarle el viernes anterior. Y, en lugar de salir con ella, Elsa había tenido una cita desastrosa con Isabel.

—Es amiga tuya, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se mudó aquí cuando yo estaba en Denver.

—Deberías llamarla para felicitarla.

—Buena idea —asintió Elsa sin despegar los ojos de la noticia.

Dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado. Su mente volvió a la conversación telefónica con Anna el día anterior. Claro que Anna había sonado tan disgustada. Había herido sus sentimientos al no preguntarle sobre la gran noticia.

x.x.x.x

—No, vuelvo el viernes por la noche, mamá. Será tarde... Claro, me pasaré el sábado.

Anna sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer por la urbanización. Evitar a Elsa también significaba no ver a su familia.

—Mamá, tengo que irme. Llaman a la puerta... No sé quién es, por eso voy a ver. Te llamo cuando vuelva a la ciudad, ¿vale?

Anna le bajó el fuego a la sopa que estaba calentando y corrió a la puerta. Esperaba que fuera algún niño del barrio que vendía algo para la escuela, así que encontrarse cara a cara con Elsa la desconcertó. Estaba apoyada en una columna del porche, con los brazos cruzados y postura acusadora. En la mano llevaba un periódico doblado.

—No me puedo creer que haya tenido que enterarme por la prensa.

—Me lo dijeron el viernes.

«Mientras tú te arreglabas para tu cita.»

Anna se echó a un lado para dejar entrar a Elsa, que pasó a la sala de estar.

—Anna, es fabuloso. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. —Elsa la abrazó de corazón y Anna intentó devolverle el abrazo.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Estabas ocupada. —Anna no pudo evitar sonar borde. Aún no estaba lista para tener esa conversación.

—Estuviste fuera todo el fin de semana. Te dejé tres... —abrió mucho los ojos. —Un momento, ¿estás enfadada conmigo por algo?

—No.

—Pero te pasa algo. Lo noto.

Anna suspiró. Era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos. Los llevaba escritos en la cara. Volvió a la cocina y apagó el fuego.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa con galletas saladas?

—Anna, basta. Dime qué pasa.

Anna se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, apoyada en el mármol. Esta vez se esforzó por sonreír.

—No estoy enfadada. De verdad.

Elsa dio un paso hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La verdad era demasiado humillante.

—Como quieras. —Elsa echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y se volvió una vez más. Los ojos le brillaban con enfado. —¿Sabes? La primera vez que me pediste que te perdonara, me prometiste que en adelante serías sincera conmigo. Así que, tú misma, guárdate tus secretos, pero no esperes que vuelva a confiar en ti.

—Elsa, espera. —Anna la agarró del codo y Elsa se detuvo. No dejaría que los secretos volvieran a interponerse entre ellas. —Te lo contaré todo.

El semblante de Elsa se suavizó y reprimió el enfado a la espera de una explicación. Anna no había sentido tanta presión desde la noche que rompió con Sarafina.

—Hice algo que me dijiste que no hiciera. —Miró al techo, como si lo que necesitaba decir estuviera escrito en alguna parte de éste. —Me hice ilusiones de que volveríamos a ser algo más que amigas. Empezaba a creer que teníamos algo especial y que tú también lo sentías. Y entonces me enfadé porque... porque saliste con otra.

Elsa abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, pero lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

—Ya sé que me dijiste que entre tú y yo no volvería a pasar nada. No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy enfadada conmigo por no escuchar... por no querer creerte.

—Anna, yo... —Elsa se acercó más. —Fue una cita terrible, de las peores del mundo.

Anna soltó una risita desprovista de humor.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Algún día tendrás otra que sí que vaya bien.

—Eso espero. —Avanzó otro paso. —Entonces, a lo mejor no me paso la noche mirando el reloj, preguntándome si sigues despierta para ver si puedo dejar plantada al muermo de mi acompañante e ir a pasarlo bien de verdad. O mirándola y deseando que fuera tan divertida como tú y que se pudiera conversar con ella igual de bien. O dándome cuenta de que sólo hay una persona en el mundo que haya hecho que el corazón se me acelere sólo con tocarme la mano.

Con un último paso, Elsa cubrió la distancia que las separaba y rozó la mano de Anna con la suya.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Quiero decir que eres la única a quien quiero.

Anna casi había renunciado a su sueño de oír aquellas palabras. Atrajo a Elsa hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí —susurró Anna uniendo su boca a los añorados labios de Elsa.

Sintió que Elsa se relajaba entre sus brazos y le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión de la primera vez. El recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntas la invadió con una fuerza animal, pero Anna se obligó a controlarse. Rompió el beso, pero no el abrazo.

—Te prometo que no volveré a hacerte daño.

Elsa se derritió en los brazos de Anna. Ni siquiera se preguntó si dejarse llevar era seguro. La decisión estaba tomada desde hacía días: su lugar estaba al lado de Anna.

—Esta vez no se nos irá de las manos, Elsa. Te voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti —dijo Elsa, que ya estaba desabrochándole la camisa. —¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Anna le cogió las manos y se las apretó.

—Te deseo más que a nada, pero no quiero que tengas ninguna duda.

—Sólo prométeme que esto es real. —Elsa tiró de ella y atravesaron el comedor, buscando una cama. —¿No tienes muebles?

—Tengo una cama magnífica. Tú sigue andando.

Segundos después, las dos mujeres ya se habían quitado toda la ropa de cintura para arriba. Elsa tiró su falda encima del baúl que había a los pies de la cama, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los pechos de Anna, que relucían como diamantes sobre su piel.

Anna la atrajo para besarla de nuevo, y ese beso ya no dejó lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Elsa sucumbió y notó que era empujada con delicadeza contra la cama de matrimonio. Observó a Anna extasiada mientras se quitaba los pantalones y el tanga, de un modo gloriosamente parecido a la última vez.

Poco a poco, Anna reptó sobre Elsa y se asentó entre sus muslos. Elsa abrió las piernas y le apoyó los pies en las pantorrillas. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en el calor mutuo y Elsa arqueó las caderas con expectación.

—No he estado con nadie desde que estuve contigo —susurró Elsa. Aguantó la respiración en espera de que Anna le contestara.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Ni con Sarafina?

—No, con nadie. —Anna mordisqueó la piel suave de detrás de la oreja de Elsa con ternura. —¿Cómo podría?

Anna se puso de lado para poder acariciar la figura desnuda de Elsa de arriba abajo. Sus pechos, sus caderas, el rizado montículo de su sexo era exactamente como lo recordaba; como se lo había imaginado en tantas noches de soledad en su cama. Bajó la cabeza, se metió en la boca uno de los pezones endurecidos de Elsa y lo succionó, sin dejar de acariciarle el sedoso interior de los muslos.

—Te he deseado desde el día que te fuiste —murmuró Elsa.

—No me marcharé nunca más.

Anna le pasó una pierna por encima de los muslos y montó a horcajadas sobre Elsa, separándole las piernas con la rodilla. Le metió los dedos entre los húmedos pliegues y los empujó en su interior con delicadeza.

—Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti.

Apenas dueña de su propio cuerpo, Anna se las arregló para ponerse encima de Elsa y abrió las piernas para permitir que Elsa metiera los dedos en su sexo.

—Lléname... lléname entera.

—Dios, Elsa.

La intención de Anna de dilatar el momento se fue al traste en el momento en que sintió los dedos de Elsa dentro. Le metió la mano más hondo, sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris endurecido con el pulgar.

Elsa agitó las caderas y se restregó contra los dedos que la exploraban, tratando de igualar el ritmo con su propia mano, a medida que la cabeza se le iba.

Anna se balanceó arriba y abajo, cada vez más cerca del clímax.

—Te quiero —jadeó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y logró retrasar el orgasmo hasta que el sexo de Elsa se contrajo y se aferró a sus dedos y Elsa se puso rígida en su abrazo.

El calor pasó de una a la otra, transmitiéndose de cuerpo a cuerpo entre temblores, como un círculo ardiente y eléctrico.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —dijo Elsa con seriedad, en voz baja.

Le acarició a Anna la clavícula con la yema de los dedos, recorriéndole de cuando en cuando el suave valle entre los pechos. Habían pasado más de dos horas reencontrándose la una con la otra, y ahora yacían temporalmente saciadas.

—Yo también. Pero ha sido tan maravilloso como lo recordaba.

—Ha sido aún mejor.

Anna se incorporó sobre el codo para mirar a Elsa a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con esto. —Elsa se acurrucó aún más cerca de ella. —No te lo creerás, pero dentro de seis horas tengo que estar en el hotel.

—Qué suerte. Yo tengo que coger un avión a las seis y media y ni siquiera he hecho las maletas.

—Entonces debería irme.

Elsa se desenredó de Anna y se levantó de la cama.

Anna la observó mientras se vestía, y entonces apartó el edredón y se levantó también. Tenía que asegurarse de que no quedaba ninguna duda flotando en el aire. Se ató el batín a la cintura y rodeó a Elsa con sus brazos.

—De verdad te quiero.

—Te creo.

x.x.x.x

—... Lee Washburn quiere coger la jubilación, así que habrá que encontrar a alguien que pueda llevar el marketing de la costa oeste. Deberíamos abrir un puesto de vicepresidente adjunto, porque será un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad.

Por segunda vez en los últimos diez minutos, Anna notó que se estaba durmiendo y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Disculpe, señorita Summer —continuó Mulán con voz melosa, —¿quiere que llame a la azafata para que le traiga un poco de café o preferiría que me estuviera calladita y la dejara echar una cabezada en paz?

El brillo de sus ojos demostraba que estaba bromeando. Anna cabeceó, se sentó derecha y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para poder estirarse.

—No he dormido mucho. Tendría que tomarme otro café.

—No te habrás quedado levantada trabajando en lo de hoy, ¿no?

—No —respondió Anna, sin poder evitar sonreír y ruborizarse al pensar en la noche que había pasado con Elsa.

—Oh, qué interesante —dijo Mulán. Ver que Anna se ponía colorada le parecía extremamente divertido. —¿Eso significa que van a arreglar las cosas?

—En realidad —su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar de nuevo la noche anterior, —creo que ya las hemos arreglado del todo.

—Eso es genial, Anna. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ella? —Mulán cerró su portafolio y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento de piel.

—Se... se llama Elsa y es una de las gerentes del Weller Regent.

—¿Es esa...? Espera un segundo... Tendría que haber sabido quién era. Me acuerdo de que Felipe comentó algo de que se había encontrado con vosotras en el Jack Elam's.

—Guau, no se pueden tener secretos en Eldon-Markoff, ¿eh?

—Ya te lo dije el primer día. Somos una familia. Tienes que traerla a la fiesta de Navidad la semana que viene.

—¿Crees que les parecerá bien?

—Claro que sí. Quiero conocer a la culpable de que te me duermas en una sesión informativa. Si no viene a la fiesta, tendré que presentarme en su casa.

Anna rió sonoramente al imaginarse la escena. Se preguntaba si Elsa preferiría una fiesta de Navidad o un cara a cara con su jefa.

—Se lo preguntaré.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿qué tal si duermes un poco? Te despertaré cuando vayamos a aterrizar.

No hizo falta decírselo dos veces. En pocos minutos, Anna estaba profundamente dormida.

x.x.x.x

Elsa se descubrió otra vez soñando despierta y cabeceó para espabilarse. Anna volvería esa noche. Habían hablado por teléfono varias veces durante la semana. Era su manera de confirmar mutuamente que iban en la dirección correcta.

El hotel había estado bastante tranquilo en las últimas dos semanas. Se notaba mucho la bajada de viajes de negocios en vacaciones, sobre todo en el comedor y el restaurante, que estaban casi vacíos. Ese hecho le daba la oportunidad al personal de ponerse al día con el papeleo de fin de año y empezar bien la primavera. En sólo tres semanas, la temporada de conferencias entraría en su apogeo.

Elsa observó a su jefa por la ventana del pequeño despacho, sentada en su escritorio al otro lado del pasillo. Pasaba algo grave: lo notaba por el semblante serio de Pocahontas y por el hecho de que llevaba casi toda la tarde al teléfono a puerta cerrada. Fuera lo que fuese, pronto lo sabrían todos.

Elsa se reunió con Belinda y Hook, el nuevo supervisor en jefe, antes de que empezaran su turno. Al acabar la reunión, sólo le quedaban diez minutos para irse a casa y no tendría que volver en dos días.

—Elsa, ¿puedes venir a mi despacho un momento? —Pocahontas estaba seria.

—Claro. —Elsa la siguió dentro y la directora del hotel cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Llevo todo el día al teléfono con Luigi Tolliver. K.G.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

El final se acerca, demasiado.

Deilys leon: jajajaja todos nos damos cuenta en algún momento que alguien no nos conviene. Sarafina es un personaje del rey león por si te suena.

PenguinVuelve: al fin como tu dices, ya a uno lo ponen molesto con tantos rodeos.

miguel.puentedejesus: jajajjaja bebe vino o algo, que se va a poner bueno.

Ozarac07: lo sé, lo sé. pero la cuestión es que no me gusta que me acusen de algo que no tiene una base estable, ni pruebas. Vivo mi vida teniendo que justificar mis decisiones y muchos me crítican así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es callarles la boca con argumentos que mencionan muy claro que digo la verdad. gracias compañero siempre es bueno saber que existen personas que te dan aliento para continuar. Saludos.!!

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	22. chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Anna se apresuró a bajar del avión y subir al autobús de la pista con el equipaje de mano. Se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Elsa. Cuatro días fuera le habían parecido una eternidad.

El aire cálido la envolvió al salir y se quitó el abrigo. Nunca se había sentido tan en casa en Orlando como entonces.

No había ni rastro del Miata, pero su vuelo de San Francisco había llegado un poco antes. Iba a llamar a Elsa cuando le sonó el móvil.

—¿Hablo con mi servicio de taxi? —Sonrió en cuanto oyó la voz de Elsa.

—Ah, no lo hagas. Si alguien comprende lo de trabajar hasta tarde, ésa soy yo. Cogeré un taxi y nos vemos luego en tu casa. Claro que seguramente necesitaré que me lleves a la mía después... así como el lunes por la mañana temprano. —Anna se dio prisa en llegar a la parada de taxis y levantó la mano. —Ya pensaremos en la comida luego. Ahora sólo tengo hambre de una cosa.

Cerró el teléfono y subió al taxi para ir a casa de Elsa. De repente, la vida tenía todo lo que había soñado.

—Hola. —Elsa le aguantó la puerta abierta y le cogió la maleta. —¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

Anna se puso nerviosa de repente. Después de tantos días sin verse, esperaba que la recibiera con un beso apasionado que le cortara la respiración, pero Elsa se contenía.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos, Elsa la atrajo hacia sí con torpeza y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Anna.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también. —Pese al abrazo, Anna tenía la impresión de que algo andaba mal. —¿Va todo bien?

—Sí... sí, pero tenemos que hablar. —Elsa la cogió de la mano y la llevó al sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? —Anna trató de disimular que estaba aterrorizada acariciando a Slayer.

—¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé del hombre para el que trabajaba en Denver, Luigi Tolliver?

—¿El que se enfadó porque Pocahontas te volvió a contratar luego?

—Ese mismo. —Elsa cogió al gato y se lo puso en el regazo. —Hoy ha llamado a Pocahontas para devolverle el favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—Acaban de nombrarlo director del Weller Regent de San Francisco y me quiere a mí como gerente. Sería la número dos del hotel.

De repente, Anna sintió que le entraban ganas de vomitar. Eso para Elsa era como el puesto de vicepresidenta para ella, una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

—¿Así que te irás de Orlando otra vez?

—Es un gran ascenso, Anna. En dos años podría estar llevando mi propio hotel. Si me quedo aquí, pasarán siete hasta que Pocahontas se retire, y no hay garantías de que yo me quede con su puesto.

Anna asintió para demostrarle que la entendía, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido por lo que aquella decisión iba a comportar para las dos.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Aún no lo he decidido. Tengo que darle una respuesta a Luigi el miércoles.

Anna esperó a que Elsa siguiera hablando, pero al parecer ésta estaba aguardando su reacción. Finalmente, Anna habló con tono de derrota.

—Ahora que por fin he vuelto a encontrarte, voy a perderte otra vez.

—No vas a perderme, Anna. Si voy, será sólo por un par de años, y podemos seguir viéndonos. Tengo cuatro semanas de vacaciones y puedo pedir un horario que me deje cuatro días libres seguidos.

—Sí, pero dentro de dos años ¿qué pasará? Si las cosas van como dices, tendrás tu propio hotel y te irás a otro sitio.

Elsa se quitó a Slayer de encima y se puso de rodillas delante de Anna.

—Aún no he dicho que sí. Si no encontramos una solución, no iré.

Le apoyó la cabeza en el regazo unos minutos, durante los cuales ninguna de las dos habló. Luego volvió a subir al sota y se tumbó en los brazos de Anna.

Anna tenía ganas de llorar. Durante cuatro días, demasiado cortos, su vida había sido perfecta. Ahora todo se estaba desmoronando. No podía pedirle a Elsa que renunciara a esa oportunidad. No quería volver a formar parte de una relación basada en el sacrificio y la obligación.

—Iré a San Francisco contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Acabamos de comprar una agencia allá. Vamos a contratar a un vicepresidente adjunto para trabajar en la costa oeste. A lo mejor Mulán y Felipe dejan que ocupe el puesto.

Elsa se sentó recta y miró a Anna llena de sorpresa.

—¿Dejarías tu trabajo para venir conmigo?

—¿De qué sirve un trabajo si no tienes nada más?

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no? Mi trabajo no es más importante para mí de lo que el tuyo lo es para ti. Mereces llegar a lo más alto.

—Pero tú acabas de llegar a lo más alto hace nada. Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo.

—Lo único que me importa eres tú, y no quiero perderte. Sólo te pido que no me hagas lo que yo le hice a Sarafina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé sincera conmigo. —Anna tragó saliva. —Si no me quieres, no dejes que cometa ninguna estupidez.

Elsa se liberó de los brazos de Anna y se volvió en el sofá para mirarla a la cara. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te quiero y tampoco quiero perderte.

Elsa se despertó con la más extraña y maravillosa de las sensaciones. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, encima de Anna. Slayer estaba en su almohada y le ronroneaba en el oído. No había alarmas, no había ningún avión que coger, nada que interrumpiera el agradable abrazo.

El cuerpo que había bajo ella empezó a despertar también y Elsa se apretó más a Anna por instinto. Habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, derramándose la una en el interior de la otra con una pasión nunca vista. Permaneció despierta hasta mucho después de que la respiración profunda de Anna le dijera que ésta estaba dormida, dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido antes. Anna, al ofrecerse a ir a San Francisco con ella, la había hecho decidirse.

—¿Estás despierta? —Anna le acarició los hombros con ternura.

—Sí. —Elsa levantó la cabeza y rió al ver al gato estirado a sus anchas. —Tenemos compañía.

—Es una monada —susurró Anna. —Y tú también.

—Y tú. —Elsa la abrazó de nuevo. —Me he despertado pensando en lo que dijiste de dejar tu trabajo y mudarnos a San Francisco.

—Ya tengo el equipaje hecho. Puedes huir, pero te seguiré allá donde vayas.

Elsa la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Me has puesto la decisión mucho más fácil, Anna. Gracias.

—¿Cuándo tienes que estar allí?

—No voy a ir.

Anna pestañeó y fue a incorporarse.

—¿Que no qué?

—No voy a ir. Hay cosas mucho más importantes en la vida que llegar a la cumbre de la jerarquía en un hotel. Si ha de ser así, llegaré tarde o temprano, pero tienes razón. Si lo único que tienes en la vida es el trabajo, ¿de qué sirve?

—Pero tú no tendrías sólo un trabajo, Elsa. Ya te he dicho que iría contigo.

—Y al hacerlo, supe lo que necesitaba saber.

Anna movió la cabeza, sin entender.

—Antes de que habláramos anoche, tenía miedo de rechazar la oferta. Sabía que, si lo hacía y las cosas no funcionaban entre nosotras, te guardaría rencor por ello y me odiaría a mí misma por tomar la decisión equivocada. Pero cuando me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a renunciar a tu trabajo para ir conmigo, me di cuenta de que vas tan en serio como yo en nuestra relación. No lo sabía, pero era lo que necesitaba oír.

—¿Entonces no vamos?

—No, no vamos. —Elsa la empujó con delicadeza para que volviera a tumbarse y ella se acomodó en el hueco de su hombro. —Estamos bien así. Ascender tan rápido en el WR no era tan importante para mí hasta que te perdí. Fue entonces cuando empecé a creer que el trabajo era lo único que iba a tener en la vida y quería conseguirlo todo lo antes posible.

—¿Y ahora te parece bien dejar pasar el tiempo y esperar a que te salga algo aquí?

—Sólo si tú estás en mi vida.

—Entonces trato hecho.

Slayer se levantó y se desperezó, con la vana esperanza de que alguien se ofreciera para rascarle. A lo mejor iba a husmear por la cocina por si quedaba carne enlatada de la noche anterior. Total, aún pasaría un rato antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera preguntarle si le apetecía desayunar.

 **Fin**

.x.

.x.

.x.

Bueno llegamos a la meta, fue largo pero valio la pena por todos los que comentaron, lo vieron y estuvieron apoyándome. Mil gracias, volveré (con armas) con otro proyecto y tal vez algún día con uno que sea solamente mío.

miguel.puentedejesus, Deilys leon, Ozarac07, PenguinVuelve, Guest,

iztla, elsa-ookami, por decir algunos. Gracias por estar pendiente y por darme la oportunidad de continuar y sobre todas las cosas por el apoyo y las palabras de aliento.

Créditos a los respectivos autores y traductores de esta hermosa historia y:

 _Sólo por esta vez K.G. MacGREGOR Just This Once (2006), Julie Cannon 2008 Ven A Buscarme y Goldsby Gabrielle - Ajuste de cuentas._

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **El Norte Nunca Olvida.**

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**

 **Hasta Siempre...**


End file.
